Grimm Wesen Hexenbiest
by Ada Schade
Summary: Nick, Adalind und Monroe machen einen Ausflug in die Vergangenheit um ihre Zukunft zu retten...
1. Chapter 1

Die Spoiler haben dies kleine Story in meinen Kopf entstehen lassen, viel Spaß beim Lesen

Grimm Wesen Hexenbiest

Sie waren tot, allen die ihm am Herzen lagen waren tot, Nick wollte nicht wahrhaben, was er hier erblickte, vor ihm am Boden lagen Monroe, Rosalee, Renard und Adalind, er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in dem Arm, er hielt sie einfach nur fest, die Vorstellung den Rest seines Lebens ohne diese Frau zu verbringen, war für ihn unvorstellbar. Nick würde am liebsten laut aufschreien, aber dafür fehlte ihm die Kraft, er war einfach nur fertig, er hatte keine Kraft mehr, am liebsten würde er ihnen allen folgen. Aber noch gab es Hoffnung, Trubel und Kelly die zwei hatte er noch nicht gefunden, was ihm ein wenig Hoffnung gab. Nick dachte an Diana, sie war diesem Mistkerl durch das Portal gefolgt und sie zeigte zum ersten mal ihre ganze Macht, so gelang es Nick und ihr zusammen diesen Mistkerl zu vernichten, aber es hatte einen Preis, Diana starb in der Spiegelwelt in seinen Armen, er konnte es nicht verhindern, sie war jetzt im Jenseits wenigstens mit ihren Eltern zusammen, das hoffte Nick jedenfalls für Adalind. Er beugte sich runter und gab Adalind einen letzten Kuss, „ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben." Nick vergrub seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren und lies seiner Trauer freien Lauf.

„Nick", hört er auf einmal eine Stimme die ihm sehr bekannt vorkommt, er öffnet seine Augen, er blickt in Augen die seinen sehr ähneln, „Mom", kam geschockt von ihn, er blickt sich um, er kann kaum glauben was er sieht, er befindet sich in einem weißen Raum, „wo bin ich hier, bin ich auch tot?" Kelly schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, sie zieht ihn hoch zu sich und drückt ihn fest an sich, „nein bist du nicht", versichert sie ihm, ihr Blick wird traurig, sie holt tief Luft, „deine Sohn und Trubel sie haben es nicht geschafft." Nicks entsetzten Blick kann sie verstehen, aber sie brauchte jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, „hör zu", bittet sie ihn, „wir Grimms sind die Wächter des Stocks, Moses, David und alle anderen von denen Rosalee dir erzählt hat, das waren alle Grimms."

Kelly spürt das sie nicht Nicks volle Aufmerksamkeit hat, kein Wunder nach allem was er in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hat, aber die brauchte Sie jetzt, sie brauchte Nicks volle Aufmerksamkeit, aber sie wusste auch das Sie die nicht bekommen würde, sie brauchte Hilfe, Kelly schloss ihre Augen und holte die zwei anderen Personen deren Leben aus der Spur geraten war dazu.

Kelly lächelte als sie sah wie Adalind auf Nick zulief und als sie Nicks Blick sah wusste Sie das alles gut werden würde. Die zwei hielten sich einfach nur fest. Kellys Blick wanderte zu Monroe, der sie anlächelte, „wo sind wir hier?", will er von ihr wissen.

Nick zuckt zusammen als er Monroes Stimme hört, er dreht sich zu ihm um, sein Blick wandert zu seiner Mom, „was geht hier vor sich?" Aber nicht seine Mom antwortet ihm, sondern ein alter Mann mit weißen Haar, der sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Moses hat, „dieser Stab, er wurde vor tausenden von Jahren erschaffen um das ultimative Böse in der Spiegelwelt einzusperren, aber wie immer fand das ultimative Böse einen Ausweg, wir hatten den Stab verloren, aber wir hatten es geschafft einen Teil von dem Stock in unsere Hände zubekommen." Moses schaut zu David, der jetzt neben Kelly stand, „wir gaben diesen Teil der Heilen konnte, den 7 Grimms, sie versprachen ihn zu beschützen, aber einigen von uns war das zu wenig Schutz, also baten wir Nostradamus in die Zukunft zu blicken, er sah ein Kind geboren von einem Hexenbiest, mit dem Blut von einen Grimm und einem anderen Wesen in sich", Davids Blick wanderte zu Adalind, „sie haben das unmögliche geschafft." Kelly verdreht ihre Augen, „die Chancen standen 1 zu einer Millionen."

Moses nickt, „aber wir wussten auch das Nostradamus mit seinen Vorhersagen meistens recht behielt, also erschufen wir diesen Trank, denn wenn es gelang ein Kind aus drei magischen Blutlinien zu zeugen, dann sollte es auch einen Weg geben dieses hier zu verhindern, auch hier standen die Chance 1 zu einer Millionen, das ein Grimm, ein Hexenbiest und ein Wesen in Liebe und Freundschaft verbunden sind."

„Warum erzählen sie uns das", will Monroe wissen. „Nick", Moses zeigt auf den Grimm, „er hat heute den Stab zerstört, etwas was uns selbst nie gelang, aber es hat Opfer gefordert", Moses Blick wandert zu Adalind, Monroe und Nick, „sie sind gestorben, oder haben im Fall von Nick, er hat alles verloren." Adalind zuckt zusammen, sie schaut zu Nick hoch, in ihren Augen sieht er Tränen, „nein", kommt verzweifelt von ihr, „sag mir nicht das Kelly und Diana…"

Nick schluckt, er zieht Adalind in seine Arme und schaut zu Monroe, „Rosalee und du seid ebenfalls gestorben." Monroe schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf, er will nicht wahr haben was er hört. Sein Blick wandert zu Moses, David und Kelly, „warum sind wir hier?" Kelly lächelt, was die drei nicht verstehen, „ihr bekommt eine Chance", teilt Sie Nick, Adalind und Monroe mit, „eine Chance…"

Moses unterbricht Kelly, „wir bringen Sie zurück in die Vergangenheit", Moses Blick wandert zu Adalind und Nick, „wissen Sie dieser Trank hat nur gewirkt weil sie sich aufrichtig lieben, ein Grimm und ein Hexenbiest", er schmunzelt und sein Blick wandert zu Monroe, „bei Nick und ihnen ist es ebenso, ihre Freundschaft ist einzigartig, es gab noch nie einen Grimm der sich mit einem Wesen angefreundet hat und ihm öfter das Leben rettet und umgekehrt, sowas gab es noch nie."

David schluckt, „Sie haben nur diese eine Chance", er sieht zu Adalind, „ihr Opfer…" Moses unterbricht ihn, „sie müssen selbst erkennen was zu tun ist, alle drei wissen was passieren wird, es liegt jetzt an Ihnen ihre Vergangenheit zu ihrer Zukunft zu machen." Kelly geht zu Nick und Adalind, sie umarmt sie beide, sie schaut zu Nick, „ich wollte Dir am Tag meines Todes noch was sagen, ich wollte Dir von deiner Schwester erzählen, ich gab sie zu Pflegeeltern, finde sie bitte." Nick ist geschockt, aber er verspricht es ihr, „weißt du wie ihre Pflegeeltern heißen." Kelly nickt und sagt einen Namen, den Monroe, Adalind und Nick nur allzu gut kennen. Aber sie bekommen keine Möglichkeit mehr dazu Kelly zu erzählen, das Nicks Schwester schon längst Teil ihres Lebens ist, denn sie finden sich plötzlich in einem Teil in den Wäldern von Portland wieder, der vor allen Nick und Adalind sehr bekannt vorkommt.

„Oh mein Gott", kommt geschockt von Adalind, sie sieht zu Nick, „warum gerade hier und jetzt?" Monroe schaut zwischen Adalind und Nick hin und her, „wo sind wir hier?" Nick schluckt, „hier habe ich Adalind vor 5 Jahren ihre Kräfte genommen", teilt er Monroe mit. „Euer erster Kuss", stellt er trocken fest. „Das war nicht unserer erster Kuss", widerspricht Adalind beiden. „Doch", hört sie zu ihrem erstaunen Nick sagen, „als wir uns geküsst haben,hat mein Herz verrückt gespielt, ich wollte mir nur nicht eingestehen das ich etwas anderes als Abscheu gefühlt habe." Nick schaute lächelnd zu Adalind, „an dem Nachmittag als wie Kelly gezeugt haben, hatte mein Herz wieder verrückt gespielt", er schluckte, „ich wusste in meinem Herzen das Du nicht Juliette bist, aber mein Verstand wollte es nicht wahrhaben." Adalind lächelte, „aber warum haben Sie uns hier her geschickt!"

„Diana", hören sie Monroe sagen, „Diana ein Kind mit drei magischen Blutlinien", er schaut zu Adalind, „du sollst sie behalten, aber dieses mal liegt es an Dir, wenn Sie geboren wird, ist sie entweder Nicks Kind oder Renards", Monroes Blick wandert zu Nick, „was Dir bewusst ist."

„Ja", stimmt er Monroe zu, sein Blick wandert zu Adalind, „sie haben uns nicht umsonst hierher geschickt, jetzt liegt es an uns." Adalind schluckt, „bist du dazu bereit, du musst Juliette aufgeben." Nick lächelt, „du deine Kräfte", kontert er liebevoll. Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „sie wird eine ganz andere Diana sein." Nick schmunzelt, sein Blick wandert zu Monroe, „was ist deine Aufgabe hier!"

„Die Schlüssel", Monroe flucht laut auf, „ich muss mich überzeugen das die Jagd nach den Schlüsseln ein Fehler ist, ein großer Fehler, außerdem werde ich Hank in die Welt der Wesen einweihen, er sollte es jetzt schon erfahren." Adalind schluckt, „was ist mit Sean Renard, sagen wir unseren jüngeren Ichs das er der Prinz hier in Portland ist." Zu ihrer Verwunderung schüttelt Nick verneinend den Kopf, „es wird schwer genug werden mich davon zu überzeugen das ich ein Leben mit Dir will." Adalind seufzt lauf auf, „ich muss mich nicht nur davon überzeugen das ich ein Leben mit Dir will, ich muss mich auch noch davon überzeugen das ich auf meine Kräfte verzichte, für immer."

Monroe schmunzelt, „ihr schafft das schon", versichert er den beiden, „ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg zu deiner Wohnung." Nick erzählt ihm wo er seinen Wagen abgestellt hat, „der Schlüssel steckt im Schloss, wir kommen dann in Rosalees Laden, viel Glück!" Monroe grinst und geht in die Richtung von Nicks Wagen, er muss sich verstecken, als er Nick sieht, er erinnert sich an die Nacht, „du warst richtig sauer Kumpel, du weißt nur noch nicht das Dir der Schock deines Lebens bevorsteht."

Nick und Adalind bleiben in Deckung, sie sehen sich kommen, am liebsten würde Nick dazwischen gehen, er würde gern den Kampf verhindern, „können wir ihnen nicht einfach sagen, das Sie sich küssen sollen, ich finde es nämlich nicht sehr toll dabei zusehen wie wir uns hier gleich schlagen." Adalind geht es ebenso, „dieser erste Kuss muss auf diese Art und Weise staatfinden", versichert sie ihm, „sonst hätten Sie uns nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt hierher geschickt." Adalind nimmt Nicks Hand, „dieser Kampf und der darauffolgende Kuss hält mich nicht davon ab mich in dich zu verlieben." Nick schmunzelt und zeigt zur Lichtung wo sie gerade auftaucht. Nick zuckt öfter zusammen, er ist richtig erleichtert als er sieht das der Kampf vorbei ist und er sieht wie sie sich küssen. „Merkwürdig", hört er Adalind sagen, „sich selbst dabei zuzusehen wie wir uns küssen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen und nimmt ihre Hand, „na dann auf in den Kampf."

Monroe steht vor der Tür, hinter der er Rosalee, Hank und sich selbst weiß, er macht sich selbst Mut und betritt das Schlafzimmer, er sieht die geschockten Blicke die Ihm Rosalee und er selbst sich zuwerfen, er wirft einen Blick aufs Bett, in dem Hank liegt, noch schläft er, „er sollte gleich aufwachen." Monroe geht auf sich selbst zu, er stupst ihn an, „wer bist du?", fragt ihn sein jüngeres Ich. „Du", teilt er ihm mit, „ich komme aus der Zukunft, um uns zu retten, müssen wir etwas verhindern, die Suche nach den Schlüsseln, Nick und Du solltet damit aufhören, glaub mir, was dort vergraben ist sollte für immer vergraben bleiben." Monroe, der jüngere Monroe kneift seine Augen zusammen, „ihr habt es gefunden!" Er nickt, „ja haben wir." Hank fängt an sich zu bewegen, „später", teilt er seinem jüngerem Selbst mit und wendet sich Hank zu, der wissen will was hier los ist. Monroe holt tief Luft und erzählt Hank was hier los ist, er klärt ihn auch über die Welt der Wesen auf.

„Du hast mir alles genommen", hört Adalind sich selbst sagen, „ich bin jetzt ein niemand." Darauf hatte Adalind gewartet, sie schaut zu Nick, „na dann los", sie verlässt das Dickicht und geht auf ihr jüngeres Ich zu, „du bist kein Niemand", Adalind sieht den geschockten Blick den sie sich selbst zuwirft, „du bist Adalind Schade, Anwältin, Mutter, Geliebte und Freundin und das ist alles was Du je erreichen wolltest in deinem Leben." Adalind wirft ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr klar macht das Sie sich selbst kein Wort glaubt, „Geliebte." Nick stellt sich neben Adalind, seiner Adalind, „bald Ehefrau", berichtigt er Adalind, sein Blick wandert zu seinem jüngeren Ich, „ich weiß ganz genau was jetzt in deinem Kopf los ist", Nick geht auf sich selbst zu, „wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, hast du eben etwas empfunden, dein Herz es hat gerast als Du Adalind geküsst hast", Nick sieht an dem Blick den er sich selbst zuwirft das er seine Aufmerksamkeit hat, „ihr werdet euch noch viele Kämpfe liefern, ehe ihr beide euch eingesteht das ihr füreinander geschaffen seid."

Die jüngere Adalind wirft Nick einen Blick zu der ihm klarmacht, das Sie ihm kein Wort glaubt, „sind wir", versichert er ihr, er schaut zu seiner Adalind und bittet sie mit einem Blick um Hilfe. „Du liebst diesen Mann", versichert Sie sich selbst, „du liebst alles an ihm, seine Blicke, seine Küsse, du geniest jeden Augenblick den ihr zwei gemeinsam verbringt." Nick, der jüngere, wirft sich selbst einen Blick zu er sieht das er ihr kein Wort glaubt. „Du denkst jetzt das Adalind mich verzaubert hat, denn du kannst dir nicht vorstellen das ihr beide ein Paar seid."

Sein Jüngeres Ich nickt, „sie hat Hank…" Nick unterbricht sich selbst, „ich weiß." Adalind legt ihre Hand auf Nicks Arm, „lass mich", bittet sie ihn, „ja ich habe Hank benutzt um an den Schlüssel zu kommen, was ich bereue, ich werde mich dafür bei Hank auch noch entschuldigen, erneut", sie lächelt den jüngeren Nick an und wendet sich an ihr Jüngers Ich , „du überlegst jetzt schon wie Du dich an Nick rächen kannst und glaub mir du wirst einen schrecklichen Plan aushecken, aber ich bitte dich es nicht zu tun, lass nicht zu das deine Wut auf ihn jetzt und hier, eine Chance auf eine Zukunft mit ihm und eine Zukunft in der eure Kinder nicht getötet werden verhindert."

„Kinder", kommt gleichzeitig von ihren jüngeren Ichs. Nick grinst, „ja", er schmunzelt, „ja wir haben 2 Kinder, eine Tochter Diana und einen Sohn Kelly, beide wurden getötet wegen einer Prophezeiung die vor Jahrhunderten gemacht wurde, es ist wichtig für ihre Zukunft und eins sag ich euch beiden, ich will diese Zukunft, ich will der Vater dieser zwei Kinder sein", Nick schaut sich selbst an, „dein Leben bekommt erst einen Sinn als du einen ersten Blick auf Diana wirfst, dieses kleine Wesen in den Armen ihrer Mom, du willst es nur beschützen, Kelly als Du ihn das erste mal auf den Arm hast, ich kann diese Gefühl nicht beschreiben, es ist unglaublich."."b erste mal auf den Arm hast, erste mal auf den Arm hast, nch euch beiden, ich will diese je eintreffeses hatb, en hielten

Adalind muss lächeln, sie schaut zu ihrem jüngeren ich, sie erkennt das für sie alles total verrückt klingt, sie schaut zu Nick, „ich rede mal unter vier Augen mit mir selbst", sie zeigt zu Nicks jüngeren Ich, „er braucht auch ein vier Augen Gespräch. Wir gehen zu meinem Auto, wir warten dort auf Euch."

Nick sieht ihr hinterher, mit einem Blick, den sein jüngeres Ich erschrickt, „du liebst sie wirklich", kommt total fassungslos von ihm. Nick wendet sich seinem jüngeren Ich zu, „ja", er lächelt, „lass nicht zu das eure Vergangenheit unsere Zukunft ruiniert. Tante Marie hatte recht, du musst dich von Juliette trennen, sie wird irgendwann die Wahrheit erfahren, aber sie kann damit nicht umgehen, mit Adalind ist es anders, sie versteht unsere Welt, sie weiß immer einen Ausweg, wenn die Bücher keine Antwort finden." Sein Jüngeres Ich, schluckt, „stört dich die Sache mit Hank nicht." Nick muss schlucken, „ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, das es mich nicht stört, aber mein Rat an Dich, fang neu an, startet von vorne. Nick, unsere Zukunft ist es wert und du hast viel weniger Ballast zu diesem Zeitpunkt als Adalind und ich, wir mussten viel mehr aus dem Weg räumen, aber das war es wert und ist es immer noch wert." Nick kann das immer noch nicht glauben, er schüttelt seinen Kopf.

„Gib Nick die Chance sich von Juliette zu verabschieden", Adalind fasst ihren jüngeren Ich an den Arm, „noch ein Tipp verheimliche nichts vor ihm. Sean, du musst selbst entscheiden wann Du es ihm erzählst, aber ich rate dir warte damit nicht zulange." Die Jüngere Adalind schluckt, „was ist mit meinem Job, Berrman wird mich feuern wenn er erfährt das ich kein Hexenbiest mehr bin." Adalind schmunzelt, „Nick wird mir den Kopf abreisen. Rufe Jason an, er wollte mich schon öfter zurück haben." Adalind, die jüngere schluckt, „Staatsanwältin, Strafrecht, okay das ist eine Möglichkeit oder ich mache mich selbstständig." Die ältere Adalind grinst, „mit zwei Kindern." Die jüngere stöhnt laut auf, „ich will wirklich zwei Kinder." Adalind nickt, aber die nächste Frage ihres jüngeren Ich's zeigt ihr das sie fast zu ihr durch gekommen ist, „würde Nick seine Kräfte für dich aufgeben." Adalind antwortet ohne Zögern mit ja, „aber ich will meine Kräfte loswerden", stellt sie klar, „ich will nicht so werden wie Mom ich habe immer noch Angst das irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem ich so werde wie Sie. Wenn du jetzt nach Hause kommst, dann spürt sie sofort das wir kein Hexenbiest mehr sind, sie wirft uns aus dem Haus, außerdem siehst du Sean Renard, er kommt aus ihrem Schlafzimmer." Ihr Jüngers Ich kann kaum glauben was Sie hört, „Mom und Sean." Adalind nickt, „jetzt stört es mich nicht mehr, aber als ich es damals erfahren habe, ich habe mich fürchterlich an ihm gerächt. Jetzt bereue ich das. Ich liebe mein neues Ich." Adalind beist auf ihre Lippe, „Conrad Bonaparte, merke dir den Namen, mit ihm haben wir noch eine Rechnung offen. Wenn der Zeitpunkt da ist und glaub mir du wirst wissen wann es soweit ist, dann teile den Namen Martin Meisner mit und warne ihn, er ist ein ausgewachsenes Zauberbiest." Die jüngere Adalind schnappt laut nach Luft, „okay." Sie sind an ihrem Wagen angekommen, sie setzt sich auf die Stoßstange, sie sieht Nick und Nick auf sie zukommen, „der Kuss hatte schon das gewisse etwas." Adalind schmunzelt, „du wirst dich irgendwann in ihn verlieren, wenn er dich berührt, küsst oder einfach nur anblickt, du spürst seine Liebe mit jedem Blick, jeder Berührung."

Nick geht mit seinem jüngeren Blick zum Auto von Adalind, er sieht die beiden Adalinds am Auto stehen oder sitzen, „wie sehr ich sie liebe weiß ich erst seit heute, ich habe sie im Arm gehalten, tot", er schaut zu sich selbst, „das war der schlimmste Augenblick in meinem Leben, dann noch zu erfahren das Diana und Kelly getötet wurden, dein Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr, aber jetzt bekomme ich diese zweite Chance und ich will diese zweite Chance haben, lernt euch kennen, geht aus, tut all das was man macht wenn man sich kennen lernt." Nick, der jüngere, verspricht Nick das er es versuchen wird, „aber ich verspreche nichts." Nick muss schmunzeln, „solange du es wirklich versuchst, weiß ich das alles gut wird."

Nick geht zu seiner Adalind und nimmt sie in den Arm, „alles wird gut", flüstert er ihr ins Ohr. Das sieht Adalind auch so, sie schlägt vor das sie in den Laden fahren, „Hank", sie schaut zu ihrem jüngeren Ich, „er verdient es die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

Monroe, hatte es gemeinsam mit seinem jüngerem Ich geschafft, Hank wusste nun alles über Grimms, sie waren jetzt im Laden von Rosalee, die zu gern wüsste was in der Zukunft passieren wird, aber der Monroe aus der Zukunft denkt nicht daran etwas zu erzählen, er ist sowas von stur. Als sie sieht mit wem Nick in den Laden kommt, bekommt sie den Schock ihres Lebens, „sie", sie wendet sich dem Monroe aus der Zukunft zu, „was macht sie hier." Monroe schaut zu Nick und Adalind, er lächelt die zwei an, „wollen wir ihr erzählen das Adalind und Sie beste Freundinnen werden." Monroe hört Rosalee nach Luft schnappen, aber sie kann nicht darauf reagieren, denn sie sieht die jüngere Adalind auf Hank zugehen, „es tut mir leid", sie sieht zu Nick, dem jüngeren Nick, „mir tut es sehr leid, das ich Hank benutzt habe, aber der Plan stammt nicht von mir, in Portland gibt es jemanden der Nick auf seine Seite ziehen will, er will einen Grimm für sich allein, es ist Sean Renard…"

Mehr bekommen Nick, Adalind und Monroe aus der Zukunft nicht mehr mit, auf einmal sind sie wieder in ihrer Zeitrechnung.

Monroe liegt in seinem Bett und wird von seiner Frau unsanft geweckt, als er zu ihr rüber blickt, bekommt er große Augen, Rosalee ist hochschwanger und wenn er richtig verstanden hat, dann hat seine Frau eben zu ihm gesagt das er sie ins Krankenhaus bringen soll.

Nick wacht auch auf, aber er wird von seinem Handy geweckt, als er sieht was da steht, muss er schmunzeln, er blickt auf die Frau neben ihn, er atmet erleichtert auf als er Adalind erblickt, er steht leise auf und schleicht sich in die Küche, er kann kaum glauben als er sieht das sie wieder im Loft wohnen, nur sieht es ein wenig anders aus, größer, er erinnert sich an die Renovierung, ein Alptraum, besonders Bud hatte sich gern eingemischt, aber sie waren früh genug fertig geworden. Er holte eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank und nimmt zwei Gläser mit, er geht zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, er weckt Adalind sanft mit einem Kuss, „herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Hochzeitstag." Adalind lächelt, sie setzt sich auf und nimmt Nick ein Glas ab, „vier Jahre", hört Nick sie sagen, „wir sind heute seid vier Jahren verheiratet." Nick lächelt und beugt sich rüber zu seinem Nachtschrank, er holt ein kleines Kästchen raus und reicht es Adalind, „alles Liebe zum Hochzeitstag", er beugt sich rüber und gibt ihr erneut einen Kuss, denn er plötzlich abbricht, „du arbeitest für die Staatsanwaltschaft." Adalind lächelt und öffnet das Kästchen, Nick hatte ihr eine Kette geschenkt, es war ein Amulett in Herzform, als Adalind es öffnet sieht sie dort zwei Bilder, Diana und Kelly, Adalind schaut auf, „Kelly kam zuerst auf die Welt", erinnert sie sich jetzt, „er ist jetzt 3 Jahre und Diana wird in zwei Monaten 1 Jahr."

„Staatsanwältin", hört Adalind erneut Nick sagen, „du arbeitest für die Staatsanwaltschaft." Adalind zwinkert ihm zu, „ich bin gut", ihr Gedächtnis kommt langsam in Schwung. „Ja", gibt Nick ungern zu, „ich hasse es wenn Du uns einen Durchsuchungsbefehl verweigerst." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „deine Mom, sie lebt noch und Trubel und sie sind gerade zu Besuch." Nick springt vom Bett runter und geht, gefolgt von Adalind Richtung Gästezimmer, „wer von uns ist wohl auf die Idee gekommen hier zu wohnen" Nick bleibt stehen, „es war deine Idee", er dreht sich zu seiner Frau um und blickt sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich liebe unserer Loft", sie geht zu Nick und umarmt seinen Bauch, „deswegen haben ich meinem jüngeren Ich die Adresse gesagt und sie nur gebeten es vorher umzubauen." Nick drückt Adalind einen Kuss aufs Haar und geht mit ihr zu den Gästezimmern, auf den Weg dorthin kommen Sie an Dianas Zimmer vorbei, Nick und Adalind schleichen sich in ihr Zimmer. Nick's Augen werden feucht als er seine Tochter sieht, „sie sieht aus wie Du." Adalind schluckt und deckt Diana zu, „wir werden keinen Tag in ihrem Leben verpassen." Sie nimmt seine Hand, gemeinsam gehen sie in das Zimmer von Kelly, der jetzt 3 Jahre ist, Adalind schmunzelt, Kelly lag mal wieder mit dem Kopf am Bettende, „wie er das immer schafft."

„Das hat er von Nick", hören Adalind und Nick, Kelly Burkhardt sagen, sie geht zu ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter, sie umarmt beide, „alles gute zum Hochzeitstag." Nick muss schlucken, er hatte seine Mom wieder, er hatte zwar gehofft das Sie ihren Tod verhindern konnten, aber damit gerechnet hatte er nicht. „Ich hab dich Lieb", Nick nimmt seine Mom in den Arm und drückt sie an sich. Er sieht zu Adalind, die ihm anlächelt, sie weiß wie sehr Nick seine Mom vermisst hatte.

Adalind lächelt und bekommt auf einmal große Augen, „meine Mom lebt noch", sie sieht zu Nick, dem das auch gerade eingefallen ist, „aber sie lebt zum Glück jetzt in Europa." Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, aber noch bevor sie was dazu sagen kann, hört sie ihr Handy klingeln.

Als sie sieht wer anruft, ruft sie nach Nick, der angelaufen kommt, „Monroe ist auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus", Nick grinst wissend und macht es Adalind nach, sie ziehen sich an, sie bitten noch Kelly auf ihre Enkelkinder aufzupassen.

Im Krankenhaus geht ein nervöser Monroe im Flur auf und ab, er versteht nicht warum Rosalee ihn rausgeworfen hat, er wollte doch nur das sie atmet wenn Sie Wehen hatte, ja er hatte sie ein wenig genervt aber man wurde ja nicht jeden Tag Vater von Drillingen. Er atmet erleichtert auf als er Nick und Adalind sieht. „Das ist wohl deine Revanche, nur weil wir zu euer Hochzeit fast zu spät gekommen sind, vermasselst du mir meinen Hochzeitstag." Monroes Blick bringt Nick zum schmunzeln, „warum bist du nicht drin bei Rosalee." Monroe kneift seine Augen zusammen, „sie hat mich rausgeworfen."

Adalind grinst nur und geht ins Zimmer von Rosalee, sie lächelt, denn sie weiß genau wie sie sich jetzt fühlt, „Süße", Adalind geht zu Rosalee und nimmt ihre Hand, „es tut weh, ich weiß, aber sowie du deine Kinder im Arm hast, ist der Schmerz vergessen." Rosalee holt tief Luft, „ich muss pressen." Sie stöhnt laut auf, Adalind ruft nach Monroe und klingelt nach dem Arzt. Adalind schlägt vor das Monroe sich hinter Rosalee setzt, er sieht sie mit skeptischen Blick an, aber macht was sie will, als der Arzt das Zimmer betritt zusammen mit zwei Schwestern geht alles sehr schnell, Rosalee kommt es wie Stunden vor, aber nach 1 Stunde hatte sie es geschafft, sie hatte 2 Mädchen und 1 Jungen das Leben geschenkt, Monroe der seinen Sohn im Arm hat, weiß gar nicht was er sagen soll. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", Nick wurde von Adalind ins Zimmer geholt, „wie heißen Sie." Rosalee schaut zu Monroe, „Ada, Nicole und Thomas." Adalind schmunzelt, Nick stand hinter ihr, die Arme um ihrem Bauch geschlungen und sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter, „Nicole und Ada."

„Ja", kommt gerührt von Monroe, „wir möchten das ihr die Paten von Ada und Nicole werdet, zusammen mit Hank und Wu." Nick geht zu Rosalee und nimmt ihr Nicole ab, „liebend gern." Adalind geht zu Monroe und nimmt ihm Thomas ab, „wer wird sein Pate." Rosalee teilt ihnen mit das sie an Josh und Trubel dachten. Nick lächelt nur, er schaut zu Monroe, „heute ist der 24. März 2017, er war mal der schlimmste Tag in meinen Leben, jetzt gehört es zu den besten in meinem Leben." Adalind will von ihm wissen was der beste Tag in seinem Leben ist, „unserer Hochzeitstag und die Geburt von Diana und Kelly, auch wenn Kelly jetzt der große Bruder ist. Mein Leben ist im Augenblick perfekt." Da können Adalind und Monroe nicht widersprechen.


	2. Chapter 2

Danke für sie tollen Bewertungen, viel Spass beim Lesen.

Erstes Date

2 Wochen waren seit seiner Begegnung mit seinen Ich vergangen, 2 Wochen in denen einiges passiert war. Die Trennung von Juliette war nicht einfach gewesen, aber am Ende hatte er eine Seite in ihr erkannt die ihm zeigte das er den richtigen Weg gegangen war, sie war so wütend geworden und hatte ihm sonst was an den Kopf geworfen, er hätte so eine Reaktion nie und nimmer von ihr erwartet. Er holt tief Luft und ging zum Spiegel, heute hatten Adalind und er ihr erstes richtiges Date, wenn man das so nennen konnte, sie hatten in den letzten 2 Wochen öfter telefoniert und hatten jetzt gemeinsam beschlossen das Sie es wagen würden, sie würden sich treffen. Nick hatte den Tag heute extra gewählt, er hatte keine Bereitschaft und so konnte ihm kein Notfall den Abend ruinieren. Nick holt tief Luft und schaute sich noch mal im Spiegel genauer an, er trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug und ein hellblaues Hemd, er verstand nicht warum er so nervös war oder warum es ihm so wichtig war was Adalind über ihn dachte. „Du kommst noch zu spät", hörte Nick Monroe rufen, er wohnte zurzeit bei ihm, er war schon auf Wohnungssuche, aber das richtige hatte er noch nicht gefunden. Monroe kommt die Treppe hoch, er sieht Nick vor dem Spiegel stehen und grinst…

Rosalee hatte es ebenfalls mit einer nervösen Adalind zu tun, sie hatte sich jetzt schon zum 3 mal umgezogen, am Ende trug sie das was sie Rosalee als erstes vorgeführt hatte, Adalind hatte sich für eine Stiftrock in schwarz entschieden, dazu trug sie eine cremefarbene Bluse. „ich dreh hier gleich durch", Adalind lies sich auf ihr Sofa fallen, „wir gehen essen", sie schaut zu Rosalee rüber, die sie anlächelt, was Adalind ignoriert, „er hat uns einen Tisch im City Grill bestellt, ich war schon mal da, das Essen ist super und falls er einen Tisch am Fenster mit Blick auf den Fluss bekommen hat, kann nichts mehr schiefgehen." Rosalee schmunzelt, „Monroe und ich freuen uns auch auf heute Abend, er hat mich zu sich eingeladen, er will für mich kochen." Adalind bekommt ein schlechtes Gewissen, was Rosalee ihr ansieht, „wir sind gerade am Anfang", beruhigt sie Adalind, „darf ich dich mal was fragen." Adalind nickt und sieht sie erwartungsvoll an. „Vermisst du deine Hexenbiestkräfte." Adalind schluckt, „ein wenig", gibt sie offen und ehrlich zu, „meine Mom hat so reagiert wie von Mir vorhergesagt, also hat es mich nicht wirklich getroffen. Aber die Sache mit Sean, das ist was ganz anders, ich dachte wirklich das er mich liebt, aber er hat mich benutzt für seine Drecksarbeit." Rosalee versteht was Sie meint, „hat Nick ihn schon drauf angesprochen." Adalind zuckt mit denn Schultern, „ keine Ahnung aber ich habe nicht vor das Thema heute Abend anzusprechen", sie schaut auf ihre Uhr, „ich muss los." Rosalee begleitet Adalind zu ihrem Auto, „morgen, will ich einen ausführlichen Bericht haben." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „du genießt das richtig." Rosalee nickt nur und geht zu ihrem Auto.

„Du bist nervös", sagt er Nick auf den Kopf zu. Der Blick den Nick ihm zuwirft bringt ihn zum lachen, „laut meinen Älteren und Weißeren Ich seit ihr zwei perfekt füreinander", Monroe ignoriert den Blick von Nick gekonnt, „sie hat ihr Kräfte aufgegeben, das allein hat mich schon beeindruckt, aber als sie sich bei Hank entschuldigt hat und uns von Renard erzählt hat", jetzt bringt ihn Nicks Blick zum schweigen, „es stört dich." Nick schluckt, „ich würde lügen wenn ich nein sagen würde, aber wie meinte mein älteres Ich, ich soll alles vergessen und bei Null anfangen, sie hatten mehr Ballast aus den Weg zu räumen." Monroe schmunzelt, „ich habe euch hier erlebt zwar nur kurz, aber was ich gesehen habe, wenn ich sowas mal mit Rosalee habe, bin ich der glücklichste Blutbader hier in Portland, nein der Welt." Nick ist das noch immer suspekt, „ich habe mein Leben total auf den Kopf gestellt, wegen einem Besuch aus der Zukunft, den beiden oder besser gesagt euch dreien ist noch nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, das wir vielleicht diese Beziehung verhindern sollten." Monroe bekommt große Augen aus denen er ihn entsetzt ansieht, „nein", kommt mit einer Überzeugung in seiner Stimme, die Nick erkennen lässt das er in ihm keinen Befürworter dieser Idee hat, „ich meine ja nur." Monroe blickt auf seine Uhr, „du solltest langsam los." Nick schluckt, er fährt sich mit den Fingern noch mal durch Haar und geht zu seinem Auto.

Adalind und Nick kommen zur selben Zeit beim Restaurant an. Nick ist etwas schneller und so geht er zu ihrem Auto und wartet bis sie ausgestiegen ist, er weiß nicht wie er sie begrüßen soll, einfach die Hand reichen oder Hallo sagen ist ihm zu banal. Als Adalind vor ihm steht umarmt er sie einfach. Damit hatte Adalind nicht gerechnet, „Hallo", begrüßt Sie ihn, „wollen wir." Nick lächelt und gemeinsam betreten sie das Steakhouse, „ich war hier schon mal", teilt Adalind Nick mit, sie folgen dem Kellner der sie zu einem der Tische am Fenster mit Blick auf den Fluss führt. Nick bestellt sich ein Bier und schaut zu Adalind die sich einen Rotwein und ein Glas Wasser bestellt, sie werfen erst mal einen Blick in die Karte und als der Kellner die Getränke bringt, wissen beide was Sie Essen wollen, es wundert Nick ein bisschen das sie beide das gleiche bestellen, „eine Gemeinsamkeit haben wir schon mal", stellt er trocken fest.

Adalind schmunzelt, „scheint so", sie nimmt ihr Glas Wasser in die Hand und trinkt einen Schluckt, Ihr Hals ist ganz trocken, „da haben wir uns ja was eingebrockt?" Nick lächelt, „ich musste mir selbst versprechen das ich uns eine Chance gebe und ich denke falls ich es vermassle bekomme ich erneut Besuch aus der Zukunft, aber dieses mal wird er mir den Kopf waschen, du hast es doch gehört, Ich will diese Zukunft, ich will der Vater dieser zwei Kinder werden." Adalind lächelt, „also geht es nicht nur mir so, du hast ebenfalls das Gefühl das wir einen Fehler begehen." Nick schluckt, „ich weiß es nicht", gibt er offen und ehrlich zu, „aber dann sehe ich uns zwei wieder vor mir, wie wir uns angesehen haben, der Blick als sie von dem Tod von Kelly und Diana erzählt haben, es kam mir nicht vor wie ein Fehler." Adalind weiß was er meint, „Du hast mich angesehen, dieser Blick ich hatte nie erwartet das ich diesen Blick mal zu sehen bekomme, ich habe nur Liebe gesehen." Nick kann ihr nicht widersprechen, aber er will jetzt nicht darüber reden, soweit ist er noch nicht, „wie ist das Gespräch mit deinem Chef gelaufen?", wechselt Nick das Thema.

„So wie erwartet", Adalind weiß das Sie ihm jetzt einen Schock verpasst, denn laut ihrem älteren Ich wird ihm das nicht gefallen, „ich habe Kontakt mit Jason Walker aufgenommen", sie muss schmunzeln als sie sieht wie seine Augen immer größer werden, „ab Oktober ist eine Stelle in der Staatsanwaltschaft frei für mich." geleut, ""sen Blick mal zu sehen bekomme, ich habe nht iesesrdarte und habe, kann Nick kann kaum glauben was er hört, aber er lässt sie weiter reden, „also war ich gestern beim College und habe mich erkundigt ob die Möglichkeit besteht ein paar Kurse in Strafrecht zu belegen." Nick grinst, was Adalind irgendwie gefällt, „in einer Woche geht's los." Adalind lehnt sich zurück in ihren Stuhl, „drei Monate reguläre Kurse und in den Sommerferien gibt es einen Extrakurs für Fortgeschrittene, also treffen Rosalee und ich uns morgen in der Stadt und gehen shoppen."

„Shoppen?", fragt Nick sie verwirrt. „Ja shoppen", kontert Adalind, „ich will nicht auffallen, Studenten tragen kein Armani, sondern Jeans." Nicks grinsen wird immer breiterr. „Das ist nicht lustig", kontert sie liebevoll, „aber ich habe beschlossen das ich dieses mal alles gelassener angehen werde, dieses mal werde ich nicht der Streber sein der seiner Mutter beweisen will das ich ganz anders bin als sie. Dieses mal mache ich das für mich selbst, ich werde auch ein zwei Partys besuchen, falls man mich einlädt." Nick ist überrascht, das sieht man ihm auch an, „auf mich kommen interessante Wochen und Monate zu." Adalind schmunzelt, zum Glück kommt das Essen und sie können erst mal durchatmen, obwohl der Abend bis jetzt sehr angenehm war. Das Essen war wie nicht anders erwartet vorzüglich.

„Wie läuft es mit der Wohnungssuche", sie hatten seid 2 Tagen nicht mehr mit einander telefoniert und so war Adalind nicht mehr auf den neusten Stand. „Schleppend", gibt Nick geknickt zu, „ich weiß auch nicht nach was ich suchen soll, gleich ein Haus oder erst mal ein kleine Wohnung für mich allein." Adalind versteht was er meint, „von meinem älterem Ich habe ich erfahren wo wir mal wohnen werden", Adalind nennt ihn die Adresse, „aber wir sollten vorher umbauen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, er holt sein Handy vor und googlet die Adresse, als er sieht das sich hierbei um eine alte Fabrik handelt, sieht er Adalind mit skeptischen Blick an, „hast du dich vielleicht verhört", er reicht ihr sein Handy und als sie sieht um was es sich handelt, sieht sie ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihn zum grinsen bringt, „also ich muss dich wirklich sehr lieben wenn ich mit dir hier lebe, obwohl ich diese große Wohnung habe."

„Scheint so", Nick beobachtet sie, denn Adalind schaut in Nicks Handy nach ob es einen Makler für dieses Gebäude gibt. „Wir sollten einen Termin verbeibaren", schlägt Adalind vor, „wer weiß wie lange der Umbau dauert, vielleicht gefällt es uns beiden ja auch überhaupt nicht." Nick findet den Vorschlag sehr vernünftig, „du überraschst mich", stellt er fest, „aber Monroe wird alles andere als begeistert sein." Adalind sieht ihn mit fragenden Blick an. „Falls wir uns für dieses Loft entscheiden, dann werde ich noch Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate bei ihm wohnen." Adalind schmunzelt, „Rosalee wird es auch nicht gefallen", Adalind wagt es einfach, „meine Wohnung ist groß genug", schlägt sie ihm vor, „ich habe ein Gästezimmer das ein eigenes Badezimmer hat, wenn Du magst kannst du gern solange bei mir wohnen." Das überrascht Nick jetzt aber wirklich, mit diesem Vorschlag hätte er nie und nimmer gerechnet, „lässt du mich ein zwei Tage darüber nachdenken." Adalind nickt und nimmt die Dessertkarte, „jetzt brauche ich was süßes."

Nick lehnt sich entspannt zurück und denkt während Adalind die Dessertkarte studiert, über ihren Vorschlag nach. Er weiß nicht was er davon halten soll, ja sie würden sich viel schneller kennen lernen und viel schneller herausfinden ob ihre Älteren Ichs recht behielten, obwohl ihm nach heute Abend der Gedanke ein Leben mit dieser Frau zu führen nicht mehr so abschreckte wie noch vor 2 Stunden. „Willst Du auch noch ein Dessert?", Adalind reist Nick mit ihrer Frage aus seinen Gedanken, „nein." Adalind lächelt und bestellt beim Kellner eine Creme Brulee.

„Rosalee und Du geht also einkaufen", Nick hatte schon bemerkt das Rosalee und Adalind mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten. „Sie ist nett", Adalind schmunzelt, „sie hat mich 2 Tage nach dieser Denkwürdigen Begegnung angerufen und wir haben und getroffen, wir haben uns ausgesprochen und erkannt das wir viel gemeinsam haben." Jetzt ist Adalind neugierig, „hat dein Ich dir was über die zwei erzählt." Nick schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „das ärgert Monroe gewaltig, er hat ihn nur gebeten die Suche nach den Schlüsseln aufzugeben." Das wusste Adalind bereits, „wenn diese Schlüssel der Grund dafür sind das wir alle getötet werden, alle bis auf du, dann lasst es einfach." Nick schluckt, „das ist leicht gesagt", er schaut raus zum Fenster, er sieht die hellerleuchtete Stadt, er schaut wieder zu Adalind, „meine Tante sie wollte das ich dieses Geheimnis löse. Das Königshaus ist laut dir schon seid Jahren auf der Suche nach dem heiligen Gral." Adalind schluckt, aber sie kann ihm nicht antworten, da jetzt ihr Dessert kommt, mit 2 Löffeln auf dem Teller, was beide mit einem Schmunzeln zur Kenntnis nehmen. Adalind schiebt den Teller in die Mitte und gibt Nick mit einem Blick zu verstehen das er gern zugreifen kann.

Nick kann nach einem Blick auf Adalind die genüsslich das Dessert geniest nicht widerstehen, er muss jetzt ebenfalls probieren, „Wahnsinn", kommt nach dem ersten Happen von ihm, „das ist der absolute Wahnsinn." Adalind lächelt und sie beobachten sich gegenseitig beim Genuss des Desserts. Nick beugt sich über den Tisch und wischt mit seinen Daumen etwas von dem Dessert ab, was Adalind an der Lippe hatte, er muss lächeln als er sieht wie Adalind zusammen zuckt, er sieht wie ihre Wange sich ein wenig erröten, also war es nicht unangenehm, „ich muss was wissen", hört sie ihn noch sagen, ehe er aufsteht und sich rüber beugt und sie küsst.

Dieser Kuss erschüttert sie bis ins Mark, er ging ihr unter die Haut, mit sowas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Nick anscheinend auch nicht, wie sie an seinem Blick erkennt, er hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und sah sie mit einem Blick an der ihr ebenfalls unter die Haut ging auf angenehme Art und Weise. „Davon will ich mehr", hört sie Nick sagen. „Von der Creme Brulee oder dem Kuss." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „Kuss", gibt er zu, er nimmt ihre Hand in seine, sie schauen sich nur an, sie genießt es das Nick sanft mit den Daumen ihre Hand streichelt. „Sie hat Recht gehabt", Adalind schmunzelt, „sie sagte das Du mir unter die Haut gehen wirst." Nick grinst, „ein Schritt nach den anderen."

Adalind stimmt ihm zu, sie schaut auf ihre Uhr, „wenn wir jetzt schon den Abend beenden bringt Monroe dich um", Adalind holt tief Luft, „die Straße runter gibt es einen Club, wollen wir noch tanzen gehen." Nick lächelt und gibt dem Kellner ein Zeichen, das sie bezahlen wollen.

Dieses mal nimmt Nick ihre Hand und sie gehen Hand in Hand zu dem Club, Nick wagt es auf den Weg dorthin ein Thema anzusprechen, das Adalind heute gern vermieden hätte, „wie hat Renard reagiert?", Nick hatte beschlossen ihr diese Frage erst zu stellen wenn er ihr dabei in die Augen sehen konnte. Adalind bleibt stehen, sie sieht Nick in die Augen als sie ihm antwortet, „sie hatte mich vorgewarnt, was sie mir aber nicht erzählt hat, war das ich für ihn jetzt nutzlos bin, ich bin jetzt nur noch eine hübsche Frau", Adalind schluckte, „ich musste an diesen Abend viel einstecken, meine Mom hat mich eine Versagerin genannt und für ihn war ich auf einmal nutzlos." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, aber was immer er sagen will, Adalind hält ihn auf, sie legt ihre Hand auf seinen Oberkörper, „ich verstehe jetzt was warum mein älteres Ich unsere Kräfte loswerden wollte, ja Seans Reaktion hat mich verletzt, aber das meine Mom mich aus dem Haus geworfen hat das tut richtig weh und wenn ich mir vorstelle das ich auch mal so werden könnte", sie erkennt an Nicks Blick das er das anders sieht, „so wie ich jetzt bin, ein Mensch, der Gefühle zulassen kann, der sich dem Schmerz, dem Verlust stellen muss, das kann man nicht als Hexenbiest, man schlägt wild um sich, ich kann mir ungefähr vorstellen was ich getan habe, ich hätte mich an Sean und Dir gerächt und dabei eine Unschuldige Person mit reingezogen, aber sie gehen Hand in Hand zum b Zeichen, das sie bezahlen wollen. one küsst ab, was Adalieinem Blick e, kann jetzt setzte ich mich mit meinen Gefühlen auseinander." Nick zieht sie in seine Arme, was Adalind sehr gefällt, es fühlt sich richtig an.

„Sean Renard", Nick hebt ihren Kopf hoch und sieht ihr in die Augen, „ich habe ihm noch nicht zur Rede gestellt, ich will seine nächsten Schritte abwarten." Adalind schluckt, „er will dich auf seine Seite ziehen, Renard kann ein mächtiger Verbündeter sein, aber wenn er merkt das Du ihn hintergehst wird es gefährlich." Nick nimmt Adalind Warnung zur Kenntnis, „spätestens wenn er von uns erfährt, dann werden wir ja sehen wie er reagiert." Adalind lächelt, „von uns", stellt sie schmunzelnd fest, „es gibt also ein uns." Nick gibt ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, „ja gibt es", Nick nimmt ihre Hand und geht mit ihr weiter zum Club, dort war eine Themen Party heute die ihm besonders gut gefiel , Lovesongs, Nick konnte so weiterhin Adalind in den Arm nehmen und ihre Nähe spüren.

Adalind wollte nicht das der Abend zu Ende ging, aber morgens um 3 Uhr war ihr Akku leer und Nicks auch, der Weg zum Auto kam ihr viel länger vor, „es war ein schöner Abend", Adalind öffnet die Tür von ihrem Wagen, sie dreht sich zu ihm um und lächelt ihn an, „machst du morgen einen Termin mit dem Makler." Nick lächelt, „du willst dir das Gebäude anschauen." Adalind lächelt, „sie hat mir nicht umsonst diese Adresse gegeben, also muss diese Gebäude irgendwas haben." Nick schmunzelt, „okay", er musste Adalind noch etwas mitteilen, eine Entscheidung die er getroffen hatte, „falls dein Angebot noch steht, dann würde ich am Samstag gern bei Dir einziehen."

„Einverstanden", Adalind gähnt, „ich könnte noch stundenlang mit Dir hier stehen, aber ich bin fix und fertig", stellt sich aufrecht hin und gibt Nick einen sanften Kuss, „bis in 2 Tagen." Nick sieht ihr hinterher und lässt den Abend und die Nacht nochmal Revue passieren, das dieser Abend diese Wendung nehmen würde, das hätte er nicht erwartet.

Was er auch nicht erwartet hatte, war das Monroe und Rosalee auf dem Sofa saßen und auf ihn warteten, er kam sich vor ein Teenager der von seinen Eltern bei einer Straftat erwischt wurde. Aber noch bevor er von Ihnen ausgehorcht werden konnte, klingelt sein Handy und dieses Lächeln sagt Monroe alles, er flüstert Rosalee zu, „Adalind." Was Nick mit einem Blick beantwortet der Rosalee und ihn eigentlich Angst einjagen sollte, aber das Gegenteil ist der Fall, sie lächeln sich wissend nur an. Nick beendet das Gespräch und wendet sich den beiden zu, „sie wollte nur Bescheid geben das Sie gut zuhause angekommen ist." Rosalee lächelt nur, sie beugt sich zu Monroe rüber und verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von ihm, sie geht zu Nick und umarmt ihn und lässt die zwei allein.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend", Nick geht in die Küche und holt sich ein Bier, „und ja ich kann mir immer besser vorstellen das ich mit ihr eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben werde." Monroe lächelt nur und hört Nick weiter zu, als er erzähltdas er Samstag bei Adalind einzieht, schockt es ihn ein wenig, aber er kann Sie auch verstehen. „Gute Nacht", Monroe steht auf und geht in sein Zimmer. Anders Nick, der setzt sich aufs Sofa und fragt sich wie das zusammen leben mit Adalind sein würde…

6\. April 2017

Als Nick mit Kelly an der Hand das Steakhouse betrat fühlte er sich gleich wieder 6 Jahre zurück in ihrer Vergangenheit versetzt, nur war jetzt Nachmittag und sie hatten ihre Kinder dabei.

Adalind grinste als sie ihren beiden Männern hinterher sah, sie drückte Diana an sich und küsste ihre blonden Locken, „dein Dad", flüstert sie leise und folgt den beiden, Nick hatte wie jedes Jahr den gleichen Tisch reserviert, dieses Jahr kamen sie zum ersten mal zusammen mit ihren Kindern hier her, normalerweise wären sie bei Monroe oder Rosalee, aber die hatten seid 2 Wochen drei kleine Babys die sie rund um die Uhr auf trab hielten. Nicks Mom und seine Schwester waren vor 1 Woche aufgebrochen, irgendeine geheime Mission, Nick und Sie hatten nicht mehr heraus bekommen, nur das Sie ihnen alles erzählen würden wenn Sie zurück kommen.

Nick lächelte als er sah das alles nach seinen Wünschen erledigt wurden war, sie hatten für Diana einen Kinderstuhl hingestellt, in den Adalind sie jetzt setzte, Kelly krabbelte auf das Sofa und setzte sich ans Fenster, „Fluss", stellt er fest. Nick lächelte nur und setzte sich neben seinen Sohn, er strubelt ihm durchs Haar und sieht rüber zu seiner Frau, die ihm wie vor sechs Jahren gegenüber sitzt, „unserer erstes Date", Nick schaut zu Diana, die ihn anlächelt, „selbst nach 6 Jahren kann ich mich an jede Minute die wir hier verbracht haben erinnern."

„Ich auch", Adalind sieht den Kellner auf sie zukommen, er lächelt als er sie erblickt, er begrüßt sie beide, „was sie bestellen wollen brauche ich nicht zu fragen, aber was sollen wir diesen kleinen Mäusen servieren." Nick schmunzelt, „dieses mal gibt es nur das Dessert für uns." Der Kellner bekommt große Augen, er erinnert sich noch an diesen Abend vor 6 Jahren, es gibt nicht viele Paare die ihm in Erinnerung bleiben, aber diese zwei, dieser Kuss nach dem Dessert, er hatte sich in seine Gedächtnis gebrannt. Adalind zeigt auf Kelly, „er möchte bestimmt eine Kugel Schoko Eis mit Erdbeersoße." Kelly der gehört hatte was seine Mom für ihn bestellt hatte, lächelte und nickte dabei heftig bejahend mit seinen kleinen Kopf. Der Kellner lächelte und ging in die Küche.

Nick sieht wieder zu Adalind, „fragst du dich manchmal auch wie sehr wir unserer Leben verändert haben?" Adalind schmunzelt, „ja", sie wackelt mit ihrem Ringfinger, an dem jetzt schon seit fast vier Jahren ein Ehering steckt, „das haben wir schneller hinbekommen." Nick schmunzelt nur, hinter ihnen lagen aufregende aber vor allem schöne Jahre, ihre Liebe ist mit jeden Tag gewachsen. Nick konnte und wollte sich ein Leben ohne seine Frau und Kinder nicht vorstellen, „mein Älteres Ich wollte der Dad dieser zwei Kinder werden." Adalind schmunzelt nur, sie holte aus ihrer Tasche für Diana einen Beissring, sie bekam gerade Zähne und das linderte ihre Schmerzen ein wenig. „Was hälst du davon wenn wir noch ein Baby bekommen?" Nicks Frage schockte Adalind, „du willst noch ein Baby." Nick lächelt, „ja nicht sofort, aber in ein zwei Jahren." Adalind lächelt nur und dieses Lächeln kennt Nick nur zu gut…

So jetzt seid ihr dran, was wollti ihr noch lesen, Erste Nacht, Hochzeit , die Geburt von Kelly und Diana sind Arbeit, überlegt es Euch und teilt mir eure Vorschläge mit.


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für die tollen Bewertungen, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Adalinds Geburtstag

Nick und Adalinds Wochenende war stressiger als erwartet, nicht nur der Umzug von Nick musste organisiert werden, zur Verwunderung von Adalind hatte Nick einen Termin, sehr schnellen Termin für die Besichtigung bekommen, so verbrachten die zwei den Sonntagvormittag damit sich gegenseitig davon zu überzeugen das dieses Loft, der absolute Horror war, es war eine geschlossene Farbenfabrik, als Adalind sich in den bis jetzt bewohnbaren Teil des Loftes umsah, konnte sie nicht verstehen was ihr Älteres an diesem Loft fand, ja es lag ziemlich versteckt und man konnte hier eine Festung draus machen, was in Anbetracht von Nick's Tätigkeit als Grimm gar nicht verkehrt war, aber bis jetzt konnte Adalind sich nicht vorstellen hier zu leben und das mit 2 Kindern. Ein Blick auf Nick sagte ihr das es ihm ebenso ging.

„Die Wand", die Maklerin geht zu der Wand neben dem Badezimmer, „wurde von dem Eigentümer der Fabrik hochgezogen, er hatte dieses Loft nur für den Notfall, falls er hier mal übernachten wollte erbaut", die Maklerin merkt das Sie hier jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit, die volle Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Paares hat, „wenn die Unterlagen stimmen befindet sich dort ein Raum der ca 15 Meter lang und 8 Meter breit ist, also noch ca. 120 qm Wohnfläche, es gibt dort einen Anschluss für die Heizung und für Wasser, wie sie von draußen sehen konnten hat der Raum 5 Fenster auf jeder Seite und an der Frontseite besteht die Wand nur auf Fenstern."

Adalind bittet die Maklerin sie allein zu lassen, als sie allein sind, sehen sich Nick und Adalind an und müssen laut lachen, herzhaft lachen, sie beiden können nicht nachvollziehen das Sie hier wohnen werden in der Zukunft. „Falls", gibt Adalind zu bedenken, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, „falls wir dieses Gebäude wirklich kaufen, wird eine Menge Arbeit auf uns zukommen." Nick kann ihr nicht wiedersprechen, „zum Glück haben wir die Zeit dafür." Adalind seufzt theatralisch auf, „das heißt wir kaufen dieses Loft." Nick grinst sie schelmisch an, „wenn wir uns das leisten können wäre ich dafür", Nick geht zu der Klappe in der Wand und öffnet sie, er winkt Adalind zu sich, „das könnte falls wir hier mal Probleme bekommen und damit rechne ich, denn ich bin nicht nur ein Cop, sondern auch ein Grimm…" Adalind unterbricht ihn, „damit sollten wir wohl rechnen. Leisten können wir uns das auf jeden fall", Nick sieht sie mit fragenden Blick an, Adalind klärt ihn auf das Sie eine Abfindung bekommen hat, eine sehr hohe Abfindung, „ich wurde nicht entlassen weil ich schlechte Arbeit leiste, sondern weil ich kein Hexenbiest mehr bin und das ist Diskriminierung." Nick schluckt, „Juliette hat einen Käufer gefunden, das heißt ich bekomme einen Teil des Erlöses demnächst ausbezahlt, das bedeutet wir beide werden uns die Kosten teilen." Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, „aber die Vertragsverhandlungen überlässt du mir, davon verstehe ich mehr als Du." Dagegen hat Nick nichts einzuwenden.

Am Abend vor ihrem Geburtstag legte Adalind Nick den Vertrag zum unterzeichnen hin, als er den Kaufpreis sieht, musste er grinsen, denn wie es schien hatte Adalind den Kaufpreis um 30 % runtergehandelt. „Morgen ist dein letzter freier Tag bis du wieder die Schulbank drückst", Nick hatte Adalind schon die ganze letzte Woche damit aufgezogen, „hast du was besonders vor?" Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, sie versuchte schon den ganzen Tag Nick auf ihren Geburtstag hinzuweisen, aber immer wenn Sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, fehlte ihr der Mut dazu. Naja, spätestens morgen Abend würde er es erfahren, sie waren Rosalee und Monroe verabredet. „Wie läuft es mit Hank?", Adalind sitzt in ihrer Küche an Tresen und sieht Nick dabei zu wie er das chinesische Essen das er ihnen mitgebracht hatte auf Teller verteilt. „Beruflich gut, aber sowie er Renard sieht", Nick reicht Adalind ihren Teller, „er würde sich am liebsten mit ihm prügeln, er ist so wütend." Was Adalind versteht, „wie sieht es mit seiner Wut auf mich aus." Nick zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „darüber reden wir nicht", Nick stellt seinen Teller neben Adalind, er geht zu dem Hocker neben ihr und setzt sich, „er kam bis heute nicht verstehen das ich mich von Juliette getrennt habe, er weiß noch nicht das ich jetzt hier wohne und ich denke es ist besser das bleibt noch ein Weile so." Was Adalind versteht, nach dem Essen verbringen sie noch ein paar ruhige Augenblicke bei einem Glas Wein planen Sie den Umbau des Loftes erst mal provisorisch, sie würden sich noch einen Architekt dazu holen, aber erst musste der Verkauf abgeschlossen sein. „Ich habe das Loft übrigens über eine Strohfirma kaufen lassen." Nick findet das gar nicht so schlecht, „das heißt niemand weiß genau wo wir wohnen werden." Adalind nickt, „das ist der Plan." Sie beide machen Vorschläge wie das Loft aussehen sollte, aber ob ihre Vorstellungen umgesetzt werden können, musste der Architekt am Ende entscheiden. „Gute Nacht", Adalind war zwar noch nicht müde, aber sie wollte unbedingt vor Mitternacht in ihrem Schlafzimmer sein, sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, in ihrem Schlafzimmer lehnte sie sich an die Tür und atmete tief ein, es viel ihr immer schwerer Abstand zu Nick zu halten, am liebsten würde sie ihn bitten die Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen, aber sie wusste das es dafür viel zu früh war, sie beide fingen gerade erst an sich kennen zu lernen und Sex war das letzte was sie beide jetzt brauchten. Sie geht zu ihrem neuen Bett, das Sie sich noch vor Nicks Einzug gekauft hatte, sie wollte nicht ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht in dem Bett verbringen, in dem Sie Hank verführt hatte, was sie noch immer bedauerte.

Nick hatte sich seinen Wecker gestellt, er wusste ganz genau was für ein Tag heute war, denn als Adalind von der Bienenkönigin bedroht wurde, hatte er bei der Überprüfung ihre persönlichen Daten natürlich auch ihr Geburtsdatum gesehen, er wäre ein schlechter Cop wenn er sich sowas nicht merken würde. Anders sah es bei dem ersten Geburtstagsgeschenk für Adalind aus, er wusste nicht was er ihr schenken sollte, für Schmuck war es noch zu früh, aber das war ja noch ihr erster Schultag morgen, also hatte er ihr ein Schreibset gekauft, mit ihren Initialen drauf. Außerdem hatte er vor sie mit einem Frühstück im Bett zu überraschen, deswegen war er schnell zu Bäcker gefahren und hatte frische Brötchen gekauft und einen Blumenstrauß, gelbe Rosen, für rote Rosen war es ebenfalls noch etwas zu früh. In der Küche stand schon alles bereit und der Kaffee war auch schon durch, Nick legte die Brötchen in einen Korb und überprüfte nochmals ob er alles hatte. Nick war ein wenig nervös als er vor der Zimmertür von Adalind stand, er lauschte ob sie schon wach war, aber anscheint schlief sie noch, denn es waren noch keine Geräusche zu hören. Nick balanciert das Tablett auf einem Arm und öffnet leise die Tür, er muss lächeln als er sieht das Adalind noch tief und fest schläft. Er schleicht sich ran und stellt das Tablet auf den Nachtschrank, er war nicht zum ersten mal in diesem Zimmer aber es sah jetzt ganz anders aus. Nick ist, wenn er ehrlich zu sich ist, ein wenig erleichtert das sie ein neues Schlafzimmer hat. Er hockt sich vor Sie hin und streichelt ihr sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht, „guten Morgen Geburtstagskind", flüstert er ihr zu , Nick muss schmunzeln als er sieht wie sie langsam wach wird, sie setzt sich vor Schreck schnell auf und so kommt es das sie mit ihren Köpfen zusammenstoßen. „Aua", Adalind reibt sich ihre Stirn und sieht zu Nick, der sich ebenfalls die Stirn reibt, „du hast einen ganz schönen Dickschädel", stellt Adalind fest. „Du aber auch", Nick kniet sich aufs Bett, er beugt sich zu Adalind rüber, er gibt ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, „herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Adalind lächelt, „du weißt wann mein Geburtstag ist." Nick grinst nur und beugt sich runter, er übergibt Adalind den Rosenstrauß und das Geschenk von ihm. Adalind weiß gar nicht was sie sagen soll, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Danke", sie steckt ihre Nase in den Rosenstrauß, „sie duften herrlich." Nick lächelt und zeigt auf den zweiten Teil von seiner Überraschung, „ich habe alles gefunden bis auf einen Blumenvase." Adalind schmunzelt, sie steigt aus dem Bett und geht in die Küche, sie holt eine Vase und will sofort zurück ins Schlafzimmer, sie wollte den Morgen genießen, sie verfluchte den Besucher der es jetzt wagte sie zu stören, sie rief Nick zu, „bin gleich da, ich wimmle den Störenfried nur schnell ab."

„Mutter", kommt geschockt von Adalind. „Nun tue nicht so überrascht", Catherine Schade betritt einfach die Wohnung ihrer Tochter, „denkst du ich würde deinen Geburtstag ignorieren, so wie du mich in den letzten 4 Wochen ignoriert hast." Adalind holt tief Luft, „deine Worte waren klar und deutlich", Adalind denkt nicht daran sich von ihrer Mutter den Tag verderben zu lassen, „ich soll aus deinem Leben verschwinden, ich bin nicht mehr deine Tochter ich bin eine Schande für dich." Adalind verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und sieht ihre Mutter mit zusammen gekniffen Augen an. „Ich war enttäuscht", versucht sich Catherine zu rechtfertigen, „ich hatte so große Pläne für dich, mit Sean an deiner Seite du könntest ein Leben führen, so wie ich es mir immer für dich erträumt habe, zwar müsstest du dafür in Kauf nehmen das Sean einen Erben braucht, aber wozu gibt es Internate." Adalind kann kaum glauben was sie hört.

Nicht nur Sie, auch Nick fehlen die Worte, er wusste das Adalinds Mom machtbesessen war, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, er überlegte immer noch ob er dazwischen gehen sollte, aber die nächsten Worte von Adalinds Mom hielten ihn davon ab.

„Ist der Grimm hier", Catherine hatte ihre Tochter in den letzten 2 Tagen beobachtet und es hatte sie erstaunt das Nick bei ihr ein und aus ging. „Das geht dich absolut nichts an", kontert Adalind. „Was hast du geplant", Catherine sieht Tochter mit erwartungsvollen Blick an, „hast du ihm einen Zaubertrank verpasst, willst du das er süchtig nach dir wird, ehe du ihm den Todesstoß versetzt." Adalind bekommt keine Chance darauf zu antworten, denn Ihre Mutter redet einfach weiter, „ich habe schon Kontakt zu einer Zigeunerin in Österreich aufgenommen, es gibt einen Weg damit du deine Kräfte wiederbekommst über die Bezahlung will sie nur mit dir persönlich verhandeln." Adalind reicht es jetzt, „wie kommst du darauf das ich mich diesem verrückten Ritual aussetzte, es hat einen Grund warum ich meine Kräfte nicht zurück will." Catherine bekommt den Schock ihres Lebens, „du willst ein Mensch bleiben." Adalind nickt, „ja das will ich, entweder du akzeptierst mich so wie ich bin oder ich muss dich bitten aus meinem Leben herauszuhalten." Catherine geht zu Adalind, sie legt ihr die Hände auf ihrer Schultern, „was hast du vor", Sie sieht ihre Tochter mit zusammen gekniffen Augen an, „du kannst mir nicht weismachen das du dein lebelang ein ganz normaler Mensch bleiben willst, Kind ich kenne dich du liebst die Macht, du warst ein Hexenbiest und kannst wieder ein Hexenbiest werden, eins der mächtigsten der Welt, vertrage dich mit Sean, sag das es dir leid tut das du bei dem Grimm versagt hast, das du es wieder gut machen wirst." Adalind nimmt die Hände ihrer Mutter von ihren Schultern, „Sean Renard ist wird nie wieder Teil meines Lebens sein." Adalind geht zu Tür und öffnet sie, „verlass meine Wohnung und komm nie wieder." Catherine kann nicht glauben was hier passiert, „er ist hier", sie neigt ihren Kopf Richtung Schlafzimmer, „falls ich jetzt alles vermasset habe tut es mir leid", Sie drückt ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „du bekommst das hoffentlich wieder hin. Rufe an wenn die Luft rein ist." Catherine zwinkert ihrer Tochter zu und verlässt sie Wohnung. Adalind lehnt sich mit ihren Kopf an die Tür, sie kann kaum glauben was hier eben passiert ist.

Nick geht es ebenso, er weiß nicht was er von diesem Gespräch halten soll, er holt tief Luft und verlässt das Schlafzimmer, „hat sie recht!" Adalinds Blick macht Nick klar das er hier gerade einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hat, „Entschuldigung", Nick versucht sofort diesen Fehler rückgängig zu machen, aber an Adalinds Blick erkennt er das es mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung nicht getan ist. „Nein", Adalind sieht ihn mit enttäuschten Blick an, aber noch mehr erschreckt ihn der harte Tonfall in ihrer Stimme, „nein ich habe keinen Liebestrank angewendet, nein ich habe nicht vor dieses Ritual durchzumachen und nochmal nein, ich werde mich nie wieder mit Sean Renard einlassen." Sie geht zu ihrem Zimmer, sie dreht sich zu ihm um, „ich habe dir in den letzten 4 Wochen keinen Grund gegeben mir zu misstrauen, ja ich habe Fehler begangen und ich tue wirklich alles damit wir das hinbekommen und ich dachte das wir beide auf einen guten Weg sind, aber das sehe wohl nur ich so", Adalind schluckt, „falls Du aus dieser Beziehung oder was auch immer das hier für dich ist, raus willst", sie zeigt zur Tür, „das ist dein Ausweg. Überlege dir genau was Du willst." Adalind betritt ihr Schlafzimmer und schließt die Tür ab, sie wirft sich aufs Bett und zu ihrer Verwunderung tut es richtig weh das Nick ihr nicht vertraut.

Nick klopft immer wider an die Tür, aber Adalind reagiert nicht darauf, er bekommt auch keine Antwort auf seine Frage wie es ihr geht, er flucht laut auf als er einen Anruf von Hank bekommt, sie hatten einen neuen Fall bekommen und er sollte ihn auf dem Revier treffen. Nick geht in sein Zimmer und holt seine Waffe und Marke, er geht erneut zur Tür von Adalinds Zimmer, „ich muss los. Ich rufe dich nachher an, gehe bitte ans Telefon." Adalind denkt nicht daran ihm zu antworten, zu sehr hatte sein Misstrauen Sie verletzt.

Der Fall hatte wie konnte es auch anders sein mit einem Wesen zu tun, Nick brauchte hierbei die Hilfe von Bud, einem Eisbieber, jemand aus seiner Gemeinschaft hatte einen Mord beobachtet und nun hatte er Angst, es half auch nichts das Nick ein Grimm war und ihn beschützen würde. Nick war frustriert, nicht nur das Adalind nicht an ihr Handy ging, nein nach dem 10 Anruf drückte Sie seine Anrufe weg, „Burkhardt da hast du richtigen Bockmist verzapft", sagt er zu sich selbst auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen, für heute hatte er Schluss gemacht, heute würde er sowieso nichts mehr erreichen, er musste jetzt darauf Vertrauen das Bud den jungen Mann ins Gewissen reden konnte, anders sah die Sache mit Adalind aus, da musste er Abbitte leisten, er wusste nur noch nicht wie, ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm das er es noch nicht mal nach Hause schaffen würde, sie wollten sich in 30 Minuten schon mit Rosalee und Monroe treffen, Nick wusste das es gut möglich war das Adalind den beiden für heute Abend abgesagt hatte, aber dann hätte ihn Rosalee bestimmt schon gefragt ob was vorgefallen war, aber da weder Monroe noch Rosalee sich gemeldet hatten, sah Nick das mal als gutes Zeichen.

Neben dem Restaurant, war ein Blumenladen, die Besitzerin wollte gerade schließen, als Nick den Laden betritt, „mit welcher Blume sagt man als Mann das man ein Depp ist?" Die Verkäuferin lächelt, „ich würde mich über eine einzelne Rote Rose freuen." Sie nimmt eine rote Rose aus einer Vase und reicht sie Nick, „mit einer Entschuldigung die von Herzen kommt sollten Sie das wieder hinbekommen." Nick hofft das die Verkäuferin rechtbehält, aber als er den Blick sieht den Adalind ihm zuwirft, zweifelt er daran.

Nick geht zu ihrem Tisch, an dem schon Adalind, Monroe und Rosalee warten, beide spüren die angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden. Rosalee schaut zu Adalind, ihre Augen sie schaut richtig traurig aus. Nick sieht den Blick ebenfalls, er geht zu ihr und hockt sich vor sie hin, er hört wie es plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill im Raum wird, das hatte er nicht erwartet, aber er hatte auch nicht erwartet das er sich mal wie ein Depp aufführen würde. Nick hält ihr die einzelne Rose hin, „ich bin ein Depp", Nick lächelt, „ich hätte rauskommen sollen und Dir den Rücken stärken, ich weiß das ich einen riesigen Fehler begangen habe und es tut mir aufrichtig leid." Adalind schluckt, sie nimmt Nick die Rose ab, „tue das nie wieder." Nick atmet erleichtert auf, „nie wieder", verspricht er ihr, er drückt ihr einen kurzen aber sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen, „Entschuldigung."

Rosalee schlägt vor das Sie beide sich erst mal frisch machen gehen, da Adalinds Augenmakeup doch leicht zerstört ist. „Bestellt und doch bitte mal ein Glas Champagner zum anstoßen auf das Geburtstagskind." Nick schaut den beiden hinterher, er setzt sich und atmet erleichtert auf. „Was hast du angestellt?", Monroes Blick bereitet Nick ein wenig Unbehagen. „Ich habe unsere Vergangenheit über unsere Zukunft gestellt", Monroes Blick sagt ihm das er absolut nicht versteht was Nick damit meint, also sagt er ihm was heute früh passiert ist. Monroe schüttelt seinen Kopf.

Rosalee ist ebenfalls fassungslos als sie hört was Nick getan hat, aber die hat eben noch was anders erkannt, „er hat Angst", sagt sie Adalind auf dem Kopf zu, „du bist ihm in der kurzen Zeit sehr wichtig geworden und ich denke er hat Angst vor seinen Gefühlen für dich." Adalind schmunzelt nur und schaut noch mal in den Spiegel und findet das Sie schon viel besser aus sieht. „Lass uns nach oben gehen, ich will noch ein paar annehme Erinnerungen an meinen ersten Geburtstag mir Nick haben."

„Hast du Adalind von deiner Begegnung mit den Waranen erzählt?" Adalind und Rosalee, die gerade am Tisch angekommen, hören die Frage von Monroe an Nick, „nein hat er nicht?" Adalind setzt sich auf ihren Platz und sieht zu Nick rüber, der ihr Blick absolut nicht behagt, also holt er tief Luft und erzählt ihr von der Begegnung mit dem einen Waran. „Das heißt das die Königshäuser ihr Augenmerk nach Amerika richten, ein Grimm der für einen Prinzen aus ihren Haus arbeitet, auch wenn dieser Prinz ein Bastard ist, aber am Ende zählt das nicht, sie hätten einen Grimm auf ihrer Seite."

Monroe und Rosalee sehen das ähnlich. Adalind weiß das es jetzt erst recht gefährlich werden wird, wo ein Warane ist, aber sie hat nicht vor sich ins Abseits drängen zu lassen, sie nimmt ihr Handy aus der Tasche, als Nick hört mit wen sie telefoniert, lehnt er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und wirft Monroe einen Blick zu, der ihn zum schmunzeln bringt. „Jason hier ist Adalind", begrüßt sie ihren neuen Boss, „du wolltest doch wissen für welche Abteilung ich arbeiten will", sie macht eine Pause, „Sean Renard", Adalind lässt Nick nicht aus den Augen und als sie seinen geschockten Blick sieht, muss sie innerlich grinsen. Das hatte Nick sich selbst eingebrockt, sie wollte eigentlich nichts mit seiner Abteilung zu tun haben, aber sie wusste auch das er Sie in Watte packen würde, besonders wenn Sie erst mal Kinder hätten. Sie verspricht Jason im laufe der nächsten Woche bei ihm vorbeizusehen und beendet das Gespräch.

"Entschuldigung."rzen aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippenir aufrichtig tttttig pörtBuschnet, er überlegte immer noch oNick wirft ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr unter die Haut geht, aber sie ignoriert ihn gekonnt, sie lächelt den Kellner an, der ihnen die gewünschte Bestellung bringt. Nick verschiebt das Gespräch erst mal auf später, er nimmt eins der Gläser und reicht es Adalind, „Nochmal alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Sie stoßen an und genießen den guten Tropfen. „Meine Abteilung", Nick konnte nicht bis zuhause warten, er wollte jetzt wissen warum sie das getan hat. „Weil ich nicht in Watte gepackt werden will", stellt die klar, „du wirst mich aus allen raus halten was mit der Welt der Wesen zu tun hat, aber das geht nicht, wir werden 2 Kinder haben, Kelly und Diana, sie werden Grimms sein…"

Adalind wird von Rosalee unterbrochen, „Kinder", will sie fassungslos wissen. Adalind schaut zu Rosalee, „langsam verstehe ich warum mein Älteres Ich wollte das ich zur Staatsanwaltschaft gehe, es stört mich schon nach 4 Wochen das Nick mich als allen raus hält." Nick fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, „ich will Dich beschützen", rechtfertigt er sich, „du bist nur noch ein Mensch." Adalind legt ihre Hand auf seine, „ja ich bin ein Mensch, aber zum Glück kenne ich jemanden der mir beibringen kann mich selbst zu verteidigen, ich will auch das Du mir das schießen bei bringst." Nick schluckt, „okay." Adalind lächelt und schaut zu Rosalee, die sie immer noch fassungslos anschaut, „ja Kinder", teilt sie ihr mit, „Nick, Monroe und ich sind aus der Zukunft gekommen um zu verhindern das alle bis auf Nick getötet werden, darunter waren auch unsere Kinder, sie wurden wegen einer Prophezeiung getötet, mehr haben wir auch nicht erfahren." Monroe meint nur das sie viel mehr von ihren ich erfahren haben als er. Rosalee grübelt über etwas nach, was man ihr ansieht, „es gibt da eine alte Legende, über ein Kind das mit drei Blutlinien geboren wird." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, in ihr arbeitet es, Ihre Augen werden groß, „oh mein Gott", kommt fassungslos von ihr, „jetzt ergibt das alles einen Sinn, ich denke mal ich habe diese Ritual durchgemacht, der Preis war ein Kind von königlichem Blut nur das ergibt einen Sinn." Nick versteht nicht was sie meint, also teilt sie den dreien ihre Vermutung mit. „Du hast mir meine Kräfte genommen, mit dem Blut von einem Grimm das nun in meinen Adern fließt, also war Sean Renard der Vater von einem der Kinder." Das schockt Nick, denn er erinnert sich noch sehr gut an die Aussage von Ihm selbst er will der Vater der Kinder sein. „Deswegen wurden wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt zurück geschickt." Rosalee stimmt ihm zu, „in den Büchern von meinen Eltern gibt es einen Trank, dieser Trank ist ein Mythos, ein Grimm, ein Hexenbiest und ein Wesen, verbunden durch Liebe und Freundschaft, wenn ihr diesen Trank angewendet habt, dann hat er nur gewirkt wenn eine tiefe und aufrichtige Liebe zwischen dem Grimm und den Hexenbiest besteht, der Monroe aus der Zukunft hat uns mitgeteilt das ihr eine Chance bekommen habt eine Zukunft aus der Vergangenheit, aus unserer Vergangenheit, als Dank weil ihr diese Schlacht gewonnen habt, aber sie wollten auch das diese Legende einen Legende bleibt."

Adalind schaut zu Nick, „wer von uns hat wohl entschieden das Du der Vater der Kinder wirst und nicht Sean?" Nick vermutet mal das er das war, „so wie ich dich angeschaut habe." Adalind lächelt nur. „Sie hat dich aber mit dem selben Blick angesehen", stellt Monroe fest, „ich denke ihr habt beide diese Entscheidung getroffen." Er wendet sich Adalind zu, „was hast du eigentlich von Nick zu Geburtstag bekommen?" Adalind ist froh darüber das Monroe das Thema wechselt, „keine Ahnung", teilt sie ihnen mit, „ich wollte das Nick dabei ist wenn ich sein Geschenk öffne." Was Nick irgendwie gefällt, er lächelt als er sieht das Adalind das Geschenk aus ihrer Tasche holt, sie öffnet vorsichtig das Papier und öffnet das längliche Päckchen, Nick ist erleichtert als er sieht das ihr das Set gefällt. Sie beugt sich rüber und gibt ihn einen Kuss, „danke. Damit werde ich sämtliche Durchsuchungs- und Haftbefehle die ich dir genehmigen werden oder auch nicht unterschreiben." Nick findet das immer noch nicht witzig.

14.04.2017

Auch nach fast 6 Jahren kann es sich nicht daran gewöhnen das seine Frau sein Boss ist, obwohl er die Sondereinheit leitet, die sie geründet hatte, als BC sich in Portland bemerkbar gemacht hat. Sie hatten einige hitzige Gespräche, besonders wenn Adalind einen Durchsuchungs- oder Haftbefehl nicht ausstellten wollte, nur weil es um ein Wesen ging, diese Argument lies sie selten gelten. Aber sie beide hatten ausgemacht, das Sie in ihrem Fome nur Nick und Adalind Burkhardt waren und die Probleme die sie auf Arbeit hatten dort ließen.

Nick freute sich jetzt erst mal auf den heutige Tag, sie hatte beide frei und vor ihnen lag ein langes Wochenende, außerdem war Ostern und Nick freute sich jetzt schon darauf Ostereier für Kelly zu verstecken. Adalind und er hatten nach und nach das Dach umgebaut, jetzt war dort oben ein kleiner Garten angelegt, Kelly's erstes Osterfest das er so richtig bewusst mitbekommen würde, er freute sich jetzt schon auf Sonntag, denn dann würde sein Sohn mit ihm auf die Suche gehen, hoffentlich spielte das Wetter mit, aber jetzt war erst mal Adalind die Hauptperson des Tages, er schaute sich in ihrer Wohnküche noch mal um, alles war perfekt, der Tisch war gedeckt, wie immer bekam Adalind von ihm einen Strauß gelber Rosen, für sie ein Geschenk zu finden, war auch nach fast 6 Jahren nicht immer leicht, aber dieses Jahr fand er hatte er sich selbst übertroffen, das hoffte er jedenfalls.

Jetzt würde er erst mal Kelly und Diana wecken und dann würden sie gemeinsam das Geburtstagskind wecken. Kelly fertig zu machen wurde immer anstrengender, er hatte jetzt seinen eigen Kopf und er fand auch das er groß genug war sich selbst anzuziehen, Nick legte ihm Sachen hin und ging in Dianas Zimmer, seine kleine Tochter, war schon wach, sie stand in ihrem Bettchen und strahlte ihren Daddy mit ihren großen blauen Augen an, Nick nahm sie aus dem Bettchen, er ging mit ihr in Bad, waschen, wickeln, anziehen darin war Nick jetzt Experte, Diana sah aber auch zu putzig aus, ihre blonden Locken und diese großen Augen, sie wurde ihrer Mom immer ähnlicher, Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, „mal sehen wie weit Kelly ist." Nick geht ins Zimmer von seinem Sohn, der dort aber nicht mehr ist. Nick weiß sofort wo der kleine Rabauke steckt, wie von ihm vermutet, steht Kelly vor dem Bett seiner Mom und stupst sie an, „aufwachen Mommy du hast Geburtstag heute", hört er seinen Sohn sagen.

Nick erkennt mit einem Blick das Adalind schon wach ist, sie muss sich das lachen verkneifen, als Kelly mit einen Finger an ihre Nase stupst. „Mommy", protestiert Kelly mit einem Lachen in der Stimme, Sie hatte sich ihren Sohn geschnappt und kitzelte ihn jetzt ein wenig, ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, der in der Tür steht mit Diana auf den Arm. „Na du Schlafmütze", Nick geht zu seiner Seite vom Bett und legt Diana in die Mitte vom Bett, jetzt muss er erst mal seiner Frau gratulieren, denn als er mitten in der Nacht nachhause gekommen ist, schlief Adalind tief und fest, sie hat noch nicht mal den Wecker heute früh gehört, das ihm zeigte das seine Frau die Auszeit, besser gesagt die 4 freien Tage die vor ihnen lagen dringend brauchte.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", Nick beugt sich über Adalind und gibt ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, „also der Frühstückstisch ist fertig gedeckt, unsere Telefone sind ausgeschaltet, niemand wird uns stören." Adalind lächelt und steht auf, sie folgt Nick der jetzt mit Diana auf dem Arm und Kelly an der Hand vorgeht, Kelly krabbelt auf seinen Stuhl, er spürt das heute ein besonderer Tag ist, er lächelt sein Mommy an die sich neben ihn setzt. Auf ihren Platz liegt ein etwas größer Karton, als Adalind das Paket öffnet und sieht was da drin liegt, bekommen ihre Augen einen Glanz den Nick immer sieht wenn er mit seinen Geschenken richtig lag.

Nick war mit Kelly und Diana zu einem Fotografen gegangen und hatte dort Aufnahmen von ihnen dreien machen lassen, es gab auch ein Foto nur von ihn allein und Aufnahmen von Diana und Kelly, der Nachmittag mit seinen Kindern hatte ihn geschafft, er bewunderte Adalind nach solchen Tagen immer mehr, mit welcher Gelassenheit sie solche Tage bewältigte. „Danke", kommt gerührt von Adalind, sie nimmt das Foto von Nick in die Hand, „das nehme ich für meinen Schreibtisch." Auf dem ja absolut keine Aufnahmen von ihm standen, „das wäre dann das 3 Foto von mir", stellt Nick trocken fest. „Wer im Glashaus sitzt", kontert Adalind nur, sie nimmt die Bilder von Kelly und Diana in ihre Hand und schmunzelt, „sie sind schon richtig kleine Persönlichkeiten", stellt Adalind fest. Da kann Nick nicht widersprechen, er setzt Diana in ihren Stuhl und reicht ihr ein Brötchen, „das war noch nicht alles", Nick zeigt auf den Karton. Adalind schaut ihn sich genauer an und findet dort noch einen Umschlag, als sie ihn öffnet jauchzt sie vor Freude laut auf, „ein Wochenende in New York für 2 Personen." Nick lächelt, „sowie Mom und Trubel zurück sind stehlen wir uns ein Wochenende." Adalind strahlt, „drei Tage nur wir zwei." Nick versteht Adalind nur zu gut, so sehr er seine Kinder auch liebte und die Zeit die sie gemeinsam verbrachten, die Auszeit die Adalind und er sich ab und zu nahmen waren für ihn was ganz besonders, keine Kinder obwohl er die zwei schrecklich vermissen würde, aber Zeit nur für seine Frau zu haben, war für ihn genauso wichtig. Nick lächelt, „wir werden einen Broadwayshow besuchen, den Central Park, abends toll Essen gehen und nachts werden ich meine Frau so lange lieben das sie mich anfleht aufzuhören." Adalind schmunzelt, „da hast du dir ja was vorgenommen." Nick zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, „du kennst mich wenn ich mir was vornehme dann schaffe ich das auch." Da muss Adalind ihm recht geben, bis jetzt hat er jeden Versprechen das er ihr an ihrem Hochzeitstag gemacht hatte eingehalten, „ich liebe dich", damit überrascht sie Nick gewaltig, „ich liebe dich und unserer Leben, unserer Start war ungewöhnlich, aber das ist unsere Liebe auch." Da kann Nick ihr nicht widersprechen, „jedenfalls bekomme ich das mit deinen Geburtstagen immer besser hin." Adalind weiß genau auf welchen Nick anspielt, „das stimmt."

Lob und Kritik ihr wisst wie es geht…


	4. Chapter 4

Vielen Dank an alle die mir ein Feddback hinterlassen und viel Spaß beim Lesen

Erste Nacht

Nick und Hank waren unterwegs zu einem Fall, in den letzten vier Wochen war eine Menge losgewesen. Mit Hilfe von Bud lösten sie den Fall, das der Täter Sensenmänner nach Portland bestellt hatte konnte Nick immer noch nicht fassen. Aber die Botschaft war hoffentlich in Mannheim angekommen. Adalind war alles andere als begeistert darüber gewesen, sie hatte Monroe und ihn für verrückt erklärt. Auch Rosalee war in die Luft gegangen, sie hatte erst Monroe und dann ihn verprügelt, Adalind und Sie hatten um eine Extra-Stunde gebeten, erst Warane und jetzt Sensenmänner, sie hatten Nicks Feinde als Ausrede benutzt um Monroe und ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Weder Monroe noch er hatten damit gerechnet, Adalind hatte in den 5 Stunden die Monroe ihr gegeben hatte schon einiges gelernt, deswegen hatte ihr Angriff ihn total erschreckt, aber Rosalee hatte auch heftig ausgeteilt, er war einfach ein zu guter Lehrer, seine schmerzende Schulter hatte ihn daran 4 Tage lang erinnert, Monroe hatte von ihr einen Tritt in den Hintern bekommen, danach hatten die zwei Ihnen eine Ansage gemacht, die sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen würden.

Adalind war auf dem Weg nach Hause, sie war jetzt seit 4 Wochen wieder auf dem College, die ersten Tage waren der blanke Horror für Sie gewesen, sie wusste das es schwer werden würde, aber so schwer das hatte sie nicht erwartet, die Fakten hatte sie noch drauf, aber sich wieder ans lernen zu gewöhnen war schwer gewesen, aber jetzt hatte sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden, sie hatte auch die ersten Arbeiten geschrieben und wie nicht anders erwartet bekam sie nur Einsen, bis jetzt, „dieser Idiot", fluchte sie laut auf, sie war auf dem Weg nach Hause, da ihr Auto in der Werkstatt war hatte sie Nicks Auto heute, „ich habe noch nie eine 2 geschrieben", fluchte sie erneut laut auf, sie war so wütend auf ihren Professor, nur weil sie ihn gestern daraufhin gewiesen hatte, das er einen Präzedenzfall nicht bedacht hatte, sie sah noch immer seinen Blick den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, „Männer, sie können einfach nicht verlieren", Adalind war so wütend wegen ihrer Zensur, das Sie das Stoppschild übersehen hatte. Aber die Streifenpolizisten leider nicht, sie seufzte laut auf und fuhr rechts ran, „der Tag wird immer besser." Sie nimmt aus dem Handschuhfach die Papiere und holte ihren Führerschein heraus sie sieht in den Rückspiegel und atmete erleichtert auf, den Cop kannte sie nicht und so bestand eine kleine Chance das sie Nick selbst davon erzählen konnte.

Nick grinste, was Hank mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis nahm, Nick hatte sich in den letzten 8 Wochen verändert, wenn man bedachte das er sich gerade von Juliette getrennt hatte, er schien damit viel besser klarzukommen als er erwartet hatte. Aber Nick und er sahen sich im Moment nur bei der Arbeit, Privat war Hank erst mal auf Abstand gegangen, er war immer noch dabei alles zu verarbeiten, die Welt der Wesen war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel, auch wenn Sie ihre Fälle meist nach einem Blick in die Bücher lösen konnten, ein sticknormaler Mordfall wäre mal eine willkommene Abwechslung und dann war da noch Adalind Schade, er wüsste zu gern welche Rolle sie jetzt in Nicks Leben spielte. Hank wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Nick in bittet mal rechts ranzufahren. Hank wollte ihn gerade fragen WARUM, als er Nicks Auto erblickte und eine blonde Frau die er hier nicht erwartet hatte. Ein Blick auf Nick und er wusste das hier etwas vorging von dem er keine Ahnung hatte. Er fuhr rechts ran, der Motor war kaum aus als Nick aus dem Auto sprang und zu Adalind ging.

„Da leihe ich Dir einmal mein Auto", Nick geht um den Wagen rum, er entdeckt keine Schramme oder Beule, er geht zu seinem Kollegen, „wieso haben Sie Miss Schade angehalten?" Adalind haut ihn auf den Arm, „witzig", sie sieht zu Hank der jetzt neben Nick steht, „Hallo", begrüßt sie ihn, sie wendet sich erneut Nick zu, „ich war in Gedanken und habe eine kleine Verkehrswidrigkeit begangen." Der junge Cop, räuspert sich, „ein Stoppschild zu überfahren ist keine kleine…" Adalind unterbricht ihn schroff, „schon gut", kommt ein wenig genervt von ihr, sie sieht zu Nick, „nicht nur das Du mir heute früh den letzten Kaffee klaust, nein ich habe bei einer Arbeit nur eine 2 geschrieben", Adalind sieht ihm an das er sich das lachen verkneifen muss, sie schlägt ihn auf den Arm, „hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen", fährt sie ihn an, „ich habe noch nie eine 2 geschrieben."

Hank räusperte laut, „Kaffee?" Nick schaute zu ihm, „ich wohne seit 4 Wochen bei Adalind", so wollte Nick ihm das eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber er hatte auch nicht vor seine Beziehung weiterhin vor Hank oder dem Rest der Welt zu verschweigen, eigentlich wollte er es ihm heute Mittag erzählen, aber die Fahrt zu ihrem Mordfall, die Begegnung mit Adalind, hat das alles verändert, „nachher erzähle ich Dir alles", versprach er ihm, er wandte sich Adalind zu, beugt sich runter zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss, „ich rufe an wenn wir wieder auf dem Revier sind." Adalind nickte, sie verabschiedete sich von Hank und geht zu dem Cop, der ihre Strafanzeige aufnimmt.

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen sagte Hank kein Wort, erst als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Tatort waren, meldete er sich zu Wort, „wegen ihr hast du Juliette verlassen", schlussfolgerte er. Nick schluckte, „zum Teil", er weiß das Hank es verdiente die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren, also erzählte er ihm was er von seinem Älteren Ich erfahren hatte. „Ich fasse es nicht", Hank klingt alles andere als begeistert, „habt ihr beide Mal darüber nachgedacht das Sie euch verhext hat, überlegt dir mal was sie mit mir veranstaltet hatte, ich hätte drauf gehen können und Wu ebenfalls und statt sie zu köpfen wie deine Vorfahren fängst du eine Beziehung mit ihr an und trennst dich dafür von deiner große Liebe." Nick war geschockt, er hatte erwartet das Hank nicht allzu begeistert sein würde, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet, „du bist wütend und das verstehe ich sogar, aber ich werde mir von Dir nicht meine Zukunft kaputt machen lassen, Adalind ist ein Teil meines Lebens und wenn ich bedenke was ich in der kurzen Zeit die wir jetzt zusammen sind für sie empfinde, dann weiß ich wer meine große Liebe ist." Das schockte Hank gewaltig, „du liebst Sie." Nick lächelt, „ja", er schaute zu Hank, der sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte, „ich weiß das es viel verlangt ist, aber fangt noch mal von vorne an, sprich dich mit ihr aus und dann startet bei Null, falls du das nicht kannst, dann solltest du dir besser überlegen ob du einen neuen Partner haben willst." Hank machte eine Vollbremsung, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, „ich will keinen neuen Partner", fährt er Nick an, er beruhigte sich wieder, „ich erinnere mich noch an eure erste Begegnung, Du konntest die Augen nicht von ihr lassen, schon damals hat sie dich fasziniert." Nick konnte ihm nicht widersprechen, „los lass uns zum Tatort fahren, Wu wartet bestimmt schon auf uns." Hank schluckte und fährt sie zum Tatort, wo Wu sie schon erwarte.

Fünf Stunden später war endlich der Tag vorbei, Nick und Hank beendeten ihren Bericht. Nick hatte Adalind vor gut einer Stunde bescheid gegeben das er pünktlich Feierabend machen würde, denn sie brauchten erst den Bericht der Gerichtsmedizin. „Sie kommt", zischt Hank Nick wenige Augenblicke später zu, Nick drehte sich auf seinen Stuhl um und sieht Adalind auf sich zukommen, sie lächelte ihn an und wirft einen Blick auf das Büro von Sean Renard.

Der kaum glauben konnte was er sieht. Adalind Schade, „na das hat ja nicht lang gedauert", sagt er zu sich selbst, er will ihr entgegengehen, aber als er sieht wie sich Nick und Adalind begrüßen, bekommt er den Schock seines Lebens.

Adalind schmunzelt als sie sieht das Sean Renard bald die Augen rausfallen, „jetzt fragt er sich bestimmt ob er im falschen Film ist." Nick folgte Adalinds Blick, „ist mir egal", er steht auf und nimmt seine Jacke, „wir sollten den Architekten nicht warten lassen", Nick verabschiedete sich von Hank und nimmt Adalind's Hand in seine, Hand in Hand verlassen sie das Revier, im Parkhaus verlangte Nick nach seinem Autoschlüssel, aber Adalind dachte nicht daran ihm dem zu geben, „heute bin ich der Chauffeur."

An der Farbfabrik wurden Sie schon erwartet, Ihr Architekt, eine Empfehlung von Bud, erwartete sie schon. „Hallo", begrüßt er Nick und Adalind, „alle Baupläne sind genehmigt wurden." Nick atmete erleichtert auf, „dann kann es ja losgehen." Aron Waller nickte und folgte Adalind und Nick. Sie betreten die Garage, „hier müssen alle Tonnen raus und die alten Geräte", stellt Adalind klar, sie geht zum Fahrstuhl, „eine neue Tür wäre auch nicht schlecht." Aron Waller notierte sich das alles ganz genau, „ich habe schon ein Aufräumteam für morgen bestellt die untere Halle die alten Geräte all das wird morgen entsorgt." Adalind nickt und betritt als erstes den Eingangsbereich, „das wird eine Wohnküche." Sie geht zum einzigen Badezimmer bis jetzt, sie öffnet die Tür und geht rein, der Architekt bleibt in der Tür stehen und hört Adalinds Vorschlag zu, „die Badewanne kommt raus, an der Stelle will ich eine Waschmaschine und einen Trockner aufstellen, eine Trennwand wäre nicht schlecht, denn die Toilette und das Waschbecken sollten nach Möglichkeit bleiben."

„Außerdem wollen wir das sie das Fenster zumauern", Nick geht zum Eingang des Tunnels, „hier hätte ich gern eine neue Tür." Was der Architekt versteht, „die Wände sollen wir sie streichen." Adalind bittet darum, „weiß nach Möglichkeit." Nick geht als erstes durch den Durchbruch der gemach wurde, er kann noch immer nicht glauben wie groß der Raum ist, er geht ca. drei Meter in den Raum rein, er zieht mit seinen Füssen eine Linie die durch den Staub der auf dem Boden liegt gut zu erkennen ist, „auf der rechten Seite hätten wir gern 2 Zimmer verbunden durch ein Badezimmer." Das ist dem Architekt bekannt, er hatte ja schließlich die Pläne nach Nick und Adalinds Vorstellung erarbeitet, „denken Sie daran das die Waschbecken in dem Zimmer höhenverstellbar sein sollen."

Adalind zeigt auf die Seite wo ihr Schlafzimmer mal sein würde, „unter dem Fenster würde ich gern unser Bett stellen, außerdem hätte ich gern einen Wandschrank." Aron Waller schlägt daraufhin vor, „wir könnte auf der rechten oder linken Seite eine Wand hochziehen, ca. 1,50 breit, sie könnten von oben oder unten den Schrank betreten, an der Außenwand könnte man eine Stange anbringen, für ihre Sachen und sie hätten sogar noch Platz für ein Regal oder Schrank auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite." Die Idee gefällt Nick und Adalind, „dann auf der Seite zum Wohnzimmer hin", schlug Nick vor, „auf der anderen Seite ist dann der Eingang zum Badezimmer."

„Sie haben dann noch Platz ca. 3 Meter", der Architekt geht an die Stelle wo die Zimmer von Ihren Kindern und ihr Bad enden, „wissen sie schon was sie hier machen wollen." Adalind lächelte, „ein Wintergarten", sie geht zu der Frontseite, „die Wände zwischen den Fenstern weiß streichen und bitte einen Parkettboden legen auch vorne in der Wohnküche, die Wände wie besprochen kacheln." Aron nickte, „die Kacheln sind bestellt und ihre Küche kommt auch planmäßig", der Architekt geht wieder nach vorn in den Eingangsbereich, „was ist mit dem Zugang zum Dach", er zeigte auf die Eisentreppe „haben sie sich schon geeinigt darauf was sie damit machen wollen." Nick holte tief Luft, „rausreißen und eine Holztreppe einbauen." Aron Waller lächelte, „sie bekommt immer ihren Willen." Nick schmunzelte nur und geht mit Adalind und den Architekten aufs Dach, „alles was hier oben nicht mehr benötigt wird kann ebenfalls entsorgt werden", er geht zu einer freien Ecke auf dem Dach, wo man einen Wahnsinnsblick auf Portland hat, „hier möchte ich später mal einen Grill aufbauen." Was der Architekt gut versteht, „im Sommer auf einer Hollywoodschaukel, ein kühles Bier und einfach nur auf die Stadt schauen." Da kann Nick nicht widersprechen.

„Die Halle unten wird wie besprochen umgebaut", Adalind kommt auf das wesentliche zurück, „ein Badezimmer und zwei Büros, eine kleine Küche und ein Tresor." Aron Waller nickte, „der Zugang von ihrer Garage aus wird morgen als erstens gelegt." Nick stellte fest das sie jetzt alles besprochen hatten, „was denken Sie wie lange wird das ungefähr dauern." Der Architekt will sich nicht festlegen, „wir müssen alle Elektroleitungen prüfen und die Wasseranschlüsse, die Heizungsanlage muss überprüft werden, aber am längsten wird es wohl dauern die alten Geräte in der Halle abzubauen, ich denke im September spätestens Oktober sollten Sie hier einziehen können." Damit können Nick und Adalind leben. Nick erinnert ihn noch mal dran das niemand von seinen Bauarbeitern erfahren sollte und wer hier später leben wird. „Das hat ihre Frau ja extra in den Vertrag eingebaut", Aron denkt mit Schrecken an die Strafe die auf ihn zukommen würde sollte er je jemanden verraten wer hier lebt.

Als Adalind in die Tiefgarage fährt ist es schon später als erwartet, „wollen wir kochen oder was bestellen." Nick ist es egal, er will einfach hoch in die Wohnung, denn seine Grenze ist erreicht, am liebsten würde er hier sofort in der Garage über Adalind herfallen, aber so hatte er sich ihr erstes Mal nicht vorgestellt, nur noch ein wenig Geduld haben ermahnte er sich.

In Ihrer Wohnung angekommen nimmt Nick vorsichtig ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Mit den Daumen streichelte er zärtlich über ihre Wangen. „Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes."  
Nick war wie in einem Bann, konnte den Blick nicht von ihren Augen lösen. Adalind sagte nichts, aber auch sie unterbricht den Blickkontakt nicht. „Bitte", flüsterte Nick noch einmal, dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre vollen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren. „Bitte Adalind…", seine Stimme war schon ganz heiser und rau. Er verringerte den Abstand zu ihr, kam mit seinem Gesicht ihrem immer näher, nur noch ein paar Zentimeter trennten sie jetzt noch. Er konnte ihren heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, Adalind rührte sich nicht. Nick sah wieder in ihre Augen, konnte den Ausdruck darin nicht deuten. Sollte er stoppen oder nicht? Er wusste es nicht, er musste es jetzt einfach darauf ankommen lassen, es war, als trieb ihn eine unsichtbare Macht auf sie zu.

Scheu berührte er mit seinen Lippen ihre, wartete ab, schaute ihr immer noch in die Augen, sie schien wie erstarrt zu sein. Nick verstärkte den Druck auf ihren Mund, ihre Lippen waren so wunderbar weich und sehr sinnlich. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, es war unvergleichlich sie so zu berühren. Jetzt zeigte sie eine Reaktion, Nick hatte schon Angst, sie würde sich zurückziehen, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Schüchtern erwiderte sie den Kuss, kam ihm entgegen. Nick sah, dass sie ihre Augen schloss und ein riesiger Felsbrocken fiel von seinem Herzen.

„Adalind", flüsterte er heiser in ihren Mund, dann löste er seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht und umschlang mit seinen Armen ihre Taille. Vorsichtig zog er sie noch ein Stück näher an sich heran, spürte ihren Körper jetzt an seinem. Sie seufzte ganz leise auf, dann öffnete sie ihren Mund ein Stück weiter. Nicks Puls beschleunigte sich noch einmal stark und eine heiße Welle rollte durch seinen Körper. Geschah das hier wirklich? Er hätte es in diesem Moment noch nicht einmal sagen können. Er ließ seine Zunge ganz vorsichtig in ihren Mund eintauchen, erforschte diese süße, feuchte Höhle. Dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz, als sie seine Aufforderung erwiderte. Ganz langsam spielten ihre Zungen miteinander, Adalind legte behutsam ihre Arme um seinen Hals, kam ihm so noch ein Stück entgegen.  
Nick war wie berauscht von diesem Kuss, war wie berauscht von ihr. Sie schmeckte unvergleichlich, er wollte mehr von ihr, viel mehr. Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken, sie schmiegte sich näher an ihn und er spürte jetzt sehr genau die Konturen ihres Körpers an seinem. Eine Woge der Erregung überflutete ihn und der Kuss, der so unschuldig und zart begonnen hatte, wurde fordernder.

Auch Adalind ging darauf ein, jetzt küssten sie sich leidenschaftlicher, als wäre eine unsichtbare Mauer gefallen. Nicks Hände schlüpften unter ihr Shirt, er spürte ihre nackte Haut und für einen Moment zuckte Adalind heftig zusammen. Nick erschrak. War er jetzt zu weit gegangen? Doch dann lächelte sie in seinen Kuss hinein. „Nick", flüsterte sie heiser und der Klang ihrer Stimme verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper. „Du bist unglaublich", erwiderte Nick leise, seine Hände gingen weiter auf zärtliche Entdeckungstour.

Adalind presste sich enger an ihn und er spürte, wie seine Erregung in einer ganz bestimmten Region seines Körpers anwuchs. Gott sei Dank schien sie das aber nicht abzuschrecken, denn dass sie etwas davon merken musste, stand außer Zweifel.  
„Ich…", murmelte er weiter, doch Adalind verschloss seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Nicht reden", bat sie ihn und er tat ihr nur zu gerne den Gefallen.  
Sie zupfte jetzt ihrerseits an seinem T-Shirt und mit einem Ruck zog sie es ihm über den Kopf. Nick blieb einen Moment ganz passiv, dann lächelte sie ihn an und sie begann ihn von seinem Hals und immer weiter abwärts zu küssen. Er stöhnte auf. Ihre Küsse verbrannten seine Haut und sein klares Denken schaltete sich mehr und mehr ab. Adalinds Mund wanderte immer tiefer, ihre Zunge umkreiste seine Brustwarzen und Nicks Hände vergruben sich in ihren Haaren.

„Adalind", seufzte er laut, dann spürte er, wie sie ihn leicht biss. Sie versetzte seinen Körper in einen Ausnahmezustand, all seine Sinne waren wach und wollten nur noch eines. Sie fühlen, sie schmecken – bei ihr sein und das ganz und gar. „Bitte", flüsterte er heiser, geschickt zog er ihr Shirt aus. Er hielt den Atem an, als er ihren vollen Busen sah, nur noch verdeckt von einem aufreizend schwarzen Spitzen-BH. Nick vergrub sein Gesicht in dieser verlockenden Fülle, bedeckte ihre zarte Haut mit Küssen und jetzt war sie es, die leise aufstöhnte. Seine Hände ertasteten den Verschluss ihres BHs, öffneten ihn schnell.  
Sein Atem ging immer schneller, als er sie bewundernd anschaute. „Du bist unfassbar schön, Adalind", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Dann küsste er ihre zarte Haut, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Brüste, leckte zärtlich über ihre Knospen, die sich ihm verlockend entgegenreckten. Sanft saugte er daran, knabberte leicht an ihnen und Adalind krampfte ihre Finger in seine Haare.

Nicks Hände wanderten ihren Körper hinab, ertasteten den Verschluss ihrer Jeans. Behutsam öffnete er sie, ließ eine Hand in ihren Slip hineingleiten. Adalind sog scharf den Atem ein, mit einem Arm hielt Nick sie fest, als er ihre Perle fand und sie zärtlich streichelte.  
„Nick", seufzte Adalind auf und er küsste sie jetzt sehr hart und fordernd. „Ich will Dich, Adalind, bitte schlaf mit mir", flüsterte er in ihren Mund. Für einen Moment öffnete sie die Augen, sie waren leicht verschleiert und hatten einen ganz besonderen Glanz. „Ja", hauchte sie. Nick packte sie und hob sie hoch auf seine Hüften. Vorsichtig trug er sie ins Schlafzimmer, sie krallte sich regelrecht an ihm fest.

Ihre Sachen flogen achtlos auf den Boden und als sie so nackt vor ihm lag, erfasste Nick ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl. Fast schon ehrfürchtig betrachtete er ihren wunderschönen Körper, dann küsste er sie zärtlich. Für einen kleinen Moment schaltete sich sein Verstand noch einmal ein. „Verhütung?", fragte er sie heiser. „Brauchen wir nicht", antwortete sie atemlos.

Der Kuss wurde schnell leidenschaftlicher und Adalind zog ihn auf sich. Als sie ihre Beine für ihn öffnete und Nick mit seiner Härte in sie eintauchte, hielten beide für einen Moment den Atem an. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, als er sich langsam in ihr bewegte. Adalind schlang die Beine um ihn herum, so konnte er noch tiefer in sie hineingleiten. Der Rhythmus wurde rasch schneller, sie stellten sich perfekt aufeinander ein, waren eine Einheit, waren Eins. Nick konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt war, er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen, trieb sie dann beide zu einem gewaltigen Orgasmus. Er spürte, wie sie kam, sie sich komplett um ihn zusammenzog. Ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken, doch er verspürte keinen Schmerz, alles um sie herum schien nicht mehr zu existieren, es gab nur noch sie und ihn.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur regungslos da. Dann hob Nick den Kopf und betrachtete sie lächelnd. Ihr Atem ging sehr schnell und sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er stützte sich mit seinen Armen ab, um sie von seinem Gewicht zu entlasten, und hauchte ihr viele kleine Küsse aufs Gesicht. So ganz konnte er noch gar nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Er hatte mit Adalind geschlafen – und das war das Unglaublichste, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Das war nicht bloß Sex gewesen, das war ganz tief reingegangen, bis zum Grund seiner Seele. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich wieder etwas, immer noch war er tief in ihr, was für ein unvergleichliches Gefühl. Adalind öffnete die Augen und Nick hörte für einen Moment auf, sie zu küssen. Atemlos sank er auf sie nieder, er wollte sich schon zurückziehen, doch Adalind ließ ihn aus ihrer Umklammerung nicht los. „Bitte noch nicht", bat sie ihn. Zärtlich begann sie wieder ihn zu küssen. „Das war so schön", flüsterte sie heiser an seinen Lippen.  
„Und wie", raunte er ihr zu.

Schnell wurde aus dem zärtlichen Kuss wieder mehr. Immer noch war Nick tief in ihr und er spürte nur zu deutlich, wie seine Erregung wieder anwuchs. „Was machst Du nur mit mir?", flüsterte er heiser an ihren Lippen. Adalind lächelte ihn nur an und presste ihr Becken fest an ihn. „Du bist eine Hexe, Adalind", er bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen. Wieder begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen, zunächst ganz langsam, doch die Situation war für beide so erregend, dass das Liebesspiel schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde.  
Adalind schwanden erneut die Sinne, sie spürte ihn hart in sich, spürte, wie er sie erneut ausfüllte und immer heftiger in sie stieß. Sie ließ sich treiben, ließ sich von ihm mitnehmen - sie bildeten eine perfekte Einheit, waren ein Körper, eine Seele, waren vereint.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schlug sie die Augen auf. Nick hatte sie in seinen Arm gezogen und sie zugedeckt. „Hey, alles klar?", fragte er leise und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ja…", sie schenkte ihm ein umwerfendes Lächeln, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie gähnen musste. „Schlaf schön", flüsterte er und streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Haare.  
„Ich möchte nicht schlafen…", sie sah ihn ernst an. „Ich hab' Angst, ich könnte aufwachen und alles ist so… wie… wie…", Adalind spürte einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals.  
Nick sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe Dich - aufrichtig, aus ganzem Herzen und ohne Ende…" Jetzt kullerten die Tränen über Adalinds Wangen. „Ich liebe Dich auch so sehr, Nick", sagte sie heiser. „Keine Angst, nichts und niemand kann uns mehr trennen… das verspreche' ich Dir…", er küsste ihr die Tränen weg, und Adalind entspannte sich zusehends. Langsam glitt sie hinüber in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ein angenehmer Kaffeeduft weckte Adalind letztendlich. Sie war noch hundemüde, aber die Aussicht auf einen Kaffee war doch verlockend. Sie rappelte sich mühsam hoch und setzte sich im Bett auf. Nick saß breit grinsend, schon fertig angezogen und unverschämt gutaussehend auf der Bettkante. Doch die Kaffeetasse hatte im Moment die größere Anziehungskraft auf Adalind und sie nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand. „Morgen. Danke…", brummte sie und nahm einen Schluck. „Ich dachte, ich wecke Dich. Damit Du nicht zu spät zur Vorlesung kommst", sagte er sanft. „Tolle Idee", knurrte sie nur, dann kniff sie ihm in die Nase. „Gib mir ein paar Minuten, dann bin ich nett…" Nick schmunzelte, er wusste jetzt was sein Älteres Ich damit meinte, als er ihm gesagt hatte, das es der schlimmste Moment in seinen Leben gewesen war, als er Adalind tot in seinen Armen hielt, schon allein die Vorstellung brachte Nick um den Verstand, er hoffte das er das nie durchmachen musste.

Adalind ließ auf dem Weg zur Uni ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht Revue passieren, sie freute sich schon auf heute Abend, denn eins wusste Sie würde nie genug von Nick bekommen und sie verstand auch ihr Älteres Ich, sie hatte sich in Nick verloren. Als ihr Handy klingelte musste sie lächeln, was ihr aber verging als sie sah wer sie anrief. „Sean", begrüßt Sie ihn kühl am Telefon. „Adalind", kam leicht ungehalten von Sean, „was hast du vor?" Adalind kann kaum glauben was Sie hört, „was denkst du denn was ich vorhabe?" Sean Renard fluchte, „spiele keine Spielchen mit ihm, der Grimm gehört mir." Adalinds Blick, wenn Sean ihn gesehen hätte, wüsste er das er eben einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatte, aber Sie konnte darauf nicht reagieren, denn Sean sprach weiter, „was hast du Nick über mich erzählt." Adalind verdrehte ihre Augen, „das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden", antwortete sie ihm und legte einfach auf, sie hatte nicht vor sich von Sean Renard diesen Tag verderben zu lassen.

Nick musste den ganzen Tag grinsen, diese Nacht was der absolute Wahnsinn gewesen, sie hatten sich immer und immer wieder geliebt,er freute sich schon auf die heutige Nacht, denn eins wusste er mit Sicherheit er würde nie wieder eine Nacht ohne Adalind verbringen. Aber jetzt musste er sich erst mal auf den Fall konzentrieren, der sehr persönlich für ihn war, sie mussten den Mörder seiner Eltern finden, er war hier in Portland, Akira Kimura. Hank beobachtete Nick mit besorgten Blick, er wusste wie schwer das hier alles für ihn war. „Zum Glück weiß niemand wo ich jetzt wohne", stellt Nick mit erleichterter Stimme fest, „aber ich sollte Adalind waren", er schaut auf seine Uhr, „Mist", fluchte er auf, „sie hat jetzt Vorlesung", er hinterlies Adalind eine Nachricht in der Hoffnung das Sie sich meldete.

Adalind war alles andere als begeistert als sie die Nachricht von Nick abhörte, was Sie aber noch mehr verärgerte was das Ihr Akku leer war, dazu war sie vergangene Nacht nicht mehr gekommen, sie hatte auch heute früh nicht mehr daran gedacht ihr Ladekabel mitzunehmen, auf dem Weg nach Hause war sie sehr vorsichtig und sie war auch auf alles gefasst als Sie ihre Wohnung betritt. Sie atmete erleichtert auf als sie feststellte das niemand sich Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung verschafft hatte. Adalind war auf der Suche nach ihrem Ladekabel als sie angegriffen wurde, der Schlag in ihr Gesicht tat höllisch weh, aber das Training mit Monroe zahlte sich aus, sie dachte nicht daran sich hier einfach von diesem Mistkerl verprügeln zu lassen, aber er war ein Killer und das spürte Sie mit jedem Schlag den er austeilte, Adalind rechnete schon damit das Nick wenn er nach Hause kommen würde, Ihre Leiche vorfinden würde.

Kimura wollte gerade zum entscheiden Schlag ausholen, als er angegriffen wurde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte auch nicht erwartet das eine Frau ihn angriff, ein weiblicher Grimm, Sie war nicht leicht zu besiegen, aber er dachte nicht daran aufzugeben, er wollte die Münzen und er wusste das Nick Burkhardt sie hatte, alles andere ergab keinen Sinn. Sie war ein ernst zunehmender Gegner, dieser Grimm, Kimura hätte erwartet das der Grimm sie ausschalten würde, aber das die Frau vom Grimm ihn mit einer Bratpfanne ausnockte das hatte er nicht erwarte.

Wie Adalind es geschafft hatte, fragte sie sich jetzt immer noch, Wu und Hank hatten sich gerade verabschiedet, sie brachten Kimura auf Revier. Nick dachte nicht daran Sie zu begleiten, er musste sich erst mal vergewissern das es Adalind wirklich gut ging. Nick lehnte sich an die Tür, er musste kurz durchatmen. Adalind die auf dem Sofa sitzt, räusperte sich leise, „ich habe euch nicht alles erzählt", schockte Sie Nick gewaltig. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, er befürchtete das schlimmste, „hat er…"

Adalind unterbricht ihn, sofort, „nein", beruhigt sie ihn, „ich hatte Hilfe", Adalind steht auf und kommt mit noch immer wackeligen Schritten auf ihn zu, „eine Frau in Schwarz", teilte Sie Nick mit, „sie hat mir geholfen." Nick nimmt Adalind in den Arm, „warum hast du uns das verheimlicht?" Adalind lehnt sich an ihn an, „sie ist ein Grimm." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „woher?" Aber es ist nicht Adalind die ihm antwortete, „Kimura", hört Nick eine Stimme hinter sich, eine Stimme die er jetzt schon seit mehr als 20 Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte, „er war geschockt als er festgestellt hatte das er es mit einem Grimm zutun bekommen hat." Kelly Burkhardt geht auf ihren Sohn zu, „hallo Nicky."

16\. Mai 2017

Nick liegt im Bett und beobachte Adalind, sie schlief noch immer tief und fest, aber wie immer in den letzten 6 Jahren konnte Nick nicht schlafen, wenn er sich an diese Nacht erinnerte, er hätte Adalind verlieren können in dieser Nacht. Schon allein die Vorstellung brachte ihn um den Verstand. „Hör auf mich anzustarren", Adalind öffnet ihre Augen und lächelte, sie wusste sofort wo Nick mit seinen Gedanken war als sie seinen Blick sah, „er hat mir nur ein paar blaue Flecken verpasst, die sind schon alle längst verheilt und vergessen." Nick schluckte, er streichelte Adalinds Haare hinters Ohr, „wenn meine Mom nicht rechtzeitig aufgetaucht wäre." Adalind setzte sich auf, sie lächelte, „ist sie aber", sie wusste das Nick diese Nacht nie vergessen würde, „ich wusste auf was ich mich einlasse, schon vergessen ich war mal ein mächtiges Hexenbiest und ich weiß das die Welt der Wesen gewisse Gefahren für uns bereit hält, aber ich denke das wir es bis jetzt ganz gut hinbekommen haben, unser Fome, hier fühle ich mich genauso sicher, wie in deinen Armen." Nick lächelte, er zieht sie in seine Arme. Adalind legte ihren Kopf auf Nicks Brust, sie streichelte sanft seine Brust, „hör auf dir Gedanken über unsere Vergangenheit zu machen, denk lieber an unsere Zukunft." Nick küsste ihre Haare, „du bist mein Leben und allein der Gedanke dich zu verlieren." Adalind unterbricht ihn, sie hebt ihren Kopf, und stützte ihr Kinn auf Nicks Burst ab, „das wirst du nicht", verspricht sie ihm, „deine Mom und Teresa kommen morgen zurück, das heißt dieses Wochenende werden wir in New York verbringen." Nick schmunzelte, „ich freue mich schon." Nick küsst sie, er zieht sie in seine Arme…

Das war ein tolles Kapitel oder totaler Mist, teilt mir eure Meinung mit😀


	5. Kapitel 5

DANKE für die tollen Bewertungen, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kelly Burkhardt

Nick ging nervös im Krankenhausflur auf und ab, „warum dauert das so lange", er schaute erneut auf die Tür hinter der Adalind gerade untersucht wurde, Monroe und Rosalee waren wenige Augenblicke nach ihnen in der Notaufnahme angekommen, Nick wollte sie nur informieren das Adalind angegriffen wurde, aber eigentlich hatte er nichts anders erwartet. Nick blieb wie erstarrt stehen als die Tür aufgeht und der Arzt ihn ins Zimmer bittet.

Adalind liegt im Bett und wirft Nick einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, „so hatte ich mir den Abend nicht vorgestellt und die Nacht erst recht nicht." Nick atmet erleichtert auf, er wendet sich dem Arzt zu, „es geht ihr gut", stellt er mit erleichterter Stimme fest, als er aber den Blick vom Adalinds Arzt sah bekam er ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. „Wir behalten Miss Schade über Nacht hier", hörte er den Arzt sagen, „sie hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, Prellungen im Gesicht und am Oberkörper. Wir werden sie mindestens 24 Stunden…"Adalind unterbricht ihn, „24 Stunden", sie fasst sich an den Kopf, „aua." Der Arzt zeigt auf Adalinds Reaktion, „deswegen bleiben Sie hier", er wendet sich an Nick, „sie dürfen die Nacht gern hier bei Ihr verbringen…" Erneut unterbricht Adalind den Arzt, „wird er nicht", Sie zieht ihre Augenbraue hoch, was dazu führt das ihr Tränen übers Gesicht laufen, „zuhause wartet jemand auf dich."

Das weiß Nick auch, er will Adalind hier aber nicht allein lassen, was sie ihm ansieht, „falls ich mich nicht verhört habe warten Monroe und Rosalee draußen, sie können auf mich aufpassen." Nick gefällt das zwar nicht, aber er weiß das sie recht hat. „Darf ich dich wenigsten noch auf das Zimmer bringen." Adalind nickt. Der Arzt lächelt, er blickt zu Nick, „mit ihr werden Sie es nicht leicht haben." Nick lächelt nur und hilft Adalind in den Rollstuhl.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, fragt Nick Monroe und Rosalee ob sie über Nacht hier bleiben können. Beide wundern sich darüber, sie hätten erwartet das Nick nichts aus den Zimmer bringt, aber als sie hören warum er zurück nach Hause muss, sind sie ebenso geschockt wie Nick. Adalind lässt sich von Nick ins Bett helfen, „finde heraus wo Sie die letzten 20 Jahre war", sie zieht seinen Kopf runter, „ich liebe dich", sie gibt Nick einen sanften Kuss, „ und jetzt raus hier." Nick kann nicht fassen das Sie ihn rauswirft. Monroe und Rosalee schauen sich an und lächeln. Sie hatten sofort gespürt das sich die Beziehung der zwei weiterentwickelt hatte. „Ich liebe dich", Nick streichelt Adalind sanft übers Haar, „ich hole dich morgen ab." Adalind lächelt und sieht ihm hinterher, als er die Tür schließt atmet sie erleichtert auf, endlich kann Sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen, die Schmerzen im Oberkörper waren höllisch. Rosalee klingelt sofort nach der Schwester, die mit Medikamenten zurückkommt.

Nick steht vor der Wohnungstür und atmet tief durch, er weiß nicht was jetzt auf ihn zukommt, er weiß nur das er Antworten benötigt. Er holt nochmal tief Luft und betritt die Wohnung, er stellt erleichtert fest das die Möbel wieder an Ort und Stelle stehen, seine Mom hatte das größte Chaos schon beseitigt. „Wie geht's Ihr?" Kelly kommt aus dem Badezimmer. „Adalind hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, Prellungen im Gesicht und am Oberkörper", Nick geht zu seinem Lieblingssessel, er lässt sich reinfallen, „sie wollen sie für eine Nacht zur Beobachtung dabehalten, Freunde von uns bleiben bei ihr und informieren mich falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert." Nick schaut zu seiner Mom, „wo warst du die letzten Jahre."

Vor dieser Frage hatte Kelly sich gefürchtet, „ich habe die Mörder von deinem Dad gejagt." Kelly setzt sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von Nick und erzählt ihm was in den letzten 20 Jahren passiert war. „Als ich in Deutschland war, habe ich von dem Paket das in Mannheim für viel Wirbel gesorgt hat, gehört", Kelly schaut ihren Sohn mit fast flehenden Blick an, „sag mir bitte das Du nichts damit zu tu hast", aber Nick muss ihr nicht antworten sie erkennt sofort an seinem Blick das er die Köpfe nach Mannheim geschickt hat, sie holt tief Luft. Die Reaktion kennt Nick schon von Adalind, „keine Angst mir wurde schon gesagt das ich verrückt bin", Nick fährt sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, „wenn Adalind wüsste das ich in Besitz der Münzen bin."

„Die Münzen von Zakynthos", kommt ein wenig panisch von Kelly. Nick zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „keine Ahnung", er erzählt seiner Mom wie die Münzen Hank und Sean Renard beeinflusst haben. Kelly schluckt, „dann sind es die Münzen", sie steht auf und geht im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, dabei erzählte sie Nick von den Münzen und dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gibt sie zu zerstören, „sie müssen zurück an den Ort wo sie erschaffen wurden, auf die Insel Zakynthos, sie müssen dort in den Vulkan vernichtet werden." Aber jetzt will Kelly erst mal mit Kimura reden. Was Nick versteht, er weist sie liebevoll daraufhin dass Sie alle für Tot halten und im Augenblick ist das für sie noch von Vorteil.

Kelly schluckt, „wann bist du eigentlich umgezogen?" Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „woher", er stoppt und stellt daraufhin fest das seine Tante Sie wohl auf den laufenden gehalten hat. „Wenn ich schon nicht Teil deines Lebens sein konnte, dann wollte ich wenigstens wissen wie es Dir geht?" Nick lächelt, „mir geht es im Augenblick richtig gut." Kelly lächelt, was ihr aber vergeht als Nick ihr von Adalind ' s und seiner Geschichte erzählt, sie kann kaum glauben das Ihr Sohn mit einem ehemaligen Hexenbiest zusammen ist.

„Ich liebe Sie", Nick wirft seiner Mom einen Blick zu, der ihr sagt das Sie Adalind lieber erst kennenlernen sollte, ehe sie Sie verurteilt, „kämpfen kann sie jedenfalls." Nick schluckte und schockierte seine Mom erneut als sie von Ihm erfährt das ein Blutbader Adalind Selbstverteidigung beibringt, noch mehr schockt es Kelly als sie erfährt das Monroe einer seiner besten Freunde ist. „Grimms können nicht mit Wesen befreundet sein!" Nick rollt mit seinen Augen, „sagt wer." Kelly lässt sich auf Sofa fallen, „die Geschichte der Grimms." Nick schmunzelt, „hast du schon mal von einem Trank gehört, Force du Sang!" Nick sieht seiner Mom an das Sie noch nie von diesem Spruch gehört hat, „man benötigt dazu das Blut von einem Grimm einem Hexenbiest und einem Wesen", Nick lehnt sich im Sessel zurück und erzählt seiner Mom von der Begegnung mit seinem Älterem ich. Kelly ist geschockt und fasziniert zugleich, als Nick an der Stelle ankommt wo sie erfährt das Adalind und er zwei Kinder haben werden und er seiner Mom ihre Namen mitteilt, wird Kellys lächeln immer breiter, „ein Enkelsohn, ich mag seinen Namen." Nick grinst, wird aber sofort wieder ernst, „ich rufe mal bei Monroe an und frag wie es Adalind geht."

Monroe sitzt vor dem Zimmer von Adalind, er mustert jeden der die Station betritt, als sein Handy klingelt erschreckt er sich gewaltig. Aber als er sieht wer ihn anruft, wirft er einen Blick auf seine Uhr, er muss grinsen, „Hallo Nick", begrüßt er ihn, „es geht ihr besser, sie schläft jetzt tief und fest." Nick schluckt, irgendwas an Monroes Stimme lies ihn aufhorchen, „was weiß ich noch nicht?" Monroe verflucht innerlich die Institution die Nick in Bezug auf Adalind hat, „sie hat die Schmerzen wohl vor Dir ein wenig runtergespielt, aber jetzt hat man ihr stärkere Medikamente verpasst und ein Schlafmittel. Rosalee ist zurück im Gewürzladen und mixt was zusammen." Das beruhigt Nick ein wenig, „ich komme morgen", Nick schaut auf seine Uhr, „besser gesagt in 4 Stunden dich ablösen." Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das es schon vier Uhr früh ist. „Okay", hört Nick Monroe noch sagen ehe dieser das Gespräch beendet. Nick starrt auf sein Handy, er kann nicht fassen was hier gerade passiert ist, „aufgelegt, er hat einfach aufgelegt", er schaut zu seiner Mom, die ihn anlächelt und fragt ob Sie auf dem Sofa ein paar Stunden schlafen kann. „Kannst Du", Nick erhebt sich, „du kannst aber auch gern im Gästezimmer übernachten", er geht zu dem Zimmer in dem er bis vor 1 Nacht noch seine Nächte verbracht hatte, zum Glück für ihn hatten Adalind und er heute früh noch umgeräumt, seine Sachen hingen jetzt im Schrank neben Adalind's, „wir reden morgen weiter und dann erzählst du mir von meiner Schwester?" Kelly bekommt große Augen, „woher?" Nick schmunzelt, „mein Älteres Ich", er geht zu seiner Mom und umarmt Sie, „ich weiß bis jetzt nur das Sie Teresa Rubel heißt und in einer Pflegefamilie aufgewachsen ist, bis jetzt fehlt noch jede Spur von ihr, aber wenn Sie jemand findet dann Drew Wu." Nick hatte Sergeant Wu auf seine Schwester angesetzt, er wusste nur das es was persönliches ist, „versuch ein wenig zu schlafen." Er drückt seine Mom an sich und drückt ihr eine Kuss aufs Haar, „ich hab dich lieb, ich hab dich all die Jahre schrecklich vermisst, das Du wieder ein Teil meines Lebens bist, hab ich mir jeden Tag gewünscht." Kelly schluckt, „ich hab dich auch schrecklich vermisst." Sie löst sich aus seinen Armen und geht zu der Tür vom Gästezimmer, sie dreht sich noch mal zu Nick um, „ich hab dich auch lieb Nicky."

Am nächsten Morgen kann es Nick nicht erwarten Adalind im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, gerade als er ihr Zimmer betreten will, klingelt sein Handy, er flucht laut auf als er sieht wer ihn anruft, „ich bin gerade im Krankenhaus angekommen", mit diesen Worten begrüßt er Hank. „Krankenhaus?", will er von Nick wissen. „Adalind", teilt er ihm mit, „wir sind noch in die Notaufnahme gefahren, sie musste über Nacht hierbleiben, sie hat eine Gehirnerschütterung und Prellungen." Hank schlägt vor das er sich den Tatort erst mal allein ansieht, „hol mich hier ab", Nick hatte einen Blick auf Adalind durchs Fenster geworfen, „sie schläft noch." Monroe der neben ihm steht, verspricht Nick auf den laufenden zu halten, Nick schaut nochmal zu Adalind, „ihre Ärztin hat sie vor 1 Stunde geweckt, ihr geht's schon besser." Das beruhigt Nick ein wenig, „ruf mich sofort an wenn Sie wach wird." Monroe weißt ihn daraufhin das er ihm das soeben versprochen hat, er sieht kopfschüttelnd hinterher und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Am Hafen erschrecken sich Nick und Hank gewaltig, sie hatten schon viele Tatorte zusammen gesehen, aber was sie hier sahen übertraf alles. Hank und Nick schauten sich alles genau an, „Wesen", stellen beide fest. „Hast du solche Wunden schon mal in den Büchern gesehen?" Nick schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf, er holte sein Handy raus und macht Fotos vom Tatort, er hat vor sie seiner Mom zu zeigen, was er Hank aber nicht erzählte. „Habt ihr schon was aus Kimura rausbekommen?" Nick hockt neben einem Opfer und schaut es sich genauer an. „Nein", Hank hört sich leicht gereizt an, „Renard will ihn sich nachher persönlich vornehmen", Hank hockt sich neben Nick, „Wu lässt Kimura nicht aus den Augen." Das beruhigt Nick ein wenig, er ruft seine Mom an und bittet sie sich die Bilder anzusehen, die er ihr gerade geschickt hat. „Mauvais Dentes", kommt geschockt von Kelly, „er ist ein Mauvais Dentes, sie sind intelligent, schnell und unglaublich tödlich. Es gibt nicht mehr viele von ihnen auf der Welt, aber laut den Kenntnissen der Grimms, ist er eine bösartige Tötungsmaschine, mit der Fähigkeit allein ganze Städte auszulöschen. Er besitzt den Ruf, mit seinen Opfern zu spielen, bevor er sie tötet, genau wie eine Katze mit ihrer Beute. Wenn er sich verwandelt, treten riesige Zähne hervor, mit denen er in seinen Opfern Stichwunden hinterlässt, die einen Durchmesser von bis zu 2,5 cm haben können." Nick schluckt, er schaut zu Hank, er bittet ihn die Schreibtischarbeit bei diesem Fall zu übernehmen und sich um Kimura zu kümmern, „dieses Wesen ist sogar für Grimms gefährlich." Hank schluckt, es gefällt ihm zwar nicht, aber soviel wusste er nach 2 Monaten in der Welt der Wesen, wenn ein Grimm Angst vor einem Wesen hatte, dann ist es für ein wissendes Ungesicht am besten Abstand zu halten, „begleitet Monroe dich?" Nick schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf, „meine Mom", Hank bekommt große Augen, als Nick ihm auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen von Kelly erzählt, „bei Dir wird es echt nie langweilig." Nick seufzte laut auf und steigt in den Wagen, er lässt sich zum Krankenhaus fahren, „meine Mom holt mich dort ab."

Als sie am Krankenhaus ankommen, wird Nick schon von seiner Mom erwartet, er gibt ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen das Sie zu ihnen kommen kann. „Kelly Burkhardt", stellt Nick Hank seine Mom vor, „das ist mein Partner und Freund Hank Griffin." Hank schluckt, „freut mich sie kennenzulernen", er reicht Kelly die Hand. Nick, Kelly und Hank unterhalten sich noch einen Augenblick, aber Nick wird langsam ungeduldig, am liebsten würde er die zwei allein lassen und nachsehen wie es Adalind geht, er ist wenn er ehrlich ist ein wenig erleichtert darüber als Hank sich verabschiedet um zurück zum Revier zu fahren. „Ich melde mich wenn wir den Killer gefunden haben." Hank nickt und will zu seinem Wagen gehen, als sein Handy klingelt, als er sieht wer anruft, ruft er Nick zurück, als der bei Ihm angekommen ist, flucht Nick laut auf als er hört das er zurück aufs Revier muss. Nick wendet sich seiner Mom zu, „lass Monroe am Leben." Kelly rollt mit ihren Augen, aber noch bevor Sie Nick antworten kann, kommt es zum ersten Aufeinandertreffen von seiner Mom und Rosalee, die sich gewaltig erschrickt, sie wusste zwar das Nicks Mom am Leben ist, aber ihr persönlich zu begegnen, ist doch was ganz anderes. Nick muss grinsen, er geht zu Rosalee und legt seinen Arm um sie, „das ist meine Mom", Nick schaut zu seiner Mom, „das ist meine beste Freundin Rosalee Calvert, er lässt den beiden die Gelegenheit sich zu beschnuppern, ehe er Rosalee fragt was Sie für Adalind zusammen gemixt hat. „Salbe für ihr Gesicht", sie holt aus ihrer Tasche eine kleine Flasche, „danach sollte es ihr besser gehen." Nick bittet Rosalee seine Mom mit nach oben zu nehmen, „ich muss zurück aufs Revier", teilte er Ihr mit und sie sieht ihm an das ihm das absolut nicht passte.

Als Nick und Hank auf dem Revier ankommen, werden Sie sofort ins Büro von Renard beordert, dort erwarten Sie schon 2 FBI Agenten, Nick ist nicht begeistert als ihm befohlen wird den Fall abzugeben, vor allem da er weiß das die zwei sich in großer Gefahr begeben, aber noch hat er nicht vor seinen Captian mitzuteilen das er weiß was er ist, in dem Punkt sind sich Nick und Hank einig. Nick warnt die zwei und bittet sie vorsichtig zu sein. Was die beiden Agenten als Beleidigung empfinden, „wir verstehen was von unserem Job", stellt die junge Agentin klar, sie schnappt sich die Akten und verlässt hocherhobenen Hauptes das Büro. Sean Renard beobachtet Nick, er erwartet eigentlich das er ihn auf sein Leben als Zauberbiest anspricht, aber wie es scheint hat Adalind ihn noch nicht verraten, das hoffte er jedenfalls. „Wie geht's Adalind?" Sean hatte von Stg. Wu erfahren das Nicks Freundin bei dem Überfall von Kimura anwesend war. „Besser", antwortet er ihm, „ich würde mir gern den Rest des Tages freinehmen, Adalind kann das Krankenhaus heute noch verlassen." Das ist für Sean neu, „Krankenhaus?" Nick verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Oberkörper, er teilt ihm mit das es Adalind die Nacht im Krankenhaus verbracht hat und es ihr schon besser geht, „Kimura ich will mit ihm reden." Was ihm Sean Renard untersagt, „er hat ihre Freundin verletzt. Was denken Sie wird die Staatsanwaltschaft sagen…" Nick unterbricht ihn, „schon gut", er wendet sich Hank zu, er bittet ihn das Verhör zu leiten. „Wu und ich nehmen ihn uns in 1 Stunde noch mal vor", Hank schlägt vor das er zu Adalind fährt. Nick verabschiedet sich von Sean Renard und Hank und fährt zurück ins Krankenhaus.

Wo sich Monroe und Kelly gegenüber stehen, beide mustern sich. Rosalee und Adalind die das beobachten schmunzeln nur, „wo ist eigentlich Nick?" Adalind hatte erwartet das er an ihrem Bett saß wenn sie wach wird. „Auf dem Revier?", Kelly schluckt, „ihr neuer Fall ist ein wenig heikel." Adalind zieht ihre Stirn hoch, „heikel?" Monroe der Kelly nicht aus den Augen lässt, wendet sich Adalind zu, er teilt ihr mit das Nick schon hier war, aber Sie hatte da noch geschlafen. Rosalee reichte Adalind einen kleinen Cremetopf, „das sollte deinen blauen Flecken schneller verblassen lassen." Adalind bedankte sich bei ihr und setzt sich vorsichtig auf, „der Arzt macht meine Papiere gerade fertig, ich kann in ca 1. Stunde nach Hause."

„Na dann komme ich ja gerade rechtzeitig", Nick betritt das Zimmer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, „ich habe mir den Rest des Tages freigenommen." Adalind lächelt, sie hebt ihre Hand und winkt ihn zu sich, als er neben ihr auf dem Bett sitzt zieht sie seinen Kopf runter, sie begrüßt ihn mit einem Kuss, etwas womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, „dir geht's besser", stellt er fest. Adalind lächelt, „ja tut es." Sie zeigte zu Rosalee, „ihre Medizin bewirkt wahre Wunder."

„Was ist mit deinem Fall?", Kelly hatte erwartet das Nick sie abholen würde, damit sie sich um den Killer kümmern. „Hat das FBI übernommen", informiert er seine Mom, „sie wünschen keine Einmischung." Kelly spürt das diese Situation ihrem Sohn nicht passt, aber sie erkennt auch an seinem Blick das er hier nicht darüber reden will.

Adalind schaut zwischen Nicks Mom und Nick hin und her, „was ist hier los?" Nick zieht Adalind in seine Arme, er drückt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, er atmet innerlich erleichtert auf als der Arzt das Zimmer betritt, er findet den Menschenauflauf nicht gut was er den hier anwesenden auch mitteilt, „falls es bei Ihnen zuhause auch wie auf einem Bahnhof zugeht, bleiben Sie noch mindestens 1. Woche hier", der Arzt wendet sich Nick zu, „mindestens 1. Woche Ruhe benötigt sie noch." Nick verspricht das er dafür Sorgen wird. Der Arzt nimmt ihm beim Wort und übergibt ihm Adalinds Entlassungspapiere, was Sie mit zusammen gekniffen Augen zur Kenntnis nimmt.

Nick öffnet gerade die Tür für Adalind als sein Handy klingelt. Die FBI-Agentin, Nick flucht innerlich laut auf, aber er weiß auch das die Agentin in großer Gefahr schwebte, also bittet er Adalind um Verzeihung und fragte Monroe und Rosalee ob Sie Adalind nach Hause bringen würden. „Ja natürlich", antwortet Rosalee, Sie will wissen um was es geht. „Nachher", entgegnet Nick nur, er beugt sich zu Adalind runter und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss, „ich liebe dich." Adalind sieht den beiden mit besorgtem Blick hinterher, aber Sie vertraut Nick, „lasst uns nach Hause fahren." Monroe schaut sie mit fassungslosen Blick an „bist du gar nicht neugierig?" Adalinds Blick sagt Monroe alles.

Als Nick und seine Mom am Sägewerk ankommen, wissen beide das sie hier ein Hinterhalt erwartet, aber sie haben auch einen kleinen Vorteil, der Mauvais Dentes erwartete nur einen Grimm, „er wird Dir eine Falle gestellt haben, sei vorsichtig." Kelly umarmt Nick nochmal und verlässt das Auto, sie will durch einen anderen Eingang die Halle betreten.

Nick wollte einfach nur nach Hause, der Killer war grausam gewesen, so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen, aber am Ende gelang es seiner Mom und ihm gemeinsam dieses Monster zu töten, jetzt wollte er einfach Hause, aber wie immer kam sein Job dazwischen, „es ist wie verhext heute", stellt Nick vor dem Haus von Adalinds Wohnung fest, er holte sein Handy raus und stellt mit zusammen gekniffen Augen fest das Hank ihn anruft, „ich habe frei", teilte er ihm mit. Hank ignoriert das, sondern teilt ihm mit das Sean Renard Ihn erwartet, als er die Adresse hört, schluckt Nick, er teilt seiner Mom mit wo er hinmuss, er bittet sie noch Adalind nichts zu erzählen, „das werde ich nachher selbst machen?"

Am Tatort entdeckt Nick seine Waffe, „dummer Fehler", sagt er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. Er schafft es zum Glück sie wieder an sich zu nehmen, „was zum Glück keiner bemerkt hatte." Nick atmet innerlich erleichtert auf und geht zu seinem Captian und Partner, sie warten auf die Kollegen vom FBI, die wie sollte es auch anders sein den Fall sofort an sich reißen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Wagen klingelt sein Handy, als er rangeht, meldet sich keiner, was ihn ein wenig wundert, aber er hat keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Captian will Hank und ihn sofort auf dem Revier sehen, außerdem muss er erst mal seine Waffe loswerden.

Denn dort ist das Chaos ausgebrochen, Kimura wurde getötet. Nick war alles andere als begeistert, vor allen Dingen weil er noch keine Antworten bekommen hatte, „wie konnte das passieren?" Wu zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „wir sind dabei das herauszufinden." Nick fluchte laut auf, „er wollte mich töten", erinnert er Sean Renard und Sgt Wu, „abbekommen hat es Adalind, ich will wissen wer das getan hat." Sean Renard ist ein wenig erstaunt, so wütend hatte er Nick noch nie erlebt, „die Antwort auf ihre Fragen werden Sie bekommen", verspricht er ihm, „jetzt ab nach Hause mit ihnen."

Nick war schon fast aus dem Revier raus, als er die FBI-Agenten auf ihn zukommen sieht, schwant ihn böses. Sie beschuldigen ihn indirekt des Mordes an den Agenten, sie nehmen ihn in Gewahrsam und bringen ihn zum FBI in Portland. Hank der ihm gefolgt ist, informierte Adalind, was ihm nicht leicht viel aber hier ging es um Nick.

Adalind kam kurze Zeit später auf dem Revier an, sie geht direkt auf Hank zu, „wo ist er?" Hank zeigt auf den Raum hinter ihr. Adalind klopf kurz an und betritt den Raum, sie verlangt das sie mit Ihren Mandaten allein gelassen wird. „Außerdem will ich die Beweise sehen?" Adalind erkennt an dem Blick von dem Agenten das sie keine haben, sie sagt es ihnen auf den Kopf zu. „Er hat mit unserer Agentin telefoniert, kurz vor ihrem Tod." Adalind will wissen wann das war. Als sie die Zeitraum hört, teilt Sie den Agentin mit das Nick für diesen Zeitraum ein Alibi hat, „er hat mich aus der Klinik abgeholt", sie zeigt auf ihr Gesicht, „ich wurde gestern überfallen." Adalind verlangt das Nick sofort entlassen wird. „Es steht ihm frei zu gehen", kommt von der Tür her, ein weiterer Agent betritt den Raum, „die DNA stimmt nicht mit Mr. Burkhardt überein." Adalind bekommt große Augen, „DNA?" Die Beamten teilen ihr mit das Mr. Burkhardt freiwillig eine DNA-Probe abgegeben hat. „Vernichten", kommt in einem Ton der keinen Widerspruch duldet, „sonst verklage ich das FBI." Die Beamten wollen ihr wiedersprechen, aber Adalind fällt ihnen ins Wort, „sie haben Mr. Burkhardt auf ihr Revier geholt weil es um einen Anruf ging, ein Anruf ihrer Agentin die Fragen zu einem Fall hatte, den sie von Det. Burkhardt und Det. Griffin übernommen hatte, aber eine DNA-Probe wollten Sie nur von Det. Burkhardt. Wenn Sie keine Beweise zurück halten, dann sollten Sie mir eine verdammt guten Grund nennen der ihr Handlung rechtfertigt." Das können Sie nicht, „wir werden die DNA-Probe vernichten." Adalind hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Zurück auf dem Revier, geht Adalind sofort auf Sean Renard los, „es ist dein Job deine Detektives zu beschützen", faucht sie ihn an. Sean findet es gar nicht lustig hier vor der versammelten Mannschaft von Adalind runter geputzt zu werden, „sag mir nicht wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „gewöhn dich lieber dran", sie holt tief Luft, „ab dem 1. Oktober bin ich die leitende Staatsanwältin dieser Abteilung." Sean Renard ist geschockt, das sieht sie ihn an, „jetzt will ich Kimura sehen." Sean Renard schluckt, „er ist tot", teilt er ihr mit. Adalind schaut kurz zu Nick und dann wieder zu Sean, „er wurde unter deiner Leitung getötet." Der Blick dem Sie ihm zu wirft, sagt ihm das Sie die richtigen Schlüsse zieht. „Ja", gibt er ihr Recht, „aber ich versichere Dir das ich den Schuldigen finde." Adalind sieht ihn mit skeptischen Blick an, „das rate ich Dir." Zum Entsetzen von Nick taumelt Adalind auf einmal, „du gehörst ins Bett", er nimmt Sie auf den Arm und teilt seinem Captian mit das er sich die Woche frei nimmt.

Als Adalind zuhause auf den Sofa sitzt schaut sie zwischen Nick und seiner Mom hin und her, „was für ein Wesen hat die Agenten getötet?" Nick der sie schweigsamste Fahrt seines Lebens hinter sich gebracht hat, schluckt, „Mauvais Dentes." Adalind schnappt geschockt nach Luft, Monroe und Rosalee geht es ebenso. „Das ist eine Warnung an Dich", vermutet Adalind, „ein Mauvais Dentes kann nur vom Königshaus geschickt werden." Das wussten die anderen nicht, „sie wissen bestimmt auch schon das Du in Besitzt von einem Schlüssel bist." Nicks Mom stimmt Adalind zu, „wo ist der Schlüssel?" Nick fühlt sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut, das sieht Adalind, „was weiß ich noch nicht?" Nick schluckt, „ich wollte ihn dir schon zeigen, aber es ist immer was dazwischen gekommen." Adalind zieht ihre Stirn hoch, „was?" Nick bittet sie noch bis morgen zu warten, aber Adalind dachte nicht daran, also machte er sich zusammen mit Monroe, Rosalee, seiner Mom und Adalind auf den Weg zum Wohnwagen.

„Wahnsinn", kommt ehrfürchtig von ihr, sie fährt mit den Händen über die Bücher und geht zu dem Regal wo ihm seine Ahnen verschiedene Gift und Tränke hinterlassen haben, Rosalee die neben ihr steht, fragt Nick ob er überhaupt eine Ahnung hat wie selten hier einige Tränke waren. „Jetzt schon", stellt er fest. Adalind geht zu dem Schrank und als sie ihn öffnet und all die Waffen sieht, hört er sie erneut „Wahnsinn", sagen. Sie nimmt die Axt raus, „damit haben deine Ahnen bestimmt schon öfter ein Hexenbiest geköpft." Nick schmunzelt und nimmt ihr die Axt aus der Hand, „mag sein", er hockt sich hin und holt eine kleine Truhe raus und nimmt die Münzen kleine Truhe raus und nimmt die Münzen raus undmenmen hatttewer das Verhör

Nick wundert es absolut nicht das Adalind alles über die Münzen weiß, „sie ist mein Lexikon der Wesenwelt", neckt er sie liebevoll, er zieht sie in seine Arme und drückt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Er beobachtet seine Mom die Adalind und ihn nicht aus den Augen lässt, als er ihr lächeln sieht, weiß er das Adalind schon jetzt einen Platz in dem Herzen von seiner Mom hat. Adalind sieht zu Nick, „wer weiß alles von dem Wohnwagen?" Nick erzählt ihr das außer ihnen nur Hank noch weiß das er existiert. Adalind holt ihr Handy raus und als Nick hört mit wem Sie telefoniert, schüttelt er seinen Kopf, er weiß jetzt schon das er den kürzen ziehen wird, aber er weiß auch das sowie ihre Kinder auf der Welt sind, dieser Wohnwagen einen anderen Platz bekommen wird, aber jetzt lässt er ihr erst mal ihren Willen, denn einen Streit würde sie heute nicht verkraften.

Als Kelly sich eine Woche später verabschiedete war sie auf den Weg nach Griechenland, verstand Sie Nicks Entscheidung, Sie hatte Adalind in ihr Herz geschlossen, was man von ihrer Mutter nicht sagen konnte. Catherine hatte von Sean erfahren das Nick und Adalind ein Paar waren und das Ihre Tochter ihren Job in der Kanzlei aufgegeben hatte um ab Oktober für die Staatanwaltschaft arbeiten würde. Nick und Adalind waren auf der Baustelle um mit dem Architekten die Umbauarbeiten für den neuen Stellplatz für den Wohnwagen zu besprechen als Adalinds Mom in der Wohnung ihrer Tochter auftauchte, Sie war ein Hexenbiest wie es im Buche stand, Kelly konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Adalind ihre Tochter war, sie beide hatte sogar nichts gemeinsam. „Ich werde mich regelmäßig melden", verspricht Kelly ihrem Sohn, er sie zum Bahnhof gebracht hat, „pass gut auf deine Adalind auf, sie ist etwas ganz besonderes."

Mitte Mai 2017

Adalind saß im Park auf einer Picknickdecke und beobachtete Nick der mit Diana an der Hand ihre ersten Schritte ausprobierte, Kelly folgte den beiden auf Schritt und Tritt. Diana hatte anscheinend genug Sie lies sich auf den Hosenboden fallen und schaute ihren Dad mit großen Augen an, sie wollte von Nick auf den Arm genommen werden. Nick konnte wie immer diesem Blick nicht widerstehen. „Sie weiß genau wie sie dich um den kleine Finger wickeln kann", stellte Adalind fest nachdem Nick sich neben ihr auf der Decke gelegt hatte und Diana und Kelly beobachtete, sie saßen auf ihrer Spieldecke und spielten zusammen, Diana versuchte immer wieder Kelly sein Auto wegzunehmen, aber der kleine Mann wusste ganz genau wie er mit seiner Schwester umzugehen hatte, „Kelly wird nicht so leicht schwach bei ihr wie Du." Adalind lächelte und ließ ihre Kinder nicht aus den Augen, „Rosalee hat angerufen sie sind auf den Weg."

Nick schmunzelte, „der erste Ausflug der Drillinge in die große weite Welt." Adalind kniff ihre Augen zusammen, „du warst nicht viel besser als Monroe", erinnert Sie Nick, „was Du nicht alles für Ausreden erfunden hast." Nick erwiderte ihren Blick, aber er musste zugeben das Adalind recht hat, „junge Väter sind halt etwas nervös!" Adalind lächelt und zeigte auf Wanderweg, dort ist gerade Monroe der den Wagen der Drillinge schiebt aufgetaucht, Adalind muss sich das lachen verkneifen als sie sieht das Monroe den Drillingen eine Vortrag hält, sie stupst Nick an, „verstehst du was er ihnen erzählt." Nick grinst nur und will aufspringen, denn Kelly hatte gerade Diana hochgezogen, er nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und zusammen gingen sie auf Monroe und Rosalee zu.

Rosalee hockte sich hin und machte ihre Arme auf, sie hatte die zwei kleinen Mäuse vermisst, womit sie aber nicht gerechnet hatte, war das Diana sich von ihrem Bruder losriss und ihre ersten Schritte allein machte, direkt in ihre Arme.

Nicks Blick wandert zu Adalind, die vor Stolz platzt, „sie läuft", Adalind schaut zu Nick er nickt zustimmend, „mit 13 Monaten", stellt er fest. „Jetzt ist zuhause nichts mehr sicher", Adalind seufzt theatralisch auf, sie stand auf und ging Monroe entgegen, der sie anlächelt, sie lächelt zurück und schaut in den Wagen, „sie schlafen!" Adalind schaut zu Monroe auf, „gut gemacht." Monroe ist hocherfreut über das Lob, denn eins hatte er in den letzten Jahren erkannt, Adalind ist die perfekte Mutter, sie bringt nichts aus der Ruhe, anders als Nick, der gerät leicht mal in Panik wenn es um seine Kinder geht, oder um seine Frau.

Nick der Adalind gefolgt ist, geht zu seiner Tochter, er nimmt sie auf den Arm und drückt sie an sich, „gut gemacht." Diana gefällt es nicht besonders auf Nicks Arm zu sein, sie will wieder zurück auf den Boden, jetzt will sie die Welt auf ihren eigenen Füssen entdecken . Adalind geht zu den beiden, sie drückt Diana eine Kuss auf die Wange, „gut gemacht Honey." Sie nimmt sie Nick ab und stellt sie wieder auf den Boden, wo sie nach der Hand von ihrem Bruder greift. Adalind und Nick sehen den beiden hinterher, „zu schnell", hört Adalind Nick sagen, „die Zeit vergeht so schnell. Mir kommt es vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen als ich sie nach 14 anstrengenden Stunden zum ersten mal im Arm hatte." Adalind haut ihn auf den Arm, „du hast mir fast die Hand gebrochen", erinnert Nick sie neckend. Kelly kam mit Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt und so konnte Nick nicht dabei sein, bei Dianas Geburt war er nicht von Adalinds Seite gewichen, auch wenn Sie nicht immer begeistert von seiner Anwesenheit war, „die Betonung liegt auf fast." Monroe lächelt Adalind und Nick an, „sie hat dich wenigstens nicht rausgeworfen?" Rosalee haut Monroe auf den Arm, sie sieht Adalind an und beide müssen lachen.

Wünsche welche Folge ich mir genauer ansehen soll sind noch immer erwünscht...ein Wunsch geht schon nächsten Freitag in Erfüllung


	6. Chapter 6

Danke allen die mir eine Kommentar hinterlassen und danke an alle diese Story verfolgen, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Der 1 Valentinstag

Adalind stand in ihrem Wandschrank und suchte nach dem perfekten Outfit, Nick machte ein riesiges Geheimnis um den heutigen Abend. „Was hälst du von dem Kleid?", Adalind kommt mit einem dunkelblauen Hemdklein aus Seide heraus und zeigt es Rosalee, sie sitzt auf der Fensterbank, eine der Überraschungen die sich ihr Architekt für Sie hatte einfallen lassen, „dazu diese Pumps?", Adalind hält Pumps in der Farbe ihres Kleides hoch. Rosalee lächelt, „hast du schon mal aus dem Fenster geschaut?" Adalind geht zum Bett und legt das Kleid dort ab und geht weiter zu Rosalee, sie setzt sich neben sie, „ich nehme meine Stiefel noch mit, nur zur Sicherheit." Rosalee schmunzelt, „euer Loft ist toll geworden." Adalind die sich in Ihrem Schlafzimmer umsieht, kann nur zustimmend nicken, „auch wenn Nick und ich öfter mal kurz vor durchdrehen waren, nachdem Bud erfahren hat für wenn sein Kumpel das Loft umbaut." Rosalee lächelt, „ja er ist schon was besonderes unser Eisbieber", Rosalee schaut Adalind mit einem Blick an der ihr ein wenig Unbehagen bereitet. „Was ist passiert?", will Sie besorgt von ihrer besten Freundin wissen. Rosalee holt tief Luft, „nichts", versichert sie ihr, Sie weiß nicht wie sie Adalind beibringen soll das Juliette bei ihr im Laden aufgetaucht ist und sie über Nick und sie ausgefragt hat.

Wu und Nick waren auf dem Rückweg zu Revier. Ihr neuester Fall hatte mit einem Wesen zu tun das die Vulkane beschütze, Wu der von Nick und Hank, kurz bevor dieser in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub abgereist war, in die Welt der Wesen eingeweiht wurde, vertrat Hank, für ihn war das alles neu und aufregend, was ihm aber nicht gefiel war die Tatsache das Ihr Captian ein Wesen war und Nick es immer noch vor ihm geheim hielt das er es wusste. „Fahr mal bitte rechts ran?", bittet Nick ihn. Wu tut ihm den Gefallen und als er sieht wo er anhält, bekommt er große Augen, „du hast nicht vor was ich denke was Du vorhast?" Nick grinst nur und betritt den Laden, er spürt richtig Wuˋs Blicke, „Mr. Burkhardt", begrüßt ihn den Juwelier, er beugt sich nach unten und holt aus den Regal eine kleine Schatulle, er reicht sie Nick, der sie öffnet und sich selbst gratuliert zu seiner ausgezeichneten Wahl, „er ist perfekt", stellt er erneut fest und bedankt sich bei dem Juwelier, „viel Glück." Nick lächelt nur und geht zurück zum Auto. Wo Wu ihn mit fragenden Blick erwartet, aber Nick denkt nicht daran Wu zu antworten, er würde es wie alle anderen Morgen früh erfahren, das heißt wenn Sie ja sagt.

„Juliette kam gestern in meinen Laden", Rosalee bringt es einfach hinter sich, „sie wollte von mir eigentlich einen Tee damit sie besser schlafen kann." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „aber das ist noch nicht alles?", vermutet Adalind. „Sie hat nach Nick gefragt und ich habe ihr geantwortet das es ihm gut geht und er sehr glücklich ist, das ihr beide für mich das perfekte Paar seit!" Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, „perfekt würde ich nicht sagen, wir können genauso wie jedes andere Paar aneinander geraten." Rosalee nickt, „ich erinnere mich", sie lacht laut auf, „als Du damals aus der Klink gekommen bist, er hat dich eine Woche nicht aus den Augen gelassen." Adalind lächelt, „ja er ist ein wenig überfürsorglich wenn es um mich geht", Sie fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, „aber langsam gewöhne ich mich daran." Rosalee grinst, „wir haben ganz schön was durchgestanden im letzten Jahr", Sie sieht zu Adalind, „als ich bei meiner Tante war, Angelina, ich war so froh das Du da warst und den Trank hergestellt hast, stell Dir mal vor das hätten die drei allein hinbekommen müssen." Adalind weiß was Rosalee meint, „was mich viel mehr erschreckt hat ist das der Auftrag vom Königshaus kam." Rosalee nickt, „aber ich denke die Botschaft die du geschickt hast ist angekommen." Adalind schluckt, „das hoffe ich jedenfalls", sie lächelt, „aber du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, da sitzt du auf einmal in einer Jury." Rosalee schmunzelt, „dein erster großer Fall", sie greift nach Adalinds Hand, „du hast den Anwalt und den Verdächtigen…" Adalind unterbricht sie, „Du, wenn du uns nicht den Tipp gegeben hättest, den Trank angefertigt hättest, ohne Dich hätten wir das nicht geschafft. Ich bin so froh das Du zu meinem Leben gehörst", Adalind umarmt Sie, „unsere Freundschaft ist für mich nach Nick das größte Geschenk das ich bekommen habe." Rosalee geht es ebenso, „ich bin auch froh das du Teil meines Lebens bist, besonders bei unseren Männern." Adalind schmunzelt, „wir haben aber auch ein riesiges Glück mit den beiden." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, „das Kleid ist perfekt", sie verabschiedet sich von Adalind, „ich muss mich auch noch umziehen." Adalind begleitet Rosalee noch zum Fahrstuhl, sie schaut auf die Uhr, „Verdammt", sie rennt in ihr Schlafzimmer, jetzt muss es schnell gehen, denn Nick will sie schon in 30 Minuten abholen.

„Falls ein Fall reinkommt", was Nick nicht hofft. „Das wird nicht passieren", Wu zeigt auf die Schatulle auf Nicks Schreibtisch, „ich werde Dir deinen großen Abend bestimmt nicht ruinieren." Nick grinst nur, er nimmt die Schatulle und steckt sie in seine Anzugjacke, „danke das du den Schreibkram übernimmst." Wu winkt ab, „ich will mir nicht noch mal eine Strafpredigt von unserer verehrten Staatsanwältin Miss Schade anhören, ihre Ansage war klar und deutlich." Nick denkt mit Grauen an den Tag zurück, Adalind kam mit einer Stinkwut auf Pouge zurück von einer Gerichtverhandlung, seine Angaben auf dem Bericht stimmten nicht mit den Angaben die er vor Adalinds Kollegen von dem Sie den Fall übernommen hatte überein und somit kam ein Mörder frei, sie hat ihn stramm stehen lassen und Sean daraufhin gewiesen das er endlich seine Abteilung leiten soll, sonst würde sie beim Polizeichef eine Beschwerde einreichen. „Sie nimmt ihren Job ein wenig zu ernst", stellt Nick fest. „Naja", Wu lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, „sie hat den Captian heute erneut nach dem Stand der Ermittlungen im Fall Kimura gefragt. Nick holt tief Luft, „ich weiß", er nimmt sein Handy und die Autoschlüssel vom Tisch, „du weißt wenn Sie als Täter vermutet und eins sag ich Dir, sie wird erst aufgeben wenn Sie ihm den Mord nachweisen kann." Was Wu versteht, „aber mit einer Waffe umgehen kann Sie", er hört sich richtig stolz an, Wu hatte sie gestern am Schießstand getroffen und das sie kein einziges mal ihr Ziel verfehlt hat, hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. „Ich bin ein guter Lehrer", Nick verabschiedet sich und geht zu Fahrstuhl, vor dem Sean Renard wartet. Sie mustern sich beide, jeder der zwei erwidert den Blick des anderen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, Nick hofft das er ihn eines Tages so dazu bringen kann vor ihm eine Aufwallung zu haben, aber der Kerl hatte sich gut im Griff, „schönen Abend", Nick geht zu seinem Auto, er spürt die Blicke von Sean Renard in seinem Rücken, aber er hat nicht vor sich von ihm die Stimmung verderben zu lassen.

Adalind sitzt am Tresen in ihrer Küche, vor ihr steht ein Glas Wasser, sie würde heute fahren, auch wenn Nick das noch nicht wusste, so wie sie noch nicht wusste wo es hin ging, „vielleicht sollte ich ihm heute mal gestatten mein Auto zu fahren", sie redet mit sich selbst, „seinen Blick als wir meinen Wagen aus der Werkstaat geholt haben." Adalind lächelt als sie sich daran erinnert, hingebracht hatten sie einen Mercedes zurück gefahren ist sie mit einem Audi A3, zwar noch kein Kombi, denn würde Sie sich erst anschaffen wenn Sie Kinder hatten, aber am meisten hatte ihn erschüttert als Sie ihn mitgeteilt hatte das er dieses Auto nur im äußersten Notfall fahren würde, sie hatte ihm zwar schon mal angeboten zu fahren, aber seine Antwort daraufhin war die Frage, ob dies ein Notfall ist. Adalind schmunzelt und geht zur Spülmaschine, sie hat sie gerade geschlossen als sie den Fahrstuhl hört.

Adalinds Herz fängt wie immer an mit rasen wenn Sie Nick sieht, sie geht zu ihm und umarmt ihn, „unserer 1 Valentinstag", sie küsst ihn sanft auf die Lippen, „ich hätte nicht erwartet das wir ihn erleben." Nick zwinkert ihr nur zu, „du siehst toll aus." Adalind löst sich aus seinen Armen, sie dreht sich um 360 Grad, „bin ich passend gekleidet." Nick nimmt sie wieder in den Arm, „bist du", er drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, der schnell leidenschaftlicher wird und wenn er es nicht schaft ihn jetzt zu beenden werden sie im Bett landen, was auch nicht so schlimm wäre, aber seine Pläne für heute sehen anders aus. „Lass uns gehen", Nick ist ein wenig außer Atem, er nimmt Adalinds Hand. Die ihn fragt ob das sein ernst ist. Nick grinst und drückt den Knopf vom Fahrstuhl, „in 3 Stunden machen wir hier genau an dem Punkt weiter." Er lässt Adalind den Vortritt, er muss erst mal tief durch atmen, sie brachte sein Blut in Wallung, selbst nach 3 Jahren Beziehung ist Juliette das nie gelungen, was Adalind in 11 Monaten gelungen ist, sie hatte nicht nur sein Herz in Beschlag genommen, sondern auch seine Seele, sollte ihr je was passieren, er weiß jetzt schon das er daran zerbrechen würde. Nick ist so in seine Gedanken versunken das er Adalinds Frage nicht mitbekommen hatte. Adalind stupst ihn an, „du fährst", sie hält Nick die Schlüssel zum Audi hin. Nick der sich schon seit Monaten darauf freut dieses Baby zu fahren, reist ihr die Schlüssel förmlich aus der Hand, er hält ihr die Tür auf, Beifahrertür, Adalind muss schmunzeln als sie im Rückspiegel sieht wie Nick eine Faust macht du leise ja ruft. Sie liebte diesen Mann so sehr, der heute Abend richtig toll aussah, sie liebte Nick in Jeans, aber wenn er einen Anzug anhatte, wusste sie immer das er das nur ihr zuliebe tat. „Ist der Anzug neu?" Nick der auf der Schnellstraße war und das Tempolimet leicht überschreitet, nickt, „Monroe und ich waren shoppen", er schaut zu Adalind rüber, „Rosalee erwartet ein toller Abend." Adalind schmunzelt nur, Nick hatte einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, was seine Kleidung betraft, was der dunkelblaue Anzug und das dunkelblaue Hemd bewiesen. „Was erwartet mich heute?" Nick zwinkert ihr nur zu und konzentriert sich auf den Verkehr.

Als Nick bei Giorgioˋs vorfuhr, wusste Adalind das ihr ein besonderer Abend bevor stand. „Wie hast du es nur geschafft hier einen Tisch zu bekommen?" Nick zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „er ist ein Freund von Monroe." Adalind schmunzelt und wartet das Nick ihr die Tür aufmacht, aber der Parkservice kommt ihm zuvor, „sehr aufmerksam." Nick reicht ihm die Schlüssel und nimmt Adalind an die Hand, als er seinen Namen nennt, zuckt der Empfangschef zusammen, Nick vermutet mal das er ein Wesen war, aber er war heute nicht als Grimm hier oder als Cop, er war heute hier mit der Frau die er liebte. „Darf ich sie zu ihren Tisch bringen", der Empfangschef hatte sich wohl wieder unter Kontrolle und führte Nick und Adalind zu einem Tisch am Fenster, „das mache ich", Nick rückte Adalind den Stuhl zurecht, aber bevor er zu seinem Stuhl ging gab er ihr noch einen Kuss aufs Haar. Der Empfangschef reichte ihnen die Speise und- Weinkarte, „ich werde ihn ihren Kellner schicken." Nick und Adalind lächeln ihn an und schauen ihm hinterher. Sie werfen beide einen Blick auf die Gäste und beide entdecken zur selben Zeit 2 Personen die sie hier heute nicht erwartet haben.

„Wusstest Du das Sie sich treffen?", Adalind schaut zu Nick, der immer noch seinen Blick auf Sean Renard und Juliette Silverton richtet, er starrt sie regelrecht an und sein Blick gefällt ihr absolut nicht, „du bist eifersüchtig." Nick zuckt zusammen, er schaut zu Adalind, endlich hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Nein", erwidert er ohne Zögern, „eher besorgt, Du weißt was er ist." Das versteht Adalind zwar, „was willst du jetzt tun zu den beiden gehen und ihnen einen Szene machen, dann weiß er das Du über alles Bescheid weißt." Nick schluckt, „nein", er greift nach Adalinds Hand, „ich werde nicht zulassen das Sie uns den Abend ruinieren." Adalind fällt auf einmal das Gespräch mit Rosalee ein, „es ist kein Zufall", informiert sie Nick, sie erzählt ihm was Rosalee ihr erzählt hat. Das beruhigt Nick erst recht nicht, er muss sich richtig zusammen nehmen, am liebsten würde zu den beiden gehen und eine Prügelei mit Renard wäre jetzt ein das beste Mittel um Dampft abzulassen. Zum Glück kommt der Kellner, der sie nach ihre Bestellung aufnehmen will. „Wir haben noch keinen Blick in die Speisekarte geworfen", entschuldigt sich Adalind bei ihm, „aber mir können Sie erst mal ein Glas Wasser bringen." Sie schaut zu Nick, der zustimmend nickt.

Beide nutzen sie Zeit und studieren sie Speisekarte, Adalind weiß sofort was Sie will, sie liebte die Italienische Küche. Nick musste lächeln, „ich nehme das selbe", er schaut zu Adalind, er zwinkert ihr zu, „können Sie uns einen Wein dazu empfehlen." Der Kellner nickt, „ich habe da den perfekten Wein", er nimmt Adalind und Nick die Karten ab, „ich bin gleich wieder da." Adalind zieht ihre Augenbrauen hoch, aber was immer sie sagen will, bleibt ihr im Hals stecken, denn Nick schaut schon wieder zum Tisch von Sean und Juliette, „die zwei haben entschieden mehr Spaß als ich heute", faucht Sie Nick an. Der zusammen zuckt, „schon gut", er wendet seinen Blick auf Adalind, die ihn herausfordernd ansieht, „du hast jetzt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit." Nick lächelt und sieht den Weinkellner auf sie zukommen, „mal sehen ob seine Wahl deine Geschmack trifft." Adalind schluckt, sie lächelt den Weinkellner an, der ihr einen rosefarbenen Wein halbtrocken hinhält, er zeigt die Flaschen Nick, der grinst, „Sie ist die Weinkennerin." Adalind nimmt den Kellner das Glas ab und probiert einen Schluckt, „er ist vorzüglich", sie lächelt den Kellner an, der erst ihr und dann Nick ein Glas einschenkt, „ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend."

Nick probiert auch ein Schluck, „stimmt er ist vorzüglich", er schaut sich das Etikett, der Flasche an, „wir sollten uns ein paar Flaschen bestellen", schlägt Nick vor. Adalind nickt zustimmend, „wenn der Sommer kommt und wir unserer erste Grillparty auf dem Dach geben, ja Rosalee und mir wird dieser Wein besonders gut schmecken." Nick schmunzelt, „du nimmst es Bud noch immer übel das er durch sein einmischen den Ausbau des Daches verzögert hat." Adalind lehnt sich zurück in ihrem Stuhl, „du doch auch", kontert sie grinsend. „Er hätte mit seiner Aktion beinahe unserer Haus in die Luft gejagt." Daran muss Adalind nicht erinnert werden, „aber seine Entschuldigungsversuche waren einmalig." Nick stöhnt laut auf, „erinnere mich nicht daran." Adalind streicht ihre Haare nach hinten, sie hat sie heute offen gelassen, weswegen Sie ihr lockig über die Schultern fallen, „aber die Tagesdecke für unser Bett ist einmalig." Da kann Nick nicht wiedersprechen, „seine Frau ist einen Künstlerin."

Adalind bleibt die Antwort erspart denn der 1 Gang wird serviert, der Salat ist köstlich, findet jedenfalls Adalind, für Nick ist ein Salat ein Salat, „das Dressing ist super." Adalind schmunzelt, „ja ist es." Sie freut sich innerlich das Nick den zweien da drüben keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenkt.

Juliette kann nicht fassen das er Sie total ignoriert, „es interessiert ihn absolut nicht das wir zwei zusammen hier sind", zischt Sie ihm zu. „Abwarten", beruhigt er sie, „der Abend hat erst angefangen und ich muss endlich wissen was diese Hexe ihm erzählt hat." Juliette schaut zu Sean, „du denkst er weiß das Du der Königssohn in Portland bist." Sean nickt, „ich weiß nicht was an dem Abend passiert ist, aber die Adalind von früher die hätte nie und nimmer freiwillig auf ihre Kräfte verzichtet, sie hätte alles unternommen um ihre Macht wieder zubekommen." Juliette wirft einen Blick auf den Tisch von Nick und Adalind, „hat sie ihn verzaubert." Sean zuckt mit seinen Schultern, sein Blick wandert zum Tisch, wo Adalind grade aufsteht, „sie geht wohl zu den Waschräumen." Juliette schlägt vor das er ihr folgt, „ich werde Nick mal Hallo sagen."

Sean gefällt die hinterhältige Art von Juliette, „das ist vielleicht unsere einzige Chance", er weiß von was er redet, denn Adalind ist im Büro jeder Frage die er ihr gestellt hat ausgewichen und sowie er einen etwas rauere Gangart anschlagen will, steht einer ihrer Mitarbeiter oder einer seiner Untergeben plötzlich hinter ihm und fragt ob sie Hilfe braucht. Was ihn persönlich langsam aber sicher zur Weißglut bringt, er muss sich dermaßen zusammen nehmen, er ist sich zwar fast zu hundert Prozent sicher das Nick Burkhardt schon über ihn Bescheid weiß, aber eben nur fast. Juliette ist bei Nick angekommen, also nutzt er die Chance und folgt Adalind.

Juliette begrüßt Nick und setzt sich einfach auf den Platz von Adalind, „wie geht's Dir?" will sie von ihm wissen, nachdem Sie Nick begrüßt hat. „Gut", Nick lehnt sich zurück und will von ihr wissen wie es ihr ergangen ist. „Sean Renard hat mir durch die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens geholfen", teilt Sie ihm mit, „nachdem ich von Freunden von uns erfahren habe das Du jetzt eine neue Freundin hast und auch schon bei ihr wohnst, 4 Wochen nachdem wir uns getrennt haben, stimmt ja nicht, du hast dich von mir getrennt." Nick weiß das er ihr an diesen Abend sehr wehgetan hat, aber wenn er jetzt an diesen Abend zurück denkt, weiß er auch das er nicht anders hätte machen können. Sein Blick wandert zum Tisch von Sean und Juliette, „wo ist Renard, was habt ihr vor?" Nick hört sich richtig besorgt an, was Juliette noch mehr auf die Palme bringt, „lass dich überraschen". Sie lächelt ihn hinterhältig an.

Sean Renard wartet vor dem Waschraum der Damen, er geht leicht gereizt auf und ab, er fragt sich was Sie darin so lange macht. Er will gerade seine guten Manieren vergessen als die Tür geöffnet wird und Adalind rauskommt, „Sean", begrüßt sie ihn. Wie immer mit einem Ton, der ihm zeigt das er ihr gleichgültig geworden ist und das ist nicht akzeptabel für ihn, „endlich erwische ich dich mal allein", das er auf sie zugeht scheint sie nicht zu beunruhigen, sie blickt ihn wie immer mit eiskalten Blick an, aber er muss endlich wissen was Sie vorhat, „was hast du mit Nick vor, was ist dein Plan?" Adalind will darauf gar nicht reagieren, aber sein fester Griff an ihrem Oberarm, zeigt ihm das er es todernst meint, „was mein Plan mit Nick ist, glücklich sein, einfach nur glücklich sein", sie nimmt seine Hand von ihrem Arm, „ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen das ich Nick Liebe und den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen will", sie geht an ihm vorbei, denn Sean Renard sieht aus als ob er den Schock seines Lebens bekommen hat, „die Beziehung mit Dir war der dümmste Fehler den ich je begangen habe." Sie lächelt ihn an, was Sean verwundert, bis sie ihr Knie in seinen Weichteilen spürt, „lass mich endlich zufrieden." Adalind rennt die Treppe hoch und schaut zum Tisch von ihnen, was sie sieht bringt ihr Blut zum kochen.

Nick der mit dem Rücken zum Eingang zu den Waschräumen sitzt, sieht nicht das Adalind zurück kommt, aber Juliette, sie beugt sich über den Tisch und streichelt ihn sanft übers Gesicht. Nick ahnt langsam was hier vorgeht, er hält ihren Arm fest, „was immer du auch vor hast, lass es, ich werde mir mein Leben mit Adalind von euch nicht ruinieren lassen." Juliette, steht langsam auf, „scheint das es mir schon gelungen ist." Sie steht auf und geht auf Adalind zu „guten Abend." Sie lächelt hinterhältig, was Adalind noch mehr auf die Palme bringt, sie will einfach nur nachhause, der Abend ist für sie gelaufen.

Als sie am Tisch von ihnen ankommt, schnappt sie sich ihre Tasche, „lass uns fahren." Aber Nick denkt nicht daran, sich von den beiden Schwachköpfen seinen Abend ruinieren zu lassen. Er sieht wie Sean Renard den Speisesaal betreten, sein Gang sagt Nick alles, „du hast gut gezielt." Adalind blickt über ihre Schulter, „ja", sie holt tief Luft, „ich will nachhause." Nick setzt sich zu ihrer Verwunderung wieder hin, „was immer du auch damit bezweckst, es wird nicht funktionieren, mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Adalind schaut Nick weiter mit einem Blick an, der ihm zeigt das Sie kurz davor ist die Beherrschung zu verlieren, „setzt dich bitte", er wirft ihr einen Blick zu, bei dem sie meistens schwach wird, aber der scheint heute nicht zu wirken, sie dreht sich um und macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Warte", ruft Nick ihr hinterher. Adalind atmet tief durch, sie wollte Sean den Triumph nicht gönnen, wenn Nick ihr jetzt nicht folgt, sie weiß nicht was Sie dann macht, aber zum Glück muss sie sich diese Frage nicht beantworten. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und bekommt großen Augen, sie hatte alles erwartet aber nicht das Nick vor ihr kniet, sie hatte ihn noch nicht mal kommen hören. „Heirate mich", Nick hält seine Hand hin und Adalind erblickt einen Ring, ein schlichten Ring in Weißgold mit einem Diamanten, „ich wollte dir diese Frage beim Dessert stellen, keine Angst ich wollte ihn nicht im Dessert verstecken", Nick lächelt und fragt sie erneut, „heirate mich", Nick sieht Adalind an, „ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, morgens wenn ich aufwache, mein erster Gedanke bist du, ein Leben ohne Dich, das ist für mich unvorstellbar", er steht langsam auf, er nimmt ihre Hand und sieht sie mit fragenden Blick an. Adalind schaute immer noch auf seine Hand, der Ring war ein Traum, sie schluckte und schaut zu Nick hoch, „ja", mehr bekommt sie nicht raus, sie hält ihm ihre Hand hin, die leicht zittert. Nick lächelt und schiebt ihr den Ring auf den Finger, „ich liebe dich." Er beugt sich zu ihr runter und küsst sie, das sie nicht allein sind, daran erinnern sie sich erst als sie alle Gäste klatschen hören, bis auf zwei, die wutentbrannt das Restaurant verlassen.

„Willst du immer noch gehen?" Nick sieht Adalind an. Die verneinend den Kopf schüttelt, „jetzt will ich mit dir anstoßen." Nick nimmt Adalind in den Arm, „ich liebe dich." Adalind küsst ihn sanft auf die Lippen, „ich liebe dich." Sie nimmt seine Hand, sie gehen zurück zu ihren Platz, wo der Kellner schon mit einer Flasche Champagner auf sie wartet, „herzlichen Glückwunsch." Nick lächelt und nimmt ihm das Glas ab, er reicht es Adalind und stoßt mit ihr an, nachdem er von dem Kellner sein Glas gereicht bekommt, „auf uns und unsere Zukunft." Adalind lächelt, „auf uns." Sie nimmt einen Schluck und schaut sich erneut ihren Ring an, „er ist perfekt." Sie blickt zu ihm, „danke, für deine Liebe, dein Vertrauen und jetzt ist es an mir dir eine Frage zu stellen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „welche Frage?" Adalind zeigt zu seinem Ringfinger, „wann darf ich dir da einen Ring draufstecken?" Nick schmunzelt, „was hälst du vom 24. März." Nicks Vorschlag schockt sie gewaltig, „das ist in knapp 6 Wochen." Nick grinst, „ich weiß." Adalind schluckt, „Rosalee wird ausrasten." Nick grinst, was ihm aber vergeht als Adalind ihm fragt wer sein Trauzeuge ist. „Hank oder Monroe", er holt tief Luft, „es sei denn Wu findet bis dahin meine Schwester, dann erübrigt sich die Frage." Was Adalind versteht, „hat Wu schon eine Spur?" Nick schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „kaum hat er einen Hinweis, ist sie wieder verschwunden, er nimmt das langsam persönlich, besonders nachdem ich ihm erzählt habe wenn er sucht." Das ist neu für Adalind, „was ist mit deiner Mom, denkst du sie schafft es zu unserer Hochzeit zu kommen." Nick holt tief Luft, „ich werde ihr nachher eine Mail schicken. Was ist mit deiner Mutter?" Adalind schluckt, „auf gar keinen Fall." Nick hatte nichts anderes erwartet, aber er bekommt keine Chance sie zu bitten noch mal darüber nachzudenken, denn jetzt kommt das Hauptgericht. Es wird noch ein schöner Abend im Restaurant und als sie in ihrem Loft ankommen, beendet Nick was er vor 4 Stunden angefangen hat.

14.02.2019

„Kannst du mir bitte noch mal erklären warum wir jetzt seit 6 Jahren jeden Valentinstag bei uns zuhause verbringen", Adalind sitzt neben Nick auf der Hollywoodschaukel auf ihren Dach. „Du erinnerst dich", Nick zieht sie in seine Arme und schlingt die Decke fester um sie, „da plane ich den perfekten Antrag am Tag der Liebe und dann kommen Mr. Und Mrs Sean Renard und ruinieren ihn fast." Adalind kuschelt sich in Nicks Arme, „außerdem haben Rosalee und Monroe jetzt selbst eine Rasselbande." Adalind lächelt, „Rasselbande passender könnte man die Drillinge nicht bezeichnen, Nicole ist das Ebenbild ihrer Mom und den Charakter hat sie von ihrem Dad. Freddy, ist wie seine Mom ruhig ausgeglichen aber er kann auch austeilen und dann ist da noch Harry, er ist eine Mischung aus seinen Eltern, ich bin mir bei ihm nie sicher, was er denkt."

„Das wissen wir bei Kelly und Diana auch nie", Adalind nimmt Nicks Hand in ihre, sie spielt mit seinem Ehering, „haben Dir Kelly und Trubel erzählt wo sie jetzt schon wieder hin sind." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „nein", teilt er ihr leicht gereizt mit, „wenn Sie hier mal wieder auftauchen, dann werde ich kein nein als Antwort gelten lassen", er hebt ihr Kinn hoch und gibt ihr einen sanften Kuss, „hast du noch mal über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht!" Adalind weiß sofort auf was Nick anspielt, „ja habe ich", sie drückt sich etwas von ihm weg, „du willst das alles noch mal mitmachen, die schlaflosen Nächte, das endlose Geschreie." Nick weiß was seine Frau vorhat, sie will ihn abschrecken, „ja will ich, Kelly und Diana sind uns perfekt gelungen, also warum nicht noch einen Versuch wagen." Adalind beist auf ihre Lippe, „okay lass uns noch einen Versuch wagen, ist dir klar das wir uns das erste mal Gedanken um einen Namen machen müssen, oder das wir nicht wissen was wir bekommen, ein Junge oder ein Mädchen." Nick zieht Adalind wieder in seine Arme, „darauf freue ich mich am meisten", er reicht ihr ein Glas von ihrem Lieblingswein, ein Andenken an ihren ersten Valentinstag, „auf uns und unsere Familie."

Lasst mich wissen wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, oder ob ihr noch weiter lesen wollt⁉⁉


	7. Chapter 7

Danke für die lieben Kommentare und viel Spaß beim Lesen

24\. März

Am nächsten Morgen, Nick und Adalind waren im Kräuterladen, sie wollten Rosalee und Monroe von ihrer Verlobung und ihrer Hochzeit erzählen, bevor Sie ins Revier fuhren. „24.März", Rosalee schaute Nick und Adalind abwechselnd mit fassungslosen Blick an, „dieser 24 März?", will Sie von den beiden erneut wissen. Adalind schmunzelt nur, sie hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, war Monroe der Nick anstarrte, einfach nur anstarrte, kein Wort kam aus seinen offenstehenden Mund. „Ihm fehlen die Worte", stellte er trocken fest, „Rosalee streiche den Tag rot um Kalender an." Rosalee boxte Nick, der neben ihr stand auf den Arm, „warum habt ihr es so eilig", sie verstummte und schaut auf Adalinds Bauch. Die ihren Blick richtig zu deutet, „nein", stellt sie sofort klar, „ich bin nicht schwanger." Nick verdreht seine Augen, er schaut zu Monroe, „ich hätte dich gern als Trauzeuge?" Monroe kann nur zustimmend nicken, denn ihm fehlen immer noch die Worte. Adalind schaut zu Rosalee, „du würdest mir eine riesige Freude machen wenn Du meine Trauzeugin sein würdest." Rosalee schluckte, „es währe mir eine Ehre", ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, „6 Wochen", sie holte tief Luft, „du lässt uns nur 6 Wochen Zeit die Hochzeit eure Traumhochzeit zu planen." Nick zuckte mit seinen Schultern, „wir schaffen das schon." Rosalee zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, „wir?" Nick lächelt, „wir, es ist nicht nur Adalinds Hochzeit, sondern auch meine und ich habe vor mich aktiv an der Planung zu beteiligen." Rosalee seufzte leise verzweifelt auf, was alle zu lachen bringt. Bis Nick erzählt was gestern Abend im Restaurant passiert ist. „Es tut mir so leid", Rosalee lehnte sich an Monroe. Nick streichelte ihr über den Arm, „es ist nicht deine Schuld." Das sieht Adalind ebenso, sie schaut auf die Uhr, „falls wir es Wu und Hank selbst erzählen wollen, sollten wie los." Sie verabredeten sich noch für heute Abend, die Hochzeit war ja schon in 6 Wochen.

Wu der Hank vom Flughafen abholte, überprüfte gerade seine Mails, es machte ihm wahnsinnig das er Teresa Rubel nicht aufspüren konnte, seine letzte Spur war Seattle gewesen, „wo steckst du bloß", Wu machte sich langsam Sorgen um Nicks Schwester, schon allein die Vorstellung das Sie all die Wesen sah, sie wusste doch gar nicht mit was sie es tun hatte. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken das er Hank nicht bemerkte, der neben ihn stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. „Hallo", Hank hatte sich lange genug geduldet jetzt wollte er einfach nur nach Hause, außerdem hatte er im Urlaub einen kleinen Unfall gehabt. Wu zuckte zusammen, er schaut auf und lächelt entschuldigend, aber als er sieht das Hank mit einer Krücke vor ihm steht, schüttelt er nur grinsend seinen Kopf, „will ich wissen wie das passiert ist?" Hank verdreht seine Augen, „was hab ich verpasst." Wu grinst nur, „wenn ich richtig liege bekommt der Captian heute den Schock seines Lebens." Hank kneift seine Augen zusammen, „sag nicht das Adalind ihm endlich den Mord an Kimura nachweisen kann." Wu schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, er nimmt Hanks Koffer, „ab ins Revier, diese Show will ich nicht verpassen." Jetzt ist Hank wirklich neugierig geworden.

Nick und Adalind kamen gerade 10 Minuten vor den beiden auf dem Revier an, ein Blick in das Büro von Sean Renard sagte Nick alles, denn wenn Blicke töten konnten wäre er jetzt Tod. Nick grinste nur und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, Adalind die sich an seinen Tisch lehnt, spürt ebenfalls die Blicke die Sean ihnen zuwarf, womit sie aber nicht gerechnet hat, war der Anruf ihrer Mutter, „da konnte wohl jemand seine Klappe nicht halten." Sie nimmt den Anruf entgegen, aber noch bevor sie Hallo sagen kann, hört sie ihre Mutter wütend sagen, „ich verbiete Dir diesen Grimm zu heiraten." Adalind zieht ihre Augenbrauen hoch, „du verbietest es mir." Nick bekommt große Augen und bittet Adalind den Lautsprecher anzuschalten, er würde zu gern hören was seine Zukünftige Schwiegermutter noch zu sagen hat. „Genau", hört er sie schreien, „wir heiraten keine Grimms, du bringst mich in Verruf in unserer Gemeinschaft." Adalind schaute Nick mit fassungslosen Blick an, „weißt du Mutter was die richtige Reaktion gewesen wäre, von einer Mutter, herzlichen Glückwunsch mein Kind, werde glücklich und kann ich euch irgendwie bei der Planung helfen." Adalind wusste genau wie ihre Mutter tickt, „wenn du das wirklich durchziehst und diesen Erzfeind der Familie heiratest…"

„Heiraten", Hank der mit Wu hinter Nick und Adalind steht, ist richtig geschockt. Nick verdreht seine Augen, er hatte erwartet das Hank seine Beziehung mit Adalind endlich akzeptierte, er dreht sich zu ihm um, „so wollten wir es euch eigentlich nicht mitteilen." Adalind verabschiedet sich schnell von ihrer Mutter, sie lächelt Wu an, der sie umarmt, „herzlichen Glückwunsch", sein Blick wandert zu Nick, „gratuliere." Nick freut es das sich wenigsten einer seiner Partner für ihn freut. Hank der sich langsam von den Schock erholt hat, beglückwünscht Nick und Adalind ebenfalls, „ich freue mich für euch zwei", versichert er ihnen, er schaut zum Büro von Ihrem Captian, „weiß er es schon?" Nick schmunzelt, „er war Live dabei, so wie Juliette." Wu und Hank schauen Nick mit fassungslosen Blick an, Adalind verabschiedet sich von den dreien, „ich werde vor Gericht erwartet", sie gibt Nick noch schnell einen Kuss, „bis nachher!" Nick schaut ihr hinterher und sieht sie in ihrem Büro verschwinden. Hank und Wu sehen den Blick den Nick ihr zuwirft, „so sieht Liebe aus", stellt Wu fest und will wissen was das mit Juliette soll. Nick erzählt den beiden auf dem Weg zum Tatort von dem gestrigen Abend.

4 Wochen später waren Adalind und Rosalee zur letzten Anprobe von ihrem Hochzeitkleid, sie hatte sich für ein schlichtes Brautkleid im geraden Schnitt mit figurbetonter Stickerei an der Taille entschieden, es hatte lange Ärmel, es war bodenlang und so konnte sie falls wirklich Schnee liegen sollte ihre weißen Stiefeletten die sich extra für die Trauung gekauft hatte tragen, denn Nicks Vorschlag ihre Trauung im Rose Garden stattfinden zu lassen, hatte Sie zwar erst geschockt, aber als sie einen Augenblick darüber nachgedacht hatte gefiel ihr die Idee. „Es ist wunderschön", Rosalee geht um sie rum, „hat das mit der Jacke geklappt." Die Verkäuferin nickt und holt eine weißes Jackett aus dem Hinterzimmer, sie hilft Adalind rein und stellt fest das die Jacke perfekt passt, „es muss nichts mehr geändert werden." Rosalee atmet erleichtert auf, „Nick und seine verrückte Idee." Adalind schmunzelt nur, denn sie wusste das Rosalee ebenso begeistert von der Idee war wie sie, beim Floristen hatten sie Blumenschmuck für die Pergola bestellt, es würde alles perfekt werden, egal ob sie schon Frühling hatten, oder noch Winter, was Adalind langsam befürchtete, denn noch immer lag Schnee in Portland. „Weißt Du wo ihr in den Flitterwochen hinfahrt." Adalinds Blick sagt Rosalee alles, „ich erfahre es am Abend unserer Hochzeit, wie du weißt fahren wir erst Ende Mai." Rosalee nickt und schaut Adalind noch mal von jeder Seite an, „es ist perfekt." Adalind lächelt zustimmend und dreht sich ebenfalls noch mal vor dem Spiegel hin und her.

Nick war zur selben Zeit mit Hank Wu und Monroe zwei Geschäfte weiter, er holte seinen Anzug ab, einen klassischen schwarzen Anzug, dazu würde er ein weißes Hemd tragen und eine silberfarbene Weste. „Ein Bräutigam wie aus dem Bilderbuch", stellt der Verkäufer fest. „Da wird ihnen keiner Widersprechen", entgegnet Monroe, „er war bei jeder Entscheidung der Feier beteiligt." Der Verkäufer schmunzelte nur, er hatte schon bei der ersten Anprobe erfahren das Nick ein seltenes Exemplar in dieser Beziehung war. „Was ist mit dem Brautstrauß", der Verkäufer schaute zu Nick, „denken Sie an die Ansteckblume für ihr Revers." Nick grinst, „ist alles bereits bestellt." Sein Blick wanderte zu Wu, der irgendwie nicht bei der Sache zu sein schien. „Ja", Wu machte eine Faust und sieht zu Nick, „los umziehen, ich weiß wo deine Schwester ist." Nick kann kaum glauben was er hört, „bist du dir da ganz sicher." Wu nickt, „sie ist in einer Nervenklinik in der Nähe von Portland." Das beunruhigt Nick jetzt aber, „Monroe", Nick ist schon auf den Weg zur Umkleidekabine, „bring den Anzug zu Adalind und sag ihr wo wir hin fahren, sie soll auch meine Mom vom Flughafen abholen." Monroe nickt und sieht Hank Wu und Nick hinterher.

Adalind geht nervös auf und ab, der Flug von Nicks Mom ist vor 20 Minuten gelandet, Rosalee hatte ihr Papiere zugeschickt, Adalind war alles andere als begeistert, sie fand das Kelly bekannt geben sollte das sie noch am leben war, aber vielleicht änderte ja Teresas Auftauchen ihre Meinung. „Adalind", Kelly hatte eigentlich Nick erwartet, aber als sie hörte warum sie hier war und nicht ihr Sohn, wurde Kelly mehr als nervös, sie wurde leicht panisch. „Lass uns erst mal nachhause fahren." Kelly nickte und folgte Adalind zu ihrem Auto, „was wenn Sie mich hasst." Adalind lächelt, „sie wird es verstehen." Kelly hoffte das ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter rechbehält, „wie weit seit ihr mit den Vorbereitungen?" Adalind teilt ihr mit das alles geplant ist, „wir müssen dir nur noch ein Kleid besorgen!" Kellys Blick bringt Adalind zu schmunzeln.

Nick redet mit dem Arzt, er will von ihm wissen was mit seiner Schwester los ist. „Sie erzählt allen das sie Monster sieht, sogar einer unserer Pfleger soll angeblich ein Monster sein." Nick holt tief Luft, „darf ich zu ihr." Der Arzt nickt, „ich werde alles für die Entlassung vorbereiten." Er ruft einen Pfleger, der wie sollte es auch anders sein, ein Wesen ist, „keine Panik", beruhigt Nick den Fuchsteufel, „ich will nur meine Schwester hieraus holen." Der Pfleger atmet erleichtert aus, „sie weiß nicht das sie ein Grimm ist", vermutet der Pfleger Nick gegenüber. „Nein", Nick bleibt vor der Tür zum Zimmer seiner Schwester stehen, „am besten sie bleiben aus ihren Sichtwinkel." Der Pfleger nickt und öffnet die Tür. Nick betritt das Zimmer und steht einer 18 jährigen gegenüber, die ihn mit ängstlichen Blick ansieht, „Hallo Teresa", begrüßt Nick seine Schwester, ein Blick in ihre Augen und er weiß das sie seine Schwester ist, sie hat die gleichen Augen wie er. „Wer sind Sie?" Nick seufzt leise auf, „das ist eine lange Geschichte", er geht zu ihr und hockt sich vor sie hin, „meine Name ist Nick Burkhardt und ich bin dein Bruder." Teresa kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „mein Bruder." Nick lächelt, „wie gesagt das ist eine lange Geschichte. Lass uns von hier verschwinden", schlug er vor, „ich werde Dir alles erklären bei mir zuhause." Teresa kniff ihre Augen zusammen, aber so verrückt es auch klingt sie vertraute diesem Mann der behauptet ihr Bruder zu sein.

Adalind versucht Kelly abzulenken in dem sie ihr alles von der Hochzeit erzählte. Aber sie merkte auch das Kelly ihr nicht richtig zuhörte, sie schaute immer wieder auf den Bildschirm der Überwachungskamera, „Nick sagte doch das sie gleich hier sind." Adalind lächelte, „ja das waren seine Worte." Sei atmete erleichtert auf als sie sieht das Garagentor hochfährt, sie wunderte sich absolut nicht das nur Nick und seine Schwester aussteigen, Wu und Hank waren bestimmt auf den Weg zu Rosalee und Monroe, die Sie am liebsten begleitet hätten.

„Hier wohnst du", Teresa sieht Nick mit fragenden Blick an. „Ja", er geht zum Fahrstuhl, „oben wartet noch jemand der seit Jahren darauf wartet dich kennen zu lernen." Teresa kneift ihre Augen zusammen und folgt Nick.

„Hallo Mom", begrüßt Nick ihre Mutter, die den Blick nicht von ihrer Tochter lassen kann. Nick geht zu Adalind und setzt sich neben Sie auf einen der Hocker am Tresen in ihrer Küche. Kelly schluckt, sie geht auf ihre Tochter zu, die zwei Schritte zurück geht, ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, „sagtest du Mom." Kelly antwortet ihr, „ja sagte er", Sie geht zu ihrer Tochter, „ich muss Dir eine Menge erklären, aber erst mal will ich etwas tun was ich schon seit 18 Jahren nicht mehr tun konnte", Kelly geht auf ihre Tochter zu und umarmt sie einfach, sie hält sie fest, sie will sie am liebsten nie wieder loslassen, „ich habe Nick und dich schrecklich vermisst." Teresa wird das alles zu viel, sie löst sich ein wenig unsanft aus der Umarmung, „wer's glaubt", faucht Sie Ihre Mutter an, „warum hast du mich dann erst weggegeben." Kelly schluckte, sie schlug vor das Sie sich setzen, „ich werde dir alles erklären." Teresa folgte Ihr und ging zum Tisch, Nick und Adalind blieben am Tresen sitzen, denn das ist etwas was Kelly allein bewältigen muss. Nick hört dem Gespräch der beiden aufmerksam zu, vieles hört auch er zum ersten mal, von der Zeit seiner Mom auf der Jagd nach den Mörder ihres Dad's. Als seine Mom an den Punkt ihres Familienerbes angekommen ist, sieht er sich selbst, genauso hat auch er reagiert als er von seiner Tante die Wahrheit erfahren hat. „Es stimmt", Nick geht zu seiner Mom und seiner Schwester rüber, „deine Pfleger im der Anstalt, er war ein Fuchsteufel." Trubel kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „Fuchsteufel?" Adalind schlägt vor das Sie es ihr einfach zeigen sollten.

Adalind geht zum Fahrstuhl, „ich bin übrigens Adalind Schade, die Verlobte von deinen Bruder", stellt sie sich selbst vor, sie betritt den Fahrstuhl und führt Trubel und Kelly gefolgt von Nick in ihr neues Versteck von den Wagen, die untere Etage wurde beim Umbau ebenfalls renoviert und dort steht jetzt der Wohnwagen. Nick zeigt ihr den ganzen Wagen und erkennt genau wann Theresa begreift das sie keine Monster sieht, das alles was sie sieht real ist, er erkennt noch etwas in ihren Augen, das Sie damit viel besser klarkommt als mit der Tatsache das Sie verrückt ist. „Ich werde mal was zum Abendessen machen", schlägt Adalind vor, „was haltet ihr von Spagetti Bolognese." Adalind muss grinsen als sie die Blicke der 3 Burkharts zieht, alle drei haben den gleichen Ausdruck in den Augen, „sehr interessant", hört Nick sie an der Tür sagen.

Nick holt tief Luft, „wir haben hier noch etwas anders vorbereitet", er führt die zwei zu einer Tür, „dahinter ist eine kleine Wohnung für euch Küche Bad Wohnzimmer und 2 Schlafzimmer." Kelly öffnet die Tür und betritt als erstes ihre Räume, „danke", sie geht zu ihrem Sohn und umarmt Ihn, „danke auch dafür das Du Teresa gefunden hast." Nick schmunzelt nur und schaut zu seiner Schwester, die sich die Wohnung genauer anschaut.

„Warum nicht", Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, Nick erkennt an ihrem Blick das seine zukünftige Frau sehr sauer ist. „Weil es zu gefährlich wäre", Kelly Burkhardt schaute hilfesuchend zu ihrem Sohn, der verneinend seinen Kopf schüttelte, „ich sehe es so wie Adalind." Kelly schluckt, „es ist zu gefährlich wenn die Welt erfährt das ich noch am leben bin." Adalind winkte ab, „Nick Burkhardt hat sich in den 2 Jahren seit dem er Grimm ist mit dem Königshaus, dem Wesenrat und was weiß ich nicht noch angelegt." Nick wollte eigentlich protestieren, aber Sie hatte recht. „Es geht nicht nur um Nick und Teresa", Kelly schluckte, „ihr wollt heiraten und irgendwann Kinder, sollen Sie mit einer Zielscheibe rumlaufen, weil Kelly Burkhardt ihre OMA ist." Adalind lacht auf, „okay", sie steht auf und stützt sich auf dem Tisch in ihrem Esszimmer ab, „denkst du wirklich das Nick oder ich es zulassen werden das unseren Kindern was passiert, du vergisst außerdem mein Erbe", sie beugt sich runter zu Kelly, „ich verlange das du zu mir ins Büro kommst und zulässt das ich deinen Fall wieder aufnehme", Adalinds Ton lässt kein Wiederspruch zu. Kelly sieht zu Nick und ihrer Tochter, die gespannt verfolgen wer dieses Duell gewinnt. Nick tippt auf seine bessere Hälfte, Teresa auf ihre Mom, die ihr in den letzten 2 Wochen ihr Wissen über die Wesenwelt, Königshäuser, Resitance und noch viel mehr beigebracht hat. Erklärungen, die hatte Sie bekommen, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es sowas wie Wesen und Grimms gab, aber sie war erleichtert das sie nicht verrückt war. „Okay", Teresa kann es nicht glauben ihre Mom gibt nach. „Aber erst nach eurer Hochzeit", Kelly hofft das Sie damit etwas zeit schinden kann. „Vergiss es", Adalind grinst und dieses Grinsen bedeutet Ärger, meistens bekommen Nick oder seine Kollegen von der Staatsanwältin eine Strafpredigt, aber dieses mal war seine Mom in Schwierigkeiten. „Wir fahren jetzt in mein Büro", sie geht zum Fahrstuhl, auf dem Weg dorthin hatte Sie sich ihren Mantel und Aktentasche geschnappt, „danach holen wir Teresas und deine Sachen für die Hochzeit ab." Nick der sie begleiten will, wird von seiner Frau daran gehindert, „du wirst für mich zum Floristen fahren und ihm mitteilen wie der Bogen geschmückt werden soll."

Adalind muss immer noch lächeln als sie nach anstrengenden 4 Stunden ihr Loft betritt, Kelly und Teresa waren gleich in ihre Wohnung gegangen, sie hatten heute genug Zeit mit ihr verbracht. „Warum lächelst du?" Nick begrüßt Adalind mit einem Kuss. „Renard". Sie lässt sich von Nick aus dem Mantel helfen, „er war so geschockt das deiner Mom etwas gelungen war, was Dir bisher verwehrt geblieben ist. „Er hat eine Aufwallung bekommen", Nick kann es nicht glauben. „Ja", Adalind ist immer noch hocherfreut darüber, sie wird aber plötzlich sehr ernst, „er wollte dich auf seine Seite haben und nun bekommt er es mit 3 Grimms zu tun, er wird gefährlich wenn er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlt." Das weiß Nick, „ich werde ihn im Auge behalten", er zieht Adalind in seine Arme, „du solltest auch aufpassen." Adalind nickt und umarmt ihn, „nur noch 48 Stunden dann sind wir Mann und Frau." Nick schmunzelt, „der Countdown läuft."

Kelly sitzt auf ihrem Sofa und starrt auf einen Fleck an der Wand, so kommt es Teresa jedenfalls vor. „Worüber denkst du nach?", Teresa setzt sich neben ihre Mom. „Adalind", Kelly setzt sich auf ihre Knie und sieht zu ihrer Tochter, „sie ist Staatsanwältin und ich verstehe ihre Beweggründe, aber ich weiß das mein Auftauchen für eine Menge Wirbel sorgen wird." Teresa schmunzelt, „bei Nicks Captian auf jeden Fall!" Kelly grinst, „ja es ist immer wieder schön ein Zauberbiest in die Schranken zu weisen." Teresa schmunzelt und schaut zur Wand an der ihre Kleidersäcke hängen, Kelly folgt ihrem Blick, „Miss Adalind Schade bekommt nicht immer ihren Willen." Kelly und Teresa sehen sich an und lachen laut los.

Nick kann es 1 Tag später immer noch nicht glauben, das seine Verlobte ihn aus dem Loft wirft, „du wirst nicht schlafen können", stellt er fest. „Ich weiß", kontert Adalind und schiebt ihn Richtung Fahrstuhl, „aber ich werde die Nacht nicht allein verbringen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen. „Rosalee", teilt sie ihm mit, „deine Mom und deine Schwester wir vier werden einen Mädels Abend veranstalten." Nick schluckte, „Teresa und Rosalee, last die zwei nur nicht allein in einem Raum." Er erinnerte sich noch mit Grauen an ihre erste Begegnung, seiner Schwester klar zu machen das es kein Fehler ist wenn ein Grimm mit einen Wesen befreundet ist, er kneifft seine Augen zusammen, „Sie ist in der Beziehung noch schlimmer als unsere Mom." Adalind verdrehte ihre Augen, „Wue's Spitzname für sie passt 100 prozentig." Nick schmunzelt, „ja sie hat ihm nichts als Ärger gemacht." Adalind schmunzelt, „deine Mom sagt jetzt auch öfter Trubel zu ihr und von Dir habe ich dieses Spitznamen auch schon öfter mal vernommen." Nick grinste nur, er nimmt seine Tasche und den Kleidersack in den sein Anzug ist, „sei ja pünktlich", er zieht Adalind noch mal in seine Arme und verabschiedet sich von ihr mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Monroe Hank Wue und er hatten zusammen ein paar Bier getrunken, Nick wollte keinen ausgelassenen Junggesellenabschied, das hier war genau nach seinen Geschmack. Hank und Wu hatten sich vor 30 Minuten verabschiedet und jetzt saßen Monroe und er auf dem Sofa und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Nicks Gedanken waren bei der Nacht vor fast 1 Jahr, „vor einen 1 Jahr", unterbricht Nick das Schweigen, er schaut zu Monroe „es ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her, da stand ich auf einmal vor mir selbst und seine Bitte, ich dachte ich bin verrückt, aber jetzt kann ich mir ein Leben ohne Adalind nicht mehr vorstellen." Monroe schmunzelt, „Sie ist dir unter die Haut gegangen." Nick lächelt, wird aber plötzlich sehr ernst, „ich dachte vor 1 Jahr das die Trennung von Juliette, ich habe Sie mal sehr geliebt, aber dann", er schüttelt seinen Kopf, „sie hat eine Seite von sich gezeigt, ich hätte nie erwartet das Sie so sein kann." Monroe der schon seit 1 Jahr wissen will wie Nick sich von Juliette getrennt hat, fragt ihn direkt. Nick schluckt, „ich wollte Sie heiraten", fängt Nick an mit erzählen, „ich hatte den Ring und habe nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet, aber dann kam meine Tante Marie in die Stadt und hat mir von meinem Erbe erzählt, sie hat mir vorgeschlagen das ich mich von Juliette trenne, aber damals war ich noch nicht bereit dazu", Nick stand auf und geht zu dem Kamin auf dem auch ein Bild von Adalind und ihm steht, „aber ich habe mir keine Wahl gelassen, zweigleisig zufahren bis ich wusste ob Adalind und ich zusammen passen war Juliette gegenüber nicht fair." Monroe nickt zustimmend, „aber mit welcher Begründung hast du dich von ihr getrennt." Nick verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Brust, „ich konnte ja schlecht zu ihr sagen mein Älteres Ich hat mir einen Besuch abgestattet und verlangt das ich mich von Dir trenne, weil Adalind Schade die Liebe meines Lebens ist." Monroe grinste, „sie hätte dich für verrückt erklärt." Nick fährt sich durch die Haare, „sie hat seit Wochen gespürt das ich was vor ihr verheimliche, sie hat mich immer wieder drauf angesprochen aber ich habe es immer auf die Arbeit geschoben", Nick nimmt das Bild von Adalind und sich in die Hand, „also habe ich ihr einen Grund gegeben sauer auf mich zu sein, richtig sauer, an dem Abend als Hank Juliette Adalind und ich Essen waren, ich war wütend auf Adalind ich wusste das Sie Hank nur benutzte, Juliette hat mir auf dem Heimweg damals auf den Kopf zugesagt das ich eifersüchtig bin." Monroe bekam große Augen, „du hast Ihr gesagt das Du dich in Hanks Freundin verliebt hast." Nick schluckt, „ich habe ihr gesagt das ich was für Adalind empfinde und es nicht fair ihr gegenüber ist, weiter mit ihr zusammen zubleiben, ich habe ihr aber auch versichert das ich mich nicht in die Beziehung von Hank und Adalind einmischen werde." Monroe kann sich bildlich vorstellen wie Juliette reagiert hat. „Sie hat mir daraufhin eine Seite von sich gezeigt", Nick schüttelte sich, „sie hat mir eine Seite gezeigt, das Sie so gehässig sein kann", er schluckte, „so kannte ich Sie nicht." Monroe nickte, „ihre Beziehung mit Sean Renard, was denkst du wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hat." Nick zuckte mit seinen Schultern, „ich denke das war Sean Renard", vermutet er „Juliette wusste nichts von der Beziehung von Adalind und Renard." Monroe sieht Nicks Blick, er weiß das Ihm Sean Renards Beziehung zu Adalind ein Dorn im Auge ist.

Adalind und Rosalee saßen auf ihrem Sofa und genossen noch die letzten Tropfen ihres Weines. „Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" Rosalee will schon seit der Begegnung von Adalind, Nick, Sean und Juliette wissen was Sie davon hält, „die Beziehung von Sean und Juliette gibt's du ihr eine Chance?" Adalind winkt ab, „Sean macht das nur um Nick eins auszuwischen, er denkt damit kann er einen Keil zwischen uns treiben." Rosalee muss lächeln. Adalind trinkt einen Schluck Wein, „Juliette ist für Sean ein Mittel zum Zweck, hoffentlich erkennt Sie früh genug das wahre Gesicht von Sean Renard." Rosalee die Juliette noch nicht so kennen gelernt hatte, wünscht ihr das, denn Sean Renard war alles andere als ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, „ab ins Bett mit Dir." Adalind salutierte vor ihr, „zu Befehl", sie springt freudestrahlend auf und ab, „ich heirate morgen", ruft sie immer wieder.

Nick liegt im Bett, im Gästezimmer von Monroe, er wälzt sich im Bett hin und her, er vermisst Adalind, seit ihrer ersten Nacht, mit einer Ausnahme die Nacht die sie im Krankenhaus verbracht hat, hatten Sie noch keine Nacht getrennt voneinander verbracht, „vielleicht hilft es wenn ich einfach nur ihre Stimme höre."

Das gleiche denkt sich Adalind, ihr geht es ebenso, auch sie findet keine Ruhe, es ist nicht nur die Aufregung wegen ihrer Hochzeit, „ich vermisse ihn", hört sie sich selbst sagen, „vielleicht sollte ich ihm gute Nacht wünschen", sie nimmt ihr Handy vom Nachtschrank, sie will gerade seine Nummer wählen, als ihr Handy klingelt, sie muss lächeln als sie sein Bild sieht.

„Vermisst du mich", begrüßt Sie ihn.

„Ja", antwortet Nick ihr, „ich bin es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt allein zu schlafen."

Das versteht Adalind, „geht mir ebenso. Wie war dein Abend?"

Nick lehnt sich im Bett zurück, „Monroe hat mich gefragt wie ich mich von Juliette getrennt habe?"

Das hatte Adalind nicht erwartet, „Rosalee hat mich auch gefragt was ich von Juliette und Sean halte?"

„Was hast du ihm geantwortet?", Nick interessiert wirklich was Sie darüber denkt.

„Sean benutzt Juliette", Adalind setzt sich auf, „sie ist für ihn Mittel zum Zweck, er will einen Keil zwischen uns treiben, er denkt das Du mich verlässt, wenn Du siehst das Juliette sich mit dem großen bösen Wolf einlässt. Du kommst angeritten als ihr Ritter in goldener Rüstung."

Nick muss lachen, „wenn dann bin ich dein Ritter in goldener Rüstung. Egal was er denkt oder was Sie denkt, keiner der zwei weiß wirklich wie wichtig du für mich bist. Ohne dich würde ich verrückt werden, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen und ich bin sehr gespannt was das Leben noch für uns bereit hält."

Adalind lächelt, „ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich", Nick legt sich ins Bett und kuschelt sich ins Kissen, „morgen um diese Zeit bist du Mrs. Adalind Burkhardt."

„Du bist morgen um diese Zeit mein Mann", Adalind kuschelt sich ebenfalls ins Kissen, im Arm hat sie Nicks Kopfkissen das nach ihm duftet, „gute Nacht."

Nick lächelt und gibt seinen Handy einen Kuss, „gute Nacht."

Adalind muss lachen als sie das hört, aber Sie macht es ihm nach, sie küsst ihn durchs Handy, „gute Nacht."

23.März 2018

„Vor 6 Jahren konnte ich auch nicht schlafen", Nick setzt sich auf, „aber das war aus einem schöneren Grund." Adalind setzt sich neben ihn, „wie viele Nachrichten hast du den beiden hinterlassen?" Nick holt tief Luft, „Trubel und meiner Mom jedem ca. 20 Nachrichten." Nick nimmt erneut sein Handy in die Hand, „die zwei sollten einen verdammt guten Grund haben, wenn Sie morgen die Party verpassen." Adalind schmunzelt, „Sie werden es nicht wagen, sie wissen wie wichtig der Tag für uns ist." Nick schaut seine Frau mit zweifelnden Blick an, „glaub mir falls die zwei morgen hier auftauchen, dann werde ich kein Geduld mehr akzeptieren, kein Vertrau uns, ich will endlich wissen was die zwei auf ihren Reisen machen, meine Geduld ist am Ende." Was Adalind versteht, sie selbst hat kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache von Kelly und Trubel irgendwas heckten die zwei aus und sie war sich nicht sicher ob ihnen die Antwort gefiel.

So jetzt seid ihr dran teil mir bitte mit wie es euch gefallen hat.


	8. Chapter 8

Vielen Dank an alle die mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen und dieser Geschichte folgen 😙

24.03.2013 Teil 2

So nervös hatte Monroe Nick noch nie erlebt und so laut fluchend auch nicht. „Verdammt wieso bekomme ich das heute nicht hin." Monroe geht zur Treppe und rief hoch, „brauchst du Hilfe?" Nick erscheint an der Treppe, in der Hand hatte er seine Krawatte, er sieht richtig verzweifelt aus. Monroe schmunzelt und geht zu ihm hoch, er nimmt ihn die Krawatte aus der Hand und legt sie sich selbst um den Hals, er bindet den perfekten Knoten und reicht die Krawatte Nick, der erleichtert aufatmet und sie sich umbindet. „Sowie ich Adalind sehe geht's mir besser." Was Monroe bezweifelt, „dein Eheversprechen." Nicks Augen werden sehr groß, sie fallen ihm bald raus und er fängt an mit Hyperventilieren. Monroe lächelt und befiehlt Nick sich endlich zu beruhigen. Was Nick alles andere als amüsant findet, „dafür werde ich mich rächen, am Tag deiner Hochzeit." Monroe winkt nur ab und geht schmunzelnd die Treppe runter.

Rosalee geht es ebenso, nur ist Adalind ein wenig panisch, denn wieder erwarten war es letzte Woche angenehm warm gewesen und die Sonne hatte geschienen und nun hatte es über Nacht geschneit, „Schnee", sie steht in ihrem Schlafzimmer am Fenster und schaut auf die Straße, „alles ist weiß draußen." Rosalee atmet leise tief ein, „wir sind darauf vorbereitet", sie nimmt Adalind an den Schultern und führt sie zum Platz den der Stylist der für die Frisur und das Makeup zuständig war, er hatte sich gerade verabschiedet und Rosalee musste schon sagen, das er sein Geld wert war, Adalinds Haare fielen jetzt lockig über ihren Schultern, auch das dezente Makeup gefiel Rosalee, Adalind sah einfach toll aus. Was Rosalee wunderte war das bis jetzt weder Trubel noch Kelly hier oben aufgetaucht waren, „so jetzt helfe ich Dir in dein Kleid und dann müssen wir langsam los." Adalind schluckte und lässt sich von Rosalee in ihr Kleid helfen, sie muss schmunzeln als sie sich vorstellt wie Nick heute Nacht schimpfen wird, am Rücken waren 19 kleine Knöpfe. „Nick wird ausflippen." Adalind zwinkert Rosalee zu, sie geht zum Wandschrank und kommt mit den Stiefelletten raus, „meine Pumps packen wir ein, im Restaurant wechsle ich die Schuhe." Rosalee nickt und packt die weißen Pumps mit einem Absatz der mörderisch ist ein.

Nick atmet tief durch und nimmt seinen Mantel, er geht runter zu Monroe, der an der Tür lehnt und schon abfahrbereit ist, „eine Winterhochzeit", er öffnet die Tür und Nick schmunzelt nur und wirft seinen Mantel über, als er die Veranda betritt bekommt er große Augen. „Das ist von deinen Kollegen vom Revier", Wu wollte gerade klopfen, als Nick die Tür öffnete, „in 1 Stunde bist du ein verheirateter Mann." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „und?" Wu zeigt auf die Limousine, „nichts und", er zwinkert Monroe zu, „hoffentlich denkt seine Trauzeugin an die Ringe." Nick schluckt, aber dann fällt ihm ein das Teresa bei Adalind ist, „meine zukünftige Frau wird schon dafür Sorgen das meine Schwester Sie nicht vergisst." Weder Monroe noch Wu können wiedersprechen. „Wo ist Hank?" Nick sieht an Wu vorbei, aber kein Hank weit und breit zu sehen. „Der erledigt noch was?" Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, er verkneift sich seine Antwort, er atmet tief ein und aus, „na dann los!"

Adalind schaut auf die Uhr die in ihrer Küche hängt, wie sie von der Verkäuferin im Brautmodengeschäft erfahren hatte, tragen Bräute keine Uhren, es ist ihr Tag und selbst wenn Sie 5 Minuten zu spät kommen würde, ohne Sie ging heute gar nichts, Nick und Sie waren die Hauptpersonen, aber das ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter und ihre Schwägerin sich nicht blicken liesen brachte sie langsam zur Verzweiflung. Sie will sich gerade bei Rosalee über die zwei beschweren, als sie den Fahrstuhl hört. Kelly fehlen die Worte, „du bist wunderschön", sie geht zu Adalind, „Sorry das wir dich haben warten lassen", Kelly die einen Smoking trägt, greift in ihre Jackentasche und holt eine Kette heraus, „die hat mir meine Mom am Tag meiner Hochzeit mit Reed gegeben", sie hält sie hoch und Adalind bekommt große Augen, eine weißgoldene Kette mit einem Diamanten in Tropfenform, „jetzt hast du alles zusammen." Sie öffnet die Kette und gibt Adalind mit einem Blick zu verstehen, das Sie ihr Haare hochhalten soll, „ich schätze deine Trauzeugin hat an das blaue gedacht, dein Kleid ist neu und diese Kette befindet sich seit mehr als 200 Jahren im Besitzt unserer Familie, also ist sie alt und geborgt." Adalind holt tief Luft, „danke." Sie muss sich zusammennehmen denn, wenn ihr Makeup jetzt verschmiert, flippt Rosalee aus. Sie schaut zu Teresa, „hast du die Ringe." Teresa kneift ihre Augen zusammen, sie trägt wie ihre Mom einen Smoking und holt aus ihrer Jacke eine kleine Schachtel, in der sich die Ringe befanden. „Ich finde es immer noch falsch das ich Monroe seinen Job weggenommen haben." Rosalee winkt ab, „er ist mit seinem Ersatzjob mehr als einverstanden." Kelly lächelt, „wir sollten langsam los." Adalind will gerade entgegnen, dass Sie nur auf sie gewartet haben, aber was soll's, außerdem wollte sie endlich los.

Unten in der Garage bekommt Adalind große Augen, ihr Audi war geschmückt, auf der Motorhaube war ein Blumengesteck, aus weißen Rosen, womit auch die Pergola im Rose Garden geschmückt war. „Danke", sie weiß nicht wem Sie von den dreien genau Sie dafür Danken soll, aber Sie vermutet mal allen dreien. „Lasst uns einfach fahren." Kelly öffnet Adalind die Tür hinten links, „wir wollen doch Nicky nicht warten lassen." Adalind muss grinsen als sie Nicks Spitznamen hört, sie hebt ihr Kleid hoch und steigt ein. Rosalee die wie Adalind ein Kleid trägt, ein Burgunderfarbendes Samtkleid trägt, setzt sich neben Adalind, „alles ist perfekt geplant", versichert Sie der Braut erneut, „jetzt kommt es auf Nick und Dich an, ihr müsst an der richtigen Stelle ja sagen und euer Eheversprechen aufsagen." Adalind holt tief Luft, Kelly die den Motor startet, schaut noch mal zur Braut, „wenn du Nick siehst weißt du wieder was Du sagen wolltest, oder du machst es wie ich lass einfach dein Herz sprechen." Adalind lächelt und lehnt sich in den Sitzt auch wenn Sie es ungern zugibt, sie wünschte sich ihre Mom wäre so wie Kelly, aber eher würde die Hölle gefrieren als das Catherine Schade über ihren Schatten springen würde und einmal nur für ihre Tochter da sein würde. „Sie wird es eines Tages bereuen", Kelly ist ebenso gut darin ihre Gedanken zu lesen wie Nick. Adalind nickt nur und schaut aus dem Fenster.

Nick und Monroe waren gerade mit der Limousine vorgefahren, Hank der sie schon erwartete, gab Wu mit einem Blick zu verstehen das alles vorbereitet war. „Der Florist ist gerade gegangen", Nick sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her, sein Blick wandert zu Monroe, der entschuldigend die Hände hochhält, „keine Ahnung was die zwei ausgeheckt haben." Nick glaubt ihm mal, er zeigt auf Hanks Hand, „ist das Adalinds Brautstrauß." Hank nickt und reicht ihm Nick, „der Florist hat noch einen roten Teppich ausgerollt." Nick grinst nur und hört Hank weitersagen, „die Gäste sind auch schon da", Hank reibt sich die Hände, „sollten wir nicht langsam nach hinten gehen." Nick schluckt und sieht zu seiner Erleichterung Adalinds Audi die Straße hochkommen. „Jetzt ja", er nimmt Hank den Brautstrauß ab und reicht ihn Monroe, der ihn ohne Worte versteht. „Jetzt ab mit euch." Hank und Wu haken Nick ein und gehen mit ihm zu der Stelle an der Adalind und er sich in 30 Minuten das Jawort geben werden. Nick begrüßt ihre Gäste mit einem Nicken, er wartet auf seine Mom, die ihn begleiten sollte.

Adalind findet den Brautstrauß wunderschön, es ist ein Biedermeierstrauss mit 7 weißen Rosen, sie steckt ihre Nase in den Strauß, „er duftet herrlich." Adalind zieht ihren Mantel aus unter lauten Protest von allen, „ich werde nicht im Mantel heiraten", stellt Sie klar, sie wendet sich Kelly und Teresa zu, „jetzt ab mit euch zu Nick." Die zwei umarmen Adalind und machen sich auf den Weg zu Nick, der sie schon sehsüchtig erwartet.

Nicks Schwester geht nach vorne wo der Standesbeamte sie schon erwartet, „es kann losgehen", teilt sie Mr. Rosenberg mit. Der lächelt und stellt die Musik an, die Gäste erheben sich und drehen sich um, Nick nimmt die Hand seiner Mom und gemeinsam gehen sie nach vorne. „Ich hab dich lieb", Kelly drück Nick einen Kuss auf die Wange, „und ich bin so froh das ich diesen Tag nicht verpasse." Nick schluckt, „ich hab dich auch lieb." Kelly wischt mit dem Daumen über seine Wange, „Lippenstift", raunt sie ihm zu. Nick lächelt und geht zu seinem Platz.

„Bereit", will Rosalee von Adalind wissen. „Ja", sie wedelt mit ihrer Hand, „geh los Monroe und ich folgen dir." Monroe beugt sich zu Rosalee runter und drückt ihr noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Was Adalind mit schmunzeln zur Kenntnis nimmt. Sie sieht zu Monroe hoch, „du liebst sie sehr", stellt Sie fest. „Ja", er hält Adalind seinen Arm hin, „na dann wollen wir Nick nicht länger warten lassen." Adalind hakt sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam gehen sie nach vorn. Monroe muss schmunzeln als er den Blick von Nick sieht, „er ist noch immer total nervös." Adalind schluckt, „nicht nur er."

Mr. Rosenberg, ein älterer Mann mit graumelierten Haar, lächelt, die Blicke die sich Braut und Bräutigam zuwerfen, sagten ihm das er diese 2 Personen nie in seinem Gerichtsaal sehen würde, Nick und Adalind würde nur der Tod scheiden, aber hoffentlich nicht allzu bald.

Nick strahlt als er Adalind auf sich zukommen sieht, ihm fehlen die Worte, sie ist wunderschön und sieht atemberaubend aus. Seine Hand zittert als er ihr die Hand reicht , „ich liebe Dich." Adalind nimmt seine Hand und holt tief Luft, „ich liebe dich."

Mr. Rosenberg räuspert sich leise, „können wir beginnen", er sieht zwischen den beide hin und her. Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „ja können wir", er beugt sich zu dem Standesbeamten rüber, „ich kann es gar nicht erwarten der Ehemann dieser bezaubernden Frau zu werden." Mr. Rosenberg lächelt, er wendet sich den Gästen zu, „wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diesen Mann und diese Frau in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu vereinen." Mr. Rosenberg schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, „ich mag diesen Teil meines Jobs am liebsten, 2 Menschen die sich lieben, und das sie sich lieben Nick und Adalind ist für uns alle offensichtlich, zu vermählen, den anderen Teil meines Jobs als Richter am Familiengericht mag ich nicht so sehr, Scheidungen, aber diese Gefahr sehe ich bei ihnen beiden nicht, was ich aber bei ihnen sehe ist eine Liebe die täglich wächst." Mr. Rosenberg sieht an den Blicken der Gäste das ihm alle zustimmen, „genug geredet", seine Blick wandert zu Nick, „Nicholas Burkhardt wollen Sie die anwesende Adalind Schade zu ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau nehmen, wollen Sie sie ehren und lieben in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten dann antworten Sie mit ja."

Nick nimmt den Ring den seine Schwester ihm reicht und steckt ihn mit zittrigen Händen an Adalinds Finger, „Ja", antworte er, Nick hebt die Hand hoch und drückt einen Kuss auf Adalinds Hand, „ich liebe Dich. Worte können nicht ausdrücken wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie sehr ich mich auf unsere Zukunft freue. In meinen Kopf male ich mir oft unsere Zukunft aus, ich frage mich wie es sein wird Kinder zu haben und weißt Du was es macht mir keine Angst, eher das Gegenteil ist der Fall, ich weiß das ich mit Dir alles schaffen kann. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, versprich mir das Du das nie vergisst." Adalind schluckt und nickt zustimmend.

Mr. Rosenberg lächelt und fragt jetzt Adalind, „Adalind Schade wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Nicholas Burkhardt zu ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, dann antworten Sie mit ja."

Adalind nimmt den Ring den Rosalee ihr reicht, „Ja", und steckt ihn Nick an den Finger, „ich liebe dich. Durch dich weiß ich erst wie es sich anfühlt geliebt zu werden, ohne Hintergedanken, du schaffst es nur mit einem Blick von Dir, mir das Gefühl zu geben das ich für dich der wichtigste Mensch auf Erden bin. Ein Leben ohne dich, ich will es mir noch nicht mal vorstellen, ich freue mich auf unsere Zukunft."

Mr. Rosenberg lächelt, „wie schon gesagt eine Scheidung wird es hier nie geben, aber vielleicht sollte ich Nick Burkhardt und Adalind Schade erst mal zu Mann und Frau erklären", er lächelt, „was ich hiermit tue, kraft meines Amtes erkläre ich sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau." Sein Blick wandert zu Nick, „sie dürfen ihre Frau jetzt küssen." Nick grinst und schnappt sich seine Frau und küsst sie leidenschaftlich und lange. Die Gäste stehen auf und klatschen und jubeln erfreut. Mr. Rosenberg ergreift erneut das Wort, „darf ich vorstellen Mr. Und Mrs Burkhardt."

Adalind hatte sich seit den Tag an dem Nick ihr den Antrag gemacht hatte, gefragt was Sie fühlen würde, wenn sie der Standesbeamte zum ersten mal mit den Namen Burkhardt anreden würde, aber nichts kommt an das Gefühl ran, sie fühlte sich richtig Stolz, sie wusste das Sie diesen Namen die Ehre erweisen würde, den er verdiente, sie wusste auch noch was anderes, sie würde nie aufhören diesen Mann zu lieben.

Nick sah auf den Ring an seinem Finger, er war aus Platin, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das er sich so fühlen würde, komplett, er wusste jetzt schon dieser Ring würde immer an seinen Finger stecken, er würde ihn nie abnehmen. Hank der ihm auf die Schulter klopf reist ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er umarmt ihn, „herzlichen Glückwunsch." Nick lächelt und schaut zu Adalind die gerade von seiner Mom umarmt wurde. „Danke", er lächelt als er sieht das Adalind seinen Blick sucht. Hank der seinen Blick folgt, muss lächeln, er räuspert sich, „Wu und ich haben da was vorbereitet", teilt er dem Brautpaar mit, das jetzt wieder nebeneinandersteht, Nick hatte seinen Arm um Adalinds Taille gelegt, er wirft seinen Kumpels einen Blick zu, die ihn gekonnt ignorieren, sie fordern die Gäste und das Brautpaar auf ihnen zu folgen.

Adalind schüttelt ihren Kopf, sie muss sich das lachen verkneifen, denn anders als Nick kannte sie den Brauch, sie hatte sich bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen über die Bräuche aus Deutschland informiert, denn aus diesen Land stammten ja ihre Vorfahren. Vor ihnen stand ein Holzstück aufgebockt und Wu hielt ihnen eine Säge hin. „Mal sehen wer in eurer Beziehung den Ton angibt." Nick sieht ihn mit fragenden Blick an. Adalind lächelt nur und geht zu einer Seite und sieht zu Nick der ihr gegenübersteht, sie beide fassen an den Stiel und legen los. Zum Ärgernis von Wu und Hank sind sie von Anfang an synchron und somit gelingt es Nick und Adalind den Holzstamm ruck zuck durchzusägen. „Die Zwei sind sich ebenbürtig ", hören Nick und Adalind Kelly Burkhart sagen, „ich bin sehr stolz auf meinen Sohn und seine Frau." Kelly greift nach Trubels Hand und drückt sie, „ich bin sehr stolz auf meine 2 Kinder und ich freue mich jetzt schon auf die Hochzeit meiner Tochter." Adalind kann es sich nicht verkneifen, „zum Glück gibt es weiße Smokings, denn ein Brautkleid oder überhaupt ein Kleid wird meine Schwägerin nie tragen." Teresa nickt nur mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

Kelly Burkhardt geniest die Feier, sie gewöhnt sich auch langsam daran das zu Nicks Freunden auch Wesen zählten, Monroe und Rosalee. Aber dieser Eisbieber Bud Wurstener, das war schon eine Marke, immer wenn er in ihre Augen sah, bekam er eine Aufwallung. Auch bei seiner Rede, sie spürte mit jedem Wort das er Nick und Adalind sehr schätzte und froh war das er sie seine Freunde nennen durfte. Ihr Blick schweifte zur Tanzfläche, Nick und Adalind tanzten den ersten Tanz den Abends und sie harmonierten perfekt. „Das hat er von deinem Dad", teilt sie ihrer Tochter mit, „ich habe 2 linke Füße." Teresa grinst, „noch etwas was ich von dir habe."

Als Nick am späten Abend seine Mom zum Tanz aufforderte versuchte Kelly ihren Sohn klarzumachen das das wirklich keine gute Idee ist, aber Nick weigerte sich ein nein zu akzeptieren, „der Bräutigam tanzt mit seiner Mom und die Braut", Nick stopp, ihm wird jetzt erst klar das weder Adalinds Mom noch ihr Dad da sind. Er sieht sie entschuldigend an, aber Adalind lächelt ihn nur an und an ihren Blick erkennt er das Sie nichts dagegen hat. „Danke", flüstert er ihr zu und zieht seine Mom hoch und führt sie zur Tanzfläche. „Es sind deine Füße", warnt Kelly ihn nochmals. Aber Nick lächelt nur, „das Du hier heute hier bist ist mein größtes Geschenk, ich dachte jahrelang das du tot bist." Kelly lächelt und lässt sich von Nick führen.

Monroe steht plötzlich vor Adalind, „ich bin zwar nicht dein Dad, aber ich habe dich heute zu Nick begleitet, also steht mir auch der Tanz, dieser Tanz zu." Adalind schmunzelt, sie reicht Monroe ihre Hand und geht mit ihm zur Tanzfläche. Nick bedankt sich bei Monroe mit einem Blick und das war der Moment in dem Nick aus den Takt kam und seine Mom ihn das erste Mal auf die Füße an diesem Abend trat, es sollte nicht bei diesen einen Mal bleiben.

Als Adalind zu später Stunde den Brautstrauß auf die traditionelle Art und Weise an die nächste Braut übergab, bettete sie das Rosalee ihn auffangen würde, den die Blicke die sich Monroe und Rosalee heute den ganzen Tag und Abend zugeworfen hatten, sagten Adalind dass Sie die nächste Braut sein würde.

Als Nick und Adalind bei sich im Loft ankamen, fragten sich beide wann und vor allem wem Sie diese Überraschung zu verdanken hatten. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer lagen Rosenblättern auf dem Boden. Nick der Adalind auf dem Arm nahm, folgte der Spur mit einem Lächeln, er ahnte das auch ihr Schlafzimmer dekoriert wurde. Wie recht er hatte, auf ihrem Bett lagen Rosenblätter und es stand eine Flasche Champagner mit zwei Gläsern bereit, „wem wir wohl dafür dankbar sein müssen?" Adalind vermutete das dies Rosalee und Monroe verbrochen hatten, denn sie waren für 1 Stunde unauffindbar gewesen, aber das würde sie Nick später mitteilen, jetzt freuten sie sich einfach auf Ihre Hochzeitsnacht.

Adalind bat ihn sie runter zu lassen, sie wante Nick ihren Rücken zu. „hilfst du mir bitte mal." Nick sieht wie Adalind ihre Haare hochhält, er drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Halsbeuge und öffnet dabei die Knöpfe von dem Kleid. Adalind drehte sich um und zieht es aus, sie warf es auf einen der Stühle die in ihrer Nähe standen. Nick schluckte als er seine Frau nur in BH und Slip vor ihm stehen sah „WOW", raunte er ihr zu bevor er anfing sie zu küssen, seine Hände zitterten als er mit seinen Händen durch Adalinds Haar fuhr, er öffnete ihren BH und stöhnte hingerissen auf, er führte sie zum Bett und legte sich hin und zog sie auf sich, ihre langen Haare schwangen über ihre Schultern, sie beugte sich runter zu ihm und raunte ihm verschmitzt zu „WOW", sie streichelte mit der Fingerspitze über seinen Hals, sein Kinn und seinen Mund „ich liebe dich Mr. Burkhardt." mit diesen Worten fing sie an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und lässt die Hände über Nicks Brustkorb gleiten, sie kreiste mit den Daumen um seine Brustwarzen, beugte sich dann rüber und streichelte die harten kleinen Spitzen mit der Zunge. Nick zog scharf den Atme ein, er bemühte sich wirklich nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, doch als Adalind nun mit den Fingernägeln verführerisch über seinen Bauch kratzte und die Hände unter seinen Hosenbund schob, fiehl ihm das sehr schwer, es dauerte nur Sekunden bevor Adalind erreicht hatte, wonach sie sich so sehr sehnte und sie ihre Finger darum schloss. Nick musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um still liegen zu bleiben.

Doch er ahnte dass schon die geringste Bewegung von ihm Adalind dazu ermuntern würde, mit ihren Liebkosungen kühner zu werden, aber er erlaubte sich trotzdem ihren Po zu umfassen und seine Hände dann vorsichtig zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu schieben, selbst durch den Slip spürte er das sie warm und feucht war, als sie sich ein wenig aufrichtete und sich einladend an seiner Hand rieb, strich er mit dem Finger sacht hin und her, ihr Busen war verlockend nah vor seinem Mund und während er fortfuhr sie hingebungsvoll zu streicheln, saugte er genießerisch an ihren Knospen. Adalind streckte sich vor Verzückung und warf leise keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken. Nick machte sie mit seinen zarten Liebkosungen fast wahnsinnig, schnell und geschickt zog er erst seiner Frau den Slip aus und dann schaffte er es auch sich von seinen Sachen zu befreien, er hob Adalind auf seinen Schoß und drang mit einem einzigen Stoß in sie ein. Adalind schlang die Beine um seine Taille und nahm Nick in sich auf. Innig und voller Verlangen hielten sie sich fest umschlungen. Adalind hob sich geschmeidig an und ließ sich langsam zurück auf Nicks Schenkel gleiten, wieder und wieder bewegte sie sich weich auf und ab, sie lockte ihn auf sinnlichste Weise und jedes Mal glitt er ein wenig tiefer in sie hinein bis sie glaubte ihn ganz aufgenommen zu haben. Da rollte er sich plötzlich mit ihr herum, so das er jetzt über ihr war und was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte geschah, Nick drang noch kraftvoller und tiefer in sie ein, mit jedem Stoß fühlte sie ihn tiefer und intensiver, mit entfesselnder Leidenschaft und völlig losgelöst gab sie sich Nick hin und als er sich in ihr verströmte und sein Körper unter dem Ansturm der Lust erbebte, vergasen beide Zeit und Raum, es zählte nichts mehr für sie als ihre Liebe.

Nick nahm sie fest in den Arm „Ich liebe Dich." Adalind lächelte ihn weich an „Ich liebe dich auch. Du bist mein Leben." Nick streichelte sanft über ihr Gesicht „Freust DU dich auf unsere Flitterwochen?" wollte er von ihr wissen. Adalind nickte, „wo geht's überhaupt hin?", zärtlich berührte sie seine Wange und küsste ihn sanft. „Nach Paris", lüftete Nick endlich das Geheimnis, „dort bleiben wir 2 Wochen und dann fahren wir noch für 1 Woche nach Prag." Adalinds Blick sagte Nick alles, „ich kann es kaum noch erwarten", Adalind war einfach glücklich, ein Leben mit Nick das war alles was sie sich im Moment wünschte.

Bis ihr einfiel das Sie heute etwas vergessen hatte zu nehmen, „Oh mein Gott." Nick wunderte sich warum Adalind sich so panisch anhörte, sie wollte sich aus seinen Armen lösen, aber das passte Nick im Moment gar nicht. „Ich muss schnell ins Bad", teilte sie Nick mit, „ich muss noch die Pille nehmen." Nick hielt Adalind am Arm fest, „was ist, wenn Du sie absetzt." Adalind lies sich zurück aufs Bett fallen, „wow", kommt ein wenig geschockt von ihr, „bist du dir ganz sicher dass wir zwei schon bereit dafür sind." Nick lächelte, „wer sagt denn das Du sofort schwanger wirst." Da konnte ihm Adalind nicht wiedersprechen, „also lassen wir es drauf ankommen." Nick schmunzelte und zog Adalind wieder auf sich, er küsste sie erneut mit einer Leidenschaft, „lassen wir es darauf ankommen."

Die nächsten 4 Wochen waren für Nick und Adalind traumhaft schön, nachdem sie beschlossen hatten nicht länger mit Kindern zu warten, nutzte Sie jede Gelegenheit um zu üben, dass Sie dabei fast von seiner Mom überrascht wurden, störte beide ein wenig, aber sie mussten halt lernen abzuschließen. Als Adalind an diesem Morgen wach wurde, hatte sei ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, es hatte nichts damit zu tun das Nick mitten in der Nacht zu einem Fall gerufen wurde, sie spürte das dieser Tag ein böses Karma hatte. Das Nick vergessen hatte Kaffee mitzubringen, bestätigte ihr Vermutung auch noch, also holte sie sich auf den Weg ins Büro einen Kaffee, sie saß gerade wieder im Auto als Wu sie informierte das Nick und Hank zu einem neuen Fall gerufen wurden, als sie die Adresse hörte, beschloss sie einfach dorthin zu fahren, er war nur 2 Blocks entfernt.

Als Sie den Laden betrat in dem das Opfer an seinem Tisch saß, erkannte Sie mit einem Blick das hier mehr dahintersteckte. „Hallo Mrs. Burkhardt", begrüßte Sie einer von Nicks Kollegen, „ihr Mann ist bei der Zeugin." Adalind lächelte ihn an und ging in die Richtung aus der Sie Nicks und Hanks Stimmen hörte. Sie kam gerade rein und sah wie diese Frau Nicks Hand nahm und ihn küsste. Nicks Reaktion brachte sie zum schmunzeln. „Lassen Sie das", er hob seine andere Hand hoch und wackelte mit seinem Ringfinger, „ich bin verheiratet." Die Zeugin, Khloe Sedgwick, entschuldigte sich bei ihm und schaute zur Tür in der sie Adalind erblickte. Nick der ihren Blick folgte, lächelte als er sie erblickt, „Hallo Schatz", begrüßt er Sie, bevor er wieder seinen Blick der Zeugin zuwandte, „Der Mörder ist in den Fluss gesprungen, meine Kollegen suchen ihn noch, solange wie wir nicht wissen ob er überlebt hat, werden Sie unter Personenschutz gestellt." Miss Sedgwick bedankte sich bei ihnen und folgt Nicks Kollegen, der Sie zu ihrer Wohnung begleitete.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Adalind schaut zu Nick und Hank. „Wir haben eine Pause gemacht, als wir Schüsse gehört haben", Nick stand am Fenster und beobachtete wie die Zeugin in das Polizeiauto stieg, „also bin ich hergelaufen, Hank ist ja noch immer nicht in Topform, als ich hier ankam ist der Verdächtige rausgelaufen, ich bin ihm gefolgt und auf der Brücke ist er in den Fluss gesprungen." Adalind wunderte sich gewaltig warum ihr Nick nicht in die Augen schaute, oder sie überhaupt anschaute, „was ist dann passiert." Nick ging zu einem der Bilder, die von der Zeugin hier hingen, „er hat eine Aufwallung bekommen, ich habe ihn nur kurz zu Gesicht bekommen", Nick weiß nicht warum, aber dieses Bild, es zog ihn magisch an, er konnte sich auch nicht richtig auf seine Frau konzentrieren, was ihn ein wenig verwunderte, aber vielleicht lag es an diesem Raum, er schüttelte sich, „ich werde auf dem Revier versuchen eine Zeichnung von ihm anzufertigen." Adalind nickte zustimmend, „ich werde in 30 Minuten vor Gericht erwartet, es kann später werden heute." Nick wusste das, „dann solltest du langsam los." Adalind kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schaute zu Hank, der sich ebenfalls über Nicks Verhalten wunderte. „Bis heute Abend", Adalind schaut zu Nick der ihr immer noch den Rücken zukehrte, sie sieht ihn nur zustimmend nicken, „Hank", verabschiedete sich Adalind von ihm und verließ den Tatort.

Nick verhält sich den ganzen Tag über sehr merkwürdig, stellt Hank fest, denn statt nachhause zu seiner Frau zufahren findet er ihn in einer Bar, wo er sich fast mit einem Gast prügelt. „Was ist mit Dir los?", Hank fackelt nicht lange, „soviel ich weiß wartet deine Frau auf dich mit dem Abendessen." Nick zuckte zusammen, „stimmt", er hörte sich ein wenig gleichgültig an, was Hank noch mehr wunderte, er entdeckte die Zeichnung, „wer ist das?" Nick passte es absolut nicht dass Hank das Bild sah, „die Zeugin." Nick wirft Geld auf die Bar, „ich muss noch mal zu ihr." Hank kneift seine Augen zusammen, „soll ich das nicht übernehmen." Nick schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „ich will nur kurz vorbeischauen, danach fahre ich nach hause zu meiner Frau." Hank weiß nicht wieso aber wie Nick seine Frau betont, gefällt ihm absolut nicht, aber zu seinem Glück hatte Nick das Bild dagelassen und wenn ihm jemand helfen konnte dann waren das Monroe und Rosalee, denn Kelly und Trubel waren unterwegs, Kelly wollte ihrer Tochter die Welt zeigen.

Adalind saß am Tresen in ihrer Küche und wartete jetzt schon seit 1 Stunde auf Nick, langsam bekam sie Hunger, als sie das Garagentor hörte, lächelte sie und stellte nochmal den Herd an, sie hatte den Fall gewonnen und hatte zur Feier des Tages für sie gekocht, „Hallo", begrüßt sie ihn, „wie war dein Tag." Nick fragte sich was er hier machte, er sollte bei Khloe Sedgwick sein, „anstrengend", er setzte sich an seinen Platz und starrte auf die Fahrstuhltür, „der Mörder läuft noch draußen frei rum, ich sollte wieder los und ihn suchen." Adalind kniff ihre Augen zusammen, sie konnte kaum glauben was hier passierte, weder hatte Nick sie mit einem Kuss begrüßt noch hatte er sie angesehen, irgendwas stimmte hier absolut nicht.

Hank war in der Zwischenzeit bei Monroe und Rosalee, er hatte Wu gebeten Nick nicht aus den Augen zulassen, als die drei von Wu hörten das Nick auf dem Weg nachhause war, waren Sie alle ein wenig erleichtert, denn wenn jemand Nick von dieser Frau ablenken konnte dan seine Frau. „Wir sollten trotzdem morgen nachschauen in den Büchern." Hank will sich gerade von den beiden verabschieden, als sie von Wu erfahren das Nick erneut auf den Weg zu der Zeugin ist.

„Was zum Teufel ist diese Frau?", Hank sieht die zwei mit fragenden Blick an, aber weder Monroe noch Rosalee hatten so ein Wesen schon mal zu Gesicht bekommen. Als Hank sieht wer ihn anruft, zeigt er es Monroe und Rosalee, er macht den Lautsprecher an, sie will von ihm wissen was mit Nick los ist. „Wir kommen vorbei, wir müssen was in den Büchern nachschlagen." Das beruhigt Adalind absolut nicht, „ich warte unten auf euch."

Nick wusste nicht was mit ihm los war, normalerweise würden Adalind und er jetzt zusammen zu Abend essen, danach über den Tag reden, er wusste nicht was mit ihm los war, er wusste nur das er unbedingt nochmal zu Khloe Sedgwick musste, er war so in Gedanken, das er noch nicht mal mitbekam das er verfolgt wurde.

Als er am Haus von Khloe Sedgwick ankam, spürte er wieder diesen drang ihr nahe zu sein, als sie ihn erblickte, bat sie ihn leise zu sein, denn Anton Cole war da. Für Nick stand fest das Sie in Gefahr war, aber noch bevor er seine Waffe ziehen konnte, stürzte sich Anton Cole auf ihn und sie prügelten sich. Wo Wu auf einmal herkam, fragte sich Nick wenige Augenblicke später. „Ich bringe ihn auf's Revier", teilt Wu ihm mit, bevor er auch nur die Gelegenheit bekam diesen Mistkerl umzubringen. „fahr nach Hause zu deiner Frau." Wu hoffte das Nick auf ihn hörte, aber zur Sicherheit bat er den Kollegen noch hier zu bleiben und ein Auge auf Nick zu haben.

Wu informiert Hank darüber das Sie Anton Cole in Gewahrsam haben, „Nick ist noch bei Miss Sedgwick", teilt er ihm noch mit, „aber ich habe noch Offizier Miller gebeten ein Auge auf Nick zu haben." Das beruhigte Hank ein wenig, „wir sind gerade bei Nick und wollen in den Büchern nachschlagen, irgendwas stimmt mit der Frau nicht."

Adalind muss nur einen Blick auf die Zeichnung werfen, „verdammt", sie geht zu den Büchern und holt ein bestimmtes heraus. „Du weißt was für ein Wesen das ist?" Monroe sollte sich eigentlich darüber nicht wundern, Nick nannte Sie nicht umsonst spaßhaft sein Wesen Lexikon. „Eine Muse", Adalind blätterte heftig das Buch durch und kommt zu der Seite über die Musen, „verdammt", sie reicht es Monroe rüber, „übersetzten." Monroe muss lächeln als er die Sprache erkennt, was ihm aber vergeht als er den deutschen Text laut übersetzt, er schaut zu Hank, „hat sie ihn geküsst." Adalind antwortet an seiner Stelle, „auf die Hand", sie fasst sich an die Stirn, „wer weiß was noch passiert ist als die zwei allein waren." Hank schluckte, „Nick würde dich nie betrügen", versichert er ihr. Adalind lächelt, „ich weiß", sie holte tief Luft, „aber ein schlechtes Gewissen hat er wegen irgendwas er kann mit nicht nicht mal in die Augen sehen.

Rosalee schlug vor das sie in den Kräuterladen fuhren, „vielleicht finden wir dort einen Trank der ihn von der Besessenheit der Muse befreit." Adalind findet den Vorschlag gut, „aber ich bleibe hier, falls er nachhause kommt." Rosalee verspricht Adalind sich sofort bei ihnen zu melden sowie sie was herausfanden.

Nick verlässt überstürzt die Wohnung, er hatte Sie geküsst, er hatte diese Frau geküsst und er wusste noch nicht mal warum, er wollte nur weg von hier, diese Besessenheit machte ihm langsam Angst und das sie erneut von ihm verlangt hatte das er Anton Cole erst töten sollte, damit sie mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, verstand er absolut nicht, er setzte sich ins ein Auto und fuhr einfach ziellos durch Portland.

Am nächsten Morgen war Adalind mehr als besorgt, Nick war nicht nachhause gekommen und er hatte sich auch nicht gemeldet. Sie stürmte in den Laden von Rosalee, „bitte sagt mir dass ihr etwas gefunden habt, einen Trank oder irgendwas anderes.," Rosalee schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „brauchen wir nicht", sie geht auf sie zu und legt ihre Hände auf ihre Schultern, „du bist die Lösung." Hank nickte zustimmend, „er hat dir kein einziges Mal in die Augen geschaut." Adalind kniff ihre Augen zusammen, sie fing an zu verstehen, „wisst ihr wo er ist." Hank will ihr gerade mitteilen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, als Wu sie informierte das Nick gerade auf dem Revier angekommen war, „er trägt noch seine Sachen von gestern." Adalind holt tief Luft, „Miss Sedgwik, hol sie aufs Revier nur lass nicht zu das sie dich irgendwie küsst, weder auf die Hand noch auf den Mund." Wu passte es absolut nicht Nick allein zu lassen. „Das wird er nicht", Adalind nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche und auf den Weg zum Auto bekommen Hank Monroe und Rosalee einen riesigen Schock. „Sean", sie fackelt nicht lange, „Nick wurde von einer Muse geküsst. Lass ihn nicht aus den Augen und halt ihn von Anton Cole fern." Sean Renard kann kaum glauben was hier passiert, „ich soll was." Adalind flucht laut auf, sie zog die Vorgesetzten Karte, „wir sind in 10 Minuten da."

Es wurden die längsten 10 Minuten für Adalind, als sie das Revier betrat, sieht sie zwar Sean Renard, aber Nick ist weit und breit nicht zu sehen. „Wo ist er?" Sean erwidert stur Adalind s Blick, „auf der Toilette", teilte er ihr hochnäsig mit, „sollte ich ihn dorthin etwa auch begleiten." Adalind bleibt ihre Antwort erspart denn ein Kollege von Nick teilt ihnen mit das er auf den Weg zu den Zellen war. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", versichert sie Sean Renard, der sie was sie nicht versteht begleitet.

Nick steht Anton Cole gegenüber, seine Hände in der er seine Waffe hält zittern, er will den Kerl töten aber auch wieder nicht, er weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist. Er bekommt langsam Angst vor sich selbst. Als er die Stimme seiner Frau hört, zuckt er zusammen, er kann sie jetzt nicht anschauen, sie würde in seinen Augen Scham sehen, er schämte sich wenn er an den Kuss dachte, denn er Khloe Sedgwick gegeben hatte.

Adalind holte tief Luft, sie wusste genau was zu tun war, sie ging zu Nick der sich weigerte Ihr in die Augen zu schauen, aber das ließ sie nicht zu, sie zwang Nick ihr in die Augen zuschauen, sie erkannte genau wann der Bann gebrochen war, denn Nicks Blick mit dem er sie anblickte, den kannte sie nur zu gut. „Oh mein Gott", kommt panisch von Nick, „was habe ich getan." Adalind streichelte Nick sanft übers Gesicht, sie erzählte ihn was Khloe Sedgwick ist, „lass uns nach oben gehen." Sie lächelte ihn an und legt ihren Arm um seine Taille gemeinsam verließen Sie die Arrestzelle.

Nick saß an seinem Schreibtisch, er konnte immer noch nicht glauben was passiert war und dass er diese Frau geküsst hatte, er wusste das er Adalind alles erzählen musste, er wollte keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben, er wusste aber auch dass er ihr damit sehr wehtun würde. Adalind kam aus ihrem Büro, sie hatte von dort einen Kaffee geholt den ihre Sekretärin schon gekocht hatte, außerdem wollte Sie das Maya ihre Termine für heute verlegte, heute war nur Nick wichtig. Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse und lehnte sich an den Tisch, „ich will nur eins wissen hast du mit ihr geschlafen?" Adalind dachte nicht daran Nick zu schonen. „Nein", Nicks Ton sagte ihr das er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, „aber ich habe Sie geküsst." Adalind schluckte, „das wusste ich schon." Nick versteht nicht wie sie so ruhig bleiben kann, „es tut mir sehr sehr leid, ich wollte das nicht", versichert er. „Ich weiß", sie sieht Wu ankommen und als sie sieht wenn er ins Verhörzimmer bringt, lächelt sie Nick an, sie beugt sich zu ihm runter und gibt ihn einen sanften Kuss, „ich bin gleich wieder da", verspricht sie ihn und geht zu Wu.

Adalind fackelt nicht lange, „Miss Khloe Sedgwick, hiermit teile ich ihnen mit das ich noch heute eine Beschwerde beim Wesenrat gegen sie einreiche, soweit ich informiert bin dürfen Musen ihr Macht nur bei unverheirateten Männern einsetzten und soweit ich weiß dürfen sie auch nur eine schwache Dosis ihrer Macht zu spüren bekommen, aber bei meinem Mann haben sie beide Verhaltensregeln die ihnen der Wesenrat auferlegt hat missachtet. Sie haben genau 1 Tag Zeit packen sie ihre Sachen und verlassen Sie Portland." Khloe Sedgwick schluckte, „Sie können beim Wesenrat keine Beschwerde einreichen, denn sie sind nur ein Mensch." Adalind grinst sie hinterhältig an, „falsch, Miss Sedgwick, ich kann beim Wesenrat eine Beschwerde einreichen denn vor Ihnen sitzt ein ehemaliges Hexenbiest und ganz ehrlich sie können froh sein das ich keine Macht mehr habe", sie grinste als sie sieht wie die Muse zusammenzuckt, „1 Tag." An der Tür dreht sie sich erneut zu Khloe Sedgwick um und muss lächeln als sie den ängstlichen Blick sieht.

24.04.18

Nick wusste nicht wieso er sich gerade heute an seine Begegnung mit der Muse erinnerte, vielleicht lag es daran, dass morgen der Grimm-Wesen-Rat tagte und er sich zwar darauf freute die 7 Grimms, Mitglieder im neuen Wesen, nein Grimm-Wesen-Rat waren wieder zu sehen, mit den Grimm aus Deutschland und Österreich hatte er sich ein wenig angefreundet. Morgen müssten Sie entscheiden wie sie die Königshäuser unter Kontrolle bekommen würden, denn irgendwas lag in der Luft und nach dem Sie BC besiegt hatten wollten Sie nun vorbeugen, soweit wie mit BC sollte es nie wiederkommen.

Adalind kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer, in ihrer Hand hatte sie einen Test. Nick musste lächeln, denn wenn er sich nicht irrte hatte sich gerade Kind Nummer drei angekündigt. „Nicht schwanger", hört er seine Frau sagen, sie krabbelt zu ihm aufs Bett, „jedenfalls sagt das der Test, aber mein Busen und mein Gefühl sagen mir was anderes." Nick schiebt seine Hand in den Ausschnitt von ihren, nein seinem Hemd, er streichelt sanft ihren Busen, „ja er fühlt sich ganz anders an." Adalind lächelt nur, „was du nicht sagst", sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und küsst ihn…

Wunsch erfüllt, wie fandet ihr die Interpretation meine Interpretation von der Muse⁉⁉⁉


	9. Chapter 9

Danke an alle die mir einen Kommentar hinterlassen 😙 ich bin sehr auf eure Meinung zu diesen Kapitel gespannt😆

Baron Samedi

Nick lag mal wieder wach, wie immer in den letzten 3 Wochen grübeltet er über seine Begegnung mit der Muse nach, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das er so kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit eine andere Frau geküsst hatte. Er holte tief Luft, sein Blick wanderte zu Adalind, die ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen ansieht, sie wusste genau was in ihm vorging und langsam reichte es ihr, sie setzte sich auf und schaut Nick mit einem leicht wütenden Blick an, „das ist das Problem mit euch Grimm's", hört er Sie zu seiner Verwunderung sagen, aber so richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht auf ihre Worte denn das seine Frau nackt vor ihm saß brachte ihn ein wenig aus den Gleichgewicht. Adalind erkannte an seinen Blicken was in Nick vorging, sie lehnte sich übers Bett und schnappte sich das erste Kleidungsstück das sie in die Hände bekam, sie muss grinsen als sie sah was sie sich überwirft. „Mein Hemd", stellt Nick fest, „warum schaffst du es nie dir ein Teil von deinen Sachen zuschnappen." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „weil die meistens im ganzen Loft verstreut herumliegen."

Nick zieht seine Augenbraue hoch, anzüglich, aber das vergeht ihm als er Adalinds ernsten Blick sieht, ihm fallen ihre Worte wieder ein, „Problem mit uns Grimm's?" Adalind nickt, „ihr haltet euch für unbesiegbar." Nick will protestieren, aber Adalind lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, „dich hat ein mystisches Wesen beeinflusst und glaub mir mein lieber Mann das wird nicht das letzte mal sein." Nick behagte es absolut nicht in welche Richtung das Gespräch führt, „das entschuldigt also das ich meine Frau 3 Wochen, 3 Wochen nach unserer Hochzeit fast betrogen hätte." Adalind schluckte, „in gewisser Weise ja." Nick gefällt ihre Antwort nicht und so steht er auf, er schnappt sich seine Boxershorts und verlässt ihr Schlafzimmer.

Adalind schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm, aber noch bevor sie erklären kann worauf sie hinaus will, hört sie ihn sagen, „es tut mir leid." Adalind holt tief Luft, „das weiß ich", sie geht zu ihm, sie stupst ihn in die Brust mit ihren Zeigefinger immer und immer wieder, „nach zu vielen Blumensträußen und zu vielen Entschuldigungen, weiß ich das." Adalind nimmt seine Hand und führt ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer, sie drückt ihn aufs Sofa und setzt sich auf seinen Schoss, „du bist erst seit knapp 2 Jahren ein Grimm und du machst deinen Job bis jetzt sehr gut", versichert sie ihm, sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, „aber du muss anfangen zu verstehen das du bis jetzt erst einen kleinen Teil der Wesenwelt kennen gelernt hast, es gibt noch mehr Wesen wie die Muse und glaub mir wir werden im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder auf Wesen treffen die dich oder auch mich beeinflussen können."

Nick schluckte, „ich weiß", gibt er geknirscht zu. „Dann fang an aus deinen Fehlern zu lernen und verzeih Dir selbst endlich." Nick schluckte erneut, „ich versuch's." Adalind lächelte, wird aber sofort wieder ernst, „du hast mit Hank und Wu zwei Partner an deiner Seite die in die Welt der Wesen eingeweiht sind und immer an deiner Seite sein werden. Monroe und Rosalee ebenso." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „was ist mit Dir?" Adalind gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, „du sagst es doch selbst immer wieder, ich bin dein persönliches Wesenlexikon." Nick schmunzelte, „ich liebe dich." Adalind atmete erleichtert auf, „gut", sie biss sich auf ihre Lippen, „denn ich muss Dir was erzählen was ich Dir eigentlich schon längst erzählen wollte." Nick legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch, aber Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „irgendwann in der Zukunft werden wir es mit einen vollausgewachsenen Zauberbiest zu tun bekommen."

„Woher?", aber Nick beantworte sich selbst die Frage, „dein älteres Ich." Adalind nickte und rutschte von seinen Schoss runter sie setzte sich neben ihn, „selbst ich mit all meiner Macht hätte gegen diesen Kerl keine Chance." Was Nick kaum glauben kann. „Es stimmt", versicherte sie ihm, „ich habe vor ein paar Jahren von einem Zauberbiest gehört, er hat einem Hexenbiest das sich weigerte seine Befehle auszuführen", Adalind schüttelte sich, „er hat sie zu Stein erstarrten lassen und dann hat er ihre Familie geholt und sie vor Ihren Augen getötet." Nick kann kaum glauben was er hört. „Selbst Grimms hättet keine Chance gegen so ein Monster", Nicks zweifelnder Blick bringt Adalind dazu aufzuspringen, „er könnte dir zeigen wie ich mit einen anderen Mann schlafe und glaub mir für dich wäre es als würdest du live dabei sein, oder noch schlimmer er könnte Dir weismachen das du dein Kind im Arm hast und wenn Du wieder bei klaren Verstand bist steht er Dir allein gegenüber und du verstehst die Welt nicht mehr. Es fühlt sich alles total real an."

„Hat sie dir gesagt wann wir auf dieses Zauberbiest treffen oder wie wir es besiegen können." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ich weiß nur das er Conrad Bonaparte heißt und wir einen Martin Meisner finden müssen wenn er auf der Bildfläche erscheint." Nick fährt sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, „hat Sie dir sonst noch was verraten?" Adalind schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „nur das wir noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen haben." Nick fragte sich was in der Zukunft passiert ist. „Pass einfach auf dich auf", bittet ihn Adalind, „du bist nicht nur ein Grimm, sondern auch ein Cop und dein Leben ist täglich Gefahren ausgesetzt." Nick verspricht es ihr, „aber zu allererst bin ich dein Mann." Adalind lächelte, „der mich jetzt ins Bett begleitet", sie steht auf uns zieht ihn hoch, „irgendwas stimmt nicht in Portland." Nick weiß was Sie meint, „die vielen jähzornigen Ausbrüche", er nimmt Adalind auf den Arm, „ob es was mit Renards Halbbruder zu tun hat." Adalind legt die Arme um seine Schultern, „wenn ich das wüsste." Nick wirft sie aufs Bett, was Adalind zum lachen bringt, vergessen sind Prinz Eric und sein Gefolge, jetzt waren Sie einfach Nick und Adalind und sie zeigten sich auf ihre Art und Weise wie sehr sie sich liebten.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es die ersten Toten, Nick und Hank versuchten noch immer schlau aus den Angriffen zu werden, aber bis jetzt führte Sie jede Spur ins Leere. Auch eine Unterredung mit Sean Renard, der ihnen seine Hilfe angeboten hatte, brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Nick war mehr als frustriert, er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte einen Sinn in diesem Wahnsinn zu erkennen. Sie wollten gerade zu Rosalee und Monroe fahren, als ein Anruf aus der Pathologie ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Adalind die gerade nachhause wollte, begleitete die zwei auf Nicks Wunsch hin. Nick konnte nicht glauben was er hörte, aber der Blick der Pathologin sagte ihm alles, so ängstlich und verwirrt hatte er Sie noch nie erlebt. „laut diesem Bericht war er Tod", versichert die Ärztin ihnen, „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich denke wir haben es mit Zombies zu tun."

„Das würde er nicht wagen", Adalind verabschiedete sich von der Ärztin, sie verlässt die Pathologie, Nick und Hank folgen ihr und als sie sehen wo sie hin will, ahnt Nick das Sean Renard, besser gesagt seine verdammte Familie was damit zu tun hat.

Adalind betritt ohne anzuklopfen sein Büro, „deine verfluchte Familie", fährt sie ihn an, „sie haben einen Voodopriester, oder sollte ich besser sagen einen Cracher-Mortel nach Portland gebracht." Nick der ihr gefolgt ist, will von ihr wissen was das ist. Adalind dreht sich zu ihm um, „er kann Menschen in Zombies verwandeln." Sie wendet sich wieder Sean zu, „hat Eric dir das bei eurem Treffen erzählt." Sean passt es nicht das Adalind mal wieder einfach in seine Büro platzt und ihm droht, „nein", stellt er klar, „Eric wollte von mir Wissen wie es mit meinem Grimm läuft", er schaut zu Nick, „als ich ihm erzählt habn das er jetzt mit jemanden aus dem Hause Schade verheiratet ist", Sean lehnt sich entspannt zurück, „er konnte es nicht glauben, als er von mir gehört hat, das Du meine Liebe Adalind", Sean lässt Nick nicht aus den Augen und was er sieht gefällt ihm, „nur noch ein Mensch bist." Adalind weiß genau was Sean vorhat, er will ablenken. „Was hat deine verdammte Familie vor?" Seans Blick wandert wieder zu Adalind, der Blick sagt Nick einiges, „das weiß er nicht", versichert er seiner Frau, „er hat eben erst von Dir erfahren das sein Bruder einen was?"

Adalind lächelt Nick an, „Cracher-Mortel." Nicks Blick wandert zu Sean, „falls sie zulassen das Ihr verdammter Bruder noch mehr Menschen in Portland verletzt dann ist Adalind ihr kleinstes Problem." Sean schluckt, „drohen Sie mir." Nick schmunzelt, „keine Drohung ein Versprechen", er nimmt Adalinds Hand, „wir werden versuchen den Mist den ihre Familie verzapft hat in Ordnung zu bringen." Nick geht zu Tür, „sie haben 2 Stunden dann will ich wissen was ihr Bruder vor hat." Sean schaut den beiden hinterher, die mit Hank das Revier verlassen. Wu würde hier bleiben und sie auf den laufenden halten.

Im Kräuterladen kann Rosalee nicht fassen was Sie hört, sie geht zum Schrank und holt mehrere Bücher heraus, „irgendwo in einem der Bücher gibt es ein Gegenmittel." Nick schnappt sich ein Buch, sowie alle anderen, Rosalee hatte Ihnen gesagt nach was Sie suchen müssen. Hank reicht Rosalee sein Buch, „was sagst du." Rosalee überfliegt den Trank, „ja das ist er." Sie holt tief Luft, „das wird nicht einfach." Sie schaut zu Adalind, „aber zum Glück habe ich einen Experten an meiner Seite." Adalind die den Trank überfliegt, kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „stimmt, Monroe ." Rosalee geht zum Schrank und holt eine Spritze raus, „wir brauchen jemanden der noch nicht gestorben ist."

Nick und Hank überlassen Rosalee und Adalind und gestorben ist."eatte Ihnen gesagt nach was auf den laufenden haltenen dden ub mir waren fast aus der Tür raus, als Nick Adalind sagen hört, „ich hole schnell meine Waffe", zu Rosalee. Nick geht rückwärts zurück ins Labor von Rosalee, die schmunzeln muss als sie die Blicke von Nick und Adalind sieht, „Runde 1." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „das ist nicht witzig", faucht sie Rosalee an, „du weißt genau was jetzt kommt", Adalind kommt jetzt so richtig in fahrt, „er wird wieder sagen, das ist zu gefährlich für dich, Schatz, du wirst schön zu hause bleiben oder in deinem Büro auf uns warten, denn dort wirst du von meinen Kollegen beschützt werden." Nick muss sich das lachen verkneifen, denn seine Frau kannte ihn zu gut, er geht zu ihr, er zieht sie in seine Arme, „ich muss mich auf diesen Voodopriester konzentrieren und das kann ich nicht wenn ich mir Sorgen um dich machen muss." Adalind holt tief Luft, „was ist mit Rosalee." Nick zeigt zu Monroe mit seinem Kopf, der Nick bittet ihn da herauszuhalten. Rosalees Blick sagt ihm das selbe. „Wir brauchen ein Bild von diesem Priester und Wu überprüft gerade 48 Stunden Videomaterial aus dem anderen Krankenhaus." Adalind flucht innerlich laut auf, „okay", gibt sie nach, wenn auch mit Widerwillen, „aber du passt besser auf dich auf denn sollte dir was passieren, dann Gnade Dir Gott." Nick rollte mit seinen Augen und verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von ihr.

Monroe und Rosalee arbeiten Hand in Hand an den Gegenmittel und als Nick und Hank einige Stunden später mit einem Infizierten kommen, muss das Gegenmittel nur noch abkühlen, außerdem muss das Opfer erst die dritte Stufe der Umwandlung durchmachen.

Adalind sitzt an Nicks Schreibtisch und sieht sich mit Wu die letzten Überwachungsvideos an, sie haben schon einen Verdächtigen gefunden, aber Wu wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen, aber als er diesen Priester erneut in Krankenhaus sieht, er schiebt einen Rollstuhl und darin sitzt das Opfer das jetzt tot in der Pathologie liegt. „Lass sein Foto durch die Datenbank laufen", befiehlt Adalind ihn, „jede Datenbank. Ich werde Nick das Foto von ihm schicken."

Nick wundert es überhaupt nicht das Wu und Adalind einen Verdächtigen gefunden haben, er zeigt Hank das Bild. „Der Hut sollte mit in die Personenbeschreibung." Nick schiebt das Bild hoch und zeigt auf den Text, „sie sind Dir wieder 3 Schritte voraus." Hank kneift seine Augen zusammen, „warum nur mir?" Nick kann darauf aber nicht mehr antworten, denn der Mann wirft sich auf der Liege hin und her. Rosalee zieht die Spritze auf und die Männer verziehen das Gesicht als sie sehen wie Rosalee ihm das Gegenmittel in den Bauch spritzt. „Du hast absolut keine Hemmungen", stellt Monroe mit Stolz in der Stimme fest. Rosalee zwinkert ihm zu und informiert Adalind das dass Gegenmittel wirkt.

„Wir haben am Hafen mehrere Opfer", Wu wurde darüber von einem seiner Kollegen informiert. „Das Gegenmittel wirkt", teilt sie ihm mit. „Dann sollten wir Sie alle zusammen irgendwo einsperren und ihnen nach und nach das Heilmittel geben." Adalind nickte, „begleitete die Einheit", sie setzt sich wieder an Nicks Platz, „ich werde mal diesen Voodopriester durchleuchten." Wu schmunzelte, als er sieht wie sie in die Tasten haut, er wirft einen Blick ins Büro von Sean Renard, der sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hat, „behalte auch ihn im Auge." Adalind meinte trocken, das Sie das schon seit ihren 1 Tag hier bei der Einheit tut.

Nick Monroe und Hank waren dabei die Infizierten zusammen zu trommeln, das Rosalee ihnen dabei half, passte weder Nick noch Monroe, aber sie brauchten Sie wegen dem Heilmittel, denn niemand war wirklich bereit diese Spitze zu benutzen. Als Wu und seine Einheit auf sie trafen, war Nick erleichtert darüber das Adalind sich nicht dem Suchtrupp angeschlossen hatte, aber als er von Wu hörte was Sie gerade machte, schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf, „eines Tages wird einer der zwei zu weit gehen und ich muss es dann ausbaden." Keiner wiederspricht Nick. „Lasst uns den Wahnsinn beenden." Nick und Hank bilden ein Team, Monroe und Rosalee das andere und sie versuchen die Opfer in die Richtung von Wu zu treiben. Als Nick auf einmal den Priester entdeckt, er ruft Hank noch zu das er den Verdächtigen entdeckt hat, aber der bekommt das nicht mit, denn ein Opfer ging gerade auf ihn los.

Nick verfolgte den Priester, erst als im Container den Sarg sah, bemerkte er das er in seine Falle getappt war, was ihn aber noch mehr verwunderte war ein Pass mit seinem Foto und die Sterbeurkunde von diesem Thomas Schirach, „was geht hier vor." Nick bemerkt leider etwas zu spät das dieser Priester sich angeschlichen hatte, er wurde von ihm mit seinem Gift infiziert, alles an was Nick in den Moment dachte war Adalind, er hoffte das er nochmals die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde ihr zu sagen wie sehr er sie liebte.

Im Büro lief Adalind auf einmal ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, sie wusste das irgendwas passiert war, „Nick", flüstert Sie und holt tief Luft. Sie wirft einen Blick in Seans Büro, er hatte es vor 1 Stunde verlassen, ein Kollege von Nick ist ihm auf ihrem Wunsch hin gefolgt.

Sean Renard war in Hotelzimmer von seinem Bruder, der sich gerade von ihm verabschiedet hatte, seine Worte gingen ihm nicht aus den Kopf, „was hast du vor." Sean Renard drückt die Wahlwiederholung, als er hört das sein Bruder zurück fliegen will, fragte er sich erneut was sein verfluchter Bruder vorhat.

Monroe bemerkte als erster das Nick fehlte. „Wer von uns bringt das Adalind bei?", will Hank von ihnen wissen. Rosalee verdrehte ihre Augen und nimmt ihr Handy in die Hand, sie versucht Adalind so schonend wie möglich beizubringen das Nick verschwunden ist. Aber irgendwie gelingt ihr das nicht.

Sean Renard betritt in dem Augenblick als Adalind erfährt das Nick verschwunden ist, das Revier. Ihr Blick sag ihm alles. „Mein Bruder", teilt er Adalind mit, „er versucht Nick außer Landes zu bringen", nur so ergibt das für Sean alles einen Sinn, „deswegen hat er den Cracher-Mortel nach Portland geholt." Adalind gibt es ungern zu, aber Sean könnte Recht haben, „wo ist er jetzt." Sean schluckt, er teilt ihr ungern mit was er heraus gefunden hat, aber lieber hilft er Nicks Frau dabei ihn zu finden, als das sein verdammter Bruder Nick in seine Hände bekommt, allein die Vorstellung das seine Familie einen Grimm in ihren Hände bekommen würde, gefiel Sean absolut nicht. Adalind teilte Rosalee mit wo Nick jetzt sein könnte. „Wir kommen zum Flughafen", hörte Adalind Rosalee sagen, ehe sie auflegte. Adalind suchte ihren Autoschlüssel, ihre Hände zittern. „Ich fahre dich", schlägt Sean Ihr vor. Sie nickt nur, sie verlassen das Revier.

Zeitgleich treffen Hank, Monroe und Rosalee und Adalind mit Sean am Flughafen ein, die Blicke der anderen ignoriert Adalind gekonnt, ihr Blick wandert von einem Flugzeug zum nächsten. Sean entdeckt den Privatjet als erster, „da", er zeigt zu dem Jet der gerade in die Luft geht. „Halt ihn auf", Adalind fleht Sean fast an, der schon sein Handy in der Hand hat. Aber er bekommt nur zu hören das es zu spät ist. Adalind geht auf Sean zu, „sorg dafür das mein Mann wieder sicher nach Hause kommt, sonst werde ich Dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen."

Adalind geht zu Ihren Freunden. „Wo ist Kelly zurzeit?", will Monroe von Ihr wissen. Adalind haut sich vor die Stirn, sie nimmt ihr Handy aus der Tasche und ruft ihre Schwiegermutter an, „Nick ist auf dem Weg nach Europa, das Königshaus hat ihn." Kelly kann kaum glauben was Sie hört, „sie fliegen gerade von Portland los, ich werde heraus bekommen wo sie landen." Kelly verspricht das Trubel und Sie sich auf den Weg nach Wien machen, „ich werde Martin Meisner anrufen." Adalind sollte nicht überrascht sein, das Ihre Schwiegermutter Martin Meisner kennt, „wenn Nick wieder sicher Zuhause ist, will ich alles über diesen Martin Meisner von Dir erfahren." Kelly versteht zwar nicht warum, aber sie verspricht es Adalind. „Halt mich auf den Laufenden." Was Adalind ihr verspricht.

Rosalee räuspert sich leise, „was ist mit den Leuten am Hafen?" Adalind schluckt, „habt ihr genügend von dem Heilmittel?" Hank schüttelt verneinend den Kopf. „Aber das ist unserer kleinstes Problem", stellt Monroe fest, „wie verabreichen wir das Mittel den Leuten, glaub mir keiner von uns wird den Container öffnen, freiwillig." Da kann ihm keiner wiedersprechen. Adalind schlägt vor das Sie erst mal zurück ins Labor fahren und nach einer Möglichkeit suchen das Mittel zu verabreichen. Sie schaut zu Sean, „finde heraus wo Nick hingebracht wird."

Im Labor denken Adalind und Rosalee laut nach. „Würde das Mittel auch wirken wenn wir es ihnen gasförmig geben?" Rosalee schaut zu Hank, der entschuldigend die Hände hebt, „ich mein ja nur." Aber Rosalee lächelt ihn nur und an und lässt Fachbegriffe auf ihn einrieseln, er versteht kein Wort von diesem Fachchinesisch, „ja oder nein?" Rosalee erlöst ihn, in dem Sie zustimmend nickt, sie schaut zu Monroe, „wir brauchen Gläser." Monroe kennt den Ton, er nickt nur und sucht soviel Gläser wie möglich zusammen. Adalind hilft Rosalee, denn für die Infizierten läuft die Zeit, aber in Gedanken ist Sie bei Nick.

Der im Jet gerade wieder zu sich kommt, alles ist dunkel um ihn herum und eng ist es auch, er weiß nicht woher er die Kraft nimmt, aber er schafft es sich aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Ein Sarg, er kann kaum glauben das er in einem Sarg liegt. Der Voodopriester versucht ihn erneut zu betäuben, aber noch hat Nick ein wenig Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seinen Verstand, er kann aber nicht verhindern das er erneut mit diesem Gift in Berührung kommt. Jetzt reicht's ihm, er will hier raus und zurück zu seiner Frau und seinen Freunden, also setzt er alles auf eine Karte und versucht den Priester außer Gefecht zu setzten, was ihm gelingt, zu spät erkennt er das der Jet dabei ist abzustürzen. Er spürt den Aufprall und dann weiß er nichts mehr.

Adalind begleitet Hank und Nicks Freunde zum Hafen. Wu atmet erleichtert auf als er sieht was sie in den Händen haben. „Treiben wir Sie nach hinten", schlägt Wu vor, sie klopfen an denn Wänden vom Container und als Hank das Zeichen sieht öffnet er die Tür und Monroe und Rosalee werfen die Gläser in den Container. „Wenn es ruhig wird", Wu wendet sich an Lt Pouge, „dann öffnet vorsichtig die Tür." Pouge nickt nur, er würde zwar zu gern wissen wo Wu hin will, aber er denkt nicht daran ihn das zu Fragen, vor Adalind Burkhardt würde er sich diese Blöße nicht geben.

Auf der Fahrt zum Revier zurück, schaut Adalind immer wieder auf ihr Handy, es soll endlich klingeln, sie will einfach nur wissen wo Nick ist. „Du bekommst ihn zurück", Rosalee nimmt Adalinds Hand und drückt sie, „Nick würde es mit dem Teufel persönlich aufnehmen um zu Dir zurück zu kommen." Das weiß Adalind, sie weiß aber auch wie gefährlich das Königshaus ist. „Wir hätten beide auf unsere Kräfte verzichten sollen?" Kaum hat sie es ausgesprochen bereut sie es auch schon, „das war nur so daher gesagt." Rosalee versteht sie, sie versucht zu lächeln, ihr Blick wandert zu Monroe, der ebenfalls versucht zu lächeln, was ihm sehr schwer fällt, denn Nick ist sein bester Freund, ihm hatte er es zu verdanken das Rosalee Teil seines Lebens ist. „Alles wird gut", versichert er ihnen, das er nicht sehr überzeugt klingt, fällt nicht nur ihm auf .

„Hast du schon erfahren was dein Bruder vorhat", Juliette hatte von Sean erfahren was passiert was, auch wenn Nick ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, sie wollte diejenige welche sein die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machte. „Ich habe versagt", teilt er ihr mit, „laut meinem Bruder hätte ich schon längst die Kontrolle über Nick haben sollen." Juliette sieht das ebenso, „Adalind", vermutet Sie, „das Sie Teil seines Lebens wird, damit hast du nicht gerechnet." Sean nickt, „ich hatte ihr sogar untersagt ihn zu verführen, ich wusste das sowas passieren würde, Nick der Blick den er ihr zugeworfen hat, als die Bienenkönigin hinter ihr her war", er lehnte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, „obwohl er wusste das Sie seine Tante töten wollte, war er besorgt." Juliette weiß was er meint, „bei dem Abendessen von Hank, Adalind, Nick und mir, er war eifersüchtig, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt." Sean kann darauf nicht antworten, denn sein Handy klingelt.

Adalind bleibt in der Tür vom Revier stehen, „was will Sie hier?" Rosalee die Juliette gerade entdeckt hat, zuckt mit ihren Schultern. Adalind sieht Sean telefonieren, sie geht zum Büro, als sie ankommt legt Sean sein Handy gerade auf den Tisch, sein Blick wandert zu Adalind, „sein Flugzeug ist abgestürzt." Juliette schnappt entsetzt nach Luft, „ist er tot?" Genauso wie Sean denkt sie nicht daran behutsam zu sein. „Er ist nicht tot!", fährt Adalind die zwei an, sie schaut zu Sean, „wo?" Sean teilt es ihr mit, er will ihr folgen, aber Adalind bringt ihn mit einem Blick dazu stehen zu bleiben. „Du wirst meine Hilfe brauchen." Adalind will wissen wobei, „eine stellvertretende Staatsanwältin hat mehr zu sagen als ein Captian." Sie verlässt das Büro, gefolgt von Juliettes Blicken, die Monroe eine Gänsehaut bescheren, er geht zu Juliette, „halt dich aus Nicks und Adalinds Leben raus." Juliette schluckt, „was wenn nicht?" Monroeˋs Blick verändert sich, „das finde besser nicht heraus." Er nickt Sean Renard zu und folgt Adalind und den anderen.

Als sie an der Absturzstelle ankommen, suchen alle fieberhaft nach Nick. Die Piloten, den Baron hatten Sie schon gefunden, tot, aber von Nick fehlte jede Spur. Monroe der zusammen mit Adalind nach Nick suchte, wollte gerade vorschlagen das Sie mal eine Pause machen, denn Adalind sieht schrecklich aus. Da kommt jemand aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zwei zu, Monroe atmet erleichtert auf als er Nick erkennt, aber er sieht auch sofort das er noch von dem Gift etwas in seinem Körper hat und sie hatten absolut keine Ahnung wie das Gift bei einem Grimm wirkte.

„Bleib hinter mir", Monroe schiebt Adalind hinter sich, die sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehrt, aber als sie sieht das Nick auf sie zustürzt und vorhat sich mit Monroe zu prügeln, ist sie erleichtert das Monroe stärker als sie ist. Zum Glück kommen auch Wu und Hank zu ihnen gerannt, zusammen schaffen es die drei ihn festzuhalten, so das Rosalee eine Möglichkeit bekommt Nick das Gegenmittel zu spritzen.

Adalind atmet erleichtert auf als Nick ohnmächtig wird. „Lasst ihn uns ins Labor bringen?" Rosalee stimmt ihr zu, „vielleicht müssen wir ihm noch was von dem Gegengift spritzen, oder ich muss improvisieren." Hank und Monroe tragen ihn zum Auto und legen ihn auf den Rücksitz, Adalind will sich zu ihm setzten aber das verbieten ihr die drei Männer, „fahr mit Rosalee vor und bereitet alles vor." Was ihr nicht passt, aber sie weiß auch wann sie nachgeben muss.

Im Labor kann Sie niemand davon abhalten sich neben Nick zu setzten, der schrecklich aussieht, „sowie er wieder zu sich kommt, fahren wir zu Thomas Kramer." Monroe muss grinsen, „wie klein doch die Welt ist", hört Adalind ihn sagen, „Dr Thomas Kramer ist einer der gefragtesten Internisten in Portland und ein Blutbader." Adalind schmunzelt, „ich habe Marge und ihm dabei geholfen ihre Privatpraxis zu eröffnen." Monroe haut sich selbst vor die Stirn, „du bist die Anwältin, die ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat." Adalind nickt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „des Teufels Advokat, so hat er mich öfter genannt." Monroe nickt zustimmend, „er ist einer meiner besten Freunde."

Adalind bekommt keine Chance drauf zu antworten, denn Nick fängt an sich zu bewegen, er stöhnt auf und will ich aufsetzen, aber ein Blick nach oben und er sieht das er an der Liege mit Handschellen gefesselt ist. „Was ist passiert." Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, sie will ihn losmachen, aber Hank hält sie fest, „das mache ich." Adalind tritt beiseite und lässt Hank zu Nick, „wie geht's Dir?" Nick der langsam wieder zu sich kommt, versichert ihm das es ihm gut geht. Monroe und Hank werfen ihm genaue Blicke zu, sie mustern ihn, so kommt es ihm jedenfalls vor. Nick versichert ihnen beiden, besser gesagt allen das er wieder klar bei Verstand ist. „Hoffentlich", Hank löst die Handschellen und Nick setzt sich vorsichtig auf, er reibt sich die Handgelenke, „was ist passiert?" Adalind geht zu ihm und streicht ihn sanft übers Haar, „was ist das letzte an was Du dich erinnerst." Nick sieht zu ihr auf, „der Absturz." Adalind schluckt, sie erzählt ihm alles, von dem Zeitpunkt an, als Sie sich hier verabschiedet haben. „Wie geht's den Leuten die dieser Priester infiziert hat." Adalind kann nur mit den Kopf schütteln, „allen geht es gut." Sie streichelt erneut über sein Haar, „um dich mache ich mir viel mehr Sorgen." Nick versichert ihr erneut das es ihm gut geht, aber das will Adalind von einem Arzt hören, „Monroe rufst du bitte Thomas an und sagt ihm das wir unterwegs sind." Monroe nickt nur, er sieht den beiden hinterher, „was für ein Tag."

Thomas Kramer geht nervös in seiner Praxis auf und ab, „was denkt Monroe sich nur dabei", er geht zu seiner Frau, die ihn anlächelt, „hier taucht gleich ein Grimm auf, ein Grimm." Marge lächelt, „der mit einem ehemaligen Hexenbiest verheiratet ist." Thomas holt tief Luft, „hast du keine Angst." Marge zuckt nur mit ihren Schultern, „er ist mit Monroe und Rosalee befreundet." Thomas seufzt laut auf, „ein Grimm", sagt er erneut, er zuckt zusammen als er die Klingel hört.

Adalind stellt Nick Thomas und Marge Kramer vor, „er ist einer der besten Internisten in Portland, außerdem ist er ein Blutader." Nick hält ihm die Hand hin, „freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Adalind stellt ihm auch Marge vor, „sie ist ebenfalls ein Blutbader und außerdem meine Ärztin." Nick lächelt verstehend. „Was ist passiert?" Thomas will es einfach nur hinter sich bringen. „Nick wurde von einem Cracher-Mortel infiziert und als ob das noch nicht genügen würde, ist der Jet mit dem er nach Österreich verfrachtet werden sollte, abgestürzt." Thomas reicht es erst mal, das sind genügend Informationen, „folgt mir." In seinem Sprechzimmer wird Nick von ihm untersucht, „wir nehmen ihm zur Sicherheit noch etwas Blut ab, aber wie es scheint geht es ihnen gut." Marge reicht ihm die Spritze, als Adalind sieht wie Thomas Nick Blut abnimmt, wird ihr schlecht und Marge kann sie gerade noch auffangen. „War wohl etwas zu viel Stress heute", Adalind setzt sich neben Nick auf die Liege, ihr geht's langsam wieder besser. Marge stimmt ihr zu, „trotzdem werde ich dir ebenfalls etwas Blut annehmen nur zur Sicherheit." Adalind nickt, sie reicht ihr den Arm und lehnt ihren Kopf an Nicks Schulter, ihr wird schon wieder übel. Nick fängt an sich Sorgen zu machen, denn so kennt er Adalind nicht. „In 2 Wochen fahren wir in die Flitterwochen und dann werde ich dafür Sorgen das Du dich ausruhst."

Eine Stunde später betreten Marge und Thomas das Sprechzimmer. Thomas lächelt, „Nick geht's gut. Alles was er braucht ist Schlaf." Nick verspricht ihm das er sich schont. „Das solltest Du auch", Marge lächelt, was Adalind nicht versteht, „gratuliere", sie nimmt Adalinds Hand und legt sie ihr auf den Bauch, „du bist schwanger." Nick kann kaum glauben was er hört, ein Blick auf seine Frau sagt ihn das es ihr ebenso geht. „Deine Werten nach bist du in der 11 Woche." Was Adalind noch mehr schockt, „ich war schon bei unserer Hochzeit schwanger." Nick grinst sie nur an, ihm fehlen die Worte, er ist einfach nur glücklich. „Folgt mir", fordert Marge Sie auf.

Als Adalind das kalte Gel auf ihnen Bauch spürt zuckt sie zusammen, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte auch nicht mit den Gefühlen gerechnet die auf sie einstürmen als Sie das erste Bild von ihrem Kind sieht. Sie muss schlucken.

Marge die sowas schon öfter erlebt hat, lächelt nur, „wollt ihr mal den Herzschlag hören?" Die Blicke der zwei sagen ihr alles.

Nick zuckt zusammen als er zum ersten mal den Herzschlag seines Kindes hört, er hatte sich seid etwas mehr als einen Jahr gefragt was das für ein Gefühl sein würde, aber was immer er sich vorgestellt hatte, es kam nicht an die Wirklichkeit heran. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. „Wir wollen nach Europa?", Nick wandte sich an Marge direkt, „darf Adalind noch fliegen, der sollten wir unsere Reise verschieben."

Marge versichert Nick mehrmals das nichts dagegen spricht, „nur gönnt euch nach dem Flug eine längere Pause ehe ihr Paris unsicher macht." Nick verspricht es ihr. Marge wendet sich Adalind erneut zu, „wir sehen uns nach euren Flitterwochen wieder, dann sehen wir vielleicht schon was ihr bekommt." Zu Marge's Verwunderung wollen weder Nick noch Adalind wissen was Sie bekommen.

„Kein Wort", Nick der Adalind gerade die Tür öffnet, Beifahrertür, wirft ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr sagt das er absolut nicht weiß was sie ihm damit sagen will. Adalind nimmt Nick die Autoschlüssel ab, „zu niemanden ein Wort über unserer Baby." Sie hält Nick jetzt die Beifahrertür auf, der so geschockt von ihrer Bitte ist, das er einfach einsteigt, er schaut ihr hinterher, als sie neben ihm sitzt, fehlen ihm immer noch die Worte, was Sie an seinem Blick erkennt. „Alle die uns wichtig sind wissen das wir entweder einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen als erstes bekommen, sie werden anfangen mit rätseln und immer auf meinen Bauch starren." Nick versteht was Sie meint, „aber wenigstens meiner Mom…" Adalind unterbricht Nick, „ruf Kelly sofort an, sie denkt du bist immer noch auf den Weg zu Österreich."

Nick muss seiner Mom auf dem Weg zu ihrem Loft, immer wider versichern das es ihm gut geht. Kelly verspricht das Teresa und Sie sich sofort auf den Weg nach Portland machen." Nick verdreht seine Augen, „schon vergessen Adalind und ich kommen nach Europa, treffen wir uns doch einfach in Paris und ihr verbringt dort mit uns 2 Tage!" Kelly gefällt der Vorschlag, denn so hat Sie noch die Gelegenheit sich mit dem Königshaus zu befassen. Sie ist schon beim Pläne schmieden als Sie Adalind auf einmal in ihrem Ohr hört, „bring Martin Meisner mit nach Paris, ich will ihn kennen lernen." Nick bekommt großen Augen als er den Namen hört, als Adalind aufgelegt hat, schaut Nick sie mit fragenden Blick an. „Deine Mom kennt Martin Meisner."

Als sie beide im Bett liegen, sollte es ihnen eigentlich nicht schwer fallen einzuschlafen, aber beide sind zu aufgeregt. Nicks Kopf liegt auf Adalinds Bauch, er unterhält sich mit seinem Kind, das er es abwechselnd Kelly oder Diana nennt, bringt Adalind zum lachen. „Du bist verrückt", stellt sie trocken fest. Nick hebt seinen Kopf und strahlt sie an, „nein glücklich."

Mai 15, 2018

Nick sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und beendete gerade den Bericht von seinem letzten Fall, Hank und Wu waren am Flughafen und holten die 2 Grimms, Mathis Berger und Olaf Simon, die aus Österreich und Deutschland kommen ab. Nick wollte das selbst tun, aber er hatte den ganzen Tag bei Gericht verbracht, seine Frau hatte die Anklage vertreten und jeder seiner Kollegen hatte eine Ehrfurcht vor ihr, sie teilten ihm immer wieder mit das Sie knallhart war. Aber ihr Gegner heute, Mr. James Sergi, war ein knallharter Hund, sein Kreuzverhör war anstrengend gewesen, manchmal kam es Nick so vor als wäre er der Angeklagte und nicht der Cop der dieses Monster verhaftet hatte. Nick fährt seinen PC runter und geht zu Adalind ins Büro, Kelly und Diana warteten bestimmt schon auf Sie im Kindergarten.

Adalind sitzt in ihrem Büro und starrte auf ihr Handy, sie konnte nicht glauben das 2 Minuten so lang sein konnten. Als jemand ihr Büro betritt ohne anzuklopfen, wusste Adalind das es nur Nick sein konnte, denn niemand anders würde es wagen einfach so in ihre Büro zu platzen, erst recht nicht wenn die Rollos runter waren. „Noch 10 Sekunden", hört Nick Adalind sagen, „neun, acht, sieben…" Nick unterbricht sie, „was ist los?" Adalind schaut zu ihm auf, „drei zwei eins." Sie dreht sich in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl um und wirft einen Blick auf den Schrank der hinter ihr steht. Nick der ihren Blick folgt, erkennt sofort was da liegt, „positiv oder negativ?" Adalind steht auf und geht zu ihm, sie legt die Arme um seinen Hals, „positiv, alle drei sind positiv." Nick hebt Adalind hoch, „ich liebe dich." Adalind küsst ihn auf die Lippen, „ich liebe dich."

Hier geht's in 2 Wochen weiter, das Arbeitsleben zwingt mich zu einer Schreibpause😉


	10. Chapter 10

Das warten hat ein Ende, es geht weiter, viel Spass beim Lesen. Ich habe etwas mit dem Kapitel gekämpft, ich weiß nicht warum aber es war bis jetzt das schwerste zu schreibende Kapitel für mich.

Flitterwochen

24.

Adalind packte gerade die letzten Sachen in ihren Koffer, sie wollte schnell fertig werden, ehe ihr überfürsorglicher Ehemann nach Hause kam . Sie hatte ja damit gerechnet das Nick sie nicht aus den Augen lassen würde, aber so langsam könnte er sich wieder einkriegen, sie war nur schwanger. Adalind legt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und streichelt sanft drüber, „hoffentlich beruhigt er sich langsam wieder", sie legt sich auf ihr Bett und erinnert sich mit Schrecken an die Nacht vor etwa 2 Wochen. Sie wurde mitten in der Nacht wach und als sie Nick neben sich liegen sah, bekam sie einen gewaltigen Schreck, er sah aus als ob er gestorben wäre, als sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberkörper legte, spürte Sie ihn sehr langsam atmen. Es hatte ewig gedauert bis Sie Nick wach bekommen hatte. Thomas hatte ihn am nächsten Tag nochmals auf den Kopf gestellt, die Werte waren in Ordnung, nur das sein Herz , Aussetzer hatte machte ihm Sorgen. Thomas wollte wenn Sie aus den Flitterwochen zurück waren noch ein paar Test machen. Adalind war so in ihren Erinnerungen versunken das sie nicht mitbekam das Nick in der Tür von ihrem Schlafzimmer stand und sie schon eine Weile beobachtete, er weiß genau woran sie denkt.

„Es geht mir gut", Nick muss grinsen als er sieht wie seine Frau zusammen zuckt, „sorry ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Adalind winkt ihn zu sich, sie klopft auf den Platz neben sich, „leg dich ein wenig zu mir." Der Einladung kann Nick nicht wiederstehen, er zieht sie in seine Arme, „ich soll dir Grüße von Hank und Wu ausrichten, sie wünschen Dir viel Spaß." Adalind muss sich das lachen verkneifen, „was haben Sie dir gewünscht." Nick kneift Adalind in die Nase, „hör auf dich auf meine Kosten lustig zu machen." Adalind schmunzelt, „unsere Koffer sind gepackt", das war das absolut verkehrte was Sie sagen konnte, Nick löste sich aus ihren Armen, „du solltest warten", er steht auf und stellt sich vors Bett und sieht sie mit anklagenden Blick an, aber noch bevor er ihr Vorhaltungen machen kann, fällt Adalind ihn ins Wort, „ich habe die Koffer, die du mir fürsorglich wie Du nun mal bist vor unsere Schränke hingestellt hast, gepackt, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, du darfst die Koffer schließen und nach unten zum Auto bringen." Nick schluckt, dagegen war nichts einzuwenden, „ich bin Urlaubsreif", Nick setzte sich wieder aufs Bett, „im letzten Monat ist eine Menge passiert." Das verstand Adalind, „ich habe eine Bitte, versuch nicht jedes mal auszuflippen wenn ich mich auf den Bauch lege, oder etwas hochhebe das deiner Meinung nach zu schwer für mich ist." Nick holte tief Luft, aber Adalind lässt ihn noch nicht zu Wort kommen, sie kniete sich vor ihn hin und nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch, „mir und unserem Kind geht es gut und ich werde nichts verrücktes tun, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast ich mische mich in keine Verhöre mehr ein und wenn es brenzlig wird gehe ich in mein Büro." Nick schluckt, „okay." Er streichelt ihren Bauch, „mich wundert echt das Rosalee es noch nicht bemerkt hat." Adalind haut ihn auf dem Arm, „man sieht doch noch gar nichts." Nick zieht seine Augenbraue anzüglich hoch, „aber man fühlt schon etwas, jedenfalls ich, dein Busen", er will ihren Busen streicheln, aber Adalind schlägt seine Hände weg, „erst Koffer schließen und deine Waschtasche packen, dann Abendessen und dann kannst du gern über mich verfügen." Nick zwinkert ihr zu, „worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

Der Flug nach Paris verlief total entspannt, jedenfalls für Adalind, anders Nick, der war total aufgeregt, was vielleicht noch an den Absturz mit dem Jet lag. „Wir landen in 20 Minuten." Nick schaut zu seiner Frau, er nimmt ihre Hand und hält sie fest, „dann geht's ab ins Hotel", Nick gähnt, „ich bin nur froh das meine Mom und Teresa erst in 2 Tagen in Paris ankommen." Da kann Adalind ihm nicht wiedersprechen, „Du denkst an dein Versprechen, kein Wort über meine Schwangerschaft." Nick setzt sich aufrecht hin, „meine Mom, es ist ihr erstes Enkelkind." Adalind verdrehte ihre Augen, „okay, aber sie muss uns schwören es niemanden zu sagen." Nick lehnte sich im Sitzt zurück, „wieso soll keiner erfahren das wir ein Baby bekommen?" Adalind schluckt, „ich möchte es am liebsten vor der ganzen Welt geheim halten", Sie schockt Nick mit der Ansage, was sie an seinen Blick erkennt, sie nimmt seine Hand, „ich habe Angst, wir haben zwar unsere Geschichte gewaltig verändert, aber was wenn es nicht genügt, was wenn wir wieder an den Punkt kommen und du erneut mit ansehen musst das Du alle die Du liebst verlierst." Nick streichelt Adalind mit den Finger über den Handrücken, „das wird nicht passieren", versichert er ihr, „wir fahren aus einen bestimmten Grund nach Prag." Adalind zieht ihre Augenbraue hoch, „verstehe, dein Älteres Ich." Nick nickt zustimmend, er will Adalind erzählen wem Sie besuchen. Aber Adalind bittet ihn, „erzähl es mir nachher im Hotel", sie lässt die Blicke über die Menge schweifen.

Nick und Adalind stehen auf dem Balkon vom Hotel, der Ausblick ist fantastisch, sie schauen direkt auf die Seine und den Eifelturm, „es ist traumhaft schön hier." Adalind spürt die Arme die Nick um ihren Bauch schlingt, er streichelt ihn zärtlich, sie lehnt sich an ihn ran und die zwei genießen einfach die Aussicht. Sie wollten in 1 Stunde im Restaurant unten was essen und danach noch einen Spaziergang an der Seine machen. Obwohl wenn es nach Nick ginge würden Sie jetzt schon im Bett liegen und einfach schlafen, aber damit würden sie sich keinen Gefallen tun, Adalind wusste es aus Erfahrung, „lass uns doch schon an die Bar gehen."

An der Bar sehen Sie gerade die Nachrichten, eine Schlagzeile betrifft sie persönlich, Sean Renards Halbbruder wurde mit einer Autobombe getötet. Adalind sieht Nick mit fragenden Blick an, der ihren Blick falsch deutet, sie hebt ihre Hand, „ich weiß das Du nichts damit zu tun hast." Sie holt tief Luft, „aber deine Mom oder dieser mysteriöse Martin Meisner." Nick schluckt, „keine Ahnung", ihm missfällt der Gedanke das seine Mom was damit zu tun haben könnte, aber da niemand wusste was sie in den letzten 20 Jahren alles erlebt hatte, musste Nick den Gedanken leider zulassen, „ich werde Sie fragen?" Adalind schluckt, sie schaut erneut auf den Bildschirm, sie würde zu gern wissen ob nicht Sean Renard was damit zu tun hatte.

Als Adalind Nick bei ihrem Spaziergang von ihrer Vermutung erzählt, kann Nick ihr nicht wiedersprechen. „Würde er wirklich soweit gehen", Nick behagt es nicht das dieser Kerl Captian der Polizei ist. „Zauberbiester sind von der Macht besessen", stellt Adalind klar, „erinnere dich an Ihn als er die Münzen in seinen Besitzt hatte." Nick erinnert sich mit schaudern daran. „Macht, Zauberbiester und Hexenbiester finden sie sehr verlockend." Nick schmunzelt, „mit einer Ausnahme", er zeigt auf sie, „du hast ohne Zögern auf all diese Macht verzichtet." Adalind zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern, „ ich habe mir aber einen Job ausgesucht der mir eine gewisse Macht verleiht." Nick kneift seinen Augen zusammen, „du machst dieses Job nicht wegen der Macht die du über die Menschen hast, sondern weil du auf deine Art dafür Sorgen willst das die Welt für unsere Kinder etwas sicher wird." Adalind gefällt Nicks Sichtweise auf ihren Job, „ich liebe dich." Nick beugt sich zu ihr runter und küsst sie sanft, „ich liebe euch", er legt die Hand auf ihren Bauch, die zwei lächeln sich an und sind in ihren Blicken gefangen.

Als sie sich 2 Tagen später mit Kelly und Teresa treffen, muss Nick seiner Mom öfter als Adalind versichern das es ihm gut geht. „Hast du was mit dem Tod von Prinz Eric zu tun?", Nick muss es einfach wissen. „Nein", versichert seine Mom ihm und er glaubt ihr. „Aber ich", hört Nick jemanden hinter sich sagen. Adalind schaut nach oben und sieht einen Mann, braune Haare und Augen, er sieht nicht schlecht aus, aber sie spürt auch das ihm etwas mysteriöses umgibt. „Martin Meisner", stellt er sich vor, „sie wollten mich treffen." Nick schaut zu seiner Mom, die Meisner mit einer Hand zu verstehen gibt sich zu setzten, „du erregst zu viel Aufmerksamkeit."

Martin grinst und setzt sich neben Adalind, was Nick irgendwie missfällt. .Renard", sagt ihm Adalind auf den Kopf zu, „er hat ihnen den Auftrag erteilt." Martin schluckt nur. Adalind schüttelt ihren Kopf, „es ging ihm dabei um Nick", vermutet sie mal, „Eric wollte ihm", sie macht Gänsefüßchen mit ihren Händen, „seinen Grimm wegnehmen und das war die Strafe dafür." Martin ist beeindruckt, „sie kennen Sean Renard sehr gut." Adalind schluckt, „besser als mir lieb ist." Sie holt tief Luft, „ich kann sie bestimmt nicht davon überzeugen ihre Aussage vor Gericht zu wiederholen." Meisner lächelt sie mit einem Blick an, den sie richtig deutet, „eines Tages werde ich es schaffen, ich werde ihn in den Knast bringen." Das ist etwas vor dem Nick Angst hat, er schluckt, „deswegen wollte ich Sie nicht sprechen", Nick zieht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, „sagt ihnen der Name Conrad Bonaparte was?" Martin schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf, „sollte ich ihn kennen." Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „das wissen wir nicht, ich soll sie nur vor ihm warnen und ihnen ausrichten das er ein voll ausgewachsenes Zauberbiest ist." Martin schaut zwischen Nick und Adalind hin und her, „erzählen sie mir die ganze Geschichte." Nick schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „wenn Sie auf ihn treffen, rufen Sie mich an und dann sehen wir weiter." Damit kann Martin Meisner erst mal leben, „das Königshaus will sie in ihre Gewalt und glauben Sie mit denen ist nicht zu scherzen." Martin verabschiedet sich von Kelly, „deine Sohn ist genauso stur wie Du." Kelly schmunzelt nur und meint das Teresa noch sturer ist als Nick und Sie zusammen. Teresa grinst und fragt Martin Meisner direkt, „sind sie ein Wesen?" Er schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „Auf wiedersehen."

Adalind sieht ihn hinterher, er ist so schnell in der Menge verschwunden, selbst Nick konnte ihn nicht im Auge behalten, er schaut zu seiner Mom, „ist er ein Grimm." Kelly zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „ich weiß nur das er kämpfen kann."

Nick hatte sich nie für einen Typen gehalten dem es Spaß macht durch Museen zu spazieren oder in Straßencafés zu sitzen und einfach nur den Nachmittag zu genießen und dabei die Leute zu beobachten, aber mit seiner Frau machten ihm diese Sachen sehr viel Spaß. Er genoss auch die Zeit mit seiner Familie sehr, aber er suchte immer noch nach dem richtigen Augenblick um seiner Mom von dem Baby zu erzählen. Adalind nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, sie ging in ein Geschäft und ließ zwei Shirts anfertigen, auf den einem stand beste Oma der Welt und auf den anderen meine Tante Trubel. Sie zeigte Nick an ihrem letzten Abend in Paris die Shirts, der schmunzelte, „das könnte klappen."

Als sie sich mit ihnen in einen Bistro traffen, überreichte Nick ihnen die Kartons. Kellys Blick wird Adalind nie vergessen, ihre Augen strahlten, Sie sprang auf und umarmte Beide nacheinander , „ich freue mich so sehr für euch zwei." Nick strahlte, diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet, sein Blick wandert zu Trubel, die Adalind mustert, „wann?" Kelly sieht zu Nick und dann zu Adalind, „Ende Oktober", teilte Nick ihnen mit, „ich erwarte euch Ende September zurück in Portland." Kelly lächelte, „keine Sorge bis dahin sind wir zurück, wir wollen jetzt nur noch nach Asien, erst China und dann nach Japan." Nick weiß das seine Mom und Trubel viel nachzuholen haben, aber auch er hatte sie jahrelang vermisst. Kelly erkannte an seinem Blick was er dacnte, „du weißt das ich dich lieb habe und ich freue mich schon sehr darauf mein erstes Enkelkind kennen zu lernen." Nick lächelte, er verabschiedete sich von den beiden und verbrachte noch einen ruhigen Abend mit seiner Frau in Paris.

Das Auto das Adalind für Sie gemietet hatte, lies sein Herz höher schlagen, „ein Cabrio, ein Mercedes." Adalind lächelt, „das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir." Nick drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, er öffnete ihr die Tür, „na dann auf nach Prag." Adalind lächelte, sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück und genoss die Fahrt durch Frankreich, an der Grenze von Belgien machten Sie eine Pause, die etwas länger dauert, Adalind nutzte die Gelegenheit und schaut sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten auf ihrer Strecke durch Deutschland an. „Du glaubst es nicht", Adalind schaut zu Nick runter, sein Kopf lag auf ihren Schoss, „es gibt in Deutschland ein Grimm Museum." Nick öffnet seine Augen, „was?" Adalind lächelt, „in Kassel gibt es Museum, es geht dort um die Gebrüder Grimm, die all die tollen Märchen geschrieben haben." Adalind beugte sich runter und küsste ihn auf den Mund, „lass uns einen Abstecher dorthin machen." Nick zwinkerte ihr zu, „okay."

Als sie in Kassel ankammen ist es schon früher Abend und dank den Internets hatte Adalind für Sie eine kleine Pension gefunden, wo sie die nächsten 2 Tage übernachten würden. Als sie sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg zum Museum machen, kann Nick nicht glauben wie groß das ist, die Geschichte der Gebrüder Grimm ist aus der Sicht eines Grimms mehr als interessant. „Das Märchen von Rotkäppchen und den bösen Wolf, soll uns wohl an die Blutbader erinnern." Adalind haut Nick auf den Arm, „wir sollten hier mal mit Monroe und Rosalee hinfahren." Nick gefällt der Vorschlag, „wenn unserer Krümel groß genug ist, dann machen wir noch mal Urlaub hier. Ist ja auch seine Geschichte die hier erzählt wird." Adalind haut ihn erneut auf den Arm, „wieso seine Geschichte, es könnte gut möglich sein das Diana als erstes auf die Welt kommt." Nick rollt mit seinen Augen, er nimmt Adalind an die Hand und zieht sie zur nächsten Ausstellungsvitrine.

Von Kassel nach Prag braucht man normalerweise ca 5 Stunden, aber nicht wenn man mit Adalind Burkhardt unterwegs war, die vorschlug noch in Dresden einen Zwischenstopp zu machen. Die Altstadt von Dresden ist aber auch Sehenswert, besonders die Frauenkirche, die nach der Restauration 2005 neueröffnet wurde, fanden Adalind und Nick unglaublich beeindruckend, ebenso den Dresdner Zwinger mit dem grünen Gewölbe. Aus einem kurzen Zwischenstopp wurden 2 Tage, zum Glück hatten Sie ihren Aufenthalt in Paris um 4 Tage verkürzt und so kamen Sie trotz allem pünktlich in Prag an.

Ihr Hotel war direkt an der Moldau, vier Tage würden Sie in Prag verbringen, Nick und Adalind wollten sich unbedingt alles ansehen, denn Sie wollten selbst herausfinden warum Prag die goldene oder auch die hundert Türme Stadt genannt wurde. Den ersten Tag verbrachten Sie auf den Boot, bei einer Bootstour auf der Moldau. Der Spaziergang durch die Altstadt zwischen den Wenzelsplatz und der Karlsbrücke war sehr anstrengend aber sehr beeindruckend, diese alten Häuser und die Brücke, Nick verstand langsam warum Prag immer beleibter bei den Touristen wurde. Am zweiten Tag begann ihr Ausflug beim Altstädter Ring sie gingen zur Burg Hradschin mit dem Besuch der Goldenen Gasse und des Alten Königsschlosses fuhren sie fort, bevor sie über die Gärten bei Belvedere und unterhalb der Burg zurück zur Kleinseite liefen.

„Wer wohnt hier?" Adalind und Nick standen vor einen sehr großen alten Haus. „Jozef Nebojsa", Nick drückt den Klingelknopf, „laut mir selbst, ist er in Besitz von 3 Schlüsseln." Adalind bekam große Augen, „drei Schlüssel." Nick kann ihr nicht mehr antworten denn ein sehr, sehr alter Mann öffnet ihnen die Tür. Was aber Nick noch mehr erstaunt als sein Alter, ist das dieser alte nette Mann ihn zu kennen scheint. „Mr. Nicholas Burkhardt", Mr. Nebojsa schaut zu Adalind, „sie sehen aus wie ihre Urgroßmutter." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „sie sind der Grimm der sie geköpft hat." Jozef Nebojsa nickt, „sie war das erste Hexenbiest das ich geköpft habe, ich war damals 18 Jahre und sehr stolz auf meine Tat." Adalind weiß nicht wie sie darauf reagieren soll, das sieht ihr der Grimm auch an, „kommen Sie doch erst mal rein."

Nick weiß auch nicht was er davon halten soll, aber sie waren aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Als sie im Salon sitzen, schaut der alte Grimm zwischen den beiden hin und her, „ein Grimm und ein Hexenbiest." Adalind unterbricht ihn, „ehemaliges Hexenbiest", stellt sie klar, „ich bin schon seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr kein Hexenbiest mehr." Jozef nickt, „das weiß ich", er lächelt sie an, „selbst in fernen Europa hat man von dem Grimm erfahren der einem Hexenbiest erst seine Kräfte mit seinem Blut genommen und sie dann geheiratet hatte." Nick kann spüren das ihn diese Geschichte fasziniert, „ich sollte ihnen vielleicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen." Adalind's Blick sagt ihm das sie darüber alles andere als begeistert ist, aber sie weiß auch das Nick und Sie unbedingt in den Besitz der 3 Schlüssel kommen müssen.

Es ist schon erstaunlich diesen alten Mann dabei zu beobachten, seine Mimik als er die Geschichte von Nick und Adalind hört, ist das reinste Vergnügen. „Sie haben den Schatz der Schätze gefunden." Nick zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „sieht so aus." Jozef kann kaum glauben das er sein Älteres Ich nicht danach gefragt hat, „ich war viel zu geschockt darüber, mich selbst zu sehen und den Blick den mein Älteres Ich seiner Adalind zugeworfen hatte." Adalind schmunzelte, „frag mich mal", sie lächelte Nick mit einen so liebevollen Blick an, das Jozef erkannte das hier kein Zauber im Spiel ist, sondern nur das größte Geschenk der Welt, Liebe. „Was kann ich für Sie tun." Nick schluckte „laut mir sind sie in Besitzt von 3 Schlüsseln." Jozef Nebojsa kniff seine Augen zusammen, „woher?"

Nick zeigt auf sich selbst, „ein Grund warum wir zurück geschickt wurden waren die Schlüssel, dieser Schatz darf nie gefunden werden." Jozef schluckt, er steht etwas schwerfällig auf, kein Wunder er ist schon ein sehr alter Mann. „Darf sie fragen wie alt sie sind?" Jozef nickt, „88 Jahre." Er fordert die zwei auf ihm zu folgen. Adalind folgt Nick, dieses Haus ist riesig, „wo gehen wir hin." Jozef dreht sich zu ihr um, „auf den Dachboden."

Nick hilft Jozef dabei die Truhe vorzuziehen, eine sehr alte Truhe, die sehr staubig ist. Jozef nimmt einen der Schlüssel von seinem Schlüsselbund und öffnet die Truhe. Nick ist mehr als beeindruckt von den Büchern die darin versteckt sind. „Das ist das Erbe meiner Familie." Adalind nimmt eins der Bücher in die Hand, ehrfürchtig blättert sie in dem Buch, „sie sind sehr alt." Jozef nickt, „einige sind einmalig." Nick kann ihm nicht wiedersprechen. Jozef drückt mit einem Schlüssel auf ein geheimes Schloss, das herunter fällt und ein Geheimfach offenbart, Jozef nimmt die Schlüssel raus und gibt sie Nick, „danke." Jozef nickt, er sieht welches Buch Adalind in der Hand hat, er beobachtet sie dabei wie sie die Seiten durchblättert, er erkennt genau wann Sie erkennt was für ein Buch sie in den Händen hält. „Sollte dieses Buch je in die falschen Hände geraten."

Nick will wissen was sie für ein Buch in der Hand hält. „Das Buch der Grimms", teilt ihm Jozef Nebojsa mit, „in diesem Buch sind alle Grimms dokumentiert, seit dem es sie gibt." Nick bekommt große Augen, „wer weiß alles das dieses Buch existiert." Jozef zeigt zu Adalind, „ihre Familie wusste es mal", er nimmt Adalind das Buch ab, „deswegen musste ihre Uroma sterben, sie sollte es im Auftrag des Königshauses stehlen." Was Adalind aus Sicht des Grimms versteht, „also wissen die Königshäuser das es dieses Buch gibt." Jozef nickt, „seit Jahren versuchen Sie es in ihre Hände zu bekommen."

„Nick", Jozef beugt sich zu ihm rüber, „unsere Welt ist im Wandel, ich weiß nicht was auf uns zu kommt, aber irgendwas passiert und ich weiß jetzt schon das es gefährlich wird, nicht nur für Wesen." Das zu hören gefällt weder Nick noch Adalind. „Deswegen möchte ich ihnen das Buch der Grimms anvertrauen." Das wiederum missfällt Nick, „warum ich?" Jozef Nebojsa schlägt die Seite der Familie Kessler auf, er zeigt auf ein Symbol oben rechts in der Ecke, eine Krone in der eine 1 reingeschrieben war, „ihr Familie stammt von den ersten Grimm ab, deswegen obliegt es ihnen dieses Buch zu beschützen." Nick atmet tief aus, „womit meine Familie erneut in Gefahr wäre." Jozef schluckt, „Sie denken Sie haben die Geschichte verändert", Jozef lächelt, „junger Mann, lassen Sie mich Ihnen eins aus jahrzehnter langer Erfahrung als Grimm sagen. Man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entgehen, ja sie haben die Zukunft ihre Zukunft verändert, vielleicht sogar zum besseren." Nick unterbricht ihn, „mit Sicherheit", er schaut zu Adalind und lächelt sie an. Jozef nickt, „sie kennt und versteht sie besser als jeder andere." Nick lächelt zustimmend, was ihm aber sofort wieder vergeht als er Jozef weiter sagen hört, „mag sein das Sie die Prophezeiung verändert haben, aber eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dafür steht jetzt im Buch der Prophezeiungen eine neue."

„Dieses Buch gibt es wirklich?" Adalind hatte schon mal davon gehört, „ich hielt es immer für einen Mythos." Jozef schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „zwei Bücher gibt es in unserer Welt für die das Königshaus, egal welches der 7, alles tun würden um sie in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Das Buch der Grimms und das Buch der Prophezeiungen." Nick schluckte, „dann werden wie dieses Buch ebenfalls finden müssen…" Jozef unterbricht ihn, „diese zwei Bücher dürfen nie im selben Raum sein." Adalind erinnert sich an was, „eine Legende in Bücher geschrieben, die Wage zwischen Grimm und Wesen wird zerstört, wenn ein Rücken den anderen spürt." Jozef nickt zustimmend, „ich sehe Sie haben schon mal davon gehört."

„Ja", antwortet ihm Adalind, „aber ich habe immer vermutet das es um einen bestimmten Grimm und ein bestimmtes Wesen geht, deswegen war meine Vermutung immer das Grimms und Wesen deswegen keine Freunde sein können." Jozef kann ihr nicht wirklich widersprechen, „vielleicht habe ich es deswegen nie versucht, ich habe einem Wesen, egal welchem, keine Chance gegeben." Nick schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, „euch ist schon klar das dasstotal verrückt ist." Jozef's Blick sollte ihm Angst einjagen, aber er erwidert ihn gekonnt, „es ist nur ein Buch." Adalind nimmt das Buch der Grimms erneut in die Hand, „du hast recht es ist nur ein Buch." Ihr Blick bereitet Nick jetzt Unbehagen, „ein Buch in dem jeder Grimm der lebt steht. Dieses Buch in den Händen von Conrad Bonaparte, soll ich Dir sagen was er machen würde, er würde jeden Grimm jagen, foltern und dann töten, nicht nur den Grimm, sondern alle seine Nachkommen, egal wie weit entfernt sie auch verwandt sind."

Nick schluckt, „kennen Sie Conrad Bonaparte?" Jozef Nebojsa nickt, „es ist das gefährlichste Zauberbiest was ich je kennen gelernt habe", er krempelt sein Hemd hoch und zeigt Nick und Adalind eine Narbe, „ein Symbol seiner Macht", Jozef lehnt sich zurück, „er hat meinen Arm aufgerissen, das Fleisch bis auf die Knochen ebenfalls und dann hat er den Knochen zersplittern lassen, er hat den Knochen wieder zusammen wachsen lassen und dann die Muskeln und Haut geschlossen, ich war bei vollem Bewusstsein und habe ihn die ganze Zeit dabei angelächelt, weil er es so wollte, dabei habe ich innerlich vor Schmerzen aufgeschrien, ich habe mir gewünscht zu sterben."

Jozef schaut zwischen Nick und Adalind hin und her, „im Buch der Prophezeiungen soll es eine Prophezeiung über ihm geben, über die Vernichtung der Blutlinie der Zauberbiester Bonaparte, die seit mehr als 150 Jahren uns Grimms und den Wesen das Leben schwer machen." Das ist für Adalind neu, „wissen sie davon, von der Prophezeiung." Jozef nickt, „deswegen muss dieses Buch weg aus Europa." Nick schluckt, „weiß er das Sie in Besitz dieses Buches sind." Jozef schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ich verspreche Ihnen das ich dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehme." Nick schaut zu Adalind, „sollte er je erfahren das wir in Besitz dieses Buches sind", Nick will sich gar nicht vorstellen was dann passieren würde. „Es ist dein Erbe und das von unseren Kindern." Nick schluckte, „niemand, wirklich niemand, weder meine Mom, Teresa oder unsere Freunde, dürfen erfahren das wir dieses Buch besitzen." Adalind schluckte, „mit einer Ausnahme", sie legt ihre Hand auf Nicks Bein, „Monroe, er sollte von dem Buch erfahren." Jozef will wissen wer Monroe ist. „Mein bester Freund", teilt Nick ihn mit, er schaut zu Adalind, „nein." Adalind lächelt, was Nick nicht nachvollziehen kann, „ich meinte nicht dieses Buch." Nick zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, „oh verstehe." Jozef schaut zwischen den beiden erneut hin und her, „klären sie mich bitte auf." Nick und Adalind schütteln verneinend ihren Kopf, synchron, was den alten Mann zum schmunzeln bringt. Als die zwei sich verabschieden, atmet er tief durch und ruft seinen Anwalt an, „Zeit mein Testament zu ändern."

Adalind muss schmunzeln als sie sieht wer sie abholt, aber als sie sieht wie unruhig die zwei sind befürchtet sie das schlimmste. Also geht sie zu den beiden und überlässt es Nick sich um das Gepäck zu kümmern. „Was ist passiert?" Adalind sagt noch nicht mal hallo zu den beiden. „Nichts ist passiert", Monroe geht zu Adalind und umarmt sie zur Begrüßung, „es war nur etwas langweilig ohne euch." Nick der mit einen Wagen auf den ihre Koffer stehen auf sie zu kommt, meint trocken, das ihnen nicht langweilig war und das er ihn nicht vermisst hat. Adalind muss lachen als sie Monroe's Gesichtsausdruck sieht. Sie bekommt nicht mit das Sie von ihrer besten Freundin gemustert wird. Nick bekommt es mit, er erkennt genau wann sie erkennt das Adalind schwanger ist. Rosalee schaut zu Nick, sie sieht ihn mit leuchtenden Augen fragend an. „Was habe ich nicht mitbekommen?" Monroe hat die Blicke der zwei bemerkt, er sieht zu Nick, Rosalee und dann Adalind, die ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch hat, schützend. „Nein", Monroe weiß was diese Geste bedeutet, „nein. Wie? Ich weiß wie", berichtigt er sich selbst gleich, als er das grinsen der drei sieht, „wann?" Adalind teilt ihnen mit das sie Anfang November Eltern werden. „Das ist in 5 Monaten", stellt Rosalee fest, sie geht zu Adalind und umarmt sie, „ich freue mich für euch." Nick lächelt, „hilfst du mir bei dem Gepäck", er schiebt Monroe den Kofferwagen hin und nimmt selbst die Reisetasche, er greift nach Adalinds Hand und geht mit ihr schon mal vor.

„Hast du schon mal von dem Buch der Prophezeiungen gehört?" Nick sitzt mit Monroe oben auf dem Dach, bei einer Flasche Bier. „Sag nicht das es das wirklich gibt", Rosalee die Monroe und Nick im Auftrag von Adalind holen sollte, kann kaum glauben was sie hört, sie geht zu Nick und Monroe, „ich dachte immer das es ein Mythos ist." Nick schluckt, zwar hatten Sie beschlossen auch Rosalee von dem Buch zu erzählen, aber zuerst wollte Nick die Meinung von Monroe hören. „Laut meinem Onkel aus Leipzig existiert es, es soll das älteste Buch der Welt sein, nach der Bibel." Nick muss schmunzeln, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, „wie du weist treffen wir irgendwann auf Conrad Bonaparte und laut ihn steht in diesem Buch eine Prophezeiung zu seiner Vernichtung." Monroe schluckt, „dann werde ich mal meine Kontakte aktivieren." Nick bittet ihn nur es unauffällig zu tun, „ich will nicht das Bonaparte davon was mitbekommt." Adalind ruft von unten, „hallo ich habe Hunger."

Beim Abendessen unterhalten Sie sich über das Buch. „Wenn du es findest", bittet ihn Nick, „dann lass es im Kräuterladen, bringe es nie mit hier her." Monroe versteht zwar noch nicht warum, aber es verspricht es ihm, ihm fällt was auf, „du sagtest wenn, nicht falls." Nick lächelt, „falls gibt es bei Dir nicht, du hast jetzt schon Blut geleckt, außerdem lenkt es dich so etwas von der verbotenen Jagd nach den Schlüsseln ab." Monroe holt tief Luft, „ich wüsste halt gern um was es bei diesen verfluchten Schatz geht." Nick wüsste das auch gern, wenn er ehrlich zu sich ist, aber die Alternative ein Leben ohne Adalind, seine Freunde und seine Kinder, ist es einfach nicht wert. „Das ist es nicht wert ", Rosalee schaut zwischen Monroe und Nick hin und her, „ja mehr Zeit wir vier miteinander verbringen, desto besser verstehe ich eure Entscheidung die Suche nach den Schlüsseln aufzugeben, unserer Leben ist so schon aufregend genug und in 5 Monaten wird es noch aufregender, ein Baby."

Adalind lächelt, „ich weiß jetzt schon was Du morgen als erstes tun wirst." Rosalee kneift ihre Augen zusammen , „ach ja." Adalind nickt lächelnd, „dein Wissen über Schwangerschaft und Geburt auffrischen." Rosalee schmunzelt, „mag sein." Monroe lächelt, „du wirst auf alle Fragen die Nick dir mit Sicherheit in den nächsten Wochen stellen wird, und glaub mir Süße es werden eine Menge Fragen sein, eine Antwort haben." Nick gefällt es nicht das man sich hier auf seine Kosten amüsiert, aber er weiß auch das er sich keine besseren Freunde als Monroe und Rosalee wünschen könnte.

Als Adalind und Nick endlich im Bett liegen, freuen die zwei sich schon auf morgen, Adalind musste zur Vorsorgeuntersuchung und Nick hofft das Marge ihnen sagen kann was Sie bekommen. „Ich will es immer noch nicht wissen", Adalind kann mal wieder seine Gedanken lesen. „Aber ich", widerspricht Nick ihr, „ich will den Krümel mit seinem oder ihren richtigen Namen anreden." Adalind nimmt Nicks Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch, „Krümel klingt doch ganz gut." Sie kuschelt sich in ihr Kissen und schließt die Augen.

18.06.2018

Nick wartete in Marge Sprechzimmer auf sein Zeichen, Adalind war bereit zum Ultraschall. Er war sehr aufgeregt, da heute sein Geburtstag war, Adalinds Geschenk für ihn war dieser Ultraschall, falls Marge erkennen konnte was Sie bekommen würden, durfte er es heute erfahren. „Nick", hört er Marge rufen, „du kannst hereinkommen."

Adalind lag schon auf der Liege, sie sieht ihn mit diesem Lächeln das er so sehr liebt an, er geht zu ihr und setzt sich neben Sie . Er greift nach ihrer Hand und sieht erwartungsvoll auf den Bildschirm. Marge muss schmunzeln, sie nimmt das Gel und verschmiert es auf ihren Bauch, „bereit", sie schaut zu Adalind und Nick, die es nicht erwarten können. Marge fährt mit dem Schallknopf über Adalinds Bauch, das Ihre Augen groß werden, erschreckt nicht nur Adalind. „Okay", sie legt den Schallkopf beiseite und nimmt das Gerät mit dem man die Herztöne hören kann in die Hand, „macht euch auf was gefasst." Nick bekommt es langsam mit der Angst zu tun, er wird aber ruhiger als er den schnellen Herzton von seinem Kind hört, „hört sich an wie bei Kelly und…" Nick verstummt, als er einen zweiten Herzton hört. „Zwillinge", kommt geschockt von Adalind, „heißt das wir bekommen Zwillinge." Marge schmunzelt, „Zwillinge." Nick ist glücklich und geschockt zugleich, „erkennt man schon was wir bekommen." Marge die jetzt wieder den Ultraschallkopf in der Hand hält, muss das leider verneinen, „aber in ca 7 Monaten erfährst du es." Nick nimmt Adalinds Hand in seine, „was wohl Kelly und Diana dazu sagen werden." Adalind muss lächeln, „oder Monroe und Rosalee." Nick rollt mit seinen Augen…

Und wie hat es euch gefallen⁉


	11. Chapter 11

Danke an alle die diese Geschichte verfolgen, 😙 bin schon sehr auf die Reaktionen auf dieses Kapitel.

Kelly oder Diana

30 Oktober 2013

Adalind liegt im Bett und beobachtete Nick im Schlaf, hinter ihm lagen anstrengende Monate, besonders der Fall in dem es mal wieder um Blutbader und Bauernschweine und ihre Fehde ging, zerrte an Nicks Nerven, denn so stur hatte er Monroe noch nie erlebt, aber am Ende siegte die Vernunft oder wie Nick vermutete Rosalees Einfluss auf Monroe, auch Nicks erste Begegnung mit einem Wasserwesen war alles andere als normal, Hank war mehr als besorgt gewesen, denn Nick war mehrere Minuten unter Wasser gewesen. Aber dieser letzte Fall, Nick und Hank bekamen es mit einem Exorzisten zu tun, der Fall brachte beide an ihre nervlichen Grenzen.

Aber hinter ihnen lagen auch schöne Wochen und Monate, Nicks Gesicht, dieses Strahlen als er das erste mal die Tritte von diesem kleinen Krümel spürte der in wenigen Tagen auf die Welt kommen würde, sie würde diesen Blick nie vergessen. Adalind lächelte als sie sich an diesen Augenblick erinnerte. „An was denkst du", Adalind hatte nicht mitbekommen das Nick aufgewacht war. „An den Tag an dem unserer Krümel", sie nimmt Nicks Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch, „sich zum ersten mal bemerkbar gemacht hatte." Nick schmunzelt, er beugt sich über Adalinds Bauch und küsst ihn sanft, „dieses Gefühl", er legt seine Hand auf den Bauch, „es ist der absolute Wahnsinn , man kann es nicht beschreiben." Adalind versteht was er meint, „geht mir auch so", sie legt ihre Hand auf Nicks Hand, „ich dachte mein Herz bleibt stehen." Adalind schließt die Augen und erinnert sich an den Tag.

02 Juli

Sie waren seit 1 Woche zurück aus Europa und Adalind saß in ihrem Büro, sie war dabei sich die Personalakten anzusehen, sie hatte darauf bestanden ihre Vertretung selbst auszusuchen, als sie dieses Flattern spürte, im ersten Moment dachte sih das etwas mit dem Baby nicht in Ordnung war, aber dann spürte sie es erneut, dieses sanfte treten. Nick, war alles an was sie denken konnte, sie wollte unbedingt diesen Augenblick mit ihm teilen und zum Glück saß er an seinem Schreibtisch. Nick erschreckte sich gewaltig als sie auf einmal neben ihm stand und seine Hand nahm, sie drückte etwas fester auf die Stelle an der Sie dieses Flattern gespürt hatte und beobachtete Nick, als er erkannte was oder wenn er da spürte, sein Blick sie würde ihn nie vergessen, oder seine Reaktion, er zog ihren Bauch an sich ran und drückt einen Kuss auf die Stelle und das ihn alle seine Kollegen dabei beobachteten störte ihn absolut nicht.

„Ab da wusste auch der letzte das wir ein Baby bekommen", hört Sie Nick sagen. Adalind öffnete die sie Augen, „wenn ich gewusst hätte das Juliette im seinem Büro ist, hätte ich dich in mein Büro gerufen." Nicks Blick verfinstert sich ein wenig, „Renard hat uns heute mitgeteilt das er ab dem 5. November ein paar Wochen außer Landes ist." Adalind kniff ihre Augen zusammen, „ob er Juliette mit genommen hat?" Nick setzt sich auf, „ich weiß es nicht und ganz ehrlich ich will es auch nicht wissen." Er lehnte sich an das Kopfteil vom Bett, „ihre Reaktion an diesem Tag war einfach nur erbärmlich."

Adalind schluckte, „ich weiß nicht wie ich reagiert hätte. Du hast sie doch gehört, du bist ihre große Liebe…" Nick unterbricht Adalind, „das entschuldigt nicht das Sie dich fast geschlagen hätte, wenn Hank nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre." Adalind rappelt sich langsam auf, „ist er aber", Sie schwingt ihre Beine über den Rand, „sogar Sean war es peinlich wie sie reagiert hat." Da kann Nick ihr nicht widersprechen, er rutscht neben Adalind, „was hast du vor?" Adalind sieht zu ihn rüber, „ich will etwas rumlaufen, mir tut der Rücken etwas weh." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „was soll das heißen das dein Rücken weh tut." Adalind schmunzelte, „ich habe keine Wehen", beruhigte sie ihn, denn sein panischer Blick sagte ihr alles, „nur spielt dein Sohn oder deine Tochter mal wieder Fußball in meinem Bauch." Nick stand auf und reichte Adalind seine Hände, „dann laufen wir zusammen ein wenig."

Nick umarmte Adalind , aber ihr Bauch ist ihm wie immer in den letzten Wochen im Weg, aber er hatte einen Weg gefunden um seine Frau in den Arm zu nehmen, er stellte sich immer seitwärts hin oder meistens hinter sie, dann konnte er sie beide umarmen. sie und ihren u nehmen, er stelltem Nierent hatte und suchen „Ich bin schon sehr gespannt was wir bekommen", Nick küsst Adalind auf den Hals. „Ein Baby", neckt seine Frau ihm, sie löste sich sanft aus seinen Armen und geht zu Wandschrank. Nick grinst, „das ist mein Hemd", stellt er trocken fest. Adalind wirft ihm einen Blick zu, den er mit einem Augenzwinkern erwidert. Adalind zieht sich das Hemd an und schlüpft auch in Ihre Schwangerschaftshose, auch wenn Steghosen im Moment nicht gerade der letzte Schrei waren, aber für sie waren sie perfekt, besonders im Oktober. „Nur mal zur Erinnerung", Nick machte Adalind gerade ihre Stiefel zu, „es ist mitten in der Nacht, ich dachte wir laufen ein wenig durchs Loft." Adalind nimmt ihrem Mantel und wirft sich ihn über, „ich will an die frische Luft." Nick der sich seine Schuhe gerade anzieht, seufzt theatralisch auf, „um 2 Uhr Nachts." Adalind lächelt nur und reicht Nick seine dicke Jacke.

Ihn sollte nichts mehr wundern in dieser Nacht, aber als Adalind zu ihrem neuen Audi Kombi geht, fragt er sich doch was seine Frau vorhat. Jedenfalls will sie nicht selbst fahren, wie er mit Erleichterung feststellt, als er von ihr die Autoschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt bekommt. „Ich will ein wenig durch den Park spazieren." Nick öffnet die Tür und hilft Adalind beim einsteigen, als er um den Wagen rumgeht sieht er auf dem Rücksitz die gepackte Tasche für Krankenhaus, als er neben ihr sitzt sagt sein Blick Adalind alles. „bevor du mir gleich umsonst den Kopf abreist, das war Trubel." Nick atmet erleichtert auf und startet den Motor.

„Deine Mom", Adalind hört Nick aufstöhnen, sie haut ihn auf den Arm, „sie freut sich halt." Nick schaut kurz zu ihr rüber, „sie ist total nervös", stellt er richtig, „ein Wunder das Sie uns nicht folgen." Adalind wirft einen Blick in den Seitenspiegel, „spätestens wenn wir zurück sind kommen bekommen wir beide unser Fett weg." Nick verdreht seine Augen, „ich, du wirst von ihr in Watte gepackt." Da kann Adalind ihm nicht wiedersprechen, Kelly ist sehr aufgeregt, „sie freut sich halt." Adalind holt tief Luft, „anders als meine Mutter." Nick drückt Adalinds Knie sanft, die Reaktion von Catherine Schade weder Nick noch Adalind hatten damit gerechnet. „Die Szene auf dem Revier war Filmreif." Adalind schluckte, „deine Kollegen haben bestimmt jetzt Mitleid mit dir, so eine Hexe als Schwiegermutter hat nicht jeder." Nick schmunzelt, „Miller meinte zu mir, seine Schwiegermutter ist der reinste Engel." Adalind schluckte, „sie hat sich unmöglich aufgeführt, zum Glück haben deine Kollegen die Anspielung mit dem Grimm der die Blutlinie der Schades verschmutzt nicht verstanden."

Nick erinnerte sich ungern an diesen Tag, erst musste er sich vor Gericht den Fragen seiner Frau stellen. Man kam sich manchmal vor wie der Angeklagte bei ihren Verhör, zum Glück blieben ihm solche Auftritte vor Gericht in nächster Zeit erspart, „Pouge wollte von mir wissen wie lange deine Auszeit ist." Adalind lächelt ein wenig hinterhältig, „ich dachte so 6 Monate." Nick schluckt, „soll unser Zwerg dann schon in den Kindergarten, oder willst du eine Nanny einstellen." Adalind versucht eine bequeme Sitzposition zu finden, „weder noch", sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück, „ich habe mit Jason abgemacht das ich nur noch 6 Stunden arbeite wenn ich zurück komme und unserer Kind mit ins Büro bringe, sollte ich vor Gericht erscheinen müssen, was ja durch aus passieren kann, dann darf ich unseren Krümel in die Tagesstätte auf den Revier bringen." Nick der gerade auf den Parkplatz vom Park fährt, konzentriert sich erst mal darauf, er hat keine Lust sich mit seiner Frau darüber zu streiten das sie diese Entscheidung zusammen treffen sollten.

Adalind geniest es mit Nick durch den Park zu spazieren, es kommt selten genug vor ein Spaziergang ohne eine Begegnung mit einem Wesen, aber um diese Uhrzeit liegen die meisten im Bett. „Hat Monroe schon einen Hinweis auf das Buch gefunden?" Adalind versucht Nick abzulenken. „Er hat seinen Onkel in Leipzig um Hilfe gebeten", Nick schmunzelt, „Onkel Felix ist laut Monroe ein Buchbader", Nick legt den Arm um Adalinds Schulter und reibt zärtlich ihren Arm, „er besitzt ein Antiquariat in Leipzig." Adalind legt ihren Arm um Nicks Rücken, „das hätten wir früher wissen sollen, wir sind doch durch Leipzig gefahren." Nick schmunzelt, „ich stelle mir gerade vor wie er reagiert hätte wenn ich durch die Tür spaziert wäre." Adalind lächelte, „Monroe hat mich gebeten meine Kontakte aus meiner Zeit als Hexenbiest nach diesem Buch zu fragen." Nick bleibt stehen, Adalind schaut zu ihm hoch, „keine Panik, ich habe ihm nur mein schwarzes Buch gegeben." Nick grinste verschmitzt, „schwarze Bücher haben doch nur Männer." Adalind erwidert seinen Blick, „an was Sie schon wieder denken Mr. Burkhardt."

Nick lächelt und nimmt ihre Hand, er spürt erneut das Adalind zusammen zuckt, langsam ahnt er das dieser Spaziergang in der Nähe des Hospitals einen besonderen Grund hat, aber noch haben Sie Zeit, nach seiner Schätzung kommen ihre Wehen jetzt alle 20 Minuten. Mal sehen wie lange sie noch durchhält. „Hast du dich mal gefragt warum wir unseren Sohn Kelly nennen." Nick schluckt, „ja", er holt tief Luft, „du hast es doch selbst gehört, ich habe alles verloren in dieser besagten Nacht, dich unsere Kinder." Adalind erinnert sich, „als wir dieses unter vier Augen Gespräch hatten", sie kratzt sich die Stirn, „habe ich Sie gefragt ob ich wirklich 2 Kinder haben will." Nick stellt fest, das er sich selbst fast das gleicht gefragt hat, „du hast es doch selbst gehört, mein Leben bekommt erst einen Sinn wenn ich Kelly auf dem Arm habe, aber in diesem Punkt hat er sich geirrt." Adalind lacht laut herzhaft los, „er hat sich geirrt." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „ja hat er, mag sein das er älter ist, aber in einem Punkt hatte er Unrecht, durch dich hat meine Leben eine Wendung genommen die ich nie erwartet hätte, du akzeptierst mich als Mann, Cop und Grimm so wie ich bin, du versuchst nicht mich zu ändern." Adalind ist gerührt über seine Worte, „ich musste mich ändern", stellt sie ohne bedauern in der Stimme fest, „für meine Mutter war es nicht wichtig das ich glücklich werde, sondern ihr ging es immer nur um Macht und Einfluss. Das ist etwas was ich für unsere Kinder nicht will", sie bleibt stehen, sie legt die Hand auf ihren Bauch, „ich liebe diesen kleinen Krümel, ich kann es nicht erwarten einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen, ich will wissen wem er ähnelt." Das versteht Nick, ihm geht es nicht anders, „wieso er?" Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „nur so ein Gefühl."

„Von wegen", Nick hebt Adalinds Kopf hoch, „beim letzten Ultraschall habt ihr gesehen was es wird." Adalind beist auf ihre Lippe, „Marge hat es gesehen, aber nichts verraten, Nick ehrlich ich habe nur 10 Finger gesehen, die kleine Stupsnase, die kleinen Flüsse." Nick schmunzelt, „Thomas weiß es mit Sicherheit, hoffentlich hat er Monroe nichts verraten." Adalind schmunzelt, sie nimmt Nick wieder an die Hand und spaziert mit ihn weiter, sie kommen an einem Spielplatz vorbei, „hier werden wir viel Zeit verbringen in 2 Jahren." Nick kann ihr nicht widersprechen, „darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon, ich habe vor weniger Zeit auf dem Revier zu verbringen, ich werde meine Überstunden auf ein Minimum reduzieren." Adalind freut sich über seine guten Absichten, aber sie weiß auch das es in seinen Job fast unmöglich ist, aber anscheint kannte Sie ihren Mann immer noch nicht so gut wie erwartet, „deswegen habe ich Trubel gebeten Hank und Wu zu helfen", Nick erkennt an Adalinds Blick das sie nicht versteht worauf er hinaus will, „uns geht's finanziell gut, ich habe einen Kassensturz gemacht, ich denke wir können es uns locker leisten das ich drei Monate zuhause bleibe." Adalind zieht Nicks Kopf zu sich runter, sie küsst ihn kurz aber sehr heftig auf den Mund, „das ist einer der Gründe warum ich dich so sehr liebe, du bist immer für eine Überraschung gut." Nick ist sehr gerührt, ihm fehlen die Worte. „Ich habe Sie gefragt ob du auf deine Kräfte verzichten würdest." Das wusste Nick noch nicht, „ihre Antwort war ohne zögern ja." Nick kann ihr nicht widersprechen, „bereust du es?" Adalind weiß nicht worauf Nick anspielt, „das du kein Hexenbiest mehr bist." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „keine Sekunde. Ich hätte es nie erwartet aber ich liebe mein neues Ich." Nick lächelt, „ich wäre damit klargekommen. Wenn Du kch liebe mein neues Ich."sehr heftig auf den Mund, "Job fast unrigang ein Hexenbiest geblieben wärst, ich wäre auch mit dieser Seite von Dir klargekommen."

Adalind lächelt, aber sie verzieht wenige Sekunden später ihr Gesicht, „sie kommen jetzt alle 15 Minuten!" Adalind kann kaum glauben was Nick sagt, „du weißt es." Nick zieht seine Augenbraue hoch, „natürlich weiß ich es", er schüttelt seinen Kopf, „du konntest mich für 5 Minuten hinters Licht führe, aber nicht länger." Adalind krallt sich an Nicks Arm fest, „warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Nick grinst schelmisch, „ich wollte es von Dir hören." Das versteht Adalind, was sie aber nicht versteht ist das Nick schon ins Krankenhaus will, „mir geht's noch gut. Lass und noch ein wenig laufen." Nick versteht seine Frau absolut nicht, sie gehörte seiner Ansicht nach in die Klinik, „weiß Marge wenigstens schon Bescheid." Adalinds Blick sagt ihm alles, „warum nicht?" Adalind nimmt einfach seine Hand und läuft weiter mit ihm, „was denkst du hat Rosalee ja gesagt?" Nick schluckt, „wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben." Adalind schmunzelt, „das sieht nur so aus", versichert sie Ihm, „ich freue mich riesig auf diesen kleinen Kerl, ich habe riesige Angst, aber Marge hat mir den Rat gegeben das ich solange ich es aushalte die Klinik meiden soll, bis jetzt geht's noch." Nick schluckt, „okay. Ja", verwirrt er jetzt seine Frau, „ja ich denke sie hat Ja gesagt, zweifelst du etwa." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ich hoffe nur das die zwei mir die Zeit geben wieder so etwas wie eine Figur zu bekomme." Was Nick nicht versteht, „du siehst toll aus und das weißt du auch." Adalind hat da so ihre Zweifel, aber noch bevor sie ihm darauf die passende Antwort geben kann, flucht sie laut auf. „Was ist passiert?", Nick fasst Adalind an den Schultern und schaut zu ihr runter, „meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt." Das war das letzte was Nick jetzt hören wollte, „können wir jetzt in die Klinik fahren." Adalind nickt nur, denn es kommt eine erneute Wehe. Jetzt ist es an Nick zu fluchen, „das waren jetzt nur noch 10 Minuten." Adalind nickt, „die Wehen werden auch heftiger." Sie hakt sich bei Nick ein der schon sein Handy in der anderen Hand hat und Adalind sieht Marges Namen auf dem Display, sie hört ihn mit leichter Panik in der Stimme mit ihr Reden, er fleht sie regelrecht an das sie sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus machen.

Nicks Blick sagt Adalind alles, „sie ist die Ruhe selbst", sagt Sie Nick auf den Kopf zu. Der nickt nur, er holt tief Luft und geht mit Adalind weiter zu seinem Auto. Der Weg kam ihm doppelt so lang vor. Er ist richtig erleichtert als Adalind im Wagen sitzt, was er absolut nicht verstehen kann ist das seine Frau sich darüber aufregt das Ihr Sitzt nass wird. „Darüber machst du dir jetzt Sorgen." Er sieht sie ungläubig von der Seite an. Adalind will ihm eine passende Antwort geben, aber eine erneute Wehe hindert sie daran. Nick bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun, ihre Wehen kommen jetzt schon alle 5 Minuten, er hofft das Sie es noch ins Krankenhaus schaffen, denn er hatte eigentlich nicht vor Geburtshelfer bei seinem eigenen Kind zu spielen.

Marge erwartet sie schon an Eingang der Notaufnahme mit einem Rollstuhl, „ich welchen Abstand kommen die Wehen." Nick der Adalind aus dem Wagen hilft, antwortet kurz und bündig, „5 Minuten." Marges Blick sagt Ihm alles. „Na dann auf in den Kreissaal", Marge schiebt Adalinds Rollstuhl und Nick nimmt schnell noch die Tasche von Adalind und folgt den beiden. Im ihrem Zimmer helfen Nick und eine Krankenschwester beim umziehen. Adalind ist richtig erleichtert als sie im Bett liegt und sie an alle möglichen Geräte angeschlossen ist, „rufe deine Mom an." Nick kann nicht fassen was er hört, „jetzt." Adalind nickt, „Marge wird mich gleich untersuchen." Nick nickt verstehend, er flüchtet fast aus dem Zimmer, sein erster Anruf gilt seiner Mom, die nicht fassen kann das Nick und Adalind einfach abgehauen sind ohne ihnen Bescheid zu geben.

Sein nächster Anruf gilt Monroe und Rosalee, „Wir sind im Krankenhaus", teilt er Monroe mit, „St. Joe", mehr teilt er ihm nicht mit, er legt einfach auf, wie Monroe fassungslos feststellt. Rosalee schmunzelt, „los lass uns ins Krankenhaus fahren", Monroe lächelt, „ob er Hank und Wu bescheid gesagt hat." Rosalee zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „ich denke mal nicht." Monroe holt das schnell nach, ehe er sich mit Rosalee auf den Weg macht.

Im Krankenhaus sitzt Nick an Adalinds Bett und hält einfach nur ihre Hand. Die Wehen kommen jetzt Schlag auf Schlag und der Muttermund ist auch schon voll geöffnet, jetzt kann es laut Marge nicht mehr lange dauern. Das hofft Nick jedenfalls, denn Adalind war jetzt schon fix und fertig. „Der Herzschlag ist runter auf 60", hört Nick die Krankenschwester mit besorgter Stimme sagen. „Im Auge behalten." Marge wirft einen Blick auf die Monitore, was sie sieht gefällt ihr absolut nicht. „Ich muss wieder pressen", hört sie Adalind aufstöhnen. „Nein", Marge wirft erneut einen Blick auf die Monitore, sie weist die Krankenschwester an das sie alles für einen Notfallkaiserschnitt vorbereiten lassen soll. Nick bekommt er jetzt noch mehr mit der Angst zu tun, „ich komme mit." Marge schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ich pass auf die zwei auf", verspricht sie ihm und folgt Adalind.

Nick atmet erst mal tief durch und geht Richtung OP -Saal, womit er nicht gerechnet hat war das seine Mom, seine Schwester und seine Freunde im Gang nervös auf und ab gehen. „Was ist los?" Nick war noch nie so froh seine Mom zu sehen, er geht zu ihr, „irgendwas ist mit dem Baby", teilt er ihr mit. Kelly nimmt ihren Sohn in den Arm, „du weißt das ihr beide einen gesunden Sohn bekommt oder eine Tochter", erinnert sie ihn, „Marge ist eine der besten Gynäkologen in Portland." Nick holt tief Luft, „ich habe einfach nur Angst." Was jeder versteht. Rosalee geht zu ihm, sie legt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, „alles wird gut." Nick lächelt nur und schaut durch die Tür zu den OPˋs, er wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr, „was dauert da solange." Das fragen sich alle.

Monroe setzt sich auf einen der Stühle, er kann sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen wie es Nick im Moment geht. Er lächelt als er Rosalee sieht, die sich ihre Hand anschaut, er kann noch immer nicht glauben das Sie ja gesagt hat, er würde heiraten, jetzt muss er es nur noch seinen Eltern beibringen. Was für ihn der absolute Horror war, sie wussten zwar das er eine Freundin hatte, aber das Sie ein Fuchsteufel war, das wussten Sie noch nicht. Aber er hoffte das seine Familie sich für ihn freute und Rosalee akzeptiere und Nick, sein bester Freund war ein Grimm, wenn seine Eltern das erfuhren, vor allem weil er wollte das Nick sein Trauzeuge war. Er seufzt laut auf, was alle Blicke auf ihn zieht, „mir geht's gut", versichert er allen, aber noch bevor er ihnen mitteilen kann das Rosalee und er verlobt sind, sieht er Marge kommen.

Nick geht ihr entgegen, „wie geht's Adalind." Marge lächelt, „ihr geht's gut." Sie bittet Nick mitzukommen. Alle anderen sehen den beiden hinterher, und fragen sich was das bedeutet.

Adalind liegt im Aufwachraum, sie kommt langsam zu sich, sie ist richtig erleichtert als sie Nick sieht, der jemanden auf den Arm hat, „Nick", sie flüstert seine Namen, aber das war nicht nötig, denn er hat schon bemerkt das sie langsam zu sich kommt, er lächelt und geht zu ihr, er setzt sich vorsichtig zu ihr aufs Bett, „darf ich vorstellen Kelly Burkhardt." Adalind kann kaum glauben das Nick und Sie dieses kleine Wunder das in den Arme seines Dads liegt erschaffen haben. „Weißt du was passiert ist." Marge die nach ihrer Patientin sehen will, betritt das Zimmer, „nein", teilt sie Adalind mit, sie geht zu ihr und überprüft ihre Werte erneut, „du kommst gleich zurück auf dein Zimmer." Marge sieht die Blicke die Nick und Adalind ihr zuwerfen. „Das Baby hat den Geburtskanal blockiert und das hat ihn ein wenig gestresst, weswegen das Herz unregelmäßig geschlagen hat", Marge streichelt das Baby sanft übers Gesicht, „die Kinderärztin hat ihn untersucht, er geht ihm gut."

Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, sie versucht sich aufzurichten, sie will ihren Sohn auf den Arm nehmen, aber ihr tut noch immer alles weh. „Vorsichtig", Marge weiß das junge Mütter immer sehr ungeduldig sind, sie drückt einen Knopf und muss schmunzeln als Adalind sich ein wenig erschreckt als das Kopfteil hochfährt, „wie geht's Dir?" Adalind atmet laut aus, „gut", versichert sie Marge, „gut genug um endlich meinen Sohn in den Arm zu nehmen." Nick schaut fragend zu Marge, die zustimmend nickt. Nick beugt sich zu Adalind runter, er küsst sie sanft auf die Lippen, „danke für diesen kleine Wunder, er ist perfekt." Adalind schluckt, sie kann den Blick nicht von ihrem Sohn lassen, „er ist so süß", sie schaut auf zu Nick, „er sieht aus wie du als Baby." Nick bezweifelt das, er schaut zu Marge, „wann kann Sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer." Marge schmunzelt, „jetzt."

Mit Marges Hilfe gelang es Ihnen aufs Zimmer zu kommen, ohne das Nicks Familie oder seine Freunde etwas davon mitbekamen. Adalind wollte noch etwas Zeit mit Kelly und Nick allein verbringen. Kelly lag jetzt auf ihren Bauch und schlief tief und fest, „vielleicht sollten wir unsere Familie und Freunde langsam erlösen." Nick stöhnt leise auf, er steht vorsichtig auf, „zuerst hole ich Mom und Trubel rein." Damit ist Adalind einverstanden, sie fragt sich während Nick seine Familie reinholt, ob sie ihre Mom informieren soll, sie beobachtet Kelly, der seinen Mund verzieht, „na wenigstens was hast du von mir." Als die Tür aufgeht und sie Kellyˋs Blick sieht, schluckt sie den Kloss den Sie im Hals hat runter, diesem Blick würde Sie gern bei ihrer Mutter nur einmal sehen.

Kelly ist ganz gerührt, ihr erstes Enkelkind, sie schaut zu Nick hoch, „er sieht aus wie Du." Adalindˋs Blick sagt Nick alles, „das habe ich auch schon festgestellt, aber dein Sohn bezweifelt das." Kelly schmunzelt nur, sie streichelt sanft über Kellys Wange, „er ist so süß." Trubel die hinter ihrer Mom steht, kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „er ist ganz schön klein." Nick lächelt nur, er kann seine Schwester verstehen, als Ihm die Schwester Kelly in den Arm gelegt hat, haben seine Hände ein wenig gezittert. „52 cm und 3500 Gramm", kommt mit stolzer Stimme von Adalind. Trubel schluckt, „ist immer noch zu klein für mich", sie stellt sich ans Fenster und beobachtet ihren Neffen lieber aus der Ferne. Was ihre Mom mit schmunzelnd feststellt, sie wendet sich erneut Adalind zu, „soll ich deine Mutter informieren?" Adalind schluckt, „ja", sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen ihrer Mutter noch eine letzte Chance zugeben, „danke." Kelly winkt ab, „sie wird sich wie Ich sofort in ihn verlieben." Nick hofft es für seine Frau, aber er weiß auch wie hart Catherine Schade sein kann. „Wir lassen euch zwei jetzt allein", Kelly beugt sich runter und drückt ihrem Enkelsohn einen Kuss auf den Kopf, „willkommen in der Familie." Kelly schaut zu Adalind, „ich mag seinen Namen." Adalind schmunzelt, ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, der neben seiner Schwester am Fenster steht, „holst du bitte Hank und Wu rein."

Monroe kann es nicht fassen, weder Nick, noch seine Mom oder Schwester haben verraten was Adalind bekommen hat, nein, Trubel hat ihm frech geantwortet, „ein Baby." Auch Rosalee findet es nicht lustig, aber anders als ihr Zukünftiger wusste Sie das Adalind eine Mädchen das Leben geschenkt hat, außerdem war sie noch ganz ergriffen von diesen Abend heute, sie hatte gehofft das Monroe ihr einen Antrag machen würde, der Besuch im Restaurant alles hatte daraufhin gedeutet, aber nichts war passiert, als sie wieder zuhause waren, war sie deshalb ein wenig sauer auf ihn und als er sie gebeten hatte, sich diese verfluchte Uhr anzusehen, war sie wirklich kurz davor auszuflippen, aber dann kam da dieser tolle Ring raus, sie würde diesen Antrag nie vergessen, sie schaute sich ihren Ring erneut an, „er ist perfekt." Monroe, der noch immer auf die Tür starrte hinter der von einer Ewigkeit Hank und Wu verschwunden sind, ist total verwirrt von Rosalees Worten, „woher weißt du das es ein Junge ist." Rosalee schmunzelt, „ein Mädchen", widerspricht sie ihren Verlobten, „aber ich habe jetzt nicht von dem Baby gesprochen, sondern von dem Antrag und dem Ring." Monroe nimmt ihre Hand in seine und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand mit dem Ring, „ich liebe dich." Rosalee ist zu gerührt, sie bringt kein Wort heraus.

Hank und Wu bestaunen beide den kleinen Mann in Adalinds Arm, „gut gemacht", kommt von Hank und Wu zur gleichen Zeit. Was Adalind zum lächeln bringt, „falls ihr Hilfe bei einem Fall braucht, ruft ruhig an." Nick will schon protestieren, aber Adalind lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, „Trubel will ein Praktikum bei euch machen, also werde ich Morgen den Polizeipräsidenten anrufen und ihn informieren." Hank grinst ein wenig fies, findet jedenfalls Nick, er kneift seine Augen zusammen, aber diesen Blick kennt Hank lange genug er zieht bei ihm nicht mehr, er wendet sich wieder Adalind zu, „darf ich es bitte dem Captian mitteilen." Wu und Nick schütteln beide synchron den Kopf. „Ich denke das bekomme ich hin", Adalind ignoriert Nicks Blick genauso wie Hank vor wenigen Augenblicken, „ich denke bis 9 Uhr sollte ich das geregelt haben, ich werde veranlassen das dir der Chief eine Mail schickt." Hank sieht man an das er sich auf den nächsten Tag freut, „passt sogar, sie fängt am 1 November an." Wu stellt fest das sie jetzt endlich Monroe und Rosalee erlösen sollten, „wir sehen uns dann morgen im Laufe des Tages", vermutet er mal, „du musst noch deinen Antrag für wie nennt man das überhaupt, Vaterschaftsurlaub." Nick schmunzelt, „ich werde so gegen 13 Uhr ins Büro kommen", er schaut zu Hank, „dann hat er sich bestimmt von dem ersten Schock des Tages erholt." Hank nickt nur, er verabschiedet sich von Adalind und Kelly, „den kleinen Mann habt ihr gut hinbekommen." Da kann Wu nicht widersprechen, kaum das er die Tür aufmacht, sieht er Monroe und Rosalee die sofort aufspringen, „dürfen wir jetzt endlich einen Blick auf den neuen Erdenbürger werfen."

Nick der in der Tür steht, kneift seine Augen zusammen, er wendet seinen Blick Rosalee zu, „erst will ich wissen ob Du ja gesagt hast." Rosalee schnappt nach Luft, sie hebt ihre Hand hoch an der jetzt ihr Verlobungsring steckt, „genügt das als Antwort." Nick lächelt, er geht auf die zwei zu, er umarmt erst mal Rosalee und dann Monroe, „herzlichen Glückwunsch." Monroe bedankt sich bei Nick und drängelt sich an ihn vorbei, Nick fehlen die Worte, denn Rosalee macht es ihrem Verlobten nach und kaum das Sie im Zimmer sind, hört Nick sie schon verzückt aufschreien. Er lächelt und folgt den beiden, „sie hat ja gesagt", teilt er seiner Frau mit. Adalind will natürlich sofort den Ring sehen und alles über den Antrag hören, aber noch bevor Rosalee ihr auf einer ihrer Fragen antworten kann, hört sie Adalind sagen, „ich habe eine Bitte an euch, lasst mir bitte ein wenig zeit, ich möchte wieder sowas wie eine Figur haben bei eurer Hochzeit." Nick rollt mit seinen Augen, „Frauen", er geht zur anderen Seite vom Bett und setzt sich neben seine Frau aufs Bett. „Anders als Ihr will ich eine Frühlingshochzeit haben", kontert Rosalee liebevoll, „ich dachte so an den 16 Mai." Adalind nickt zustimmend, „dann habe ich fast 7 Monate Zeit, das bekomme ich hin."

Monroe und Nick sehen sich nur an und schütteln synchron den Kopf. „Darf ich vorstellen", Adalind hebt ihr Baby etwas hoch, „Kelly Burkhardt." Rosalee schaut sie fassungslos an, „ein Junge", kommt ein wenig geknickt von ihr. Was Nick nicht versteht, er zeigt es ihr mit einem Blick. Rosalee spürt das sie ins Fettnäpfchen getreten ist, „ich habe eine Wett verloren", kommt fassungslos von ihr, „Bud und ich haben gewettet, er war felsenfest davon überzeugt das Du einen Jungen bekommst", Rosalee lässt sich auf den Stuhl der hinter ihr steht fallen, „ich hatte erwartet das ihr zuerst ein Mädchen bekommt." Rosalee sieht zu Adalind, die sich kaum das lachen verkneifen kann, „um was habt ihr gewettet." Rosalee schluckt, „das hat er mir noch nicht verraten." Monroe schüttelt fassungslos seinen Kopf, „was sollte er tun, falls es ein kleines Mädchen geworden wäre." Rosalee zuckt mit den Schultern, „wie gesagt wir wollten den Wetteinsatz klären wenn wir das Ergebnis wissen."

Nick nimmt Adalind Kelly ab, „du bekommst verrückte Paten", stellt er trocken fest, er schaut zu Rosalee, „Adalind und ich haben ausgemacht das wenn es ein Junge wird, Rosalee und Bud die Paten werden." Rosalee jauchzt vor Freude laut auf. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns das noch mal überlegen", schockt er Rosalee gewaltig. Adalind muss lachen als sie Rosalees Blick sieht, das vergeht ihr aber sofort wieder, „lachen tut noch etwas weh." Sie legt ihre Hand auf den Bauch, ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, der sie mit besorgten Blick beobachtet, „es geht mir gut." Marge die nach ihrer Patientin schauen will, kann nicht fassen ä was in dem Zimmer los ist, „Adalind und Kelly brauchen jetzt etwas Ruhe." Rosalee und Monroe verabschieden sich von Adalind und Kelly, „wir kommen euch zwei heute Nachmittag besuchen", verspricht Rosalee ihr. Marge lächelt als sie die Tür hinter den beiden schließt, „ihr habt tolle Freunde." Da kann Nick nicht widersprechen, aber ihn interessiert jetzt erst mal wie es Adalind und Kelly geht. Aber Marge bekommt keine Chance zu antworten, denn Adalind kommt ihr zuvor, „mir geht's gut."

Marge kann ihr nicht wiedersprechen, „ich will euch zwei noch 2 Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten und dann kann dein Göttergatte dich gern nach Hause holen." Nick findet es etwas zu früh, „Adalind hatte eine OP." Marge schmunzelt nur, sie schaut zu Adalind sie ebenfalls schmunzelt, „ich sehe heute Abend noch mal nach dir." Adalind nickt, „bis nachher."

Nick ist immer noch geschockt, er geht mit Kelly auf den Arm zu Adalind, die ihre Arme aussteckt, „gib ihn mir bitte." Nick zögert ein wenig, was sie ihm auch ansieht, „mir geht's gut", versichert sie ihm erneut, „falls du mir jetzt nicht sofort meinen Sohn gibt's, bekommst du Ärger mit mir." Nick kann kaum glauben was er hört, sollte seine Frau jetzt nicht total erledigt sein, er reicht ihr Kelly, der sich in den Arm seiner Mom kuschelt, „er ist so süß." Adalind kann immer noch nicht glauben das Nick und Sie dieses kleine Wunder erschaffen haben, sie schaut zu Nick, der auf dem Bett sitzt und die zwei beobachtet, er sieht völlig erledigt aus, „fahr nach Hause." Nick ist geschockt, „ich soll was?" Adalind lehnt sich zurück ins Kissen, „Kelly und ich werden auch ein wenig schlafen, fahr nach Hause und ruh dich ein wenig aus", Adalind nimmt seine Hand in ihre, „die letzten Tage waren anstrengend für dich." Da kann Nick ihr nicht wiedersprechen, „ich gebe nach", er beugt sich zu ihr runter und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „unter Protest gebe ich nach." Er streichelt Kelly über die Wange und gibt Adalind noch einen Kuss und verlässt schweren Herzens das Zimmer.

Im Büro bekommt Hank wie versprochen die Erlaubnis vom Chief dem Captian mitzuteilen das Teresa Rubel ein Praktikum auf ihren Revier machen würde, seine Reaktion war es wert. Kaum das Sean Renard den ersten Schock verdaut hat, kommt Nick in sein Büro und reicht ihm die Freistellung aus dem Dienst für 3 Monate unterschrieben vom Personalbüro ein. „Bevor sie Portland verlassen, stellen sie sicher das Juliette sich von meinem Sohn und meiner Frau fernhält." Sean kann es nicht glauben, „man kann also schon gratulieren." Nick lächelt nur und verlässt das Büro.

Kelly die Catherine Schade informiert hatte, das sie Oma geworden ist kann es immer noch nicht fassen, sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, „Adalind kann nicht ihre Tochter sein." Trubel nickt zustimmend, „ich freue mich jedenfalls auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Hank und Wu, außerdem werde ich Sean Renard an Stelle von Adalind im Auge behalten." Kelly weiß nicht was sie davon halten soll, aber sie ist viel zu glücklich heute, „ich werde jedenfalls so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Kelly verbringen", sie lächelt, „es ist eigenartig seinen eigenen Namen zu sagen." Trubel erwidert das lachen, „daran solltest du dich gewöhnen."

Als Nick 2 Tage später seine Familie nach Hause holt, stellt Adalind fest das er ruhig etwas schneller fahren kann, „du bist ein Verkehrshindernis, es würde mich nicht wundern wenn uns deine Kollegen gleich anhalten." Nick schaut in den Rückspiegel, „das ist nicht witzig." Adalind beugt sich über Kelly rüber, „dein Dad spinnt ein wenig." Nick grinst und gibt etwas mehr Gas, „zufrieden." Adalind nickt und nimmt Kellys kleine Hand in ihre.

Adalind staunt nicht schlecht, die Wiege von Kelly ist perfekt, „sie stand Schlafzimmer auf ihrer Seite vom Bett", Adalind legt Kelly vorsichtig rein, „wo hast du sie gefunden." Nick legt seinen Arm um Adalinds Schultern, „das ist meine", er drückt Adalind einen Kuss aufs Haar, „Mom hat sie gestern mit mir aus einem Lager geholt, sie hat dort noch Möbel von uns früher", Nick führt Adalind zum Bett, „sie hatte sich selbst was versprochen, „das wenn ich mal Vater werde, mein Kind in dieser Wiege seine ersten Wochen verbringen würde." Adalind ist ein wenig eifersüchtig, denn die Reaktion ihrer Mutter hatte Sie nicht wirklich überrascht, aber sie hätte sich gewünscht das Sie sich einmal wie eine Mutter verhält und nicht wie ein Hexenbiest. „Okay", sie räuspert sich leise, „mach dich auf was gefasst, dieser kleine Mann kann sehr laut schreien, besonders wenn er Hunger hat." Nick hatte im Krankenhaus schon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bekommen, „wie schlimm kann das schon werden."

August 2018

Nick kommt gerade von einer anstrengen Schicht nachhause, „Gott sei Dank", er schließt seine Waffe weg, „3 Tage Ruhe." Adalind die an ihrem Esstisch sitzt, lächelt nur. Nick sieht erst jetzt das sie Baupläne auf den Tisch liegen hat, „was ist hier los." Adalind winkt ihn zu sich, „in 4 Monaten kommen die Zwillinge auf die Welt, wir müssen Platz für sie schaffen." Nick nimmt die Baupläne und rollt sie zusammen, „ich bin ihnen zum ersten mal 2 Schritte voraus Mrs Burkhardt", neckt Nick sie liebevoll, er zieht sie hoch und führt sie in ihren Wintergarten, „hier wird in 2 Wochen ein Durchbruch nach unten angelegt, von unten wird eine Treppe, eine sehr breite und stabile Treppe hochgebaut, aus unseren Schlafzimmer wird das Zimmer der Zwillinge und wir ziehen nach unten, dort wird aus der ehemaligen Wohnung von Trubel und Mom unser Schlafzimmer." Adalind kann kaum glauben was sie hört, „du willst unten schlafen und unsere Kinder hier oben allein lassen." Nick rollt mit seinen Augen, er sieht erst jetzt das Adalind lächelt, „selbst nach 7 Jahren schaffst du…" Nick stoppt, „wir sind im verflixten 7 Jahr."

Adalind schmunzelt, „im 8 Jahr", sie lehnt sich an Nick, „das 7 Jahr haben wir am 24 März diesen Jahres überstanden." Nick lächelt, „ich bin sehr gespannt was die nächsten Jahre für uns noch bereithalten." Da kann Adalind ihm nicht widersprechen, „wir haben schon einiges überstanden, erinnere dich an die Hochzeit von Monroe und Rosalee." Nick stöhnt laut auf, „die würde ich zu gern vergessen, es war der schlimmste Tag in meinen Leben." Adalind kann ihm nicht wiedersprechen, „aber es ist ihnen nicht gelungen, sie dachten uns würde ihre Tat auseinander bringen, aber es hat uns nur noch stärker gemacht." Nick zieht Adalind in seine Arme, „trotzdem ist es immer noch schade das Du nicht auf ihrer Feier warst." Adalind schluckt, „Fotos sagen aber was anderes , sie lehnt sich an Nick ran, „ich bin Rosalee so dankbar das Sie verstanden hat das ich kein Bild von euch zwei zusammen sehen will." Nick geht es ebenso, „sie hat sie aus allen Bilder von der Feier entfernt", Nick führt Adalind zurück in die Wohnküche, „wusstest du das." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, als Adalind auf einmal lächelt, erkennt Nick sofort was hier gerade passiert, „wo?" Adalind nimmt seine Hände und legt sie an die recht und linke Seite. „Wow", stellt Nick ehrfürchtig fest, „das werden zwei Fußballer." Adalind bezweifelt das, „Diana hat auch wie verrückt gestrampelt, erinnere dich." Nick lächelt nur und geniest es die Tritte der Zwillinge zu spüren, „egal was wir bekommen, sie werden genauso perfekt sein wie Kelly und Diana."

Jetzt seid ihr dran, wie hat es euch gefallen?!


	12. Chapter 12

DANKE AN ALLE DIE DIESE GESCHICHTE VON NICK UND ADALIND NOCH VEFOLFGEN, BIN SCHON SEHR GESPANNT AUF EURE REAKTION AUF DIESES KAPITEL😉😙

Monrosalee

Nick und Adalind machten sich gerade fertig, sie wollten heute das erste mal seid Kelly auf der Welt war wieder was allein unternehmen. Monroe und Rosalee würden in 10 Minuten hier sein und auf Kelly aufpassen. „Wie wohl das Essen mit seinen Eltern gelaufen ist?" Nick saß auf dem Bett und beobachtete seine Frau, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte was sie anzog. Nick gefiel was er sah, sie hatte schneller als erwartet ihre alte Figur zurück bekommen und jetzt spazierte sie in Unterwäsche, die er ihr am liebsten ausziehen würde, vor seiner Nase rum. „Gleich wirst du es erfahren", Adalind drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, sie hatte seine Blicke gespürt, „vergiss es", sie ging zu ihm und stellte sich zwischen seine Beine, „ich habe vor heute Abend zu tanzen." Nick seufzte theatralisch auf, was Sie zum schmunzeln brachte , sie beugte sich runter zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss der mehr versprach. Zum Glück für Adalind klingelte es, „lässt du die beiden bitte rein, ich komme sofort nach."

Nick stand am Fahrstuhl und wartet auf seine Babysitter heute Abend. Sie kamen aus dem Fahrstuhl . „Kelly schläft", mit diesen Worten begrüßte Nick die zwei. Was Rosalee zum schmunzeln brachte, „das ist aber sehr schade", konterte sie trocken, „dabei wollte ich von Kelly wissen was er bei unserer Hochzeit essen will." Nick rollte mit seinen Augen, er schaute zu Monroe, „wie lief es mit deinen Eltern." Monroe schluckte, er ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, der Fensterbank, „sie haben genauso so reagiert wie ich es erwartet habe." Rosalee setzte sich neben ihren Verlobten, „deine Mom hat ihren Fehler schon eingesehen."

Adalind hatte sich für einen Lederrock entschieden und trug dazu ein Jeanshemd, sie ließ absichtlich ein paar Knöpfe offen, denn ihr Dekolleté war atemberaubend und Nick konnte ruhig ein wenig leiden. Seid 2 Wochen war er jetzt wieder zurück im Dienst, es war ihm sehr schwer gefallen seine Auszeit zu beenden, aber seine Mom hatte das Fernweh erneut gepackt, nicht nur Sie auch seine Schwester, außerdem wollten die zwei so viel wie möglich über dieses Zauberbiest herausfinden. Adalind schlüpfte in ihre Stiefelletten und warf noch einen Blick in das Zimmer von Kelly, der noch immer tief und fest schlief, „Honey", Adalind streichelte ihm sanft übers Gesicht, „ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß mit deiner Tante Rosalee." Sie schlich sich aus dem Zimmer und ging zu Nick und ihren Gästen.

Nick der an der Wand stand, blieb der Atem weg. Rosalee die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte wandte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der Adalind kam, „du siehst toll aus." Adalind lächelt, „Kelly schläft noch", sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, „wenn ihr Glück habt sollte er noch 1 Stunde schlafen." Nick wusste was seine Frau meinte, „aber sowie ich meinen Sohn kenne wird er euch den ganzen Abend auf Trab halten." Rosalee lächelte nur, „ich habe schon öfter auf Kelly aufgepasst", erinnerte sie Nick, Rosalee schaute wieder zu Adalind, „wo wollt ihr hin." Adalind hatte von diesen neuen Club erfahren, „ins Oregon." Nick hatte sich bei Hank erkundigt ob er schon was von diesem neuen Club gehört hat, seine Antwort darauf, total abgefahren, „ich schätze so gegen Mitternacht sind wir wieder zurück." Adalind zwinkerte Nick zu, „das glaubst aber nur du." Sie schaute zu Monroe, „wie war das Abendessen mit deinen Eltern." Monroe winkte ab, „falls mein Dad seine Meinung nicht noch ändert, sind wir nur zu fünft morgen Abend." Was Nick ganz entgegen kam, ihr neuer Fall hatte es in sich, am liebsten wäre er heute Abend zu Hause geblieben, aber Adalind hatte sich auf den Abend gefreut und so hatte er ihr verschwiegen das ein Cop getötet wurde. Er hatte auch Hank und Wu zum schweigen verdonnert, er wollte ihr morgen Früh beim Frühstück davon berichten, er brauchte auch Monroes Rat. „Sein Fläschchen steht im Kühlschrank…" Rosalee unterbrach Adalind, „verschwindet endlich und habt einen schönen Abend." Adalind warf noch einen Blick in die Richtung von Kellys Zimmer, „das Gästezimmer ist vorbereitet." Rosalee zeigte mit ihrer Hand zur Tür, „verschwindet."

Nick hatte seinen Wagen einen Block vom Club entfernt geparkt. „Dir ist aber schon klar das ich hohe Schuhe trage und keine Sneakers." Nick grinste nur und nahm ihre Hand und führte sie über die Straße, „ob Zuhause alles okay ist?" Adalind schmunzelte, „die Beiden passen nicht zum ersten mal auf Kelly aufkochen au die Tür undr verlasseng deuten, llten die zwei so viel, außerdem lenkt Kelly sie ein wenig von ihren Familienproblemen ab." Nick verstand was Adalind meinte, egal wie stressig sein Tag war, sowie er Kelly auf dem Arm hatte vergaß er alle Probleme und Sorgen.

Der Club war wirklich total abgefahren, nicht nur das hier Livemusik gespielt wurde, auch die Einrichtung hatte das gewisse etwas, besonders die Nischen in denen man mit seiner Frau ungestört schmusen konnte, gefielen Nick. Sie verbrachten zwar viel Zeit auf der Tanzfläche, aber die meiste Zeit belegten sie eine der Nischen und benahmen sich Nicks Ansicht nach wie Teenager.

Adalind stand vor dem Spiegel im Waschraum der Ladys, von ihrem Lippenstift war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie grinste sich selbst im Spiegel an, als sie ihr Makeup auffrischte. Als zwei junge Frauen den Waschraum betreten, sie hatte nicht vor ihre Unterhaltung zu belauschen, aber als sie hörte das ein Cop getötet wurde und zwar auf ziemlich grausige Art und Weise. „Ich dachte immer nur Indianer skalpieren ihre Opfer." Dieses eine Worte, skalpieren, lies Adalind erstarren, sie konnte nicht glauben was Sie da hörte. Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachen und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

Nick befürchtete das schlimmste, als er Adalinds gehetzten Schritt und Blick sah, „geht's Kelly gut?" Adalind nickte nur, „warum hast Du mir nicht erzählt das ein Verkehrspolizist ermordet wurde." Nick schluckte, er fragte sich wie sie jetzt schon davon erfahren hatte , „ich wollte es Dir morgen früh erzählen." Adalind's Blick sagt Nick alles, sie war alles andere als begeistert davon , „was weißt du was ich noch nicht weiß?" Adalind holte tief Luft, „nicht hier!" Nick hatte schon den ganzen Tag ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, das jetzt noch schlimmer wurde, „es geht um ein Wesen." Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „ich hoffe das ich mich irre."

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, der sehr schweigsam verlief, hoffte Adalind wirklich das Sie sich irrte, denn falls es sich wirklich um einen Berserker handelte und dieser erfuhr das ein Grimm in Portland lebte, plötzlich wurde ihr übel bei den Gedanken. „Hoffentlich sind Monroe und Rosalee noch wach." Nick holte tief Luft und betrat nach seiner Frau den Fahrstuhl.

„Gott sei Dank", Adalind atmete erleichtert auf als sie sieht das Monroe und Rosalee noch wach sind, „schläft Kelly." Rosalee nickt, „was ist passiert?" Adalind antwortete ihr nicht, sondern wandte sich Monroe zu, „sag mir bitte das ich mich irre", Adalind holte tief Luft, „ein Cop wurde getötet, er wurde regelrecht abgeschlachtet und dann skalpiert." Monroe's Blick sagt ihr alles, „verdammt." Monroe schaut zu Nick, „hat er einen Uniform getragen." Nick schaut zwischen Adalind und Monroe hin und her, „Ja." Als auch noch Rosalee entsetzt nach Luft schnappte, weiß Nick das ihm nicht gefallen wird was er gleich hören würde. „Es ist gut möglich das es sich hier um einen Berserker handelt", teilte ihm Rosalee mit, „er ist ein Krieger, der sich aus den Haaren seiner Opfer einen Mantel anfertigt." Monroe geht zum Esstisch, „dieses mal müssen Wu und Hank aussetzten, der Typ ist gefährlich."

Dieser Vorschlag gefällt Adalind absolut nicht, „ihr braucht ihre Hilfe, bis jetzt ist noch niemanden gelungen einen dieser Kerle zu besiegen." Monroe schluckte, „vielleicht steht in Nicks Büchern ja was." Nick und Monroe wollen sofort runter und nachsehen, aber Adalind hielt sie auf, „falls er erfährt das ein Grimm in Portland lebt", sie schüttelte sich, „ich will auch das dieser Mistkerl so schnell wie möglich aus der Verkehr gezogen wird, aber dafür müsst ihr beide ausgeschlafen sein." Das findet Rosalee auch, „ich werde unserer Essen morgen Abend verschieben." Monroe schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „ich will es hinter mich bringen, außerdem soll Nick mein Trauzeuge sein, meine Eltern müssen sich damit abfinden das meine zukünftige Frau ein Fuchsteufel und mein bester Freund ein Grimm ist." Nick lächelte, „Trauzeuge?" Monroe nickt, „ja, nur durch dich habe ich Rosalee kennengelernt, natürlich bist du mein Trauzeuge."

Adalind lächelte, Rosalee hatte sie schon bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit gefragt, deswegen war für sie klar das Sie ihre Trauzeugin war. „Ich werde meine Schwester zur Brautjungfer degradieren", hörte Adalind Rosalee sagen, „auch wenn ihr das mit Sicherheit nicht gefällt." Adalind lächelte nur, wird aber sofort wieder ernst, als sie daran denkt was in den nächsten Tagen alles passieren könnte, „passt auf euch auf", bittet sie Monroe und Nick, sie schaute zu ihm „ich will auf den Laufenden gehalten werden, verstanden." Nick ging zu seiner Frau und nahm sie in den Arm, „versprochen."

Als die zwei im Bett liegen, war alles anders als von Nick geplant, denn er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt seine Frau heute Nacht leidenschaftlich zu lieben, aber jetzt lag ihr Sohn zwischen ihnen und strahlte sie beide an, „kann es sein das dieser kleine Mann nicht müde ist." Adalind die wie Nick auf der Seite lag und Kelly beobachtete, antwortete ihm leise, „es sieht nur so aus." Adalind streichelt Kelly sanft über sein Bäuchlein, was ihm gefällt, „seine Augen werden immer kleiner", teilte sie Nick mit. Der es mit eigenen Augen sah, seine Frau hatte magische Hände, „er schläft", stellt er fassungslos fest. Adalind lächelte nur und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen, „du musst vorsichtig sein, denn Kelly und ich brauchen dich."

Das Abendessen am nächsten Abend konnte nicht schlimmer verlaufen, Monroes Dad hatte sich gerade damit abgefunden das seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter ein Fuchsteufel war, aber als er erkannte das Nick ein Grimm war , ging sein Temperament erneut mit ihm durch, „Du kannst nicht mit einem Grimm befreundet sein", Monroe's Dad war immer noch geschockt, „schon vergessen das Grimms uns jagen und töten." Monroe verdrehte seine Augen, „nicht schon wieder diese alte Laier, Dad." Monroe und Nick hatten einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, es gab noch einen Toten, es war wieder ein Cop, auch das sie in den Büchern nichts hilfreiches gefunden hatten, gefiel beiden nicht, er holte tief Luft, „wenn du weiter Teil meines Lebens sein willst gewöhn dich dran, meine Verlobte ist ein Fuchsteufel und mein bester Freund ist ein Grimm, der zufälligerweise mit einem ehemaligen Hexenbiest verheiratet ist." Jetzt ist Monroes Dad geschockt, er schaute zu Adalind, die Kelly auf den Arm hat und seinen Kopf sanft an ihren Oberkörper drückt, sie hatte Kelly gerade beruhigen können, „ihr Sohn hat recht." Nick lächelte, „ich habe mit ihrem Sohn zusammen schon einige brenzlige Situationen überstanden, er hat mir geholfen in die Welt der Wesen Fuß zu fassen…" Monroes Dad unterbrach Nick schroff, er schaute erneut zu Monroe, „du hilfst ihn Wesen zu töten." Monroe schluckte, „nur wenn es nicht anders geht." Damit war der Abend für Monroes Dad vorbei, er verlies das Haus von Monroe ohne einen Abschiedsgruß. „Ich rede mit ihm", Monroes Mom hatte es viel gelassener aufgenommen, „ich melde mich morgen."

Nick tat es sehr leid, aber Monroe winkte nur ab, „ich habe nichts anderes erwartet." Er geht zum Sofa und setzt sich hin, „kennst du den Spruch Hunde die bellen beisen nicht", Monroe sieht Nick nicken, „das trifft auf meinen alten Herrn zu." Adalind drückte Nick Kelly in den Arm, „was habt ihr herausgefunden?" Nick, der Kelly über seine Schulter legte und ihn sanft über seinen Rücken streichelte, sagte, „in den Büchern stand wirklich nichts hilfreiches, zwar haben wir ein Messer gefunden das hilfreich sein soll." Monroe nickte, „wir müssen jetzt einfach abwarten bis wir eine heiße Spur finden." Das gefällt weder Rosalee noch Adalind.

Monroe und Nick waren auf einen alten Parkplatz, Wu hatte ihnen mitgeteilt das dort ein Fahrzeug von einem der Opfer gefunden wurde. Beide hatten mit einer Falle gerechnet, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatten war das es drei waren, drei Berserker, zum Glück für Nick und Monroe kam ihnen Monroes Dad zu Hilfe, er hatte von Rosalee erfahren das Nick und Monroe Jagd auf einen Berserker machten und so hatte er sie verfolgt und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an, zusammen gelang es ihnen, nachdem Nick entdeckt hatte wie sie diese Krieger töten konnten, die Berserker auszuschalten und zwar für immer. „Das sollten Sie vielleicht für ihre Nachfahren in eins ihrer berühmt berüchtigten Grimm Bücher schreiben." Nick holte tief Luft, „guter Vorschlag." Als es urplötzlich anfängt mit Blitzen und Donnern, zucken alle drei zusammen, „das bedeutet nichts gutes." Wie Recht Monroes Dad hatte, fand Nick am Tag von Monroes und Rosalees Hochzeit am Tag on en alle drei zusammen, "ches in den Büchern gefundie ihre Trau

Nick war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, heute war der große Tag von Monroe und Rosalee, ihre Hochzeit, er hatte seine Sonnenbrille im Revier vergessen deswegen war er noch mal dorthin gefahren. Er freute sich richtig auf die Feier, Adalind und er waren sich sicher das sie nicht viel von ihrem Sohn haben würden, denn Buds Frau hatte sich als Babysitter angeboten. Sie war sehr stolz das Bud der Taufpate von Nicks Sohn war, obwohl sie auch ein wenig Angst hatte, denn es war kein Geheimnis mehr in Portland das Nick ein Grimm war. Er betrat gerade den Fahrstuhl als er mit verwundern feststellte das seine Frau gerade aussteigen will. „He", begrüßt er sie, „hast du Angst das wir zu spät zur Feier kommen?" Adalind lächelte, aber dieses Lächeln war irgendwie anders, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, „wo ist Kelly?" Adalind legte ihre Hand auf Nicks Arm, „ihm geht's gut", versicheret sie ihm. Nick wunderte sich immer mehr, die Frau die hier neben ihm steht sieht aus wie seine Frau, aber ihr Lächeln ihre Stimme und ihre Mimik all das war nicht seine Frau. Aber leider waren noch Leute im Fahrstuhl und so musste er sich noch etwas gedulden.

„Damit kommt ihr nicht durch", Adalind drückte ihren Sohn an sich, „denkst du wirklich das Nick…" Catherine Schade ging auf ihrer Tochter zu, „wir planen das seid Monaten", stellt sie mit kalter Stimme fest, „und die Person die deinen Platz eingenommen hat, kennt deinen Mann besser als jeder andere, vielleicht sogar noch besser als Du." Adalind schluckte, „verfluchte Zwillingsschwester", ihr wird schlecht, denn nach der Begegnung mit ihrem Älterem ich hatte sie sich gefragt wie es ihr gelungen war Nick in ihr Bett zubekommen, denn sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sie sich nach allem was Sie bis dahin durch gestanden hatten, einfach so zu einem Date treffen wollten. „Ihr wollt ihm seine Grimmkräfte nehmen." Catherine Schades Lachen sorgte bei Adalind für eine Gänsehaut, „du bist selbst als Mensch schlauer als jedes Hexenbiest das ich kenne, das du deine Kräfte nicht zurück bekommen willst ist ein Verlust für unsere Rasse und eine Verschwendung deines Wissens." Adalind drückte Kelly an sich, „diese Aktion von dir zeigt mir das ich nie wieder ein Hexenbiest sein will." Adalind streichelte Kelly über den Rücken, „ich hoffe ihr habt einen Notfallplan, denn Nick wird erkennen das ich diese Frau nicht bin." Catherine schluckte, „denkst du." Adalind nickt nur und schaut ihrer Mutter hinterher, die den Raum verlässt und sie einschließt. Adalind ärgert sich über sich selbst, das sie auf diese Nachricht reingefallen ist. Eine SMS von Nick, in der er ihr vorgeschlagen hatte das sie schon mal mit ihren Sachen zum Cottage wo Rosalee und Monroes Hochzeit heute stattfinden sollte fahren. Adalind drückt Kelly an sich, sie hoffte das Nick diese Person durchschaute, denn allein die Vorstellung das er mit dieser Frau ins Bett geht, sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was das für ihre Ehe bedeuten würde.

Nick ging hinter Adalind her, auch ihr Gang war anders, er war sich jetzt ganz sicher das dass nicht seine Frau war, aber wenn das nicht Adalind war, wer war es dann und wo steckte seine Frau und ein Sohn. Als sie an seinem Auto stehen bleib und sich zu ihm umdrehte und anlächelte, wusste er wer hier vor ihm stand, „Juliette", er ging auf sie zu, „wo ist meine Frau und mein Sohn?" Juliette fluchte, „damit haben wir nun nicht gerechnet." Sie ist entsetzt das er sie so schnell durchschaut hatte, „solange du tust was ich dir sage, passiert deiner Frau nichts, aber solltest du nicht mitspielen, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren." Nick schluckte, „ich will mit meiner Frau sprechen, sofort." Juliette schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „erst fährst du uns zu euch nach Hause und dann sehen wir weiter." Nick schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „ich schätze mal ihr habt Adalind unter einen Vorwand aus unserem Fome gelockt, denn ich bin mir einhundert prozentig sicher das ihr nicht herausfinden konntet wo wir leben." Da hatte ihr ehemaliger Freund leider recht, weder Sean Renard noch ihre Auftraggeber hatten herausfinden können wo Nick und Adalind Burkhardt wohnten, „dann fahren wir eben zu mir."

Adalind legte Kelly auf das Bett das in ihrem Gefängnis stand, so kam es Adalind jedenfalls vor, sie setzte sich zu ihm und streichelt ihm über den Bauch, sie war jetzt seit 2 Stunden hier und in 1 Stunde sollte sie eigentlich neben Rosalee stehen. Kelly spürte das mit seiner Mom was nicht stimmte, war richtig unruhig, „Schatz keine Angst, alles wird wieder gut." Kelly lächelte sie an und schwingt seine Beine in die Höhe, was Adalind zum lächeln bringt, obwohl ihr absolut nicht zum lächeln war.

„Hier wohnst du?" Nick fährt an den Straßenrand und parkt das Auto vor Adalinds alter Wohnung. Juliette lächelte nur und geht vor, in der Wohnung öffnet sie den Mantel, Nick bekommt große Augen, sie steht in Dessous die ihm bei seiner Frau mit Sicherheit gefallen hätten vor ihm, aber hier findet er sie nur abstoßend, „was soll das?" Juliette geht auf ihn zu und legt die Arme um seinen Hals, „jetzt wirst du mit mir ins Bett gehen und mir noch einen oder zwei letzte Orgasmen verschaffen." Nick fühlt absolut nicht's, schon allein die Vorstellung mit dieser Frau, die zwar den Aussehen und den Körper seiner Frau hatte, zu schlafen, widerte ihn an. Er nimmt ihre Arme von seiner Schulter runter, „das mag dich jetzt zwar überraschen, aber ich werde nicht mit Dir ins Bett gehen. Wenn du mich kalt erwischt hättest, dann vielleicht, aber jetzt wo ich weiß das Du nicht Adalind bist, geht es nicht, denn es mag sich verrückt anhören aber ich liebe meine Frau und ich habe nicht vor sie zu betrügen, wissentlich." Juliette schluckte, sie hebt ihren Mantel hoch und holt ein Handy raus, „er will nicht mitspielen!"

Das hatte Catherine befürchtet, „wie lange hat es gedauert bis er dich erkannt hat?" Juliette antwortete, „keine 5 Minuten." Adalinds Mom fluchte laut auf, „benutzt den Trank." Juliette denkt nicht daran, „ich will was ihr mir versprochen habt." Catherine knirschte mit ihren Zähnen, „was denkst du warum Sean nicht wollte das Adalind sich an Nick ran macht, er hat bei ihrer ersten Begegnung schon gespürt das zwischen ihnen eine Anziehungskraft besteht die man nicht unterschätzen sollte." Juliette lässt Nick nicht aus den Augen, „so war es aber nicht abgemacht." Das weiß Catherine auch, „tu es einfach, wichtig ist nur das er seine Kräfte verliert." Juliette will auflegen, aber Nick reißt ihr das Handy aus der Hand, „ich will sofort mit meiner Frau sprechen."

Adalind hatte es geschafft, Kelly schlief endlich, sie beobachtete ihm im Schlaf, in Gedanken war sie bei Nick und dieser Frau, sie fragte sich ob es ihr gelungen war, schon allein der Gedanke das Nick und diese Frau. Als ihre Mutter ihr Zimmer betrat, hoffte sie das alles vorbei war und sie nachhause konnte, „dein Mann", sie gibt Adalind das Handy, „kein falsches Wort." Adalind bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun, als sie sieht wie ihre Mutter Kelly schweben lässt, „ein falsches Wort und er landet unsanft auf den Boden." Adalind schluckte, „Nick", sie lässt Kelly nicht aus den Augen, „was immer sie von Dir verlangen tu es." Nick hatte Adalind noch nie so ängstlich erlebt, „geht's euch gut." Adalind schluckt, „ja", mehr kann sie zu ihm nicht mehr sagen, denn ihre Mom reißt ihr das Handy mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte aus der Hand, sie legt einfach auf. „Vielleicht bekommt sie jetzt doch noch ihre Rache", sie verlässt den Raum und als die Tür schließt lässt sie Kelly langsam runterschweben, sowie Adalind ihn zu fassen bekommt, nimmt sie ihn in den Arm und schwört sich das Sie ihn solange sie hier eingesperrt sind nicht mehr loslässt.

Nick verschränkt seine Arme vor seinen Oberkörper, „wie soll's jetzt weiter gehen", auch wenn er Adalinds ängstliche Stimme gehört hatte, er dachte nicht daran mit dieser Frau zu schlafen. Juliette wirft ihr Handy weg, sie geht zum Kühlschrank und holt ein Glas raus, „trink das." Nick nimmt das Glas was sie ihm hinhält und sieht sie mit fragenden Blick an. „Trink einfach", sie geht zum Schlafzimmer, dem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer von Nick, sie klopft 3 mal und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer, auf dem Weg dorthin schnappt sie sich einen Kleidersack der Nick sehr bekannt vorkommt.

Die 4 Männer die aus seinem alten Zimmer kommen, er weiß sofort das er das dem Königshaus zu verdanken hat, „Warane", vermutet er nur. „Trinken sie einfach", einer der Typen kommt auf ihn zu, er will Nick dabei behilflich sein, „was bewirkt der Trank." Juliette die sich umgezogen hat, „trink, dann gehen wir zwei auf eine Hochzeit wo du mit mir zusammen das glückliche Ehepaar abgegeben wirst", Juliette wirft ihm einen Kleidersack zu, „solltest du Monroe, Rosalee oder irgend jemand anderen warnen oder einen Tipp geben das was nicht stimmt." Sie zeigt auf die 4 Warane hier, „bei deiner Frau und Kind sind noch 8 von den Kerlen und glaub mir es sind richtig fiese Typen dabei, die keine Hemmungen haben deiner Frau Manieren beizubringen, oder deinem Sohn den Hals umzudrehen." Nick schluckte, er hat ein ganz mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, aber lieber nahm er den Trank als ins Bett zu gehen mit dieser Person.

Rosalee wunderte sich gewaltig als Adalind und Nick ohne Kelly auftauchen, auch die Distanz die zwischen den beiden herrscht spürte sie sofort und bereitet ihr Kopfschmerzen, „wo ist Kelly?" Nick schaute zu Juliette runter, er gibt ihr mit einem Blick zu verstehen das Sie ihr antwortet, „bei einer Freundin von mir", antwortet Sie Rosalee, sie harkt sich bei Nick unter, „wir zwei wollen beide was von deiner Hochzeit haben und deswegen haben wir beschlossen das Kelly bei ihr bleibt." Rosalee spürt das hier was nicht stimmt, aber sie bekommt keine Chance ihrem Gefühl auf den Grund zu gehen, denn Ihre Schwester kommt zu ihr ins Zimmer, „ah die Trauzeugin." Nick löst sich etwas ruppig von Juliette, „ich werde dann mal Monroe Gesellschaft leisten." Juliette schnappt sich Nicks Arm, sie umarmt ihn und zischt ihm ins Ohr, „kein Wort zu niemanden", sie lächelt ihn an und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Als Nick allein ist, wischt er sich erst mal mit der Hand über den Mund. Er holt tief Luft und überlegt sich auf dem Weg zu Monroe wie er Hank und Wu eine Nachricht geben kann, ohne das Juliette was davon mitbekommt. Aber gerade als er eine Chance sieht, entdeckt er einen der Warane, sie hatten Sie verfolgt, das er das nicht mitbekommen hat, ärgert ihn am meisten. „Monroe wartet schon auf dich", Hank zeigt nach vorn wo ein sehr nervöser Bräutigam steht, „vielleicht solltest du ihn beruhigen." Nick schluckt, er tastet seine Jacke ab, die Ringe und seine Sonnenbrille, er hatte an beides gedacht, was ihm fast wie ein Wunder vorkam, er nimmt seine Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche und setzt sie auf, na dann los."

Monroe atmet erleichtert auf als er Nick entdeckt, „na endlich. Ich habe dich an deinem Hochzeitstag nicht so lange zappeln lassen." Das stimmt, „sorry. Aber der Vormittag war ein wenig stressig." Monroe spürt das Nick ihm was verschweigt, aber bevor er ihn fragen kann was los ist, ertönt die Musik, es geht los, er würde heiraten. Nick lächelte, „gleich geht's Dir besser", versichert er ihm, „sowie du Rosalee erblickst." Was Monroe ernsthaft bezweifelt, „dein Wort in Gottes Ohr." Monroe holt tief Luft und sieht Adalind auf sie zukommen, er schaut zu Nick, der irgendwie falsch lächelt, er hatte erwartet das Nick die Chance nutzt und seiner Frau einen Kuss gibt, denn das tat er normalerweise bei sich jeder bietenden Gelegenheit. Aber als er Rosalee erblickt, vergisst er was er eben bemerkt hatte, er vergisst fast zu atmen. „Luft holen", zischt ihm Adalind zu,und das in einem Ton den er noch nie bei ihr gehört hatte , aber vielleicht hat sie das mit Absicht getan, damit er wieder Luft holte.

Adalind lag mit Kelly auf dem Bett, sie fragte sich wie die Trauung war, denn der Gedanke das Nick mit dieser Person, nein daran will sie nicht denken. Kelly versucht schon seit einigen Minuten die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mom zu bekommen, aber erst als er kurz aufschreit, schaut sie ihn an. Adalind erkennt an Kelly's Blick das er Hunger hat und eine neue Windel benötigt. Sie steht auf und nimmt Kelly auf den Arm, sie muss mit ihrer Mutter reden, „mal sehen ob sie bei ihrer Planung auch an Windeln für dich gedacht haben", sie drückt Kelly fest an sich und klopft an die Tür, die wenige Augenblicke später aufgeht, „was ist?" Nicht ihre Mutter hatte geöffnet, sondern einer ihrer Entführer, „gibt es in diesem Haus irgendwo eine Windel." Catherine, die aus einen anderen Zimmer gekommen war, gab dem Kerl mit einem Blick zu verstehen das er verschwinden soll, sie nimmt vom Sofa eine Tasche und reicht sie ihrer Tochter, „ich wusste nicht ob du ihn stillst, also habe ich auch Milch besorgen lassen" Adalind nimmt die Tasche, sie geht zurück ins Zimmer und legt Kelly aufs Bett, „ich stille meinen Sohn", sie schaut zu ihrer Mutter, die in der Tür steht und Kelly beobachtet. „Das sollte Seans Sohn sein", Catherine schüttelt ihren Kopf, sie schaut ihre Tochter mit einen Blick an, den Adalind nur zu gut kennt, Enttäuschung, ohne ein weiteres Wort verlässt sie das Zimmer und schließt ihre Tochter wieder ein.

Nick kam es vor als würde die Zeit stillstehen, jetzt waren sie erst beim Abendessen, vor ihm lagen noch Reden, der erste Tanz des Brautpaares und wenn er darüber nachdachte das er nachher mit Juliette tanzen musste, er hasste den Gedanken, wenigstens war es ihm erspart geblieben mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen. Nick holte tief Luft, er war jetzt dran, er musste als Trauzeuge seine Rede halten, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn eigentlich wollten Adalind und er sie zusammen halten, er steht auf und nimmt sein Glas in die Hand, „herzlichen Glückwunsch Monroe, Rosalee, ich erinnere mich noch an euer ersten Aufeinandertreffen, Monroe war sofort von Dir gefesselt, ich hab's an seinen Blick erkannt, aber bei euren ersten Kuss", Nick wandte sich den Gästen zu, „ich war dabei", teilt er allen mit, „er war episch. Danach war alles klar für mich, ich wusste euch konnte nichts mehr trennen. Mein Wunsch für euch, haltet euer Glück fest, kämpft darum, denn eins weiß ich sowas wie wir haben, Monroe Rosalee meine Frau und ich, ist einmalig." Rosalee schluchzte lauf auf, vor Rührung, sowas hatte sie von Nick nicht erwartet, „Danke." Nick lächelte und setzt sich neben Juliette, die keine Anstalten macht aufzustehen. „Du bist dran", zischte er ihr zu. Juliette schluckte, sie stand auf und fluchte innerlich laut auf, sie hätte damit rechnen können das Adalind Burkhardt die Rede halten soll, „Rosalee Monroe, ich wünsche euch zwei alles Glück der Welt." Sie nimmt ihr Glas in die Hand und stößt symbolisch mit den beiden an. Rosalee schluckt, was war mit ihr los, so kannte sie ihre beste Freundin gar nicht, „Danke." Juliette nickte und setzte sich neben Nick, der Rosalee nicht aus den Augen lies, er sieht das sie sich fragt was mit Adalind los ist, aber einer ihrer Gäste fordert das Brautpaar auf endlich den Tanz zu eröffnen. Rosalee lächelt und sieht zu ihren Mann, Ihr Mann, sie kann es immer noch nicht fassen das Sie verheiratet ist. Monroe steht auf, er verbeugt sich vor ihr und führt sie zur Tanzfläche.

Juliette würde am liebsten verschwinden, aber erst würde sie mit ihrem Ex tanzen. Monroe hilft ihr auch noch dabei ihren Ex auf die Tanzfläche zu bekommen, „Nick Adalind los ab mit euch aufs Parkett." Nick schluckte, er hatte gehofft das er sich davor drücken konnte, aber jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er musste in den sauren Apfel beißen. Juliette wirft ihn einen Blick zu, der ihm alles sagt, aber nicht ihr Blick bereitet ihm Kopfschmerzen, sondern der Blick von den Waranen die sie beobachten. Also lächelt er und nimmt Juliette an die Hand und geht mit ihr zur Tanzfläche. Nick kann sich nicht konzentrieren, er ist mit seinen Gedanken immer bei Adalind und Kelly, „wie lange willst du diese Scharade noch durchziehen." Juliette hatte die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und schmiegte sich an ihn ran, „noch ein zwei Stunden." Nick versuchte etwas Abstand zu bekommen, „vergiss es", er beendete den Tanz und geht mit ihr zu Monroe und Rosalee, „Kelly geht's nicht so gut", Nick schiebt seinen Sohn vor, „entschuldigt ihr uns." Rosalee nickt, „natürlich", sie verabschiedet sich von den beiden, „sehen wir uns noch bevor wir in die Flitterwochen fahren." Nick zuckte mit seinen Schultern, „ich rufe euch morgen an."

Adalind schaut erneut auf die Uhr, „23 Uhr", die Zeit vergeht absolut nicht, sie schaut zu Kelly der neben ihr liegt und schläft, „hoffentlich geht es deinen Dad gut." Adalind streichelt Kelly über den Rücken, er liegt auf den Bauch und sieht immer mehr aus wie sein Dad. Sie holt tief Luft und wirft einen Blick auf die Tür, die sich seit sie nach Windeln verlangt hatte, nicht mehr geöffnet hatte. Sie wusste nicht was sie vorhatten, sie wusste nur das sie jetzt endlich nach Hause wollte, aber so wie sie ihre Mutter kannte wird sie hier noch ein paar Stunden festsitzen.

Nick fährt Juliette zu ihrer Wohnung, er sagt kein Wort zu ihr, als er vor dem Haus hält, wendet er sich ihr zu, „wann bekomme ich meine Familie zurück?" Juliette will ihn streicheln, aber Nick hält ihre Hand fest, „wann bekomme ich meine Frau und meinen Sohn zurück?" Juliette holt tief Luft, „du wirst dich noch etwas gedulden müssen." Sie öffnet die Tür Sie öffnet die Tür ud icheln, aber Nick hält ihre Hand fest, "en fest sitzen. e. r amüsiert hatte, ber gerade als er eine Chanc, „komm mit." Nick flucht innerlich laut auf, „ich will mit meiner Frau reden", ruft er ihr hinterher. Juliette bleibt stehen, sie dreht sich zu ihm um, „Geduld mein Lieber", sie zwinkert ihm zu und geht in ihre Wohnung, sie vertraut darauf das Nick ihr folgt, denn eins hatte sie heute erkannt, er liebte seine Frau und damit sollte sie sich langsam abfinden. Nick folgte ihr, mit seine Gedanken ist er aber bei seiner Familie.

Adalind lag auf dem Bett, sie hatte Kelly auf ihren Oberkörper liegen, sie streichelte ihm sanft über seinen Rücken, den ihr kleiner Junge spürte das etwas absolut nicht in Ordnung war, denn er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Als die Tür aufgeht hofft sie da Sie endlich nach Hause kann. „In 4 Stunden bringt man dich zu deinem Wagen", informiert ihre Mutter sie, „mein Auftrag ist erfüllt und ich werde nie wieder einen Fuß auf amerikanischen Boden setzten." Adalind legt Kelly neben sich und setzt sich auf, sie wirft ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu, der vor Gericht alle zum fürchten bringt, aber ihre Mutter lächelt sie nur an, mit kalten Blick, den Adalind gekonnt ignoriert, „das solltest du auch besser nicht. Du solltest nie vergessen das meine Schwiegermutter und meine Schwägerin Grimms sind, ab besten du legst dir einen nein mehrere Leibwächter zu, denn eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit, Kelly und Teresa werden dich jagen und wenn es Jahre dauert, du wirst dafür bezahlen was Du ihren Sohn und ihrem Enkelsohn angetan hast." Catherine Schade schluckt nur, sie dreht sich in der Tür noch mal um, „leb wohl." Adalind schnappt sich Kelly, sie legt ihn sich über die Schulter, „4 Stunden", flüstert sie Kelly ins Ohr, „die kriegen wir auch noch um."

Nick sitzt auf dem Sofa in Juliettes Wohnung und wartete seit 4 Stunden darauf das was passiert, aber nichts, ihm gegenüber sitzen 2 Warane, die anderen sind in der Küche und sitzen am Tresen und starren ihn an. Juliette ist in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwunden, in dem sie schon seit einer Weile mit jemanden telefoniert, er hört sie gerade sagen das sie sich in 4 Stunden am Flughafen treffen. Dann wird es still und die Tür öffnet sich, „du kannst nach Hause fahren", teilt sie ihm mit, sie geht zur Haustür und öffnet sie Ihm, „wir überwachen dein Handy, deine Freunde und Kollegen, denke daran, wenn Du deine Frau und dein Kind wieder sehen willst, dann fahre nach Hause und warte dort auf deine Frau." Nick schluckt, „du wirst dafür bezahlen", verspricht er ihr. Juliette grinst nur und geht an ihm vorbei, „leb wohl." Nick würde ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen und das würde er auch tun, aber erst muss er wissen das seine Frau und sein Sohn in Sicherheit sind.

Als Hank am nächsten Tag auf dem Revier auftaucht, wird er schon von Wu erwartet, der ziemlich nervös ist, „na endlich", er winkt ihn zu Nicks Platz, „Adalinds Auto wurde gefunden", Wu öffnet den Laptop und zeigt auf eine Kreuzung in der Nähe von Rosalees Wohnung. Hank bekommt ein ganz ganz mieses Gefühl, er erinnert sich an die Feier und die eisigen Blicke die Nick Adalind zugeworfen hat, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. „Spule zurück", fordert er ihn auf. Wu schluckte, als der Timer auf 14 Uhr steht, Adalind wird von 4 Autos umkreist und man sieht Männer aussteigen mit Waffen, sie gehen auf das Auto zu und Wu und Hank sehen, wie die Männer Adalind aus den Wagen zerren, sie sehen auch wie einer der Männer Kellys Kindersitzt rausnimmt und den kleinen Mann mit einer Waffe bedroht. „Adalind wurde entführt", Hank und Wu hatten nicht mitbekommen, das Sean Renard im Büro aufgetaucht war und das Video mitangesehen hatte, „stoppen Sie", fordert er Wu auf, er hatte was entdeckt, „zoomen sie ran", Sean zeigt auf die Hand mit der ein Entführer die Tür schließt, „sehen Sie das Tattoo?" Hank und Wu hatten es schon mal gesehen, in einen der Bücher von Nick, „das Zeichen der Warane." Sean nickt, „ob es ihnen gefällt oder nicht, sie müssen mir jetzt vertrauen." Das fällt besonders Hank schwer, „warum sollten wir das tun." Sean holt tief Luft, „weil Sie meine Hilfe brauchen werden." Wu nickt zustimmend, „was haben Sie vor." Sean bittet sie in sein Büro und teilt ihm mit was er vor hat.

Nick geht in ihrem Loft auf und ab, er ist kurz vorm durchdrehen, er war jetzt seit 3 Stunden zuhause und er konnte nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten und das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand, er konnte weder seine Mom anrufen oder seine Freunde informieren, er konnte nichts anders tun als abwarten.

Rosalee erwachte nach einer langen Nacht in den Armen ihres Ehemannes, „guten Morgen Ehemann", begrüßt sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Guten Morgen Ehefrau", Monroe zieht Rosalee in seine Arme, er will sie gerade küssen, als er jemanden an seiner Tür hämmern hört und sturmklingeln. Rosalee folgt Monroe nach unten, sie weiß sofort als sie den Blick von Hank sieht das etwa wirklich schlimmes passiert ist. „Adalind wurde entführt, Adalind und Kelly." Monroe geht es wie seiner Frau, „was sagst du da", er lässt Hank rein, der ihnen erzählt was sie bis jetzt heraus gefunden haben. „Der Captian denkt das sie Nick überwachen, deswegen können wir nicht zu ihm." Rosalee sieht das etwas anders, „gib uns 5 Minuten."

Hank und Monroe können es nicht glauben, das Nick ihnen nichts von dem Geheimgang erzählt hat. Rosalee muss lächeln, was ihr wieder vergeht als sie an ihre Freundin denkt, sie bittet Monroe die Tür zum Geheimgang zu öffnen, sie nimmt ihre Taschenlampe, „folgt mir."

Als jemand an der Tür vom Geheimgang klopft, hofft Nick das es Adalind ist, denn sie weiß als einzige von dem Zugang, „Ada…", er verstummt als er sieht das Monroe ihn anschaut, „woher", mehr bringt er nicht raus, er ist viel zu erleichtert ihn zu sehen, er hilft ihm rein und danach Rosalee und Hank. „Wir wissen bescheid", teilt Hank im mit. Nick atmet erleichtert auf, „wie habt ihr es herausgefunden." Hank nimmt sein Handy und zeigt Nick das Video das Wu ihm auf sein Handy geschickt hat, „du wirst überwacht." Nick schluckt „woher?" Hank reicht ihm ein Handy, „Adalinds Nummer ist eingespeichert." Nick sucht ihren Namen, was nicht weiter schwer ist, denn ihre Name ist der einzige, „das ist nicht ihre Nummer." Hank nickt zustimmend, „wir haben einen Plan." Nick schluckt, „wer ist wir?" Hank kratz sich am Kopf, „Wu der Captian und ich." Nick fehlen die Worte, „seiner Familie habe ich es zu verdanken das Adalind und Kelly entführt wurden." Hank schluckt, „er war geschockt", versichert er Nick, „Wu bleibt in seiner Nähe", verspricht er ihm, „jetzt erzähl was du weißt." Nick holt tief Luft und erzählt ihm alles, fast alles, das Juliette daran beteiligt war, verschweigt er erst mal. „Jetzt ergibt euer Verhalten gestern einen Sinn", Rosalee umarmt Nick, „du bekommst deine Familie zurück." Das hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Adalind atmet erleichtert auf als sie ihren Wagen erblickt, ihre Mutter hatte Wort gehalten, ihre Lakaien hatten sie wie verabredet zu ihrem Wagen gebracht. Sie schnappte sich Kellys Sitzt und ging auf zittrigen Beinen zu ihrem Wagen, sie hört noch den Wagen wegfahren, als plötzlich Sean Renard vor ihr auftauchte, „ich hatte nichts damit zu tun", versichert er ihr, „kannst du fahren." bittet Adalind ihn, sie geht zur Beifahrerseite und schnallt Kellys Sitz hier fest, „Mist", sie will Kelly rausnehmen, sie hat Angst ihn auch nur für 1 Minute allein zulassen und solange würde es noch nicht mal dauern ihr Auto umrunden. „Ich passe auf ihn auf", verspricht er Adalind. Sie hol tief Luft und rennt um den Wagen rum, sie atmet erleichtert auf als sie den Motor starrtet. „Fahr die Straße runter", befiehlt Sean ihr, „dort ist ein Parkhaus, du wirst dort von Wu erwartet." Adalind schluckt, „wenn das eine Falle ist." Sean reicht ihr ein Handy durchs Fenster, „vertrau mir." Sie sieht ihn zu seinem Wagen gehen und sie sieht wie er etwas in das Funkgerät sagt.

Adalind holt tief Luft sie startet den Wagen und drückt die grüne Taste auf dem Handy. „Adalind", hört sie Wu ihren Namen Sekunden später sagen, „fahr in die zweite Etage, dort warte ich auf dich mit einen neuen Wagen." Adalind nickt und fährt los, „ist Nick bei euch." Wu beobachtet die Straße, „nein", er ist erleichtert als er ihren Wagen sieht, was ihm aber nicht gefällt ist der Wagen der ihm folgt, „fahre ruhig hier hoch." Wu hat immer noch den Wagen im Blick, der jetzt an der Straße hält, „verdammt", er nimmt sein Funkgerät in die Hand, „sie verfolgen Adalind." Damit hatte Sean Renard gerechnet, „wir haben an alles gedacht", versichert er Wu, „halten sie sich einfach an den Plan."

Nick kann kaum glauben was er hört, „das ist der absolute Wahnsinn", er ist alles andere als begeistert. „Das du ihm nicht vertraust verstehe ich", Hank legt Nick die Hände auf die Schultern, „vertraue Wu und mir." Hank verabschiedet sich von den dreien, „ich melde mich wenn es vorbei ist." Nick sieht Hank durch die Luke zum Geheimgang verschwinden, „glaubt er wirklich das ich hier warte." Monroe nickt, „wenn alles nach Plan verläuft ruft deine Frau dich in 10 Minuten an." Nick passt es absolut nicht, „sollte den beiden was passieren." Mehr braucht er nicht zu sagen, denn alle wissen was dann passiert, denn dann würde Köpft rollen.

Adalind ist erleichtert als sie Wu sieht, der ihr das Handy abnimmt und wegwirft, er reicht ihr ein neues, „damit kannst du Nick anrufen", Wu geht zur Beifahrerseite und nimmt Kelly aus den Sitz, er geht zu einen schwarzen Golf, er setzt Kelly in den Kindersitz und schnallt ihn fest, „auf der Fahrerseite ist ein Hut", teilt er Adalind mit, „setzt ihn auf und auch die Brille." Adalind macht was er verlangt und geht zur Fahrerseite, sie setzt sich rein, „wie geht's weiter." Wu beugt sich durchs Fahrerfenster, „jetzt fährst du vorschriftsmäßig aus der Garage raus und drückst erst den grünen Knopf wenn du Richtung Gewerbegebiet bist." Adalind weiß sofort was Wu damit meint, „Danke." Sie startet den Motor und holt noch mal tief Luft und fährt aus der Tiefgarage raus.

Sean Renard atmet erleichtert auf, als er sieht wie Adalind in den Golf um die Hausecke verschwindet, „jetzt", gibt er den Befehl zum Zugriff. Wu fährt in Adalinds Wagen aus der Garage raus und hofft das alles nach Plan verläuft. Er war kaum raus als die Verfolger ihn umzingelten. Womit diese aber nicht gerechnet hatten, war das Sean Renard und sein Team sie einkreisten, es ist ihnen gelungen, sie konnten einen Teil der Entführer der Staatsanwältin Adalind Burkhardt und ihrem Sohn festnehmen. Was aber weder Hank noch Wu wussten das die Cops alle Wesen waren, sie waren außerdem Mitglieder in der Resitance, „was wird Burkhardt mit ihnen machen?" Sean wird das von einem Cop gefragt der erst kurze Zeit bei Ihnen auf dem Revier ist, „Walden, das werden wir in kürze erfahren." Walden nickt, „wir bringen sie zu dem Versteck, wir warten dort auf weitere Anweisungen." Sean nickt, er wendet sich Hank und Wu zu, „fahrt zu Nick und Adalind." Wu nickt und geht zu dem Golf, er sitzt gerade drin als er drei Schüsse hört. Hank der gerade einsteigen wollte hat in Gegensatz zu Wu alles mit angesehen, „verdammt", er rennt zum Captian, der auf dem Boden liegt, er hatte drei Schüsse abbekommen. Wu und zwei weitere Cops standen mit gezogener Waffe und suchten auf den Dächern der Häuser nach den Schützen. Der schon dabei weiter aufzuräumen, die Cops verletzte er nur, anders sah es mit den Waranen aus, bei ihnen machte er kurzen Prozess, er tötete alle 6 und verschwand dann im Nirgendwo.

Nick starrte auf das Handy, das einfach nicht klingeln wollte, „warum ruft sie nicht an?", er schaut zu Rosalee und Monroe, die am Tisch sitzen und versuchen Ruhe auszustrahlen, aber so gut kennt Nick seine Freunde, das es ihnen ähnlich ging, sie waren auch besorgt. Als das Handy endlich klingelte, zitterten seine Hände als er den grünen Knopf am Handy drückt.

Adalind war auf den Weg zum Eingang zu dem Tunnel, sie warf erneut einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, niemand folgte ihr, außerdem wollte sie endlich nach 26 Stunden in denen sie von Nick getrennt war endlich seine Stimme hören, sie warf noch einen Blick auf Kelly, der sie anlächelte, dieses Lächeln erinnerte Adalind an ihren Mann, Adalind drückte den grünen Knopf, sie schaute zu Kelly, der lächelt, sein Lächeln wird größer als er plötzlich die Stimme von seinem Dad hört.

„Nick", Adalind atmet erleichtert auf. „Schatz, geht's euch gut?", hört sie ihn sagen, „wo seit ihr?" Adalind schluckt, „uns geht's gut", sie schaut sich in der Gegend um, „ich fahre gerade über die Eisenbahnschienen." Mehr muss Nick nicht wissen, „ich kommen euch entgegen." Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, „wie geht's Dir?" Nick ist schon dabei die Leiter runter zu klettern und so muss sich Adalind etwas gedulden, bis sie die beruhigenden Worte hört, „mir geht's gut. Wir sehen uns gleich", verspricht er ihr, sie hört ihn laufen. „ich lege jetzt auf", hört sie Nick zu seinem Entsetzen sagen, „ich bin angekommen, Kelly und ich kommen Dir entgegen." Nick gefällt das absolut nicht, „kannst du nicht noch 5 Minuten auf und ab fahren, ich will nicht das Du allein durch die Gasse geht's." Adalind versteht Nick, „okay. 5 Minuten", Adalind gibt wieder Gas und fährt die Straße wieder hoch, als sie umdreht und die Straße wieder runterfährt sieht sie Nick, der völlig außer Atem ist, hinter ihm tauchen Rosalee und Monroe auf, die auch völlig außer Atem sind, sie schaut zu Kelly, der sie anlächelt, Adalind gibt Gas und fährt zu ihrem Mann und ihren Freunden.

Nick weiß instinktiv das in den schwarzen Golf Adalind und Kelly sitzen, er springt zur Seite als er neben ihm zum stehen kommt, er atmet erleichtert auf als er seine Frau erkennt, er rennt um den Wagen rum und öffnet die Tür und zieht Adalind aus den Wagen, sie kann sich gar nicht so schnell abschnallen, aber das ist ihr auch egal, sie will einfach nur in Nicks Armen liegen. Was in wenigen Sekunden passiert, Nick erdrückt sie fast.

Rosalee hatte das erwartet und so ging sie zu Kelly und nahm ihn aus den Sitz, sie atmete erleichtert auf und drückt den kleinen Mann an sich, der seinen Kopf zu seinen Eltern umdreht. Monroe sieht das, er räuspert laut, „hier hat dich noch jemand vermisst." Nick schaut auf, er nimmt Adalind an die Hand und geht zu seinem Sohn, er nimmt Rosalee Kelly ab und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, er schaut auf zu seiner Frau, die Kelly an Bauch kitzelt, „euch geht's wirklich gut?" Adalind nickt, „lass uns nach Hause gehen."

Adalind erinnert sich auf dem Weg zum Loft daran was gestern für ein Tag war, sie bleibt stehen, „ich habe eure Hochzeit verpasst." Rosalee nickt, sie zieht ihre Freundin in ihre Arme, „was ist überhaupt passiert, wer hat dich entführt?" Adalind schaut zu Nick, „drin", sie lächelt Nick an, der Kelly auf dem Arm hat und sie anlächelt, „ich erzähle euch alles drin." Monroe öffnet die Tür und lässt Adalind rein, die erst jetzt begreift das sie in Sicherheit ist und jetzt passiert das was Rosalee schon lange erwartet hat, sie bricht zusammen, Monroe kann sie gerade noch auffangen. Nick ist geschockt, er reicht Kelly Rosalee und nimmt Monroe seine Frau ab, die langsam wieder zu sich kommt, „was ist passiert?", will Sie von ihm wissen. Nick drückt Adalind an sich, „du bist zusammen gebrochen." Adalind schluckt, sie bittet Nick sie runter zulassen. „Vergiss es", er will mit ihr durch die Lucke klettern, aber das geht nicht und so lässt Nick sie runter, „geht's?" Adalind nickt und krabbelt durch die Lucke, der Weg zurück zum Loft kostet sie viel Kraft, aber irgendwie schafft sie es, sie kann erst wirklich glauben das Sie wieder zuhause ist, als sie neben Nick auf dem Sofa sitzt.

Rosalee und Monroe geben den dreien etwas Zeit für sich. Sie kochen Kaffee und machen ein paar Sandwichs, „sollten wir nicht Marge anrufen, oder Thomas." Rosalee schaut zu Adalind, die aufschaut und sie anlächelt.

Adalind schaut zu Monroe und dann zu Nick, ihr fällt wieder ein was mit ihm passiert ist. „Monroe Rosalee", sie ruft die zwei zu ihnen. Monroe setzt sich Nick gegenüber, der immer noch Kelly auf den Arm hat. Rosalee stellt das Tablett auf den Tisch und setzt sich neben Monroe, sie schauen beide zu Adalind, die jetzt Nick anschaut, „gib mir bitte dein Handy", eben viel ihr wieder ein was sie als erstes, nein als zweites tun wollte wenn sie wieder zu Hause war. Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen und gibt es ihr.

Kelly und Teresa waren zusammen mit Meisner unterwegs in Frankreich, sie hatten einen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von Conrad Bonaparte gefunden, wenn alles nach Plan verlief, dann würden Sie ihn heute ausschalten können, alles war perfekt geplant. Als ihr Handy klingelte, bekam Kelly einen Blick der sie hätte töten können von Martin Meisner zugeworfen. „Es ist Nick", stellt sie entschuldigend fest, sie geht ans Handy, „Nick", begrüßt sie ihren Sohn. „Ich bin's Adalind", begrüßt sie ihre Schwiegermutter, „was immer ihr für heute geplant habt verschiebt es." Kelly will schon protestieren, aber Adalind lässt sie nicht zu Wort kommen, „meine Mutter hat Kelly und mich entführt, sie hat dafür gesorgt das Nick kein Grimm mehr ist", Adalind lässt Nick nicht aus den Augen, der sie fassungslos ansieht, „Ich will das ihr sie findet, dein Blut und das Blut von Trubel, gibt es in eine Spritze mit etwas Kochsalzlösung und spritzt es ihr. Ich will das ihr Sie am Leben lasst, sie soll ihr Leben als normalen Mensch verbringen. Außerdem brauche ich alle Bücher von ihr, alle Bücher bringt sie mit nach Portland." Kelly ist geschockt, „wie geht's Nick?" Adalind sieht zu Nick, „das kannst du ihn nachher selber fragen. Meine Mom war in Begleitung von Waranen." Adalind hört Kelly fluchen, was sie zum schmunzeln bringt, „Nick ruft dich nachher an. Tschüß." Kelly schaut auf ihr Handy, sie ist fassungslos, „sie hat aufgelegt, einfach aufgelegt." Trubel will wissen was passiert ist, Kelly erzählt es ihnen. Meisner schaut zum Anwesen in dem sie Bonaparte vermuten, „ich weiß nicht ob wir so eine Gelegenheit noch mal bekommen", er nimmt sein Handy in die Hand, „finden sie heraus wo Catherine Schade sich aufhält und informieren sie mich." Meisner legt auf, „dein Sohn ist jetzt wichtiger." Das sieht Kelly auch so.

„Nick ist was", kommt geschockt von Monroe, nachdem Adalind aufgelegt hat. „Meine Mutter hat im Auftrag des Königshauses dafür gesorgt das Nick kein Grimm mehr ist." Nick ist geschockt, „wie?", will er von seiner Frau wissen. „Die verfluchte Zwillingsschwester", teilt sie ihm mit, „du hast nicht mit mir geschlafen sondern mit…" Nick unterbricht sie, „ich habe nicht mit Juliette geschlafen." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „Juliette war ihr Komplize", jetzt fällt Adalind erst wieder ein was Nick gesagt hat, „hast du nicht." Nick schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „habe ich nicht", er reicht Kelly Rosalee, „ich weiß nicht was passiert wäre wenn Sie mich nur in Unterwäsche hier bei uns zu Hause empfangen hätte, aber so habe ich es schon gespürt nachdem Sie mir ihre Hand auf dem Arm gelegt hat." Adalind atmete erleichtert auf. Ebenso Monroe, „heißt das jetzt das Nick doch noch ein Grimm ist?" Das wüsste Adalind auch gern, „Monroe", mehr muss Adalind nicht zu ihm sagen, er weiß sofort was Sie meint. Monroe verwandelt sich in einen Blutbader, er beugt sich über den Tisch und schaut Nick in die Augen, er kann nicht glauben was er sieht, „du bist kein Grimm mehr." Rosalee reicht Kelly Monroe, sie schaut Nick ebenfalls in die Augen, „es stimmt", sie schaut zu Nick, der richtig geschockt aussieht, er versteht nicht wie das passieren konnte, „der Trank", er schaut zu seiner Frau, „ich musste was trinken." Adalind schluckt, „es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten einem Grimm seine Kräfte zu nehmen, die verfluchte Zwillingsschwester, diesen Zauber kann man wieder rückgängig machen", sie schluckt erneut, „aber dieser Trank, soweit ich weiß gibt es keinen weg diesen Zauber rückgängig zu machen."Monroe hat recht." Afa ebenfallse beugt sich ebenfallst hat. Meisnert nach Portland."aer Mensch Nick lehnt sich zurück, er schaut zu Rosalee, Monroe und Adalind, er schaut sie ungläubig an, „ich bin kein Grimm mehr", stellt er geschockt fest.

24 September 2018

Adalind und Nick kommen gerade von einer Vorsorgeuntersuchung von Marge zurück, Adalind musste noch immer über Nicks Reaktion schmunzeln. „Es ist immer noch nicht lustig", faucht Nick sie von der Seite an, neckisch, „da wollen wir zum ersten mal wissen was wir bekommen und was machen dir Zwei verstecken sich." Adalind beist sich auf ihre Lippen, sie muss sich das Lachen verkneifen. „Es ist immer noch nicht lustig", stellt er erneut fest. Sie fahren vor dem Haus von Monroe und Rosalee vor, die beiden passen heute auf ihre drei 1jährigen und Kelly, der bald 4 Jahre wird und Diana die in wenigen Monaten 2 Jahren wird, „ob die zwei mit unseren Zwergen fertig geworden sind?" Adalind beist sich auf die Unterlippe, „Kelly ist ein kleiner Sturkopf und Diana ist zur Zeit ein wenig zickig." Nick kann seiner Frau nicht wiedersprechen, „na dann los auf in die Hölle der Löwen."

Monroe und Rosalee schauten sich mit Diana und Kelly ihr Hochzeitsalbum an. Diana hatte es im Regal entdeckt und wollte es sich ansehen. Als sie ihren Dad sah, schaute sie zu ihre Tante auf, „Daddy", sie zeigt auf Nick und ihr kleiner Finger wandert zu der Frau neben ihrem Dad, „Mommy." Rosalee schluckt, wie sollte Sie einer 2 Jährigen erklären das es sich nicht um ihre Mommy handelt.

Adalind steht in der Tür, Monroe hatte sie reingelassen, sie schluckt, als sie das Bild sieht, es erinnerte sie an die schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens. Adalind geht zu Diana, sie streichelt ihr über ihre blonden Locken, „hallo Süße." Diana schaut auf, „du siehst hübsch aus." Kelly nickt, „Mommy ist immer hübsch." Adalind lächelt ihren Sohn an, der das Ebenbild von Nick ist, „wollt ihr zwei nicht noch ein wenig in den Garten." Kelly springt auf, er nimmt seine Schwester an die Hand und geht mit ihr nach draußen, gefolgt von Monroe, der in der Tür stehen bleibt und die zwei beobachtet. „Sorry", entschuldigt sich Rosalee bei Adalind, „Diana hat es entdeckt." Adalind versteht Rosalee, „unser Album schaut sie im Augenblick mindestens 2 Mal in der Woche an." Nick geht zu Adalind, er umarmt Sie von hinten, er küsst Sie auf den Hals, „du bist die Prinzessin und ich dein Prinz." Rosalee schmunzelt, „wir wollten es eigentlich erst morgen Abend beim Dinner verkünden, Monroe und ich wollen noch mal heiraten, am Samstag." Adalinds Augen werden immer größer, „in 2 Tagen." Rosalee lächelt, „ja, die Gästeliste, Hank, Wu, meine Mom, Monroes Eltern, Bud samt Familie und Ihr mit den Kindern." Adalind lächelt, „ich freue mich."

2 Tage später ist es soweit, sie treffen sich alle im Park im abgelegenen Teil, dort hatten Monroe und Rosalee ein Zelt aufbauen lassen, der Party-Service hatte schon das Essen aufgebaut, alles war vorbereitet, es fehlten nur noch die Braut und ihre Trauzeugin. Hank der sie symbolisch trauen würde, stand schon auf seinem Platz und schaute zu Monroe der mit Nick noch auf die Hauptperson wartete.

Adalind musste sich erneut das Lachen verkneifen, denn obwohl Rosalee und Monroe jetzt schon seit 3 Jahren verheiratet waren, war sie total nervös. Rosalee warf Adalind einen grimmigen Blick zu, „höre auf dich über mich lustig zu machen." Adalind nickt, sie bekommt auf einmal einen Glanz in ihren Augen, denn Rosalee nur zu gut kennt, sie geht zu Adalind, die ein dunkelblaues Strickkleid trägt, sie legt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, „sie treten schon ganz schön heftig." Adalind kann ihrer Freundin nicht wieder sprechen, „wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen, Adalind streicht Rosalee eine Locke aus der Stirn, „falls ich es Dir noch nicht gesagt habe, du sieht toll aus." Rosalee schaut an sich runter, sie trägt ein dunkelrotes Etuikleid, „findest du." Adalind nickt und greift hinter sich und überreicht Rosalee einen Strauß mit Herbstblumen, „denn soll ich Dir von Monroe geben." Rosalee lächelt.

Als Monroe und Rosalee vor Hank stehen, holt dieser tief Luft, „Monroe und Rosalee, als ihr uns von dieser verrückten Idee erzählt habt, wollte ich euch für verrückt erklären, aber dann ist mir eingefallen was ihr in den letzten Jahren alles durchgemacht, was heißt ihr, wir alle, da fand ich diese Idee gar nicht mehr so verrückt", er schaute zu Adalind, in ihren Augen standen schon Tränen, sein Blick wanderte zu Nick, der wie seine Frau einen dunkelbauen Anzug trägt, auch er ist sehr gerührt, „wir alle haben einiges durchgemacht, aber uns allen geht es gut und diese Zeremonie heute ist nicht nur für euch, sie ist für uns alle." Hank räuspert sich, er schaut zu Monroe und dann zu Rosalee, „für mich seid ihr neben Nick und Adalind das perfekte Paar, eure Liebe gibt mit die Hoffnung das irgendwo das es draußen eine Person gibt die perfekt zu mir passt", er schaut zu Wu, „oder zu meinen ewigen Begleiter bei euren Feiern die wir im Laufe der Jahre besuchen durften, es waren tolle Feiern, aber diese hier ist besonders für eine Person", er schaute zu Adalind, was alle Anwesenden verstehen, er nickt und wendet sich dem Brautpaar zu, „Monroe willst du Rosalee zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen, Sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet."

Monroe nickt, er schaut zu Rosalee, „danke für unserer tolles Leben, danke für unserer Kinder und danke für deine Liebe." Er schaut zu Hank, „ja ich will."

Hank lächelt, er schaut zu Rosalee, die ihren Mann mit soviel Liebe ansieht, er räuspert sich leise, „Rosalee willst du Monroe zu deinem Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet."

Rosalee holt tief Luft, „ich hätte nie erwartet das mein Leben so perfekt ist, das ist es, jeder Tag seit dem wir zwei uns begegnet sind ist ein Geschenk für mich, genauso wie unsere Kinder. Danke. Ich liebe dich."

Hank schluckt, „ihr habt im bei sein der Familie und Freunde erneut einander versprochen euch in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zu lieben und zu ehren, das erlaubt mir nun euch erneut zu Mann und Frau zu erklären." Er zwinkert Monroe zu, „du darfst deine Frau jetzt küssen." Monroe nickt und nimmt seine Frau in den Arm und küsst sie. Alle klatschen, Nick der zu seinen Kindern schaut muss lächeln als er sieht das auch Kelly und Diana klatschen.

Die Feier im Park war was besonders, fand jedenfalls Adalind, die neben Rosalee saß schaut zu Nick, der sie ohne Worte versteht. Adalind und er stehen auf und nehmen ein Glas in die Hand, Nick mit echten Champagner, Adalind mit Apfelschorle, „Monroe Rosalee, diese Rede haben wir vor drei Jahren eingeübt, Adalind und ich haben Tag und Nacht daran gefeilt sie sollte perfekt sein." Adalind wirft Nick einen Blick zu, der ihm sagt das er endlich beginnen soll. Nick hebt sein Glas hoch, „das hatte ich nicht beabsichtigt als ich Monroe zu Dir geschickt habe, aber als ich euch das erste mal zusammen erlebt habe, wusste ich das hier eine Große Liebesgeschichte beginnt. Der Glaube…"

Adalind übernimmt jetzt, „der Glaube an euch gibt euch die Kraft das Leben zu meistern, jeden Tag aufs neue. Am Ende ist es eure Liebe…"

Nick ist jetzt wieder dran, „eure Liebe die allen zeigt das es egal ist ob man ein Mensch ist, ein Wesen, Grimm oder was auch immer ist, alles was zählt ist die Liebe und die Hoffnung…"

Adalind lächelt, „die Hoffnung das die Wünsche und Träume die man mit in eine Beziehung bringt sich auf die eine oder andere Art in Erfüllung gehen. Wir wünschen euch das all eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen, das euer Leben gesegnet ist mit Liebe und einer großes Familie."

Nick schmunzelt, „der Wunsch ist mit einem Schlag in Erfüllung gegangen." Adalind schmunzelt, „auf Monroe und Rosalee", sie hebt ihr Glas und stoßt erst mit Rosalee und dann mit Monroe an, die beide sehr gerührt von der Rede der zwei sind. Besonders Rosalee ärgert es, dass sieht Adalind ihr an, „okay, du solltest wissen das dieser Tag ab sofort für mich euer Hochzeitstag ist", bringt sie Rosalee auf andere Gedanken. Rosalee lächelt und zwinkert ihrer Schwester zu, „ich werde jetzt den Brautstrauß werfen." Sie dreht sich um und so sieht sie nicht das Diana auf ihre kleinen Füssen zu Rosalees Schwester rennt und es tatsächlich schaft die so aus den Konzept zu bringen das es Diana gelingt den Strauß zu fangen. Nick's entsetzter Blick bringt alle zum lachen, aber am lautesten lacht seine Frau…

Jetzt seid ihr dran, was sagt ihr, wie hat es euch gefallen 👍👎


	13. Chapter 13

Danke für eure tollen Nachrichten, ich bin sehr gespannt was ihr über dieses Kapitel denkt!?

Nicks Kräfte

Nick konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, er war kein Grimm mehr, was er immer noch nicht verstand war wie das passieren konnte, „erkläre es mir noch mal", fordert er seine Frau auf. „Es gibt 2 Möglichkeiten einen Grimm seiner Kräfte zu berauben", sie kniet sich aufs Sofa, sie sieht Nick direkt in die Augen, „die verfluchte Zwillingsschwester", wenn du mit Juliette geschlafen hättest, ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, ich weiß nur, dass dieser Zauber bewirkt das ein Grimm seiner Macht beraubt wird." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, „aber wenn ich richtig informiert bin, kann man diesen Zauber umkehren." Adalind nickt, „wir hätten diesen Zauber Schritt für Schritt wiederholen müssen, nur hätte ich mich in Juliette verwandeln müssen." Das hatte Nick verstanden, „okay, was hat es mit diesem Trank auf sich?" Adalind schluckt, „diesen Trank kennen nur wenige Hexenbiester, er wurde vor 800 Jahren entwickelt, die Grimms haben Jagd auf Hexenbiester gemacht, sie wollten den Grimms zeigen das sie nicht unbesiegbar sind, ich weiß nur das dieser Zauber sehr kompliziert ist und falls es ein Gegenmittel gibt, wird dieser Trank ebenso kompliziert sein, ich habe nur noch nie davon gehört." Nick fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, „das heißt also das dieser Trank endgültig ist." Adalind nickt, sie hört Kelly weinen, „ich werde mal nach Kelly schauen."

Rosalee sieht ihr hinterher, sie schaut zu Nick, der ihr ebenfalls mit Blicken gefolgt ist, „sie steht noch völlig neben sich", stellt Rosalee fest, „Monroe und ich werden mal nachforschen, für jeden Zauber gibt es einen Gegenzauber." Nick schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ihr zwei fahrt in die Flitterwochen." Monroe schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „nicht solange wir nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit wissen das es wirklich keinen Gegenzauber gibt." Nick erkennt an den Blicken der Zwei das Protest zwecklos ist, er will sie gerade noch mal bitten es sich anders zu überlegen, als sein Handy klingelt, Nick sieht Hanks Namen auf dem Display, „Hank", Nicks Augen werden immer größer, „haltet mich auf den laufenden." Nick wirft sein Handy auf den Tisch, „Sean Renard ist angeschossen wurden", er erzählt Monroe und Rosalee was passiert ist. „Hank und Wu sind im Krankenhaus und Kollegen von uns suchen nach dem Attentäter, außerdem haben sie alle Entführer von Adalind und Kelly getötet." Monroe atmet erleichtert auf. „Das heißt wir werden nie erfahren wer Sie beauftragt hat?", Adalind hatte an der Wand gestanden und ihnen zugehört, „es sein den deine Mom findet was heraus." Nick steht auf und geht zu Adalind, er nimmt sie in den Arm, die zwei stehen einfach nur da und halten sich fest. Monroe gibt Rosalee ein Zeichen, die zwei verschwinden und lassen sie erst mal allein, sie brauchten Ruhe um das alles zu verarbeiten.

Zwei Wochen waren seit ihrer Entführung vergangen, in ihrem Loft fühlte Adalind sich sicher, aber wenn Sie mit Kelly einen Spaziergang im Park machte oder Rosalee im Kräuterladen besuchte, hatte sie immer das Gefühl das sie beobachtet wurde, sie hasste es, sie wollte sich wieder sicher fühlen. „Geht's Dir gut?", Rosalee hatte Tee für sie zubereitet und reichte Adalind eine Tasse. „Nein", sie redete genau mit zwei Personen über die Entführung, mit Nick und Rosalee, „weißt du was ich am meisten hasse." Rosalee schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, sie hört Adalind weiter zu „als ich in der Gewalt meiner Mutter war, ich habe mir zum ersten Mal meine Kräfte zurück gewünscht." Was Rosalee versteht, „du wolltest Kelly beschützen." Adalind nickt, „das sage ich mir auch immer wieder", sie geht zu Kelly, der sie anlächelt, sie lächelt zurück und schaut zu Rosalee, „habt ihr was herausgefunden." Rosalee schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „bis jetzt noch nicht." Adalind schluckt, „morgen kommt Nicks Mom zurück, sie bringt die Bücher meiner Mutter mit, vielleicht findet ihr dort einen Zauber."

Hank, Nick und Monroe kamen gerade von einem Besuch von Sean Renard. „Adalind ist hier", kommt ein wenig erleichtert von Nick. „Sie fängt sich schon wieder", versichert Monroe ihm. Das hofft Nick jedenfalls, „was haltet ihr von Renards Mutter." Hank grinst, „sie scheint nett zu sein." Nick schmunzelt und betritt den Laden, als er sieht wie Adalind zusammenzuckt, geht er zu ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm, „wie war dein Tag?" Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, „wie geht's Sean?", sie löst sich sanft aus Nicks Armen, sie sieht zwischen Nick, Hank und Monroe hin und her. „Es geht ihm besser", teilt Nick ihr mit, „seine Mutter ist bei ihm." Adalind schaut zu Nick, „Elizabeth Lascelles ist in Portland." Nick sollte sich nicht darüber wundern das seine Frau die Mutter von Sean Renard kennt, aber irgendwas passierte mit seiner Frau, „fahr mit Kelly schon mal nach Hause", sie schaut zu Rosalee und Monroe, „begleitet ihr mich."

Nick ahnt wo seine Frau hinwill, „Rosalee und Monroe können auf Kelly aufpassen, ich werde dich begleiten." Adalind holt tief Luft, „nein", sie streichelt Kelly übers Köpfchen, „es kostet mich eine Menge Kraft zu ihm zu fahren, aber ich muss unbedingt mit Elizabeth reden." Nick weiß das, „deswegen will ich dich ja begleiten." Adalind schüttelt verneinend ihren Kopf, „ich vertraue Rosalee und Monroe, aber wenn es um Kelly geht muss ich wissen das du oder ich bei ihm sind, was wenn erneut jemand versucht ihn zu entführen, Kelly sollte dann wenigstens einen von uns bei sich haben." Nick sieht das etwas anders, aber kommt nicht dazu ihr das zu sagen, denn Adalind nimmt einfach ihre Tasche und verlässt den Laden, an der Tür bleibt sie stehen, „kommt ihr." Rosalee nickt und folgt Adalind. Monroe bittet Hank und Nick hierzubleiben um auf sie zu warten.

Als Monroe den Laden verlassen hat, geht Nick zu Kelly, er nimmt ihm auf dem Arm, „deine Mom hat mir widersprochen." Hank grinst, „ja hat sie." Nick versteht nicht was daran so lustig ist. „Ihr habt eine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Das ist für Nick nichts Neues, „und?" Hank grinst weiter, „naja ich habe das noch nie gesehen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „wir streiten genauso wie jedes andere Paar."

Auch Adalind muss sich auf den Weg zu Sean Renard anhören das man Nick und Sie noch nie so erlebt hat. Adalind schmunzelt, „glaub mir wenn wir nachher zuhause sind geht's weiter." Rosalee schmunzelt, „denkst du Seans Mutter weiß was über den Trank den Nick bekommen hat." Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, sie fahren gerade auf den Parkplatz, „danke das ihr mich begleitet."

Nick wickelt gerade Kelly, als Wu den Kräuterladen betritt, „wow", er hält sich seine Nase zu, „was ist das." Hank der auch schon auf Abstand gegangen ist, antwortet ihm „Kelly!" Wu fallen bald die Augen aus den Kopf, „manoman." Nick wirft den beiden einen Blick zu, der die zwei zum schmunzeln bringt, „was willst du hier?" Nick dachte eigentlich das Wu an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und sich erneut die Überwachungskameras ansieht. „Ich habe was entdeckt." Er holte aus der Tasche seinen Laptop und öffnete ein Programm, er zeigt ihnen eine Video, auf dem ein Mann sich der Kreuzung nähert an der Adalinds Entführer getötet wurde. „Weißt du wer das ist?" Wu nickt, „ein FBI Agent, Weston Stuart." Nick nimmt Kelly auf den Arm, „jetzt wird es kompliziert."

Adalind betritt als erste das Krankenzimmer. Sean Renard hatte damit nun absolut nicht gerechnet, „Adalind", begrüßt er sie, er sieht hinter ihr Monroe und Rosalee das Zimmer betreten, „was ist passiert?" Adalind begrüßt erst mal seine Mutter, „Elizabeth", sie geht zu ihr und reicht ihr die Hand, „wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen." Elizabeth nickt, „schön dich zu sehen. Ich habe gehört du hast geheiratet und ein Kind." Adalind lächelt, „stimmt und im Augenblick ist mein Mann sehr sauer auf mich." Rosalee lächelt nur, sie wendet sich Sean zu, „wie geht's Ihnen." Sean schluckt, „besser", er wendet sich Adalind zu, „das mit Nick tut mir leid." Adalind bezweifelt das ein wenig, „wusstet du das Juliette und meine Mutter Kontakt hatten." Sean schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ich wusste noch nicht mal das Sie sich kennen." Adalind glaubt ihm mal, sie wendet sich seiner Mom zu, „weißt du was mit Nick passiert ist?" Elizabeth nickt, „der Legende nach gibt es einen Gegenzauber, aber der ist nur bestimmten Hexenbiestfamilien bekannt und die Familien die es wissen, haben es in ihren persönlichen Zauberbüchern eingetragen." Das hatte Adalind befürchtet, „weiß deine Familie von dem Zauber." Das muss Elizabeth leider verneinen, „aber ich werde mich mal umhören." Adalind nickt und wendet sich erneut Sean zu, „weißt du wo Juliette ist." Sean schluckt, „ja, aber ich habe Nick schon gesagt das ich es euch nicht sagen werde, Sie ist verletzt das Nick dich wegen Ihr verlassen hat." Das kann Adalind nicht mehr hören, „das ist jetzt über 2 Jahre her, langsam sollte sie darüber hinweg sein, außerdem dachte ich das Sie mit dir zusammen ist." Adalind verabschiedet sich von Sean und Elizabeth, in der Tür bleibt sie stehen und dreht sich zu Sean um, „danke das du dabei geholfen hast das ich sicher nach Hause komme."

Als Nick und Adalind ihr zu Hause betreten, nimmt Nick ihr Kelly ab und legt ihn in den Stubenwagen, er dreht sich zu seiner Frau um. „Ich hätte dich begleiten sollen." Adalind seufzt laut auf, „okay", sie geht zum Tresen in der Küche, sie setzt sich auf einen der Hocker und sieht zu Nick, der nicht versteht was seine Frau damit bezweckt, „leg los." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „womit?" Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „ich dachte wir streiten jetzt weiter." Nick schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf, „warum", er geht zu dem Hocker der neben ihr steht, „ich verstehe dich. Ich weiß das Du Angst hast, habe ich auch, wenn ich zur Arbeit fahre, ich freue mich jetzt schon auf den Tag an dem du zurück ins Büro kommst, dann weiß ich das Du umgeben von Cops bist." Adalind legt ihre Hand auf seine, „ich habe noch mal verlängert, ich bin noch nicht soweit, am sichersten fühle ich mich hier in unseren Loft und am sichersten fühle ich mich in deinen Armen." Nick schluckt, „auch jetzt noch." Adalind nickt, „ich liebe den Mann und nicht den Grimm oder Cop." Nick beugt sich rüber und gibt Adalind einen Kuss, „danke." Adalind lächelt, sie erstarrt als sie den Fahrstuhl hört, sie erwarten eigentlich keinen Besuch, aber als sie sieht wer aus den Fahrstuhl aussteigt, muss sie lächeln.

Trubel die als erste den Fahrstuhl verlässt, geht sofort zu Nick und umarmt ihn, was ein kleines Wunder ist, denn bis jetzt musste Nick immer den ersten Schritt machen. Kelly lächelt als sie das sieht, sie schaut zu Adalind, „kannst du mir bitte mit der Truhe helfen." Nick löst sich sanft aus dem Arm seiner Schwester, „Truhe", er geht zu seiner Mom, die ihn umarmt, „geht's Dir gut?" Nick lächelt, „ja." Kelly bezweifelt das, „lass uns erst mal die Truhe reinbringen und dann will ich alles wissen." Nick schluckt, er schaut zu seiner Frau, „haben wir genug Essen im Kühlschrank." Adalind grinst, „ich habe Lasagne vorbereitet", sie geht zum Kühlschrank und holt sie raus, „muss nur noch aufgewärmt werden." Kelly nickt, „dann kann ich ja noch ein wenig mit meinem Enkel schmusen", sie geht zum Stubenwagen und nimmt Kelly auf dem Arm, „hallo mein Schatz", sie drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, „ich hab dich so vermisst." Nick verdreht seine Augen und schaut zu seiner Frau, die Kelly und Kelly beobachtet, sie schauen sich einfach nur an und lächeln. Nick schnappt sich sein Handy und knipst die zwei. „Schickst du mir bitte das Bild", bitte Kelly ihren Sohn. „Geht sofort los", Nick schickt ihr das Foto und hilft dann seiner Frau beim Tisch decken.

Nach dem Essen stürzt sich Adalind sofort auf die Bücherkiste, dabei will Sie von Kelly wissen wie es mit ihrer Mutter gelaufen ist. „Sie ist ein Mensch", hört Adalind Trubel sagen, „Meisner und Mom haben die Warane ausgeschaltet und ich habe deiner Mutter die Spritze verpasst, sie war stinksauer als sie wieder zu sich gekommen ist." Kelly schluckt, „sie will Rache." Das weiß Adalind, „aber jetzt muss sie sich erst mal an ihr Leben als Mensch gewöhnen." Nick hoffte das es wirklich eine Zeit dauern wird, er schaut zu seiner Frau, die verschiedene Bücher auf den Tisch verteilt. „Sind das alle Bücher von ihr?" Adalind schaut zu Trubel und Kelly, Trubel antwortet ihr mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, „das sind alle Bücher, Meisner hat ihr keine Wahl gelassen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „Meisner", Nick schaut abwechselnd seine Mom und seine Schwester an. „Wir waren kurz davor Bonaparte auszuschalten." Adalind stoppt, „erzählt." Kelly zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „er ist uns entkommen, aber wir treffen uns mit Meisner in 4 Tagen in Casablanca." Das gefällt Nick nicht, aber er weiß auch, dass er seine Mom nicht daran hindern kann, diesen Mann zu jagen, „passt auf euch auf." Adalind sieht das ebenso, deswegen lässt sie die Bücher, erst mal Bücher sein und verbringt die 2 Tage die Kelly und Trubel in Portland sind mit den Beiden. Als sie sich am Flughafen von Ihnen verabschiedet, verspricht sie ihrer Schwiegermutter, dass sie alles tun wird damit Nick wieder ein Grimm wird, „ich werde einen Weg finden." Das weiß Kelly, „passt auf euch auf, das Juliette jetzt beim Königshaus lebt, gefällt mir nicht." Adalind auch nicht.

Als Nick am frühen Abend nach Hause kommt findet er seine Frau am Esstisch vor umgeben von Büchern, sie versucht gerade ein schwarzes Buch aufzubekommen, was ihr nicht gelingt. „Na du", Nick geht zu ihr und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „wie viele Bücher hast du schon durch." Adalind reibt sich ihre Stirn, „zu viele." Sie zeigt auf ein rotes Buch, „dort stehen Zaubersprüche und Flüche aller Art drin, aber nichts weißt auf einen Zaubertrank hin der uns helfen kann." Sie zeigt auf ein weißes Buch, „das habe ich geschüttelt", Adalind schlägt es wieder zu, „jetzt weiß ich vieles was ich nicht wissen wollte", Adalind zeigt auf das schwarze Buch das vor sich liegt, „dieses Buch muss ich erst mal aufbekommen." Nick lächelt, „schläft Kelly!" Adalind nickt nur, denn eben ist ihr was eingefallen, sie schnappt sich das Buch und geht zu Fahrstuhl, „bin gleich wieder da." Nick schaut ihr nur hinterher, denn er hatten an ihren Blick erkannt das Sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders war.

„Lässt du mich bitte rein", Adalind hatte Henrietta seit den Tag an dem Sie den Schutzzauber für ihr Haus gesprochen hatte, nicht mehr gesehen, „ich brauche deine Hilfe." Henrietta lächelt nur und folgt Adalind in ihren Salon. „Nick ist kein Grimm mehr", sie legt das Buch auf den Tisch, „meine Mutter hat versucht ihn mit der verfluchten Zwillingsschwester seine Macht zu rauben, aber Nick hat erkannt das nicht ich vor ihm stehe", Adalind zeigt auf das Buch, „kannst du es für mich öffnen." Henrietta nickt, „aber darin wirst du den Trank nicht finden", sie lehnt sich an die Wand, „diesen Zauber und Gegenzauber wird mündlich in einer Geschichte weitergeben", Henrietta zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „meine Familie kennt den Zaubertank nicht." Adalind schluckt, „das wollte ich nicht hören." Henrietta tut es leid ihr nicht helfen zu können, „das einzige was ich über diesen Zauber weiß ist dass es um die Geschichte der Grimms und Hexenbiester geht." Adalind verabschiedet sich von Henrietta, ziemlich schnell wie Henrietta feststellt, sie sieht Adalind hinterher, „sie hat schon davon gehört."

Hank und Wu waren zusammen mit Monroe und Rosalee im Kräuterladen, sie wurden gerade Zeuge wie ein paar Randalen ein Stein durch ein Fenster in Rosalees Labor warfen. „Was war das denn?", Hank hatte bemerkt das die zwei ein wenig Angespannt waren. „Das ist eine Vereinigung die gegen die Vermischung der Rasen ist, die Reinheitsliga, das ist die 3 Warnung." Hank kann kaum glauben was er hört, „wissen Nick und Adalind was hier los ist." Rosalee schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „sie haben zurzeit andere Probleme." Das versteht Wu zwar, „aber warum habt ihr dann nicht wenigstens Hank und mich eingeweiht." Monroe rauft sich die Haare, „das hier ist ein Wesen Problem, ihr könnt nichts dagegen tun." Hank will ihm schon antworten das, dass nicht wahr ist, aber er erkennt an Wus Blick das er es lassen sollte. „Habt ihr wenigstens den Wesenrat darüber informiert." Rosalee schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „der einzige der jetzt helfen könnte wäre Nick, Nick als Grimm." Hank nickt zustimmend, „vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Weg." Rosalee zeigt auf die vielen Bücher die auf ihren Labortisch liegen, „wir haben Sie alle durch, bis jetzt gibt es noch keinen Hinweis." Wu kann es nicht glauben, er nimmt eins der Bücher in die Hand, „so leicht geben wir nicht auf", er öffnet das Buch und fängt an mit Lesen.

Als Sie zurück ins Loft kommt, bekommt Nick keine Chance sie zu fragen wo sie war, den Adalind verschwindet in ihrem Büro und Nick der ihr folgt sieht sie auf den Boden knien, sie nimmt eine Diele raus, eine Diele von der Nick noch nicht mal wusste das Sie locker ist, aber noch bevor er sie fragen kann was Sie da macht, sieht er wie sie ein Buch rausholt, „was ist das?" Adalind setzt sich auf den Boden, „das ist mein Hexenbuch", sie klopft neben sich auf den Boden, „meine Großmutter wollte das ich schon als 6-Jährige meine eigenen Zaubersprüche und Flüche aufschreibe", Adalind öffnet es mit einem Schlüssel, „sie hat mir außerdem eine Geschichte erzählt, die ich mir merken sollte, ausserdem sollte ich die Zaubertränke aufschreiben." Nick versteht immer noch nicht warum sie ihm das erzählt. „Höre einfach zu", bittet sie ihn, sie holt tief Luft, „Grimms und Hexenbiester waren seit an Beginn der Zeit Todfeinde, zugespitzt hat sich die Lage als die Grimms einen Schatz aus dem Morgenland mitgebracht hatten, sie baten eine Familie um Hilfe, sie versiegelten eine Truhe die nur mit dem Blut von einem Grimm geöffnet werden kann, die Grimm's sollten der Familie dankbar sein, aber sie vertrauten der Familie nicht und köpften Sie, jedes Familienmitglied egal wie alt", Adalind sieht auf, „deine Ahnen waren schrecklich zu dieser Zeit." Da kann Nick nicht wiedersprechen, „erzähl weiter." Adalind blättert das Buch durch und erzählt dabei weiter was Sie von der Geschichte noch weiß, „die Hexenbiestfamilien schwörten Rache, sie entwickelten einen Trank, er enthält Zutaten wie Oleander, Salbei, Holunderblüten, das Auge und Herz von einem Raben und noch andere Zutaten." Nick wird etwas übel, „das Auge von einem Raben", er schüttelt sich. „Der Trank bewirkte das ein Grimm seine Kräfte verliert, das wiederum konnten Die Grimms nicht zulassen, also brachten Sie eine Familie eine sehr mächtige Familie dazu einen Trank zu entwickeln der den Zauber umkehrte." Adalind hatte gefunden nach was sie gesucht hatte, sie reichte Nick das Buch, er kniff seine Augen zusammen, sie werden immer größer als er versteht was das bedeutet.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", er legt das Buch auf den Boden, er steht auf, „vergiss es", er geht die Treppe runter, er geht zum Kühlschrank und nimmt sich ein Bier raus. „Nick", Adalind folgt ihm, „du vermisst es, du bist gern ein Grimm." Nick kann ihr nicht wiedersprechen, „aber nicht zu diesem Preis." Adalind setzt sich auf ihren Hocker, „ja ich bekomme meine Kräfte wieder und ich weiß nicht was mit mir passieren wird, aber eins weiß ich mit absoluter Sicherheit, ich werde nie aufhören Dich zu lieben." Nick weiß das, er holt tief Luft, „es wird nicht funktionieren. Du brauchst das Blut von den ersten 7 Grimms." Adalind lächelt, sie steht auf und geht zur Lucke, dem Eingang zum Tunnel, Nick sieht ihr hinterher, er weiß nicht ob ihm gefallen wird was er gleich erfährt. Adalind taucht wieder am Eingang auf, „nimm es mir bitte ab." Nick geht zu ihr und nimmt ihr das Buch der Grimms ab, „was hast du vor, willst du alle Grimms suchen…" Adalind unterbricht ihn, „nicht alle Grimms, nur die 7 Grimms die 7 ersten Grimms, ihr Blut brauchen wir." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „woher willst du wissen wer die ersten 7 Grimms waren." Adalind geht zum Tisch, sie legt das Buch auf den Tisch und blättert zur Familie Kessler, „schau dir eurer Wappen genau an." Nick beugt sich über das Buch und untersucht es genauer, er weiß erst nicht was seine Frau meint, bis er es sieht, er schaut zu ihr auf, „da steht eine römische 1." Adalind nickt und blättert jetzt das Buch durch, sie zeigt Nick die anderen Grimms die eine römische Zahl im Wappen stehen haben, sie holt tief Luft, „wir brauchen die Hilfe von Rosalee, ich brauche sie auf jeden Fall, der Trank ist kompliziert und sie muss alle Zutaten besorgen." Nick schluckt, „wir können das auf gar keinen Fall vor Monroe geheim halten." Das sieht Adalind auch so, „Wu und Hank, ihre Hilfe brauchen wir auch." Nick atmet laut aus, „dann sollten wir sie herbestellen." Adalind nickt und nimmt ihr Handy in die Hand, sie ruft Rosalee an und bittet sie und Monroe zu ihnen zu kommen. Nick der Hank bittet herzukommen, schaut zu Adalind als er aufgelegt hat, „ich habe Monroes Stimme gehört." Adalind denkt über ihr letztes Treffen mit Rosalee nach, „sie war ein wenig angespannt und hatte immer wieder zur Tür gesehen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „was ist da los." Adalind zuckte mit ihren Schultern, „das werden wir als erstes herausfinden."

„Warum zu Teufel bist du nicht gleich zu mir gekommen?", fährt Nick Monroe in einen Ton an den er noch nie bei ihm gehört hat. „Du bist kein Grimm mehr", kontert er in selben Ton, „als Cop kannst du hier nicht viel ausrichten." Adalind versteht Nicks Wut und auch Monroes, „was sagt der Wesenrat." Sie erkennt an den Blicken von Rosalee und Monroe das keiner von ihnen den Wesenrat informiert hat, „okay", sie ignoriert das erst mal, „dann wird es wirklich Zeit das Du wieder ein Grimm wirst." Nick sieht das genau so, aber ihm missfällt immer noch der Weg den sie dafür gehen müssen, „setzt euch", fordert er alle auf, „wir müssen euch einiges erzählen." Nick erzählte ihnen die Geschichte von den Hexenbiester und den Grimms und Adalind zeigte Rosalee das Buch, ihr Zauberbuch, sie zeigte ihr den Trank, den sie mit leuchtenden Augen studierte, „drei Zutaten müsste ich bestellen, alles andere habe ich im Laden." Adalind lächelt als sie die Zutaten sieht, „Weißer Federmohn, Strophanthus Pflanze und großes Hexenkraut, davon brauchen wir die Blüten." Rosalee nickt, „aber die wichtigste Zutat fehlt wie wollen wir an sie kommen, 7 Tropfen Blut von den sieben ersten Grimms."

Nick sieht zu Adalind die ihm zustimmend zunickt, „auf unserer Hochzeitsreise haben wir Prag jemanden besucht, einen Grimm, Jozef Nebojsa, er hat mir als Grimm etwas gegeben", Nick zeigt auf das Buch das auf dem Tisch liegt, „dort drin stehen alle Grimms." Er schiebt es zu Monroe und Rosalee rüber und schaut zu Wu, „du kannst jetzt beweisen wie gut du wirklich am PC bist", fordert er ihn heraus, er steht auf und geht in Adalinds Büro und kommt mit seinem Laptop in der Hand zurück, „hinterlass nur keine Spuren im Netz." Wu kneift seine Augen zusammen, „wem soll ich finden." Adalind reicht ihm eine Liste. „Olaf Simon, Mathis Berger", liest Wu laut vor, „was sind den das für Namen." Nick zeigt auf das Buch, „das sind die Nachkommen der Grimms." Wu bekommt große Augen, „dann fangen wir mal mit Olaf Simon an." Er haut in die Tasten, „wisst ihr wie viele Olaf Simons es gibt", er dreht den Laptop zu ihnen um, „ich brauch noch was, irgendeinen Hinweis." Adalind holt tief Luft und sagt ihm das Adelshaus von dem er abstammt. Wu tippt den Namen ein und grinst schelmisch, „Olaf Simon kommt aus Heidelberg, er ist in Deutschland ein berühmter DJ", er grinst, „er nennt sich DJ 7G." Nick kann kaum glauben was er hört, „noch auffälliger geht's nicht." Adalind will ein Foto von ihm sehen, „das ist nie und nimmer ein Grimm." Wu versteht was sie meint, „interessant ist das in jeden Ort an dem er aufgelegt hat es immer ungeklärte Mordfälle gegeben."

„Der nächste", fordert Wu Nick auf. „Mathis Berger", er schaut in das Buch der Grimms, „seine Familie kommt aus Österreich und sein Adelshaus ist das von Wallersee." Wu haut erneut in die Tastatur, „er ist Anwalt", informiert er Nick, er dreht den Laptop erneut zu den anderen, zeigt das Fotos von Mathis Berger, der fast nur Anzüge trägt, „ich weiß den perfekten Spitznamen für ihn", kommt neckisch von Rosalee, „Mr. Nadelstreifen", sie zwinkert Adalind zu, die sie versteht. Der nächste "Sam Winter", Nick sagt Wu erneut das dazugehörige Adelshaus, „er kommt aus Irland." Wu recherchiert schon, dieses Mal dauert es eine Weile, „hier ist er", Wu schaut zu Nick, „er ist beim MI 6." Adalind schnappt nach Luft, „MI6, na super. Lass uns mal einen Blick auf ihn werfen." Wu dreht den Laptop erneut um. Rosalee kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „warum habt ihr alle dunkle Haare."

Nick ignoriert sie und nennt den nächsten Namen, „Josh Rolek", teilt er Wu mit. Der ihn sehr schnell findet, „er wohnt in den USA und studiert Jura in Boston." Er grinst, „auch dieser Grimm hat dunkle Haare." Nick verdreht seine Augen, „Jamie Gordon." Wu hatte den Bogen raus, er findet die Grimms jetzt immer schneller, „hier ist er", er schaut auf, „er wohnt in Australien. Dort arbeitet er als Kopfgeldjäger und er ist blond." Adalind grinst, „aber er ist auch sowas wie ein Cop." Nick ,Hank und Wu werfen Adalind einen grimmigen Blick zu, „schon gut", sie hebt entschuldigend die Hände hoch, „Paul Porter, seine Familie kommt aus Polen", sie teilt ihm mit wer seine Vorfahren waren. Man erkennt an Wus Blick das dieser Grimm ihm Ärger machen wird, aber als seine Augen aufleuchten, weiß Nick das er ihn gefunden hat, „er ist Priester", stellt er fassungslos fest. Adalind zieht den Laptop zu sich, sie überfliegt seine Biografie, „wie kann er ein Grimm sein und das mit seinem Glauben vereinbaren?" Das fragen sich alle.

„Wie wollt ihr Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen." Das fragte sich Adalind auch, sie sieht zu Nick rüber, der Wu fragte ob er ihre Mail-Adressen herausfinden kann. Wu ist ihm 2 Schritte voraus, habe ich alle abgespeichert. Nick schluckte, „ich stamme aus der Familie der ersten Grimms ab, was wenn ich ihnen schreibe und sie um ein Treffen bitte." Monroe schluckt, „die Wesen in Portland werden durchdrehen, wenn sie das herausfinden." Da kann Rosalee ihm nicht wiedersprechen, „ganz ehrlich ich weiß nicht ob ich überhaupt einen von Ihnen treffen will." Nick hört ihnen zu, aber in Gedanken verfasst er schon die Mail an die Grimms. Rosalee hatte sich das Buch näher angesehen, als sie über den Trank für Adalind stolpert, „oh mein Gott." Adalind erkennt an ihren Blick das sie weiß was mit ihr passieren wird, „ich besser gesagt wir kommen klar." Rosalee schaut zu Nick, „ich weiß."

Als Nick und Adalind abends im Bett liegen, schauen sie sich beide an, Nick findet als erster die richtigen Worte, „du wirst wieder ein Hexenbiest damit ich meine Kräfte zurückbekomme." Adalind schluckt, „glaub mir wenn ich einen anderen Ausweg wüsste", sie setzt sich auf, „jetzt bekommt meine Mutter doch ihren Willen." Nick setzt sich ebenfalls auf, „wir werden damit klarkommen." Adalind lächelt, „daran hab ich keinen Zweifel. Was hast du den Grimms geschrieben." Nick grinst, „ich habe sie gebeten nach Portland zu kommen, weil ich ihre Hilfe benötige." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „das war alles." Nick schmunzelt, „ja das war alles, sie haben alle zugesagt." Das ist etwas was Adalind immer noch nicht fassen kann, „Hank und Wu bereiten die Halle vor und ich werde morgen mit Rosalee die Gästeliste ihrer Hochzeit durchgehen." Nick schluckt, „was befürchtest du." Adalind legt sich wieder hin, „das schlimmste und ganz ehrlich sollte ein Tribunal stattfinden, werde ich sehr froh sein wieder ein Hexenbiest zu sein." Nick will wissen was sie mit dem Tribunal meint. Adalind zieht Nick zu sich runter, „morgen", sie kuschelt sich in seinen Arm, „jetzt will ich einfach nur deine Nähe spüren."

Am nächsten Tag überprüfen Rosalee und Adalind die Gästeliste und Nick und Monroe überprüfen die Sicherheitsanlage die Wu ihnen eingebaut hatte, „Rosalee hat mir erzählt was der Trank bewirkt." Nick erstarrt, „was willst du jetzt hören." Monroe klopft Nick auf die Schulter, „ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber ich weiß auch noch wie Ihr beide euch angesehen habt, nicht Ada und Du, sondern Ada und Du aus der Zukunft und dein Blick, er sah genauso aus wie deiner wenn Sie den Raum betritt, deine Augen leuchten auf und man erkennt wie sehr du sie liebst." Nick lächelt, „Sie ist mein Leben." Monroe kennt das Gefühl, „sollte diese Reinheitsliga Rosalee auch nur ein Haar krümmen." Nick weiß was er meint, „Wu und Hank überprüfen sämtliche Namen die Adalind und Rosalee ihnen geben, euer Haus hat eine Alarmanlage und ist mit Wuˋs ,Hank's und meinem Handy verbunden, außerdem steht nachts immer ein Cop vor eurer Tür." Monroe atmet erleichtert auf, „das Treffen mit den Grimms bereitet mir viel mehr Sorgen im Augenblick als diese Reinheitsliga." Nick lächelt nur und überprüft erneut die Anlage.

Rosalee und Adalind waren frustriert, kein Name führte zu jemanden von dem man vermuten konnte das er Mitglied der Reinheitsliga war, „dass waren alle Namen." Rosalee hatte Kelly auf den Schoss, der sie anlächelte, zum ersten Mal seit Nick seine Kräfte verloren hatte, sie schaute in seine Augen und erschreckte sich gewaltig, „Kelly ist ein Grimm", teilte Rosalee Adalind mit, die nicht versteht wie Rosalee das meinte. „Seine Augen", sie küsst Kelly auf den Kopf, „als ich eben reingesehen habe, es ist noch sehr schwach, aber man erkennt jetzt schon das er die Augen eines Grimms hat." Adalind hockt sich vor den beiden hin und lächelt Kelly an, „was dein Dad wohl dazu sagen wird." Rosalee schmunzelt nur.

Als Nick, Adalind, Monroe und Rosalee zu der Lagerhalle fahren, schaut Nick öfter in den Rückspiegel wo Monroe und Rosalee nervös hin und her rutschen, „hoffentlich kannst du deine Kumpel wirklich daran hindern uns zu töten." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, „Hank und Wu sind auch da." Adalind lächelt, „ja sind sie", versichert sie ihnen, „habt ihr Buds Blick gesehen als er in Kellys Augen gesehen hat." Nick schmunzelt, „sein Blick werde ich nie vergessen." Monroe kneift seine Augen zusammen, „das lenkt mich auch nicht davon ab das ich gleich in einem Raum mit 7 Grimms sein werden, 7 Grimm's." Nick fährt durch das Tor der Halle, „Wahnsinn", er hält an und schaut zu Adalind, die ebenfalls nicht glauben kann was sie sieht. Hank und Wu hatten alles perfekt vorbereitet, der Labortisch an dem Adalind und Rosalee den Trank brauen, steht etwas abseits und da keiner wusste was passieren würde, wenn Nick und Adalind den Trank trinken, standen zwei Liegen davor, aber der absolute Knaller war der Tisch, „die haben sich wohl König Arthur zu oft angesehen." Monroe schmunzelt, er steigt aus und atmet noch mal tief durch, „na dann auf in die Hölle des Löwen." Nick schmunzelt nur und geht zum Kofferraum, dort sind 3 Kisten in denen die Zutaten für den Trank waren, „wo wollt ihr sie hinhaben." Adalind holt ebenfalls tief Luft, „zum Tisch", Sie schaut zu Rosalee, die ihr aufmunternd zulächelt, „wir sollten die Zutaten schon mal vorbereiten." Adalind nickt und folgt ihrem Mann, „nimm mich noch mal in den Arm, solange ich noch ein Mensch bin." Nick schluckt und tut ihr den Gefallen, „wir müssen das nicht tun", murmelt er an ihren Haar, „Trubel kann zurückkommen, ich muss kein Grimm mehr sein." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „es ist deine Bestimmung", sie küsst ihn auf die Lippen, „ich weiß nicht was passiert, aber eins weiß ich, ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben." Nick weiß das, „ich liebe dich." Er hebt ihren Kopf zärtlich hoch und gibt ihr einen Kuss.

Hank und Wu waren mit drei Grimms im Wagen gerade durch das Tor gefahren, sie sehen den Kuss von Nick und Adalind und jeder weiß was das bedeutet. Hank und Wu sehen sich an, sie verständigen sich mit Blicken. „Wer sind die zwei?", Olaf Simon bleibt neben Wu stehen, er lässt Nick und Adalind dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Das sind Nick Burkhardt und seine Frau Adalind Schade Burkhardt." Mathis Berger holt tief Luft, „Schade, so wie Schade die Hexenbiestfamilie Schade." Hank nickt, „sie ist kein Hexenbiest mehr." Sam Winter grinst, „holen die zwei auch mal Luft." Josh Rolek schmunzelt, „Adalind Burckhardt", kommt ehrfürchtig von ihm, „sie war mal Anwältin für Vertragsrecht, sie ist unglaublich." Jamie Gordon versteht seinen Kollegen, er schaut zu Paul, „ich habe nicht erwartet das Du auftauchst?" Paul Porter schluckt, „hier geht es um ein Treffen, das kann ich gut mit meinem Glauben vereinbaren."

Monroe steht neben Rosalee, sie mustern die 6 Grimms, jeder auf seine Art, beschert Monroe und Rosalee eine Gänsehaut. Rosalee räuspert sich laut, „wir sind nicht mehr allein." Nick unterbricht ungern den Kuss, an Adalinds Blick erkennt er das es ihr ähnlich geht, aber sie waren aus einem bestimmten Grund hier, er gibt Adalind noch mal einen kurzen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und wendet sich den Grimms zu, „danke", mit diesem Wort begrüßt er sie alle, er nimmt Adalind an die Hand und geht mit ihr auf die sechs Grimms zu. Er muss grinsen als er sieht das Hank und Wu zu Monroe und Rosalee gehen.

Nick bleibt am Tisch stehen und bittet die Grimms sich zu setzen, „meine Kollegen sind große Fans von König Arthur", er setzt sich neben seine Frau, „vor 3 Wochen wurde mir im Auftrag des Königshaus meine Kräfte genommen." Mathis Berger flucht laut auf, „sie haben zu oft ihre Pläne zunichtegemacht." Nick schmunzelt, „sieht so aus." Adalind haut Nick auf den Arm, „das ist nicht witzig." Olaf Simon lächelt, wird aber schnell wieder ernst, „die verfluchte Zwillingsschwester also." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „sie haben einen Trank benutzt, einen sehr alten Trank der nur sehr wenigen Häusern, Hexenbiesthäusern und Grimms bekannt ist." Paul Porter nickt, „meine Familie kennt den Trank", er schaut zu Adalind, „sie wollen also wieder ein Hexenbiest werden." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „von wollen kann keine Rede sein", sie lächelt Nick an, „aber mein Mann ist ein Grimm und ich finde er macht seinen Job verdammt gut." Sam Winter hatte schon die ganze Zeit Monroe und Rosalee im Blick, „wer ist das?"

Nick schaut zu Monroe und Rosalee, „das sind unsere besten Freunde, Monroe und Rosalee Calvert." Olaf Simon kneift seine Augen zusammen, „Monroe, ich kenne eine Familie Monroe, aber das sind Blutbader", er erkennt an Nicks Blick das es sich um diese Familie handelt, „wow, es stimmt also wirklich sie nennen Wesen ihre Freunde." Nick würde diesem Kerl am liebsten eine rein hauen, aber er braucht seine Hilfe, „ist das ein Problem." Olaf erkennt an Nicks Stimme, dass er besser den Mund gehalten hätte, „nein", er schaut zu Adalind, „wenn der Zauber funktioniert dann sind sie in wenigen Stunden mit einem Hexenbiest verheiratet." Nick steht auf, er stützt sich auf den Tisch ab, „genau, meine Frau wird wieder ein Hexenbiest, das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für sie." Adalind lächelt, „können wir auf ihre Hilfe zählen?" Jamie Gordon will wissen was Sie benötigen. „Ein Tropfen Blut von jedem von uns", antworte ihm Paul Porter, er wendet sich Adalind zu, „darf ich ihnen helfen bei der Zubereitung." Adalind lächelt, „solange es ihnen nichts ausmacht mit einem Fuchsteufel zusammen zu arbeiten." Paul steht auf, „vor Gott sind alle Menschen gleich." Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, „sehe ich auch so."

Rosalee stellte 1Stunde später fest das Paul Porter einer der nettesten Menschen war die sie je kennen gelernt hatte. „Darf ich sie mal was persönliches Fragen?" Paul nickt. „Wie bringen Sie ihr Grimm sein und ihr Leben als Priester unter einen Hut." Paul lächelt, aber nicht er antwortet, sondern, Jamie Gordon, „Paul hält sich aus allem raus was mit der Welt der Wesen zu tun hat, er ist nur noch ein Priester." Paul schaut Jamie mit grimmigen Blick an, „du weiß warum." Jamie holt tief Luft, „es war nicht deine Schuld", er stützt sich auf den Tisch ab, „dieser Junge wollte dich töten." Rosalee schluckt, „welches Wesen?" Paul holt tief Luft , „ein Wüterich." Rosalee nickt verstehend. „Der schon 15 Menschen getötet hatte", Jamie schaut zu Paul, „du kannst nicht ewig ignorieren was Du bist." Paul rührt den Trank, „wir brauchen gleich das Blut." Damit ist für ihn das Thema beendet.

Nick sitzt am Tisch und unterhält sich mit Olaf, Mathis, Sam und Josh. Für ihn ist es interessant zu hören was in Europa los ist, oder in den anderen Ländern aus dem die Grimms kommen, aber aus dem Gespräch hört Nick heraus das jeder der Grimms spürt das was in der Wesenwelt im unargen ist. „Das sieht Jozef Nebojsa auch so." Mathis schaut zu Nick, „sie kennen Jozef." Nick lächelt, „er ist ein interessanter Mann." Adalind und Nick hatten beschlossen, dass Sie das Buch der Grimms noch nicht erwähnen sollten.

Jamie kommt zu Tisch, „wir sind dran", er schaut zu Monroe, Hank und Wu, „wollen Sie das einmalige Ereignis weiterhin aus der Ferne beobachten?" Monroe schluckt, „wir kommen", er hatte einen riesigen Respekt vor Rosalee, die mit Adalind und diesem Paul den Trank braute, sie strahlte eine Ruhe aus um der er sie beneidete. Hank klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, „Nick und Ada brauchen uns." Wu sieht das ebenso, „wir passen schon auf euch auf."

Als der letzte Tropfen Blut in den Kessel tropft, steigt roter Rauch auf, „jetzt muss er nur noch durch einen Hexenhut gekippt werden." Paul schaut zu Nick und Adalind, „sind sie bereit." Nick schluckt, er sieht zu Adalind die tief Luft holt, „na dann los." Paul reicht Monroe den Kessel und Rosalee die Gläser, „2 Fingerbreit", erinnert er sie. Monroe nickt und nimmt den Kessel vom Kocher, Paul hält den Hexenhut und nickt Monroe zu, der erst jetzt feststellt das er nicht erkennen kann, dass er ein Grimm ist, „wie ist das möglich." Paul lächelt, „Kontaktlinsen", er gießt den Trank durch den Hexenhut, „in meiner Gemeinde gibt es auch Wesen und wenn ich nicht in einer leeren Kirche predigen will, also habe ich mir dunkle Kontaktlinsen anfertigen lassen." Rosalee findet die Idee nicht schlecht, „wenn Kelly in die Schule kommt, wäre das eine Möglichkeit." Olaf will wissen wer Kelly ist. „Unserer Sohn", Nick steht neben Adalind und küsst sie sanft auf den Kopf, „er ist mit seinen fast 7 Monaten schon ein Grimm." Paul reicht Adalind und Nick das Glas, „darüber können wir uns nachher unterhalten, jetzt austrinken."

Nick und Adalind gehen zu den Liegen, auf jeder Seite sind sie von ihren Freunden und Grimms umzingelt. Nick atmet laut aus, „na dann los." Fast gleichzeitig trinken Adalind und Nick den Trank, zum Glück standen die Liegen hinter ihnen, denn Nick und Adalind wurden ohnmächtig, in ihren Körpern spielte sich was ab, man sah das dieser Trank was bewirkte, aber was würden sie erst wissen, wenn die zwei wieder zu sich kommen würden. Nick erwachte als erster, er fasst sich an den Kopf, der höllisch weh tut, „was ist passiert", er schaut zu Adalind, die noch immer bewusstlos war, ihr Körper bäumte sich gerade erneut auf und wie aus dem nichts fuhr weißes Licht in ihren Körper. Nick setzte sich vorsichtig auf, „war das bei mir auch so?" Monroe schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „du warst nur krebsrot." Nick versteht was er meint, „mir ist auch immer noch ganz heiß, als ob mein Körper brennt." Paul nickt, „so sollte es auch sein, aber das legt sich bald." Nick schaut zu Adalind die jetzt langsam zu sich kommt, sie fasst sich wie Nick an die Stirn, „mein Kopf." Paul hockt sich neben sie hin, „das legt sich wieder", er nimmt ihre Hand in seine, „der Legende nach sollten ihre Kräfte sofort verfügbar sein."

Adalind schluckt, sie schaut zu Nick, der sich aufsetzt, „Versuchs." Adalind bewegt ihren Kopf wie früher, sie versucht eine Aufwallung zubekommen. Was Paul erkennt, „Adalind, sie haben ihre Hexenkräfte wieder, nicht ihre Hexenbiestkräfte." Adalind versteht nicht was er meint, das sieht Paul ihr an, „das Hexenbiest hatte damals zwar verlangt ihre ganze Macht zurück zu bekommen, aber das konnten die Grimms nicht zulassen, deswegen haben sie einen Kompromiss getroffen", Nick der vorsichtig aufsteht, setzt sich neben Adalind und hört Paul weiter zu, „sie bekommt nur ihre Hexenkräfte zurück auf die Kräfte des Biestes muss sie verzichten."

Nick schaut zu Adalind, die irgendwie erleichtert aussieht, sie sieht in Nicks Augen, sie bringen sie nicht aus der Fassung wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, es sind einfach nur die Augen ihres Mannes, die sie so sehr liebte. „Sehen sie das Glas auf den Tisch", Paul zeigt zu dem Glas mit dem Weihwasser, das eine Zutat gewesen ist. Adalind nickt. „Rufen sie es zu sich", fordert Paul sie auf. Adalind weiß nicht wie, aber sie versucht es einfach mal, sie hebt ihre Hand und winkt es mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich, sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet das es klappt, aber das Glas kam am Rand zum Stehen. Paul nickt und schaut zu Nick, „sie sollten auch wieder ein Grimm sein", Paul schaut zu Rosalee und Monroe.

Monroe schluckt, er tritt zwei Schritte zurück und versucht eine Aufwallung zubekommen, was gar nicht so einfach war, aber beim zweiten Anlauf gelang es ihm, er schaute zu Nick. Der ihn anlächelte, „ich sehe dich wieder." Adalind atmet erleichtert auf, „zum Glück", sie schaut zu Paul, „sie wissen mehr über diesen Zauber als ich." Paul nickt, „meine Familie war an der Herstellung des Zaubers beteiligt." Das erklärt vieles, findet jedenfalls Adalind. „Jetzt fliest in meinen Körper das Blut von sieben Grimms, irre."

Als sie spät in der Nacht nach Hause kommen, küsst Nick sie zärtlich im Fahrstuhl. Zuerst erwiderte sie den Kuss nicht, doch dann spürte er, wie sie ihre Zurückhaltung aufgab und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Nick fuhr mit seinen Lippen an ihrer Wange entlang, küsste sich langsam ihren Hals hinunter.  
Seine Sinne sprangen sofort auf sie an, er atmete den unvergleichlichen Duft ihrer Haut ein und saugte sanft an ihrem Hals.  
„Nick", sie seufzte nur auf und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren. Nicks Verstand setzte immer mehr aus, er genoss es, sie zu schmecken und seine Hände fuhren aufreizend langsam an ihren Hüften hinunter.  
Wieder trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, Nick drückte sie noch ein bisschen fester an die Wand. Es war wie in einem Rausch, er fühlte sich gefangen von seinem Begehren für Adalind . Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, begierig tauchte seine Zunge in sie ein, sie kam ihm ebenso fordernd entgegen, er spürte, wie ihr Widerstand immer mehr nachließ, sie überließ sich ihm völlig.  
Nicks Hände verselbständigten sich, er zog langsam ihr Kleid immer höher, endlich bekam er den Saum zu fassen und glitt mit seinen Finger unter den Stoff.  
Adalind stöhnte leicht auf, als seine Hände die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel berührten. Das alles hier machte ihn so unglaublich an, er glaubte fast zu vergehen vor Lust. Vorsichtig tastete er sich höher, gab ihr mit sanftem Druck zu verstehen, dass sie die Beine etwas spreizen sollte.  
Adalind krallte sich an ihm fest und tat ihm den Gefallen. Leicht fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über die feine Spitze ihres Höschens. Er spürte schon ihre Feuchtigkeit und behutsam zog er den Stoff etwas zur Seite.  
„Nick", flüsterte sie heiser in seinen Mund, er ließ einen Finger durch ihre verlockende Nässe gleiten, tauchte dann in sie ein.

Doch plötzlich verharrte er und öffnete die Augen. ‚Was tust Du hier eigentlich Burckhardt? ', motzte es in ihm.  
Vorsichtig schob er Adalind ein bisschen von sich. „Wir sollten lieber aufhören", räusperte er sich verlegen. „Bevor…"  
„Bevor was?", sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an.  
„Bevor ich hier über Dich herfalle…", er war richtig verlegen.  
„Wäre das so schlimm?", fragte sie leise und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe.  
„Adalind!", er war fast ein bisschen empört, doch sie machte ihn einfach nur ungeheuer an. „Wir sind ganz allein…"  
„Hm…", sie ließ sich nicht beirren und küsste ihn weiter zärtlich.  
„Eigentlich auch egal, oder?", er presste sie wieder fest an die Wand und diesmal gab es keine Zurückhaltung mehr.  
Als er in sie eindrang, stöhnte Adalind auf und er verschloss ihren Mund schnell mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, es sollte eine Nacht werden die sie nie vergessen würden.

30\. Oktober 2018

Adalind und Nick kamen gerade vom einen Besuch bei Marge wieder, Adalind war einfach ohnmächtig geworden, einfach umgekippt und das hatte Nick gewaltig erschreckt, denn bis jetzt ist das bei keiner Schwangerschaft vorgekommen. Aber dieser Termin hatte auch was Erfreuliches für Nick gehabt, endlich wusste er was Adalind und er bekamen. „Zwei Mädchen", er war immer noch ein wenig geschockt, „Kelly und ich haben nichts mehr zu sagen." Adalind lächelt nur, denn sie freute sich auf ihre zwei, „und dann auch noch eineiige", neckt Sie Nick ein wenig. Der das gar nicht lustig findet, „mal sehen ob sie Marge auch erschrecken, wenn Sie auf die Welt kommen." Nick erinnert sich mit einem Lächeln an die Geburt seiner Tochter, „ja es war schon lustig wie Marge zusammengezuckt ist als Dianas Augen lila aufgeleuchtet haben."

Adalind schluckt, „ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir bei allen vier Kindern wissen in welcher Nacht die gezeugt wurden." Nick grinst nur, „Kelly Sylvester, Diana in der Nacht als wir unsere Kräfte zurückbekommen haben." Adalind unterbricht ihn, „im Fahrstuhl, nur so am Rande erwähnt." Nick wird ein wenig rot als er sich an diese Nacht erinnert, „es kann auch auf dem Esstisch passiert sein, oder unter der Dusche, oder im Bett." Adalind boxt ihn auf den Arm „Angeber." Sie lächelt und legt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, „diese zwei wurden in Los Angeles gezeugt, an meinem Geburtstag." Olaf Simon hatte sich jetzt auch in Amerika einen Namen als DJ gemacht und Adalind und Nick nach LA eingeladen, dort sollte er bei einer Club Eröffnung auflegen, „es war eine tolle Nacht", Nick schwelgte in Erinnerungen, aus denen er unsanft von seiner Frau zurückgeholt wurde, „bist du bereit für eine Geburtstagsparty mit sechs 4 -Jährigen Jungen, Diana, den Drillingen und Bud´s Kindern morgen." Nick seufzt laut auf, „muss ich ja wohl, denn du sollst dich schonen, außerdem sind Monroe Rosalee, Bud und seine Frau auch noch da." Adalind grinst, „ich werde brav an einem Tisch sitzen und mir auf meinen Handy mal ansehen was für ein Auto ich mir hole." Nick seufzte laut auf, „hast du dich noch nicht entschieden." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ich weiß nur, dass es ein 7-Sitzer sein sollte, Model ist egal, nur groß sollte er sein." Nick schmunzelt nur, er legte seine Hand auf den Bauch und genießt das strampeln seiner Töchter…

Meine Grimm:

Olaf Simon - Flula Borg

Mathis Berger - Mathis Künzler

Sam Winter - Matt Bomer

Paul Porter - Ian Somerhalder

Jamie Gordon - Matt Passmore

Josh Rolek - Josh Porter

Na was haltet ihr von den Grimms!? Ich freue mich schon sehr auf euer Feedback


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry das es etwas länger gedauert hat, ich weiß auch noch nicht wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, meine Familie hält mich zur Zeit in Atem.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen die mir immer einen sol tollen Kommentar hinterlassen und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen

Das Tribunal

Am nächsten Morgen

Nick wird vor seiner Frau wach und er lässt in Gedanken noch mal den gestrigeren Tag und vor allem die Nacht Revue passieren. Er lächelt als er sich an ihre Dusche, gemeinsame Dusche erinnert, sein lächeln wird immer breiter. Das findet jedenfalls seine Frau, die ihn schon eine Weile beobachtet, „ich weiß genau wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist." Nick zuckt zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt das Adalind ihn beobachtet hatte, was sehr merkwürdig war, denn normalerweise spürte er es sofort, „ach ja." Adalind setzt sich auf, sie hält die Decke vor ihrem Busen fest, „ja", sie beugt sich zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, aber bevor Nick ihn vertiefen konnte, beendet Adalind ihn, „wir wollen ja nicht das du größenwahnsinnig wirst", sie zwinkert ihm zu und verlässt das Bett, Richtung Badezimmer, in der Tür dreht sie sich um, „du kannst ja schon mal Kaffee kochen." Nick lässt sich zurück ins Kopfkissen fallen.

Adalind geht es wie Nick, sie lässt unter der Dusche nochmal ihre Nacht Revue passieren, ihr Mann konnte sie schon immer aus der Fassung bringen, aber heute Nacht, sie erschauert und nicht vom kalten Wasser, das sie jetzt eingestellt hat, denn sie brauchte heute einen klaren Kopf, sie beide brauchten einen klaren Kopf, denn Monroe und Rosalee waren noch immer in Gefahr und sie spürte es in ihrem Knochen das was auf sie zukommt, etwas was sie nicht steuern können.

Nick hatte die Kaffeemaschine angeworfen, er war jetzt auf den Weg ins Bad, er brauchte eine Dusche eine kalte Dusche, „wie lange brauchst du noch im Bad", ruft er Adalind auf dem Weg zu ihr zu. „Schon fertig", Nick erschreckt sich ein wenig, als Adalind hinter ihm auftaucht, „ich werde mal nachfragen wie es Kelly geht." Adalind hatte ihren Sohn vermisst, „hoffentlich hat er Bud und Martha etwas schlafen lassen." Nick schmunzelt, „sie haben drei Kinder", er betritt das Badezimmer und stellt sich unter die Dusche, er schaut nicht wie das Wasser eingestellt ist, was ein großer Fehler war. Adalind muss grinsen als sie Nick fluchen hört, „ja mein Lieber Mann auch Frauen brauchen ab und zu mal eine kalte Dusche", murmelt sie vor sich hin und wählt dabei Buds Nummer.

Bud geht mit Kelly auf den Arm im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, seinen Patensohn das erste Mal über Nacht hier zu haben, „du bist so ein lieber kleiner Kerl." Martha die in der Tür steht schmunzelt, „ja ist er." Sie geht auf die zwei zu und kitzelt Kelly am Bauch, „na ob dich deine Eltern vermissen." Kaum hatte Martha den Satz ausgesprochen, hörte sie ihr Handy klingeln, sie wirft einen Blick auf das Display und schmunzelt, „deine Mom", sie zwinkert Kelly zu, der wie es aussieht verstanden hat was sie gesagt hat, denn seine Augen werden immer größer. „Guten Morgen", begrüßt sie Adalind. „Hallo Martha wie geht's Kelly, hat er euch wenigstens etwas schlafen lassen." Martha schaut zu Kelly, „er hat von 10 Uhr bis heute früh um 6 Uhr durchgeschlafen." Adalind kann kaum glauben was sie hört, sie sieht Nick, nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften auf sich zu kommen, sie erkennt an seinen Blick was er vorhat, deswegen schaltet sie den Lautsprecher an ihrem Handy an, „sag das noch mal." Martha grinst, was Adalind nicht sieht, „Kelly hat 8 Stunden durchgeschlafen." Nick geht es wie seine Frau, „wie habt ihr das gemacht? Hallo erst mal." Bud grinst, als er die Reaktion von Kelly sieht als er die Stimmen seiner Eltern hört, „ihr müsstet jetzt seinen Blick sehen, er schaut sich im Wohnzimmer um und sucht euch richtig mit seinen Augen." Adalind lächelt Nick an, „sowie Nick angezogen ist kommen wir und holen ihn ab." Nick rollt mit seinen Augen und geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich eine Jeans und ein Hemd schnappt und schnell anzieht.

Kellys lächeln lässt Nick und Adalind dahin schmelzen, er hatte sie wirklich vermisst. Nick kommt seiner Frau zuvor und nimmt Bud Kelly ab, der laut lacht als Nick ihn mit seinem drei Tage Bart abknutscht. Adalind nimmt Kellys Fuß in die Hand und drückt dort einen Kuss drauf, sie schaut zu Martha und Bud, „danke das ihr auf ihn aufgepasst habt." Bud winkt nur ab, „er ist mein Patensohn." Adalind schmunzelt und wendet sich Martha zu, „okay erzähl dein Geheimnis, wieso schläft Kelly bei euch 8 Stunden durch und bei uns ist er nach 4 Stunden wieder wach." Martha zeigt Adalind ihr Geheimnis, „Bananenbrei mit Zwieback." Adalind schaut zu Kelly, „ich wollte schon fragen ob ich zur Nacht etwas zu füttern kann." Martha nickt, „er ist 8 Monate und er bekommt schon seinen ersten Zahn." Das ist neu für Nick und Adalind, die sofort in seinen Mund nachschauen wollen, aber Kelly weigert sich seinen kleinen Mund aufzumachen. Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen und sieht sich im Wohnzimmer suchend nach Kellys Nuckel um, als sie ihn entdeckt, will sie ihn holen gehen, aber noch bevor sie den ersten Schritt machen kann, fliegt er auf sie zu. „Also hat der Trank gewirkt", Bud hört sich erleichtert an, aber auch wieder nicht, er schaut zu Adalind, „wie ist es seine Kräfte wieder zu haben." Adalind schmunzelt, „ich bin kein Hexenbiest, nur eine Hexe." Das verstehen Bud und Martha nicht und so erklärt Nick es ihnen. Bud atmet erleichtert auf, was ihm einen Schlag auf seinen Arm von seiner Frau beschert, sie schaut zu Adalind, „du bist zwar eine Hexe, aber du gehörst nicht zur Welt der Wesen, wessen Regeln unterliegst du?" Gute Frage, denn das hatte Adalind sich auch schon gefragt. „Sie untersteht den Regeln von Nick Burkhardt", Nick scherzt, aber an den Blicken von Adalind, Bud und Martha erkennt er, dass der Scherz nicht so angekommen ist wie erwartet, „das war nur ein Scherz, ein Scherz." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, lacht laut los als sie Nick Blick sieht. Nick legt Kelly über seinem Unterarm mit dem Bauch nach unten, Kellys Kopf liegt in der Beuge von seinem Ellenbogen, „Danke fürs aufpassen, wir werden schon von Rosalee und Monroe erwartet, die sich bestimmt schon fragen wo wir stecken." Adalind nickt zustimmend, „ein Blutbader, ein Fuchsteufel und 6 Grimms in einem Raum." Bud schluckt, „sie sind noch hier", seine Stimme hört sich etwas zittrig an. „Nur noch heute", versichert ihnen Adalind. Nick und Adalind verabschieden sich von Bud und Martha und machen sich auf den Weg zum Kräuterladen.

Wo Olaf Simon, oder besser gesagt DJ 7G allen gerade erzählt das er für 3 Monate im Club Oregon auflegen wird. Monroes Augen werden immer größer, „Sie wissen…" Olaf unterbricht ihn, „Du, wenn es Dir", er schaut zu Rosalee und Monroe, „nein Euch nichts ausmacht." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, „was hat eigentlich Zane gesagt als er erkannt hat das Du ein Grimm bist?" Olaf kneift seine Augen zusammen, „Zane MacAllister ist ein Wesen?" Monroe schmunzelt, „er ist ein Fuchsteufel wie meine Frau." Olaf kneift seine Augen zusammen, „kennt er Nick."

Nick und Adalind betreten gerade den Laden und wollen wissen was Olaf damit gemeint hat. Olaf dreht sich zu ihnen um, „Zane MacAllister", er geht auf die beiden zu, „das ist also Kelly?" Adalind lächelt, „ja das ist Kelly", sie geht zu Rosalee und umarmt sie. Sie begrüßt auch Mathis, Jamie, Josh, Sam und Paul, „hatten sie noch einen schönen Abend?" Josh nickt, „es wurde gerade beschlossen das wir uns alle mit Du anreden, das heißt wenn es Ihnen recht ist?" Adalind lächelt, „ist es", sie dreht sich zu Nick um, der seine Augen verdreht, als er Olaf Simon in Kindersprache mit Kelly reden hört. „Gutschi Gutschi", Olaf Simon übertreibt es gewaltig, findet jedenfalls Nick. „Schluss damit", er schaut sich hilfesuchend nach seiner Frau um. Die wie sollte es anders ein schon wieder lacht. „Ja ich kenne Zane", Nick legt Kelly auf die andere Schulter, „wieso wolltest du das wissen?" Olaf grinst ein wenig hinterhältig, „ich werde noch 3 Monate in Portland bleiben." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „na super!"

Adalind schmunzelt, sie wendet sich Josh zu, „wissen, nein weißt du schon was du nach deinen Prüfungen machen wirst." Josh nickt, „ich werde wie Du als Anwalt für Vertragsrecht anfangen." Nick, dem gerade Kelly von Rosalee abgenommen wird, geht zu den beiden, „Adalind hat als Staatsanwältin angefangen", teilt er Josh mit. Der bekommt große Augen, „das wusste ich nicht." Adalind boxt Nick in die Seite, sie wendet sich wieder Josh zu, „ich habe in Boston angerufen, sie gehören zu den besten ihres Jahrgangs." Josh schluckt, „Danke." Adalind schaut zu Nick, denn sie will auf garkeinen Fall seine Reaktion verpassen, „was würdest du davon halten mein Assistent zu werden." Joshˋs Augen werden immer größer und sie bekommen einen Glanz, der Nick böses ahnen lässt. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre", Josh kann sein Glück kaum fassen, „ich könnte in 3 Wochen hier sein." Adalind nickt, „ich erwarte dich dann in meinem Büro." Josh schaut auf seine Uhr, „ich muss los", er verabschiedet sich von allen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Flughafen.

„Renard", Monroe stupst Adalind an, „ich will dabei sein, wenn Du ihm mitteilst das noch ein Grimm in seiner Abteilung ein und aus geht." Adalind schluckt, „er wird es nicht erfahren", hört Monroe sie zu seinem Entsetzen sagen, „er wird sich Kontaktlinsen besorgen, ich will nicht das er es erfährt, ich will auch nicht das er erfährt das ich wieder magische Kräfte habe." Nick fragt sich was seine Frau jetzt schon wieder vorhat, aber hier ist weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit sie das zu fragen. Mathis räuspert sich, „Renard wie das Königshaus in Österreich?" Adalind nickt, „er ist des Königs Bastard." Mathis kneift seine Augen zusammen, „das ist interessant." Jetzt ist Adalind neugierig, „Interessant, wieso?" Mathis erwidert ihren Blick, „sagen wir mal so, ich arbeite seit Jahren daran dieses Königshaus zu vernichten." Sam räuspert sich leise, „wir", erinnert er ihn, „wir arbeiten daran, zusammen mit Martin Meisner." Nick zuckt zusammen als er den Namen hört, ihm fällt gerade wieder ein das er vergessen hat seine Mom zu informieren. Er in den Keller, gefolgt von den Blicken seiner Frau, Freunden und den Grimms.

Nick muss das Handy weghalten, denn seine Mom und seine Schwester jubeln so laut das bestimmt ganz Victoria jetzt weiß das Nick seine Kräfte zurückhat. „Wie?", will seine Mom wissen. Nick schluckt, „das erzählen wie euch wenn ihr mal wieder Portland einen Besuch abstattet. Wolltet ihr nicht nach Casablanca?" Nick hört Kelly tief einatmen, „wir haben einen Hinweis auf Bonaparte und frag nicht wieso, irgendwas geht hier vor sich." Nick schluckt, „passt auf euch auf." Kelly und Trubel versprechen ihm das, „gib deiner Frau einen Kuss von mir und meinen Enkelsohn ebenfalls." Nick hört seine Schwester rufen, „von mir auch." Nick lächelt, als er auflegt.

„Sie haben was?" Adalind hört sich geschockt an, findet Nick jedenfalls. „Einen Sohn", jetzt ist Nick auch geschockt, denn das erzählte Paul Porter gerade Adalind, „ich war 16 Jahre als er geboren wurde, seine Mom und meine Schwester wurden von Waranen getötet." Jamie weiß wie sehr das seinen Freund belastet, „also hat er beschlossen sein Leben als Grimm aufzugeben und hat Theologie studiert?" Jamie hört sich immer noch fassungslos an, „er war schon mit 16 Jahren eine Legende." Adalind setzt sich auf den Labortisch, „Paul Porter." Nick erkennt an seiner Stimme das sie sich an was erinnert, „sie haben alle getötet." Das ist eine Feststellung und keine Vermutung, findet jedenfalls Rosalee, „du hast von ihm gehört?" Adalind nickt, „er war das abschreckende Beispiel meiner Mutter, aber sie hat ihn immer nur den polnische Teufel genannt." Nick setzt sich neben Adalind, er schaut zu Paul, „weiß der Vatikan, dass DU einen Sohn haben." Paul nickt, „ich darf mich Priester nennen und ich darf auch Gottesdienste abhalten, aber ich werde nie Bischof oder Papst werden!" Adalind interessiert aber was anders viel mehr, „weiß dein Sohn, dass er dein Sohn ist?" Paul nickt, „weiß er, was er aber nicht weiß ist, dass ich ein Grimm bin." Nick schluckt, „für immer kannst du es nicht verheimlichen?"verheimlichen?"t du es nciht icht nurn beschütze und für mich bedeutd lässt. "" Paul schluckt, „ich weiß", er fährt sich mit den Händen über die Stirn, er will gerade was sagen, aber ein Stein der durchs Fenster fliegt, bringt ihn zum verstummen. „Was bedeutet das?" Sam Winter hatte an den Blicken von Adalind und Nick und den beiden Wesen erkannt das hier was vor sich geht, was noch keiner von ihnen weiß.

Monroe kocht vor Wut, das erkennt Nick daran das er obwohl 5 Grimm's, die er nicht kennt, eine Aufwallung bekommt, „ich hasse das", er greift nach Rosalees Hand, „so ein feiges Packt, wenn Sie ein Problem mit uns haben sollen Sie zu mir kommen und es mir direkt in die Augen sagen." Rosalee lehnt sich an Monroe, das beruhigt ihn, denn seine Aufwallung geht zurück. Monroe schaut zu Nick, der schon am Handy hängt und Wu und Hank informiert.

„Geht's euch gut?", Wu hört sich wütend und besorgt an, findet jedenfalls Nick. „Ja", er streichelt Kelly über den Rücken der über Adalinds Schulter liegt und sich langsam wieder beruhigt, „wie sind nur ein wenig erschrocken." Wu holt tief Luft, „was sagt Star zu dem Vorfall?" Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „Star war heute für den Laden eingeteilt?" Nick sieht nicht das Wu zustimmend nickt.

Olaf Simon und Mathis Berger betreten in dem Moment wieder in den Laden, als Nick auflegt, „steht draußen ein Streifenwagen vor der Tür?" Mathis schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „was ist los?" Monroe schluckt, „die Reinheitsliga", erzählt den Grimms was in den letzten 2 Wochen hier los war. „Was sagt der Wesenrat dazu?" Olaf Simon hört sich jetzt nicht mehr wie ein ausgeflippter DJ an, sondern wie ein Grimm, das findet jedenfalls Rosalee, „ich habe ihn nicht informiert." Mathis schüttelt seinen Kopf, „selbst wenn Du es getan hättest, sie würden sich hier nicht einmischen." Rosalee nickt zustimmend, sie schaut zu Adalind, „Kelly und Du solltet solange das nicht ausgestanden ist nicht mehr zu uns in den Laden kommen." Das war das verkehrteste was Rosalee hätte sagen können, „vergiss es", sie drückt Kelly Nick in den Arm und geht zu Rosalee, „ich werde mir doch nicht von diesen Idioten vorschreiben lassen wer meine Freunde sind." Das sieht Nick auch so, er schaut zu den Grimms, „ich weiß das ihr Termine habt, aber hierbei hätte ich gern eure Hilfe." Jamie schluckt, „ich würde wirklich gern bleiben, aber ich habe einen wichtigen Termin in Australien", er schaut auf seine Uhr, „mein Flug geht in 2 Stunden." Was Nick versteht, „danke das Du gekommen bist." Jamie verabschiedet sich von allen und verlässt den Laden.

Olaf und Sam sehen zu Paul, der als einziger noch nichts gesagt hatte, „was ist mit Dir?" Paul schluckt, „ich werde bleiben, aber ich werde nicht kämpfen." Was Adalind versteht, „Rosalee wo ist die Liste mit den Namen?" Rosalee löst sich auf Monroes Armen, sie geht zum Ladentresen und holt die Liste, sie reicht sie Nick, „die Namen die durchgestrichen sind, haben Hank und Wu überprüft", sie zeigt auf 4 weitere Namen, „bei denen gibt es eine Verbindung, aber wir sehen sie nicht." Nick schmunzelt, „dann werde ich mal aufs Revier fahren und mit Hank und Wu nach der Verbindung suchen." Er gibt Adalind einen Kuss, „Kelly und Du fahrt bitte nachhause." Adalind nickt zustimmend, „halte mich bitte auf den laufenden." Sie verabschiedet sich von Rosalee und Monroe und verlässt den Laden, wo jetzt Offizier Star's Wagen steht. „Wo waren sie vor einer halben Stunde?" Star schluckt, „ich habe eine Runde um den Block gedreht, wieso?" Adalind muss sich richtig beherrschen, denn am liebsten würde Sie dieses Kerl die Meinung sagen, aber sie hatte Kelly auf den Arm, „melden Sie sich drinnen im Laden bei Det. Burkhardt." Star schluckt, „okay." Er sieht ihr hinterher und dieser Blick war voller Hass.

Paul und Nick würden aus Revier fahren und dort nach einer Verbindung zwischen der Reinheitsliga und diesen Personen suchen, Olaf Simon wollte sich in der Stadt ein wenig umhören und Sam Winter und Mathis Berger würden bei Rosalee und Monroe bleiben. „Nur zur Sicherheit", versichert ihnen Nick, er nickt den beiden zu und öffnet die Tür zum Laden, er läuft fast in Star rein, „wo zum Teufel waren Sie?" Star schluckt, „ich habe eine Runde um den Block gedreht, ich wusste das Sie im Laden waren und wollte nur kurz die Lage sondieren." Nick bezweifelt das gewaltig, „bleiben Sie gefälligst auf ihren Posten." Er schaut zu Paul, er erkennt an seinem Blick das er ihm auch kein Wort glaubt.

Im Revier arbeiten alle unter Hochdruck, Wu ist immer noch stinksauer auf Star und er würde sich den Kerl vornehmen, wenn die Reinheitsliga ausgeschaltet war. „Ich hab was gefunden", Paul winkte alle zu sich, „Offizier Acker." Wu ist jetzt richtig sauer, „ich habe ihn ausgebildet." Nick klopft ihn beruhigend auf den Rücken, „was ist mit Acker?" Paul zeigt auf einen der Namen auf der Liste von Rosalee, „das ist seine Schwester." Hank erkennt den Namen, „das ist kein Zufall", er geht zurück zu seinem PC, er ruft die Akte erneut auf, „unter diesen Namen wird jemand seit 6 Wochen im Knast besucht." Nick atmet erleichtert auf, „zum Glück bin ich mit einer Staatsanwältin verheiratet", er nimmt sein Handy in die Hand, er lässt Adalind nicht zu Wort kommen, „kannst du dafür Sorgen das Mathis Berger und ich eine Besuchserlaubnis für diesen Typen bekommen."

Adalind würde wirklich gern wissen was los ist, aber noch bevor sie ihren Mann fragen kann, legt der auf. „Ich fasse es nicht", sie schaut zu Kelly der in seinen Stubenwagen liegt und tut ihrem Mann den Gefallen.

Mathis Berger wartet schon vor dem Gefängnis auf Nick, „wie wollen wir vorgehen." Nick grinst nur, „ich denke er ist ein Wesen", Nick zeigt seine Marke und wird sofort durchgelassen ebenso wie Mathis Berger, der ziemlich beeindruckt ist. „Zwei Grimms", Nick übergeht das Lob für seine Frau, „sollten ihm genügend Angst einjagen." Das sieht Mathis auch so.

Rosalee versuchte nicht daran zu denken das ihr Leben und das Leben ihres Mannes in Gefahr war, sie versuchte den Tag so normal wie immer zu gestalten. Aber ein Anruf änderte alles, sie zitterte als sie Monroe davon erzählte, sie konnten Sam Winter ablenken, was gar nicht so einfach war, „Sie haben Bud", flüstert Sie Monroe zu, der nicht fassen kann was los ist, „wenn wir nicht in 1 Stunde bei dieser Adresse auftauchen, werden Sie ihn töten." Monroe schluckt, „Nick", er will ihn schon anrufen, aber Rosalee hinter Ihn daran, „wir lassen ihnen eine Nachricht hier liegen." Monroe nickt zustimmend und schreibt die Adresse auf, sie verlassen den Laden durch die Hintertür. Wo sie schon erwartet werden.

Nick und Mathis hatten einen Namen erfahren und als sie auf den Revier ankamen konnten Sie alle Puzzleteile zusammensetzten, sie wussten wer der Ober Boss war, was sie aber noch nicht wussten war wo sie sich Treffen wollten. Nick wollte gerade Monroe informieren als seine Frau zusammen mit Sam Winter das Revier betrat, „Martha hat mich angerufen", Adalind ist richtig sauer, „sie haben Bud." Sam schluckt, „sie haben auch Monroe und Rosalee." Adalind dreht sich zu ihm um, „wie konnte das passieren?" Sam hebt entschuldigend die Hand, „sie haben mich ausgetrickst" er reicht Nick einen Zettel, „den habe ich gefunden." Nick liest die Nachricht und reicht den Zettel an Wu weiter, „das ist im Wald."

Nick fällt erst jetzt auf das Adalind ohne Kelly aufgetaucht ist, „wo ist unserer Sohn?" Adalind sieht nur kurz auf, „bei Martha", sie schaut zu Paul, „ich weiß das Du nicht kämpfen willst, aber ich bitte Dich trotzdem zu Martha zu fahren und Kelly und ihre Familie beschützen." Paul verspricht es ihr und verlässt das Revier. Adalind erkennt an Nicks Blick was jetzt kommt, „vergiss es!" Sie geht in ihr Büro und kommt kurz darauf wieder raus mit Ihrer Waffe in der Hand. Nick holt tief Luft, ihm passt es absolut nicht, aber er erkennt auch an ihren Blick das Protest zwecklos ist. „Na dann los", Sie verlässt als erste das Revier gefolgt von Nick, Hank, Wu, Sam Winter und Mathis Berger, der Olaf eine Nachricht schickt mit dem Treffpunkt.

Rosalee war an einer Wand mit einer Kette gefesselt, neben hier hing einen Frau, die ihrem Aussehen nach die Hölle durchgemacht hatte. „Meinen Mann, haben Sie meinen Mann Gesehen?", fragt sie Rosalee immer und immer wieder, die selbst völlig fertig war, denn sie wusste auch nicht wo ihr Mann gerade war. Was sie aber wusste was das er mit seinen Gedanken ganz bei ihr war.

Monroe war wütend auf sich und seine Dummheit, er hätte Nick informieren sollen, jetzt war nicht nur sein Leben, sondern auch das seiner Frau in Gefahr. Bud der neben ihn an der Wand gefesselt war, war die Ruhe selbst, was Monroe erstaunte. „Nick kommt und rettet uns", hört er ihn murmeln, mit einer Sicherheit die er selbst auch hätte. „Hoffentlich", Monroe kam gerade von einen erneuten Verhör zurück und er hatte einige Schläge einstecken müssen und sah so auch dementsprechend aus, „so ein feiges Pack", zischt er Bud zu. Der befürchtet der nächste zu sein, „hast du Rosalee gesehen?" Monroe schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, er bettet das es ihr gut geht.

Rosalee musste gerade mit ansehen wie ihre Mitgefangene abgeführt wurde und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste, Sie wollte nur noch das dieser Wahnsinn endlich aufhörte, „Monroe", sie schreit den Namen ihres Mannes immer und immer wieder, sie wusste das das ihre Wärter wahnsinnig machte, „halt endlich deine Klappe", faucht er sie an, er grinst sie fies an, „du bist die nächste", er reibt sich die Hände, „dein Tod wird langsam und schmerzvoll sein, aber erst wirst du noch dabei zusehen wie dein Mann bei lebendigen Leibe verbrannt wird." Rosalee kann kaum glauben was sie hört. „Es sein denn er trennt sich von Dir und beendet auch seine Freundschaft mit dem Grimm." Rosalee schluckt, „ihr seit verrückt", sie verstummt als sie von ihrem Wärter eine Ohrfeige bekommt, Sie bettet und hofft das es Monroe und Bud gut geht und das Nick hier endlich auftaucht.

„Star und Acker", Adalind überprüfte ihre Waffe erneut, „ich will Sie lebend." Nick verspricht nichts. „Wir sollten auch ein, zwei Wesen am Leben lassen", wirft Mathis Berger ein, „ich denke der Wesenrat sollte endlich ein Exempel statuieren." Das findet Adalind auch, „Acker und Star ich werde sie in den Knast bringen." Wu findet das nicht gut, „die Abteilung wird dich hassen." Adalind grinst, „das tut sie jetzt schon." Sie umarmt Nick, „pass auf dich auf." Nick schüttelt seine Kopf, „das wollte ich Dir gerade sagen." Olaf Simon reichte es langsam, „wir wollten langsam los?" Sam und Mathis sehen das auch so, „lasst uns ein paar Idioten Verstand reinprügeln." Adalind bezweifelt das diese Leute sowas besitzen.

Monroe wurde zusammen mit Bud abgeholt, als sie an einer Leiche vorbeikommen, wird beiden übel, sie riechen noch das verbrannte Fleisch. Monroe wird von einem der Kerle angesehen, sein fiesen Grinsen, lässt ihn das schlimmste befürchten „nein", er reißt an seinen Fesseln, „ich werde dich töten." Bud versteht nicht was passiert ist. „Seine Frau", hört er einer der Kerle unter seiner Maske sagen und zeigt auf die verbrannte Leiche. Bud wird übel.

Rosalee hatte die Schreie gehört, sie hatte den Rauch gesehen und die Schreie gehört, „Monster", schreit sie den Mann an, der sie bewacht, „ihr seid Monster." Rosalee zerrt an ihren Ketten, sie würde dem Kerl am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. „Gleich bist du dran", versichert er Rosalee. „Ach ja", hört er jemanden hinter ihm sagen, er dreht sich um und bekommt die Faust von Mathis Berger zu spüren, er so kräftig zuschlägt das er umkippt. Adalind die bei ihm war, rennt zu Rosalee und öffnet die Ketten mit einen Blick, sie umarmt ihre Freundin, „geht's Dir gut." Rosalee nickt, „wo ist Monroe?" Adalind weiß das nicht, „Nick, Hank, Wu und die anderen sind schon auf der Suche nach ihnen." Rosalee holt tief Luft, „was machen wir mit diesem Kerl." Adalind schwingt ihre Hand und der Kerl schwebt an die Wand, sie schaut zu Mathis, „kannst du ihn fesseln." Mathis nickt, er geht zu ihm und fesselt ihn, das nutzen Adalind und Rosalee und rennen schon mal vor.

Nick wartet auf das Zeichen, sie waren an dem Platz angekommen und sahen das Tribunal, mit so vielen hatte Nick nicht gerechnet, aber am meisten erschreckte ihn der Zustand von Monroe, sie hatten ihn ganz schön zugerichtet. „Was habt ihr mit meiner Frau gemacht?" Aber der Chef antwortet ihm nicht, er redet und redet und redet. Er predigt das seiner Ansicht nach zwei Menschen, insbesondere zwei Wesen die nicht der selben Rasse angehörten, eine Schande für ihre Gesellschaft war. „Ihr seid verrückt", Monroe schreit ihn an, „ich liebe meine Frau und niemand noch nicht mal ihr Idioten werdet daran etwas ändern." Der Chef Riken, denkt er ist der größte, so spielt er sich jedenfalls auf, „sagst du dich von deiner Frau los!", fordert er ihn erneut auf, aber Monroe denkt nicht daran, „niemals." Riken hatte etwas anders erwartet, vor allem nachdem der Kerl die tote Frau gesehen hatte, mit soviel Widerstand hatte er nicht gerechnet, „dann werden wir dafür Sorgen das diese Ehe beendet wird.

„Und wie?", Nick hatte das Zeichen bekommen, er tritt aus seinen Versteck hervor, „diese Versammlung ist beendet", teilt er den Anwesenden mit, „ach und übrigens sie sind alle verhaftet." Hank und Wu fluchen laut auf, sie kommen bis an die Zähne bewaffnet aus ihren Versteck und zielen mit ihren Waffen auf die Mitglieder des Tribunals. Einige ergeben sich, aber ein paar ganz schlaue meinen abhauen zu müssen, Hank und Wu geben Nick zu verstehen das Sie klarkommen und so verfolgt er mit Sam und Olaf ein paar ganz schlaue Typen.

Rosalee und Adalind sehen Nick und die Grimms noch verschwinden. Rosalee atmet erleichtert auf als sie Monroe sieht, sie rennt auf ihn zu und klammert sich an ihn fest. Monroe atmet erleichtert auf als er sieht das seine Frau am Leben ist. „Geht's dir gut?" Rosalee nickt, sie löst seine Fesseln. „Jetzt ja", er nimmt sie in den Arm und hält sie einfach fest, er sieht zu Adalind, die aufatmet. Mathis kommt bei ihnen an, „kommt ihr klar?" Adalind nickt, sie zeigt ihm wo Nick und die anderen langgerannt sind. Mehr brauchte Mathis nicht zu wissen, er rannte ihnen hinterher, nicht nur er wie Adalind wenige Sekunden später feststellt, auch Rosalee und Monroe folgten ihnen. Adalind geht zu Bud, der auf dem Boden sitzt und zittert, „es ist vorbei?", sie versucht ihn zu beruhigen, was ihr aber nicht so richtig gelingt. Sie umarmt ihn und sieht zu Hank und Wu, „ruft Verstärkung", sie will gerade wieder zu Bud schauen, als sie spürt das sie beobachtet werden, „duckt euch", ruft sie panisch und wirft sich selbst auf Bud.

Hank und Wu hören zwei Schüsse, dann war es totenstill, sie beiden schauten zu Adalind, die sich langsam aufrichtet, sie selbst weiß nicht was hier passiert, sie weiß nur das Sie Gefahr gespürt hat, was total verrückt ist, man keine Gefahr spüren. Sie wirft einen Blick auf Hank und Wu, die ebenfalls nicht wissen was hier passiert ist. „Geht's euch gut?", will sie von den beiden wissen. Wu steht auf und nickt, er stellt fast amüsiert fest, dass alle die Sie in Gewahrsam genommen haben noch da sind, sie alle schauen zu Adalind und ihren Augen erkennt er Bewunderung oder Angst, „woher wusstest du?" Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „wo ist Nick?"

Der war gerade dabei einen der Schwachköpfe zu verprügeln. Leider gab dieser Schakal viel zu schnell auf, für seinen Geschmack. Er zieht ihn am Kragen und zerrt ihn zurück zum Ort des Tribunals, auf den Weg dorthin kommen ihm Olaf Simon, Mathis Berger und Sam Winter entgegen, alle hatten ihre Opfer am Leben gelassen. „ich freue mich jetzt schon auf das Gesicht vom Wesenrat". Mathis Berger hört sich leicht amüsiert an, „meiner ist ein Blutbader." Olaf Simon grinst, „Kojote." Sam Winter grinst, „Granitbestie." Sie schauen zu Nick, „Schakal", stellt er trocken fest, „hat jemand von euch Monroe und Rosalee gesehen."

Die beiden hatten sich Riker vorgenommen, er war jetzt hoffentlich auf den Weg in die Hölle. „Du siehst schrecklich aus", Rosalee streichelte Ihrem Mann sanft übers Gesicht. „Nicht so schlimm", Monroe versucht stark zu bleiben, aber ihm tut jeder Knochen weh. „Wer's glaubt", Rosalee lächelt und nimmt ihn an die Hand, „lass uns zu den anderen gehen." Monroe nickt, er schaut noch mal zu Riker, „sie haben ihn verbrannt", er schüttelt sich, „einfach verbrannt." Rosalee weiß was er meint, „los lass uns gehen." Monroe legt seinen Arm um Rosalees Schulter und geht mit ihr zurück zu den anderen.

Adalind atmet erleichtert auf als sie Nick sieht, sie rennt auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn fest, es interessiert sie nicht dass sie alle beobachten, sie ist einfach froh das es ihm gut geht, „habt ihr Monroe und Rosalee gesehen?"

„Wir sind hier", hört sie Rosalee von der anderen Seite des Gebüschs sagen. Adalind atmet erleichtert auf. Sie löst sich aus Nicks Armen und rennt zu ihrer Freundin, Sie umarmt beide, Monroe und Rosalee, was gar nicht so einfach ist, denn beide sind etwas größer als Sie, aber das ist ihr egal, „euch geht's wirklich gut?" Rosalee nickt, sie löst sich sanft aus ihren Arm, „was machen wir mit dieses Schwachköpfen." Als Sie Adalinds Grinsen sieht, tun ihr die Schwachköpfe fast ein wenig leid. „Ruf Alexander an." Es hört sich für Rosalee fast wie ein Befehl an und nicht wie eine Bitte, „ich soll was?" Adalind schmunzelt und geht zu Nick und den anderen, sie schaut zu Rosalee und Monroe, „wer hat euch misshandelt?" Monroe schluckt, „der Kerl", er zeigt auf den Mann den Olaf gefangen genommen hat. „Der Kerl bei Sam", hört er seine Frau sagen, er hat mir in Gesicht geschlagen. Monroe würde am liebsten auf ihn losgehen, aber Nick und Adalind halten ihn auf. Adalind schaut zu Rosalee, „ruf endlich Alexander an", fordert sie Ihre Freundin erneut auf.

Rosalee schluckt und stellt trocken fest, dass Sie ihr Handy verloren hat. Mathis schmunzelt und reicht ihr sein Handy, „diese Nummer wollte ich schon immer mal haben." Rosalee seufzt laut auf und wählt die Nummer, als Alexander sich meldet, kommt sie aber nicht zu Wort, sondern Adalind Burkhardt schalltet in den Anwalt Modus um, „Hallo Alexander", begrüßt sie ihn, „hier ist Adalind Schade Burkhardt."

Alexander, der sich in Den Haag im Büro vom Boss des Wesenrates aufhält, schaltet den Lautsprecher an seinen Telefon an, „Adalind Schade Burkhardt", begrüßt er sie, „was kann ich für Sie tun."

Adalind nimmt Rosalee das Handy ab, „ich bitte ihnen eine einmalige Gelegenheit der Reinheitsliga zu beweisen das Sie ihre Haltung nicht tolerieren, Rosalee und Monroe Calvert wurde von einer Gruppe Wesen entführt, misshandelt, Nick Burkhardt und seine Freunde kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig hier an, Sie konnten verhindern das Monroe verbrannt wird, bei lebendigen Leib."

Alexander schaut zum Boss, der seine Augen verdreht, „ihr Mann ist ein Grimm", hört Adalind Alexander sagen.

„Das ist kein Grimm Problem", faucht sie ihn an. „Das ist ein Problem des Wesenrates. Außerdem darf der Wesenrat den Grimms keine Aufträge erteilen." Sie holt tief Luft, „schicken Sie jemanden her der 4 Schwachköpfe abholt, stellen Sie die Kerle vor ein Wesen Gericht, falls sie keinen Schwachkopf finden der diese Trottel anklagt."

Alexander schaut zu seinem Boss, der zustimmend nickt, „wo sollen wir die Männer abholen."

Adalind schaut Hilfesuchend zu Nick, der grinst, „jetzt braucht sie meine Hilfe", stellt er trocken fest, er nimmt ihr das Handy ab, „hier ist Nick Burkhardt", er ist mal so nett und stellt sich vor, „ich werde Alexander die Adresse per SMS schicken, wie lange wird das dauern."

Alexander schluckt, als er den Blick von seinem Boss erkennt, „5 Stunden." Er verabschiedet sich von Adalind und Nick.

„Monroe, Rosalee und ich werden der Verhandlung beiwohnen." Das hatte Alexander nicht erwartet, sein Boss auch wie er seinem Blick erkennt, „ich werde Ihnen den Termin mitteilen." Und schon ist die Verbindung beendet. Adalind schüttelt den Kopf und wendet sich den anderen zu, „sie werden uns jetzt freiwillig ihre Daten geben und ihre Fingerabdrücke, danach können Sie gehen", Adalind wendet sich an die Besucher des Tribunals, „sollte ich je wieder ihren Namen in Verbindung mit einen Verbrechen aufleuchten sehen, dann wird der Wesenrat ihr kleines Problem sein, denn ihm werden wir auch ihre Namen mitteilen."

Mathis ist beeindruckt, „ich würde Sie gern mal vor Gericht erleben", raunt er Hank zu. Der ihm nicht mehr antworten kann, denn Adalind fordert Wu und Hank auf die Personalien aufzunehmen. „Ich helfe euch", Mathis folgt Hank, der die Fingerabdrücke einscannt. Nach 2 Stunden sind nur noch die vier Wesen und Acker und Star da. Adalind geht zu Acker und Star, die keine Angst zeigen, noch jedenfalls. „Sie hatten von Sergeant Wu den Auftrag bekommen Monroe und Rosalee Calvert zu beschützen, aber wie ich eben erfahren habe, haben Sie beide geholfen Sie zu entführen, deswegen Klage ich sie an wegen Beihilfe zur Entführung und Beihilfe zum Mord an, ich denke die Dienstaufsicht wird sie auch noch anklagen, wegen unehrenhaftes Verhalten im Dienst." Adalind winkt Wu zu sich, „könnt Hank und Du Sie aufs Revier bringen und meinem Stellvertreter bitten mich anzurufen." Hank nickt, „wir müssen noch über Sache vorhin reden." Adalind schluckt, „was habt ihr entdeckt."

Acker und Star sehen ihnen hinterher, „eines Tages wird jemand diesem Miststück den Hals umdrehen." Das hofft Star jedenfalls, „im Knast sollten wir uns den Rücken freihalten." Acker schluckt, „sehe ich auch so", sein Blick folgt Nick Adalind Hank und Wu, „hast du was mitbekommen." Acker schüttelt verneinend den Kopf.

Adalind kann kaum glauben was Sie sieht, sie schaut zu Hank und Wu, „wer war noch hier?" Wu schluckt, „keiner", er dreht den Kerl wieder um, denn sein Hinterkopf war nicht sehr ansehnlich, „es gibt keine Spuren die daraufhin deuten das sich jemand von hinten an ihn angeschlichen hat", Hank hebt die Schnellfeuerwaffe auf, „mit der wurde auf uns geschossen." Nick fürchtet sich richtig vor der Frage, aber er muss sie stellen, „warst du das?", er sieht Adalind dabei mit ernsten Blick an. „Ich weiß es nicht", gibt Sie mit Angst in der Stimme zu. „Du hast uns das Leben gerettet", stellt Hank fest, „keiner von uns hat bemerkt das er uns aufgelauert hat, er war ein Hinterhalt."

Mathis der zu ihnen gekommen ist, räuspert sich leise, er hatte mitbekommen um was es bei dem Gespräch ging, „wisst ihr wer das ist?" Hank nickt, „Rikers Bruder", er hatte den Toten durchsucht und seinen Ausweis gefunden. Mathis nimmt ihm dem Ausweis ab, „einer weniger", kommt trocken von ihm. Was Adalind erschreckt, sie weiß zwar im Kopf das Sie sich nur verteidigt hat, Sie hat Bud, Hank, Wu und den anderen das Leben gerettet, das versteht sie ja, aber was sie nicht versteht ist wie, „ich habe gar nichts gemacht, ich habe ihn noch nicht mal gespürt." Nick geht zu ihr und nimmt sie in den Arm, „deine Kräfte…" Mathis unterbricht ihn, „wir sollten Paul fragen, wenn jemand weiß was mit Dir passiert dann er." Das sieht Nick auch so, „wir treffen uns im Laden von Monroe und Rosalee." Mathis nickt, „wir bringen die Wesen zu den Leuten vom Wesenrat und kommen dann zu euch", Mathis will zurück zu Olaf und Sam gehen, aber er stoppt und dreht sich zu Nick und Adalind um, er bittet Sie zu warten, „die Geschichte will ich auch hören", er zwinkert Adalind zu und geht zu seinen Kumpels.

Bud ist froh wieder zu Hause zu sein, Martha wusste dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein musste, denn nicht nur Ihr Mann sah schrecklich aus, auch Nick und Adalind, von Monroe und Rosalee ganz zu schweigen. „Wo ist Kelly", Adalind will einfach nur ihren Sohn in den Arm nehmen. Martha zeigt zum Stubenwagen, neben dem Paul steht, der versucht in Adalind zu lesen, auch wenn er spürt das hier was Schlimmes passiert ist, weiß er auch das, dass hier weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit ist. Adalind weiß das Sie Kelly schlafen lassen sollte, aber sie weiß auch das Sie ihren Sohn jetzt braucht. Sie nimmt ihn vorsichtig hoch, sie hatte erwartet das Kelly anfängt mitweinen, aber er schmiegt sich an seine Mom ran und so verrückt das auch für Adalind ist, sie merkt, dass sie ruhiger wird.

Das sieht auch Nick, er lächelt sie an, auch wenn er Angst vor den Antworten des Grimms hat, er weiß, dass Sie diese Antworten brauchen. Aber nicht hier, er wendet sich Bud und Martha zu, „Danke das Du auf Kelly aufgepasst hast." Martha geht zu Nick, „Danke das Du mir meinen Mann zurückgebracht hast. Weißt du er ist das Herz dieser Familie und außerdem mein Leben." Was Nick versteht, denn ihm geht es ebenso, Adalind ist sein Herz und sein Leben.

Monroe räuspert sich leise, „Rosalee und ich brauchen eine Dusche und umziehen will ich mich auch." Adalind verabschiedet sich von Bud und Martha, „Danke.", sie verlässt hinter Monroe und Rosalee das Haus. Bud hält Nick fest, „sie hat Schuldgefühle." Nick schluckt, „ich weiß." Er nickt den beiden zu und folgt seiner Familie und Freunden.

Hank und Wu sperren Star und Acker in getrennte Zellen ein. Sean Renard, der seit 1 Tag wieder im Dienst ist, rennt fast in Sie rein, „was bedeutet das?" Hank, der einen Waffenstillstand mit Sean Renard geschlossen hat, erzählt ihm alles, fast alles. „Monroe und Rosalee geht's gut." Wu nickt, „wir konnten das schlimmste verhindern." Sean schaut zu Acker und Star, „was passiert mit ihnen?" Hank schluckt, „Adalind wird sie anklagen, wegen Beihilfe bei der Entführung von dem Ehepaar Monroe und Beihilfe zum Mord, das Ehepaar muss noch identifiziert werden." Sean schluckt, „ist die Spurensicherung schon dort." Hank schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „wir haben aufgeräumt." Hank erinnert sich mit grauen an das vorgehen der Grimms, sie haben die Toten Wesen auf einen Haufen geworfen und verbrannt, die Namen würden Sie den Männern vom Wesenrat geben, sie wollten es Ihnen überlassen, den Familien zu erzählen was mit ihren Familienangehörigen passiert ist. „So ist es am besten." Wu ist geschockt, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet, „Sie sind damit einverstanden." Sean zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „das ist die Welt der Wesen, sie hat ihre eigenen Regeln." Hank schaut zu Acker, „er weiß wer die Toten waren." Sean lächelt, „überlasst die Typen mir." Wu und Hank sehen sich an, Hank schaut zu Sean, „Adalinds Vertretung kommt auch gleich." Sean schmunzelt, „zum Glück ist er ein Blutbader." Hank schluckt, „das wusste ich nicht." Sean stellt fest, dass er so einiges noch nicht weiß, „ich denke Sie werden erwartet." Wu schluckt, er nickt Sean zu, „viel Spaß." Hank und er verlassen den Zellentrack und treffen am Eingang auf Adalinds Vertretung. „Adalind hat mich schon informiert." Er verdreht seine Augen und holt noch mal tief Luft und betritt den Zellentrack.

Monroe wurde von Rosalee im Laden mit einer Creme die sie schnell zusammen gemischt hat, behandelt, er schaut immer wieder zwischen Nick und Adalind hin und her, irgendwas hatte er verpasst. Gerade als er die zwei fragen will betreten die Grimms und Cops den Laden. Jetzt will Monroe erst recht wissen was hier los ist. „Ich habe Rikers Bruder getötet?", lässt Adalind die Bombe platzen. „Gut", hört sie zu ihren entsetzten Rosalee sagen, sie zeigt auf den blauen Fleck auf ihrer Wange, „denn habe ich ihm zu verdanken." Monroe's Augen leuchten rot auf, „wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, würde ich ihn töten." Adalind findet das absolut nicht lustig, „ich wusste noch nicht mal das er uns im Visier hatte", schreit sie laut auf, sie hört sich richtig verzweifelt an, „was wenn ich wieder so ein Monster werde?"

Paul der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hat, geht auf Sie zu, „wirst Du nicht", er legt seine Hände auf ihre Schulter, „sie haben sich und ihre Freunde beschützt." Adalind schluckt, „wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein." Paul lächelt, wird aber sofort wieder ernst, „meine Familie hat diesen Trank in Auftrag gegeben, dieses Hexenbiest das uns geholfen hat war aus dem Hause Schade. Aber anders als Du hat Sie nicht freiwillig auf ihren Kräfte verzichtet, wir haben Sie dazu gezwungen." Adalind kann kaum glauben was Sie hört, „wieso habe ich noch nichts davon gehört", sie lehnt sich gegen Nick, der den Arm um sie legt. Paul holt tief Luft, „ich vermute mal das Ihr gestern Nacht jede Menge Sex hattet." Adalind und Nick werden beide rot im Gesicht, wie alle amüsiert feststellen. „Hatte ihr Großtante auch, laut der Geschichte meiner Ahnen, am nächsten Tag ging es los, sie hatte zwar erst protestiert das Sie nur ihre Hexenkräfte zurück bekommt, aber dann hat sie erkannt wie mächtig Sie jetzt war, sie hat aber anders als sie ihre Macht nicht dafür eingesetzt um gutes zu tun, sie hat wahllos getötet, sogar ihr eigenes Kind, nach 3 Monaten kam sie zu meinen Ahnen, sie wollte wissen wie das passieren konnte, denn Sie wollte kein Kind, vor allem wenn Sie noch nicht mal wusste wer der Vater war. Meine Ahnen sollten ihr helfen es zu töten, aber das haben Sie verweigert, also hat sie einen Trank gebraut der den Abgang des Fötus zur Folge hatte, sie war da bereits im 5 Monat."

Alle sind in entsetzt, „aber jetzt ging es erst richtig los, Sie wurde immer gefährlicher, meine Ahnen haben 10 Jahre lang gebraucht um Sie auszuschalten, der Legende nach hat sie ein Meer von Toten hinterlassen." Adalind schluckt, „warum erzählst du mit das?" Paul lächelt, „du hast freiwillig auf deine Kräfte verzichtet, du wolltest diese Kräfte nicht haben, aber du hast sie angenommen, weil dein Mann deine Hilfe brauchte. Heute als Du den Mann getötet hast, wart ihr alle in Gefahr, das wart ihr die ganze Zeit über, aber du hast nur diesen einen Mann getötet." Nick versteht worauf er hinaus will, „man entscheidet selbst wofür man die Macht die einem geschenkt wurde einsetzt." Paul nickt, „ich vermute auch das nicht Adalind diesen Mistkerl getötet hat", er zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch und sein Blick wandert zu Adalinds Bauch. Die sofort protestiert, „oh nein", versichert sie ihm mit leicht panischer Stimme, „ich bin auf gar keinen Fall schwanger." Ihr Blick wandert zu Nick, der ebenfalls auf ihren Bauch schaut, „auf gar keinen Fall."

31\. Oktober 2018

Nick war total erledigt, „nie wieder", stöhnt er theatralisch auf und lässt sich neben Adalind aufs Bett fallen. „Kelly hat seine Party gefallen", Adalind legt sich auf die Seite und legt ihre Hand auf Nicks Bauch. „Besonders als Diana ihn in der Luft hat schweben lassen", Nick ist noch immer erschrocken darüber, „seid wann zaubert sie bewusst." Adalind schluckt, „ich schätze mal das erste Mal hat sie ihre Kräfte eingesetzt als sie den Brautstrauß von Rosalee gefangen hat." Nick seufzt erneut theatralisch auf, „erinnere mich bloß nicht daran." Adalind lächelt, „der Strauß ist noch wunderschön, er sollte langsam zu welken anfangen." Nick setzt sich auf, „du denkst das Diana dafür verantwortlich ist." Adalind nickt, sie legt ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch, „ich bin schon sehr gespannt was diese zwei Mäuse für Kräfte haben werden." Nick grinst, „wie wollen wir Sie nennen." Adalind holt tief Luft, „keine Ahnung." Sie nimmt Nicks Hand und legt sie auf ihren Bauch, „es hatte schon was für sich die Namen schon zu kennen." Nicks streichelt ihn sanft, „was hälst du davon jeder von uns überlegt sich einen Namen, ihre Angangsbuchstaben N und A." Adalind setzt sich ruckartig auf, „du weiß deinen Namen schon." Nick schmunzelt, „Amelie." Adalind kann nicht wiedersprechen, „gefällt mir." Sie legt sich zurück in ihr Kissen, „Nicole fällt aus.", sie sieht zu Nick, „es ist unfair weiß du." Nick schmunzelt, „ein wenig", gibt er zu, „aber du hast noch 3 Monate Zeit dir einen Namen zu überlegen." Adalind schluckt, „3 Monate, der Umbau des Loftes startet morgen." Nick schluckt, er legt sich neben Adalind und nimmt sie in den Arm, „genießen wir den letzten ruhigen Abend doch noch ein wenig." Adalind lächelt und kuschelt sich in Nicks Arme…

Lob und Kritik ihr wisst wie es geht


	15. Chapter 15

Hallo, Entschuldigung das es mit der Fortsetzung länger als erwartet gedauert hat, aber jetzt geht's weiter, ich werde versuchen alle 2 Wochen ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen. Danke übrigens an alle die sich die Zeit nehmen und mir ein Feedback hinterlassen und nun viel Spaß beim lesen…

Es beginnt…

„Wollte Adalind heute nicht wieder anfangen mit arbeiten?" Hank saß an seinem Schreibtisch und erledigte den lästigen Teil seiner Arbeit, Schreibkram. „Sie holt erst noch Monroe und Rosalee vom Flughafen ab", Nick nimmt sein Handy in die Hand und schaut auf das Display, „sie sollten gerade landen." Er lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, „vielleicht bringt Rosalee Adalind ja dazu endlich einen Schwangerschaftstest zu machen." Hank muss grinsen, wird aber sofort wieder ernst, „wie denkst du darüber." Nick lächelt, „wir wussten doch das wir zwei Kinder haben werden und ganz ehrlich ich hätte mich über eine kleine Schwester oder kleinen Bruder gefreut." Hank stellt verschmitzt fest, „du hast einen kleine Schwester." Nick schmunzelt, „stimmt ja, aber wer weiß wo Mom und Trubel schon wieder stecken." Hank versteht Nick, „du vermisst die zwei." Nick nickt bejahend, er holt tief Luft, „wie bringe ich meine Frau dazu endlich einen Test zu machen." Hank zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „da fragst du den verkehrten."

Adalind lächelt, als sie Rosalee entdeckt, sie hockt sich neben Kelly, der in seinem Kinderwagen sitzt und seine Mom anlächelt. „Du hast deine Tante Rosalee und deinen Onkel Monroe auch vermisst." Sie kitzelt Kellys Bauch und steht auf, ihr wird ein wenig schwindelig, aber zum Glück ist es schnell wieder vorbei. Rosalee kommt auf die zwei zu, „das gefällt mir schon viel besser." Adalind weiß nicht was Sie meint, „ich verstehe nicht?" Rosalee hockt sich neben Kelly, „von euch abgeholt zu werden, ich habe schon mit den 5 Grimms gerechnet, die uns zum Flughafen gebracht haben." Adalind lächelt, „von den 5 sind nur noch 2 in Portland", sie verbessert sich gleich selbst, „3, Josh kommt morgen hier an und ab Montag arbeiten wir zusammen." Monroe lächelt, „weiß Renard schon das Du einen Assistenten bekommst." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „sowie ich euch zuhause abgesetzt habe, fahre ich ins Büro und teile es ihm mit." Monroe schmunzelt, „da wäre ich gern dabei." Rosalee boxt ihn auf den Arm, „du wieder." Sie wendet sich Adalind zu, „warst du schon beim Arzt." Adalind Blick bringt sie zum schweigen, „wie oft denn noch, ich bin nicht schwanger." Sie dreht den Wagen um und geht zu ihren Auto, gefolgt von Rosalees und Monroes Blicken, „sie ist schwanger." Rosalee nickt und folgt Adalind, „ich verstehe nur nicht warum sie es nicht wahr haben will."

Das versteht Nick auch nicht, er muss grinsen als er Adalind und Kelly sein Revier betreten sieht, besonders der Blick von Pouges und seine Reaktion bringt ihn zum schmunzeln er zuckt regelrecht zusammen als er Adalind erblickt. Adalind findet das im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann und seinen Kollegen nicht mehr lustig. „Pouge ich erwartet sie in 1 Stunde in meinem Büro", sie hat vor sich mit ihm auszusprechen, außerdem wird Josh Rolek demnächst hier mit ihr zusammen arbeiten.ßerdem wird Josh Rollek demnächst mehr lustig mich über eine „Kannst du bitte kurz auf Kelly aufpassen", sie schaut zu Sean Renards Büro, „ich sollte ihn mal vorwarnen das demnächst noch ein Staatsanwalt ihm über die Schulter schaut." Sie nimmt Kelly aus den Wagen und drückt ihn Nick in die Arme, „oder müsst ihr zu einem Tatort." Nick nimmt ihr Kelly ab und schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, er schaut ihr hinterher und drückt Kelly einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Das ist ein Scherz", Sean ist alles andere als begeistert über Adalinds Ankündigung. „Sehe ich aus als würde ich scherzen", Adalind steht auf und stützt sich auf dem Tisch ab, „mein Sohn ist fast 9 Monate und ich bin noch nicht bereit Vollzeit zu arbeiten, aber ich bin auch noch nicht bereit meine Arbeit ganz aufzugeben, deswegen habe ich um einen Assistenten gebeten, er war der beste seines Jahrgangs. Er wird meine Augen und Ohren hier sein, wenn ich nicht da bin." Sean passt das absolut nicht, was Adalind ihm ansieht, „wie lange willst du Juliette noch vor mir verstecken?" Sean schluckt, „ich verstecke Sie nicht", stellt er mit knirschenden Zähnen fest. Adalind erwidert seinen Blick, „sieht für mich aber so aus." Sie verabschiedet sich von Sean, der ihr mit zusammengekniffen Augen hinterhersieht.

Adalind geht zu Nick, sie lächelt als sie Kelly erblickt, der sie ebenfalls an anlächelt, Nicks Lächeln. Sie erblickt Pouge der gerade das Revier betritt, sie bittet ihn stehen zu bleiben, „ich möchte mich entschuldigen", sie geht zu ihm und reicht ihm die Hand, „ich hätte vorher noch mal mit Ihnen ihre Aussage und ihre Akten durch gehen sollen." Pouge schluckt, „jetzt sind meine Akten immer vollständig ausgefüllt." Adalind nickt zustimmend, „das weiß ich. Sie machen einen verdammt guten Job", sie dreht sich um und schaut alle in der Abteilung an, „Sie alle. Außerdem möchte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen ihnen mitzuteilen das ab Montag Mr. Josh Rolek hier anfangen wird, er ist mein Assistent und hat meine volle Unterstützung." Adalind lächelt alle an und geht zu Nick, sie nimmt ihm Kelly ab, „wir gehen jetzt in den Park", teilt sie ihrem Sohn mit, während sie ihn wieder in den Wagen setzt. „Ich komme mit", Nick schaut zu Hank, der ihn angrinst, „soll ich euch eine Pizza oder Hotdog mitbringen." Hank und Wu nicken zustimmend und sehen den beiden hinterher, grinsend.

Adalind holt tief Luft, „ich bin schwanger." Damit hatte Nick nicht gerechnet, er bleibt stehen und sieht auf seine Frau runter, „warum hast du es all die Wochen abgestritten." Adalind schluckt, „weil ich Angst habe", teilt Sie ihm mit, „wir haben unsere Vergangenheit verändert, erinnere dich, du hast alles verloren und nun bekommen wir erneut ein Kind, vom dem wir beiden nicht sagen können welche Kräfte Sie haben wird, was wenn wir erneut an einen Punkt kommen in dem das Leben von unseren Kindern oder unserer Leben in Gefahr gerät." Nick schluckt, „das wird nicht passieren, nie wieder." Adalind lehnt sich an Nick, „das kannst du nicht wissen und versprechen erst recht nicht." Nick umarmt Adalind, „das weiß ich", er hebt ihren Kopf hoch, „wir bekommen ein Baby", er lächelt, „warst du schon bei Marge." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „ich habe 3 Test gemacht." Sie schluckt, „sie waren alle positive." Nick schmunzelt, „3 Test." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „bist du nicht geschockt." Nick grinst, „für 1 Minute vielleicht", gibt er offen zu, „irgendwie habe ich geahnt das Kelly und Diana kurz hintereinander geboren werden." Adalind nicht, „wir haben darüber nie geredet." Nick legt seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und legt die andere Hand auf Kellys Wagen, „stimmt", er beugt sich runter und drückt Adalind einen Kuss auf ihre Haar, „wann willst du zu Marge." Adalind grinst, „ich rufe sie nachher an."

Am nächsten Montag passte Nick Josh in der Tiefgarage ab, er sollte ihm etwas im Auftrag von Adalind überreichen. Josh kann nicht glauben was er von Nick bekommt, „Kontaktlinsen", er schaut Nick mit einen nicht gerade erfreuten Blick an, „ich hasse Kontaktlinsen", er reicht Nick seinen Aktenkoffer und setzt sich die Kontaktlinsen ein, unter Protest, „ich verstehe es, was aber nicht bedeutet das es mir gefällt." Nick schmunzelt nur, „ich zeige dir gleich noch das Revier und bringe dich dann zu Adalind." Josh blinzelt mit seinen Augen, „na dann los." Nick stellt ihn seinen Kollegen vor, er will ihn gerade in Adalinds Büro führen, als Sean Renard das Revier betritt. „Captian Renard", stellt Nick Josh seinen Chef vor und umgekehrt. Sean mustert den Kerl und irgendwas stört ihn auf den ersten Blick bei dem Kerl, „sie sind also der Assistent von unserer hochverehrten Staatsanwältin." Josh schmunzelt, „ich bin seid dem Studium ein Fan von ihr", stellt er trocken fest, er wendet sich Nick zu, „führen Sie mich bitte in das Büro ihrer Frau." Nick bewundert Josh in dem Moment gewaltig, denn er weiß nicht ob er so ruhig geblieben wäre.

Adalind hatte die drei von ihren Büro aus beobachtet, sie hatte Kelly auf dem Arm, der seinen Dad nicht aus den Augen lies, „Sean Renard sieht alles andere als begeistert aus", flüstert sie Kelly ins Ohr. Der sie anlächelt, sie drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, sie sieht Nick und Josh auf sich zukommen und legt Kelly in das Laufgitter, was diesem gar nicht gefällt, er zieht sich am Geländer hoch und strahlt seinen Dad mit großen Augen an. gt Kelly in das Laufgitter, was diesem garnicht gefällt, er zieht sich amgeländer hoch und strahlt seinen Dad"Herzlich Willkommen", Adalind reicht Josh die Hand, „wie ich mitbekommen habe, hast DU Sean Renard schon kennen gelernt." Josh schaut aus dem Fenster und beobachtet Sean, „er hat etwas an sich", Josh kann es nicht beschreiben, „mein erster Eindruck von ihm, er denkt immer nur an seinen Vorteil, er ist gefährlich", er schaut zu Adalind, „ich verstehe warum wir verheimlichen das ich ein Grimm bin." Adalind lächelt, sie schaut zu Nick, „in 2 Stunden habe ich einen Termin bei Marge", informiert Sie ihn. Nick lächelt, „also fahren wir in 90 Minuten von hier los", er denkt nicht daran seine Frau allein dahin fahren zu lassen. Adalind schmunzelt und bittet Nick ihr Büro zu verlassen.

Marge musste lächeln als sie hört wie viele Test Adalind gemacht hat, „einer hätte auch genügt", sie nimmt Adalind Blut ab, sie lässt Adalind nicht aus den Augen, „wird dir wieder übel." Adalind schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „mir wird zwar etwas schwindelig wenn ich schnell aufstehe, aber sonst geht es mir gut." Marge nickt verstehend. „Dir wird was?", Nick hört sich richtig besorgt an, denn das ist neu für Ihn. Adalind winkt nur ab, „mir geht's gut", versichert sie ihm und folgt Marge ins Untersuchungszimmer, in der Tür dreht sie sich noch mal um, „Marge ruft Dich wenn der Ultraschall gemacht wird." Nick schaut zu Kelly, den er auf dem Arm hat, „als ob ich das nicht wüsste", er drückt Kelly einen Kuss aufs Haar, „gleich wirst Du deine kleine Schwester zum ersten mal sehen."

Adalind muss schmunzeln als sie Nick mit Kelly auf dem Arm das Zimmer betreten sieht. Marge geht es ebenso, sie zeigt zu dem Stuhl. Nick verdreht seine Augen, „ich erlebe das nicht zum ersten mal", stellt er trocken fest und setzt sich auf den Stuhl, er schaut zu seinem Sohn runter, der alles mit großen Augen beobachtet, er muss schmunzeln, er schaut zu Marge, die schon das Gel für den Ultraschall in der Hand hat, „gleich siehst du deine Schwester zum ersten mal", flüstert er Kelly ins Ohr. Marge schmunzelt und drückt etwas Gel auf Adalinds Bauch, sie nimmt den Schallkopf in die Hand und verreibt das Gel auf Adalinds Bauch, auf einmal spürt sie ein kribbeln in ihrer Hand und ein Blick auf den Monitor verwirrt sie noch mehr, „was ist hier los." Sie nimmt legt den Schallkopf zur Seite und verstellt den Bildschirm, „alles okay", stellt sie verwundert fest. Adalind räuspert sich, „das war denke ich Diana." Marge schaut Sie mit großen Augen an, „wie kommst du den darauf, Du hast keine Kräf…" Marge verstummt als sie sieht wie Adalind ein Stück Zellstoff zu sich ruft. „Okay", kommt leicht geschockt von Ihr, „das müsst ihr mir etwas genauer erklären." Adalind schaut zu Nick, der zustimmend nickt, Sie räuspert sich und erzählt ihr die ganze Geschichte. „In Portland waren 7 Grimms", das schockt Marge viel mehr als das Adalind ihre Kräfte, ein Teil ihrer Kräfte wieder hat. „Die Betonung liegt auf waren", kontert Adalind trocken, „sie sind alle sehr nett." Marge schluckt, „okay", sie zeigt mit dem Finger auf Adalinds Bauch, „soll das jetzt jedes mal so laufen?" Nick schaut zu Adalind, die mit der Hand über ihren Bauch streichelt, „Süße die Tante will doch nur nachschauen wie es Dir geht, Dir passiert nichts." Marge kneift ihre Augen zusammen, sie schaut zu Nick, der ebenfalls seine Frau mit zusammengekniffen Augen beobachtet. „Versuchs erneut", schlägt Adalind vor. Marge schluckt und gibt erneut etwas Gel auf dem Bauch ihrer Patienten, sie holt tief Luft und versucht es erneut, „auf ihre Mommy hört sie schon mal." Adalind schmunzelt und schaut auf den Bildschirm, wo sie einen kleinen Fleck sieht, der ihre Tochter ist.

Marge ist erleichtert als sie die Untersuchung ohne weitere Zwischenfälle beenden kann, „ich schätze sie kommt so Ende März auf die Welt." Das sieht Adalind ebenso, „wird es wieder ein Kaiserschnitt?" Marge zuckt mit ihren Schultern, „das entscheiden wir wenn es soweit ist, deine Narbe ist gut verheilt, eigentlich spricht nichts gegen eine normale Geburt", Marge zeigt zum Bildschirm, „aber da eure Tochter jetzt schon ihren eigenen Kopf hat, wird Sie wohl das letzte Wort haben." Nick findet das gar nicht lustig, was man ihm auch ansieht, „ich dachte mich kann dieses mal nichts mehr überraschen, aber nach dem heutigen Tag sieht es wohl ganz anders aus." Adalind lächelt nur, sie schaut zu Kelly, der sie ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen gelassen hat, „du wirst ein toller großer Bruder", sie wirft ihm eine Kuss Hand zu und befreit ihren Bauch von dem Gel, „wann muss ich hier wieder antanzen." Marge kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „ich will, dich einmal im Monat sehen." Adalind nickt zustimmend, sie schaut zu Nick, „Kelly und ich gehen jetzt Tante Rosalee besuchen", sie nimmt Nick ihren Sohn ab, „was machst du?" Nick schmunzelt nur und will ihr gerade antworten das er sie begleitet, als sein Handy klingelt, er rollt mit seinen Augen als er Hanks Nummer sieht, „wo muss ich hinkommen?" Hank nennt ihm die Adresse und Nick teilt ihm mit das er unterwegs ist, er beugt sich runter und drückt Adalind und Kelly einen Kuss auf ihr Haar, „bis heute Abend, hoffentlich."

Das sagt Nick in den nächsten 4 Monaten öfter als ihm lieb ist, er kann kaum glauben das Sie jetzt Kellys erstes Weihnachtsfest das er bewusst mitbekommt feiern, zu seiner Freude waren auch seine Mom und seine Schwester seit 4 Wochen wieder in Portland. Seine Mom war außer sich vor Freude gewesen als sie entdeckt hatte das Adalind erneut schwanger war, Nick muss schmunzeln als er seine Mom und seinen Sohn beobachtet, sie hält ihn an beiden Händen fest und spaziert mit ihm durch den Schnee im Park. „Sie vermisst Kelly", hört er seine Schwester sagen, „sowie Bonaparte ausgeschaltet ist, kommen wir zurück nach Portland für immer." Nick lächelt seine Schwester an und wendet seinen Blick zurück zu seiner Mom und Kelly, „passt auf euch beide auf", bittet er seine Schwester, „der Typ ist gefährlich." Was Trubel weiß, sie wechselt lieber das Thema, denn wenn er wüsste was Meisner und ihre Mutter geplant haben, wäre er alles andere als begeistert, „was bekommt deine Frau von Dir zu Weihnachten." Nick lächelt Sie nur an und geht zu Kelly und seiner Mom, er hockt sich vor seinem Sohn hin, „wollen wir Mom abholen." Kelly grinst und plappert wild drauf los, Nick geht wie immer das Herz auf wenn er seinen Sohn, Mom sagen hört. Er schaut zu seiner Mom, „bringt ihr den Baum schon mal nachhause." Kelly nickt und sieht ihrem Sohn und Enkelsohn hinterher, Nick hat seinen Sohn an der Hand und geht mit ihm langsam zum Auto. Trubel die jetzt neben ihrer Mom steht, schaut ihrem Bruder ebenfalls hinterher, „willst du ihm nicht einweihen", der Blick den ihr Ihre Mom zuwirft, sagt ihr alles, „Nick wird ausflippen von Adalind ganz zu schweigen." Kelly grinst nur, „jetzt feiern wir erstmal Weihnachten."

Adalind darf nichts tun, außer mit Kelly auf dem Sofa liegen und Nick, Trubel und Kelly dabei zusehen wie sie den Baum schmücken, „die Rote mit den Bären würde ich etwas weiter nach unten hängen, Kelly sieht sie ja sonst nicht." Nicks Blick ist unbezahlbar, „du kannst froh sein das mein Handy auf dem Tresen in der Küche liegt." So geht es noch fast eine Stunde, am Ende sind alle froh als Adalind den Baum als perfekt bezeichnet. Nick lässt sich erschöpft auf seinen Sessel fallen, darauf hatte sein Sohn gewartet, er krabbelt vom Sofa runter und spaziert zu seinem Dad und sein Blick sagte Nick, das er jetzt auf seinen Schoss wollte, Nick lächelt und hebt ihn hoch, das strahlen von Kinderaugen beim Schein der Kerzen an einem Weihnachtsbaum ist einzigartig und unbezahlbar, er schaut zu Adalind, die ihren Bauch streichelt. Sie spürt die Blicke von Nick, Kelly und Trubel, „was…" Sie wird von dem Klingeln ihres Handys vom weiter sprechen abgehalten, sie streckt ihre Hand aus und ruft es zu sich, ‚manchmal hat es doch was für sich diese Kräfte zu besitzen", als sie die Nummer erkennt, setzt sie sich schnell auf, ihr wird kurz schwarz vor Augen, aber sie nimmt sich zusammen denn sie will wissen was das Gericht, das Wesengericht entschieden hatte.

„Adalind Burkhardt", hört sie eine Stimme die ihr sehr bekannt vor kommt, fragen.

„Alexander", begrüßt Sie ihn, sie macht an ihrem Handy den Lautsprecher an und lässt Nick, ihre Schwiegermutter und Schwägerin mithören, „sind ihre Geschworenen endlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen."

„Sie wurden alle zu einer Gefängnisstrafe von 12 Monaten verurteilt, außerdem müssen Sie eine Entschädigung von 10.000 Dollar an Miss Calvert, Mr. Monroe und Mr. Wurstener zahlen." Alexander hofft das Mrs Burkhardt mit dem Ergebnis einverstanden ist.

„Sie machen Witze", faucht Sie ihn durchs Telefon an, „die Mistkerle haben Rosalee, Monroe und Bud entführt, gefoltert und misshandelt, ihr Urteil ist ein Witz."

Alexander schluckt, „wenn Sie das so sehen, tut es mir schrecklich leid, wir haben Miss Calvert, Mr. Monroe und Mr. Wurstender schon informiert, anders als sie sind sie mit dem Urteil einverstanden. Ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Fest." Noch bevor Adalind Protest einlegen kann, hört sie nur noch ein piepen aus ihrem Handy kommen.

Adalind ist fassungslos, „ich werde die 4 anklagen, sowie Sie aus dem Knast raus sind, werden Sie vor ein Gericht gestellt und dann zeige ich's diesen Trotteln vom Wesenrat…"

Kelly lächelt, „du weißt das dass nicht geht, die Abmachung mit dem Wesenrat lautet eine Anklage, entweder nach deinen Regeln oder ihren."

Adalind flucht laut auf, aber sie beruhigt sich auch schnell wieder, als sie Diana spürt die sie in die Seite tritt, „meine Angeklagten haben jedenfalls die Höchststrafe bekommen und das die zwei in verschiedenen Gefängnissen sitzen freut mich am meisten."

Trubel schmunzelt, aber sie wird an einer Antwort gehindert, denn Adalinds Handy klingelt erneut. „Mathis", teilt Adalind allen mit, sie geht ran und noch bevor Sie auch nur Hallo sagen kann, hört sie Mathis Berger losmeckern, in Deutsch, als er mal Luft holt, fällt sie ihm ins Wort, „wir verstehen kein Wort."

Mathis entschuldigt sich sofort bei allen, „das Urteil ist ein Witz", hören Ihn alle sagen, „ich hoffe das Monroe Rosalee und Bud Widerspruch einlegen."

„Laut Alexander sind sie mit dem Urteil einverstanden", Adalind muss schon wieder lächeln, als sie ihn auf Deutsch meckern hört, „ich bin auch nicht damit einverstanden, aber so wie ich diese Mistkerle einschätze werde ich sie früher oder später erneut auf der Anklagebank sehen."

„Sehe ich auch so", mischt Nick sich ein, „hast du schon gehört was Paul vorhat", Nick wechselt lieber mal das Thema, denn er will erst mit Monroe und Rosalee reden, ehe er sich zu dem Urteil äußert.

„Ja", Mathis schluckt, „ich begleite ihn, wir kommen am 15 Januar in Portland an, dann lernt ihr auch seinen Sohn kennen, Hannes, der total aufgeregt ist. Die USA das war schon immer ein Traum von ihm und er freut sich schon auf die UNI in Portland", Mathis lächelt, „ein zukünftiger Grimm studiert Lehramt."

Adalind und Nick lächeln sich an, „ich bin jedenfalls froh, wenn Kelly oder Diana zur Schule kommen, wird ein Grimm auf sie aufpassen, das ist sehr beruhigend für mich", Nick bringt es auf den Punkt.

„Tja", kommt trocken von Mathis, „dafür müsste Paul seinem Sohn endlich die Wahrheit sagen."

Nick rollt mit seinen Augen, „das wird er früher oder später tun müssen."

„Besser früh als zu spät", mischt Trubel sich ein, „Wesen zu sehen und keine Ahnung von der Welt zu haben, kann einen an seinem Verstand zweifeln lassen."

Kelly schluckt, „es tut mir Leid", sie schaut zu Nick und Theresa, „ich wollte nie das Ihr so von unseren Erbe erfahrt."

Mathis weiß wann es Zeit ist sich zu verabschieden, „feiert schön Weihnachten und kommt gut ins neue Jahr."

Adalind legt ihr Handy zurück auf den Tisch, was ihr Sohn als Einladung sieht, er krabbelt von Nicks Schoss, das Handy seiner Mom lässt er dabei nicht aus den Augen, aber noch bevor er es sich schnappen kann, kommt ihm sein Dad zuvor, „vergiss es", er gibt es Adalind die es vor ihrem Sohn in Sicherheit bringt, „nicht vor deinem zweiten Schuljahr." Er nimmt Kelly auf den Arm, „ab ins Bett mit Dir." Kelly passt das absolut nicht, aber er weiß auch das er jetzt keine Chance mehr hat, seine Eltern sind da sehr konsequent, leider.

Adalind gibt Kelly einen Kuss und streichelt ihn übers Haar, „gute Nacht", sie sieht den beiden hinterher, „ich bin so froh das Nick Weihnachten keine Rufbereitschaft hat."

Das versteht ihre Schwiegermutter, „ich auch", sie setzt sich zu Adalind aufs Sofa, „ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf Kellys Blick morgen." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „du hast übertrieben", erneut spürt sie Diana treten, sie nimmt Kellys Hand und legt sie auf die Stelle, an der man es am besten spürt. „Wahnsinn", ihre Augen leuchten, „Nick und Theresa habe ich manchmal dazu gebracht mich zu treten, ich musste Sie spüren, damit ich wusste das es ihnen gut geht." Was Adalind versteht, „solange Sie in mir drin sind weiß ich das Sie in Sicherheit sind, aber in unserer Welt", sie legt die Hand auf Kellys Hand, „irgendwas kommt auf uns zu."

„Ein kleines Mädchen", hört sie Nick sagen, er kommt zu ihnen und setzt sich auf den Tisch vor Adalind, „Diana kommt auf uns zu, Kelly, bei ihm konsequent zu bleiben ist schon Schwerstarbeit, aber bei meiner Tochter, wenn Sie ihrer Mom nur ein wenig ähnelt, wird es noch schwerer werden." Adalind grinst nur, „schläft Kelly?" Nick erwidert das lächeln, „ja, es war ein langer Tag und morgen wird noch aufregender werden." Er nimmt Adalind an die Hände und zieht sie hoch, „deswegen werden wir zwei uns auch verabschieden und ins Bett gehen." Trubel umarmt ihren Bruder, „gute Nacht", sie geht zu Adalind und umarmt sie auch, „gute Nacht." Auch Kelly verabschiedet sich von ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter, „bis morgen früh."

Kelly Burkhardt kann nicht aufhören zu lächeln, ihren Enkelsohn, ihre Tochter und ihr Sohn sie sitzen auf dem Teppich vorm Baum und spielen mit dem Holzbausteinen, sie bauen gerade ein Schloss, gerade als Nick den letzten Stein aufs Dach legt, zerrstört sein Sohn alles mit einer Handbewegung. Kelly muss laut lachen als sie die Blicke von Nick und Theresa sieht, sie sieht sich nach Adalind um, die am Esstisch sitzt und ihr Geschenk von Nick bestaunt, Nick hatte ihr ein Bilderalbum geschenkt, die letzten 4 Jahre ihrer Beziehung in Bildern, dazu seine Kommentare, mit sowas hatte Sie nicht gerechnet. Kelly geht zu ihrer Schwiegertochter, Adalind ist gerade bei ihrer Hochzeit angekommen Nick hatte Bilder von ihnen beiden aufgetrieben, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. „Das war ein wunderschöner Tag." Adalind blickt kurz auf und nickt zustimmend, sie blättert weiter und sieht ein Bild von Nick und Kelly, sie liegen in Ihrem Bett Kelly auf seinem Bauch, der tief und fest schläft, „ich erinnere mich an die Nacht, Kelly hat mich wachgehalten, die ganze Nacht und Nick muss nur von der Arbeit kommen total erledigt und schon war der kleine Mann ruhig, bis Nick ihn in sein Bettchen legen wollte, dann ging das Geschrei von vorne los, also schnappt er sich seinen Sohn und nimmt ihn mit ins Bett und die absolute Krönung, 2 Minuten später schläft der kleine Mann tief und fest." Kelly muss schmunzeln, „kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, Reed und Nick hatten so eine innige Beziehung, er würde Nick, Trubel und seinen Enkelsohn vergöttern", sie legt ihr Ohr auf Adalinds Bauch, „Diana sie wäre sein absoluter Liebling gewesen, er hat sich immer eine Tochter gewünscht und nun weiß er noch nicht mal das er eine hat." Adalind lächelt, sie legt ihre Hand auf Kellys, „er weiß es, er ist Nicks Schutzengel und der von seiner Tochter." Kelly nickt und schaut sich zu ihrer Familie um.

Rosaleeˋs Laden

„Warum?", Adalind versteht es nicht, sie schaut Bud, Rosalee und Monroe mit fassungslosen Blick an, „warum habt ihr dieses unverschämte Angebot akzeptiert." Monroe holt tief Luft, „weil ich damit abschließen will, ich will nach vorne schauen und nicht immer wieder an den schlimmsten Tag meines Lebens erinnert werden", seine Stimme wird immer lauter. Rosalee legt ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, „das Sie für 1 Jahr eingesperrt werden ist schon ein Wunder." Bud nickt, „von der Abfindung werde ich mit meiner Familie eine Reise machen, ein Traumurlaub." Adalind schluckt, „okay." Damit hatte Nick nicht gerechnet, „du gibst so einfach nach." Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „sie haben recht, es waren schwere Wochen, wir haben dem Wesenrat gezwungen ein Exempel zu statuieren und wie gesagt irgendwann werden die vier auf meiner Anklagebank laden und dann wird die Gerechtigkeit siegen." Nick lächelt, er geht zu ihr und legt seine Hände auf ihre Schulter, „ich bin sehr stolz auf dich." Adalind lächelt, „außerdem gibt es für mich im Moment nichts wichtigeres als meinem Ehemann und meine Kinder." Rosalee räuspert laut, Adalind dreht sich zu ihr um, „und meine Freunde."

Paul muss lächeln als er sieht wer sie am Flughafen abholt, er schaut zu Mathis, „du konntest deine Klappe wohl nicht halten." Hannes schaut zwischen seinen Dad und dessen Kumpel hin und her, er will sie gerade fragen was hier los ist, als er einen Mann im Alter seines Dads auf ihn zukommen sieht, er hat einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm, sein Sohn unverkennbar. „Hallo", er reicht seinem Dad und seinem Onkel die Hand, „wie war euer Flug?" Paul kitzelt Kelly untern Kinn, „er war lang und anstrengend", er winkt Hannes zu sich, „darf ich euch jemanden vorstellen", er legt den Arm um Hannes Schulter, „mein Sohn Hannes." Nick lächelt den jungen Mann an, er sieht aus wie sein Dad nur hat er grüne Augen, wohl von seiner Mom geerbt, „Nick Burkhardt, „ stellt er sich selbst vor, „dieser kleine Kerl auf meinem Arm ist mein Sohn Kelly." Mathis will wissen wo Adalind ist. „Vor Gericht", teilt Nick ihm mit, „ihr letzter großer Fall, dann geht sie in Mutterschutz." Paul lächelt, „Josh wie macht er sich?" Nick lächelt, „er ist sehr gut, ruhig und gelassen, wenn es drauf ankommt, Adalind ist voll des Lobes." Mathis schmunzelt, „ihr kommt allein klar hier, oder?" Er wirft seine Tasche auf den Wagen den Paul schiebt, „die hole ich mir nachher ab." Nick und Paul sehen sich an und schauen Mathis hinterher der zum Ausgang läuft. „Ich werde heute Abend leiden", stellt Paul trocken fest, „er wird sich entweder total über Sie aufregen oder was wohl eher zutrifft, nur von deiner Frau schwärmen, was für eine tolle Anwältin sie ist." Hannes versteht kein Wort, „klärst du mich bitte mal auf." Paul zwinkert ihm zu, „nachher, jetzt will ihr Dir erst mal unserer neues zuhause zeigen."

Nick macht er sich zusammen mit Paul Hannes und seinem Sohn auf dem Weg in deren neues zu Hause. Paul hatte auf einen Streifzug durch Portland ein altes Gebäude entdeckt und hatte vor dort ein Gemeindezentrum einzurichten für Jugendliche egal ob Wesen oder Mensch. Jeder der seine Hilfe wollte war hier willkommen. Hannes staunte nicht schlecht als er das Gebäude erblickte damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet. Es war ein altes Backsteingebäude drei Etagen. Auch Nick staunte nicht schlecht, besonders als er sah wer sie erwartete, „Bud", begrüßt er seinen Freund erstaunt, „was machst du denn hier?"

„Paul den Schlüssel geben", er geht auf Paul zu und überreicht ihm den Schlüssel, „es wurde alles nach deinen Wünschen renoviert, der Architekt kommt morgen im Laufe des Tages vorbei, ihm kam leider ein wichtiger Termin dazwischen." Paul nickt verstehend und schlägt vor das sie sich erst mal im inneren etwas umschauen.

Mathis kommt gerade pünktlich zum Kreuzverhör im Gerichtssaal an, aber zu seinem Leidwesen stellt Josh dem Angeklagten die Fragen und nicht Adalind, aber eins erkennt er als Anwalt sofort, das Josh in den letzten 4 Monaten eine Menge von Adalind gelernt hatte, so selbstsicher war er als Anfänger nicht gewesen.

Josh lächelt als er Mathis im Gericht erblickt, er setzt sich neben Adalind und flüstert ihr zu das sie einen Besucher haben. Adalind dreht sich kurz um und lächelt, sie raunt ihm ein kurzes Hallo zu, denn jetzt muss sie sich konzentrieren, jetzt ist sie dran, sie muss die Geschworen davon überzeugen das der Angeklagte schuldig ist, auch wenn die Beweise eindeutig waren, sie hatte in den letzten 2 Jahren erkannt das man im Strafrecht mit allem rechnen muss.

„Er wird schuldig gesprochen", davon ist Mathis überzeugt, er wendet sich Josh zu, „du hattest einen tollen Lehrer." Josh nickt zustimmend, „wie lange bleibst du in Portland." Mathis grinst, „für ca 6 Monate", er schaut zu Adalind, die ihre Sachen zusammen räumt, „ich würde gern als Berater mit Josh zusammen arbeiten." Josh kneift seine Augen zusammen, „du willst Sean Renard im Auge behalten." Mathis grinst, „ein wenig", gibt er ihm recht, „Sam hat eine Spur, aber er muss für den MI6 einen Mann im Augen behalten und so hat er mich gebeten dieser Spur nachzugehen." Adalind will ihre Aktentasche nehmen, aber wie immer kommt ihr Josh zuvor, sie atmet tief durch, „noch 2 Wochen", murmelt sie leise vor sich hin, sie streichelt über ihren Bauch, „in 2 Wochen werden wir nur noch von deinem Dad mit Argusaugen beobachtet", sie wendet sich Mathis zu, „ich werde mit Thomas reden." Sie verlässt mit den beiden den Gerichtssaal, vor dem Eingang zum Revier dreht sich Adalind zu Mathis um, „willst du das er weiß das Du ein Grimm bist." Mathis nickt zustimmend, „er soll wissen das er unter Beobachtung steht", er hält die Tür auf und lässt Adalind den Vortritt, die eine Blick in Seans Büro wirft, er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, er will gerade seine Kaffeetasse wieder auf den Tisch stellen, als sie ihm aus der Hand entgleitet und wie öfter in den letzten Monaten beschmutz er sich sein Hemd mit Kaffee. Josh seufzt leise auf, „schon wieder", er schiebt Adalind Richtung Büro, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schließt, zeigt er auf ihren Bauch, „was hat eure Tochter nur gegen ihn?" Adalind kneift ihre Augen zusammen, „sie spürt das ich ihn hasse." Mathis schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, „war das eben Diana?" Adalind beist sich auf die Lippe, Josh antwortet Mathis, „ja war sie", er setzt sich auf das Sofa, „das erste mal war es ja noch lustig, aber langsam fällt es auf, Du bist immer in der Nähe", Josh malt mit seinen Händen Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, „er wird langsam misstrauisch." Mathis der jetzt Sean Renard beobachtet, kann Josh nicht wiedersprechen, „er beobachtet dich."

Adalind schluckt nur uns greift nach dem Telefon, „eins nach dem anderen", sie setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und informiert ihren Boss das Josh in der Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit einen Berater hat, das er ein Grimm ist erwähnt er nur so nebenbei. „Sagtest du gerade das Mathis Berger ein Grimm ist", ihr Boss hört sich leicht geschockt an. „Ja", Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, was zum Glück ihr Boss nicht sieht. „Weiß Sean es schon?", hört Adalind Thomas fragen. „Noch nicht", antwortet sie ihm, „aber sowie du dein OKAY gibt's stelle ich ihm Mathis vor." Adalind hört Thomas laut ausatmen, „hier ist mein Okay. Weiß Mr. Berger das ich ein Blutbader bin." Adalind schmunzelt, „noch nicht", sie verabschiedet sich von ihm und legt auf. „Na dann komm mal mit." Sie erhebt sich, aber bevor sie ihr Büro verlässt bittet sie Diana lieb zu sein.

Nick findet es einfach nur toll, „sowas hat in Portland noch gefehlt." Paul zuckt mit seinen Schultern, „das werden wir am Samstag ja sehen", er schmunzelt als er sieht wie Nick zu Kelly rennt, der mit seinen kleinen Beinchen auf Erkundungstour im Sportraum unterwegs war, „das ist das schönste Alter", kommt von Paul verschmitzt. Nick grinst, er schnappt sich seinen Sohn, „die Zeit vergeht so schnell", er setzt sich Kelly auf die Schultern, „ich denke wir werden am Samstag ebenfalls zur Eröffnungsparty kommen." Paul lächelt, er schaut zu seinem Sohn, der gerade von oben runter kommt, „was sagt's du", er geht zu seinem Sohn, „wie gefällt Dir dein Zimmer." Hannes lächelt nur zustimmend, „bis jetzt entspricht Portland meinen Erwartungen."

„Meine auch", Mathis betritt gerade das neue Gemeindezentrum gefolgt von Adalind und Josh, „der Blick von Sean Renard war einmalig", Mathis geht zu Nick, „deine Frau ist unglaublich." Nick kann ihm nicht wiedersprechen, er lächelt Adalind nur an und nimmt seinen Sohn von seinen Schultern runter, der sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner Mom macht, „ja sein Blick war einmalig", Adalind hockt sich hin und fängt ihren Sohn auf, „na du, wie war der Tag mit deinem Daddy." Nick schmunzelt nur und geht zu seiner Familie, er reicht Adalind die Hand und zieht sie hoch, er beugt sich zu ihr runter und gibt ihr einen Kuss, „was macht unsere Tochter", er legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, „war sie artig." Mathis räuspert sich, aber ein Blick von Paul bringt ihn zum schweigen.

Hannes bemerkt das sofort, er schaut zwischen seinen Dad und seinen Onkel hin und her, er spürt wie immer in den letzten Jahren das hier etwas vorgeht von dem er noch keine Ahnung hat. Er erkennt aber auch an dem Blick von seinem Dad das er heute keine Antwort bekommt. Also wechselt er das Thema, „war jemand von euch auf der UNI hier in Portland." Nick schmunzelt, „Adalind", stellt er trocken fest, „das ist noch gar nicht so lange her", Nick schaut zu Adalind, die sich auf eine der Stühle gesetzt hat, er erkennt das sie total erledigt ist, er geht zu ihr und schlägt vor nach Hause zu fahren.

Adalind lag in ihrem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen was gar nicht so leicht war, nicht nur Sie war unruhig, sondern auch Diana, sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob Sie ihre Mom treten oder boxen wollte, Adalind streichelt sanft die Stelle an der Diana sie gerade getreten hat, „Süße was ist nur mit Dir los heute." Sie schaut zu Nick der neben ihr lag, schlief tief und fest, kein Wunder, der letzte Fall hatte es in sich gehabt., wunderte Adalind kein bissge ihm aus der Hand entgleitet und Erst wurde ein junger Mann getötet und dann fast seine Schwester und das alles nur wegen einen alten Aberglauben, das eine Hasenpfote unterm Bett bei Unfruchtbarkeit hilft. Sie lächelt ihren Mann an und streichelt ihn sanft übers Gesicht, sie will sich gerade ins Kissen kuscheln, als Diana erneut zutritt, dieses mal richtig heftig, „Aua", Adalind drückt vorsichtig auf die Stelle, „was willst du mir damit sagen." Nick beobachtet Adalind ihr schmerzhafter Aufschrei hatte ihn geweckt. „Geht's euch gut", Nick hört sich leicht panisch an, „müssen wir ins Krankenhaus." Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, „nein müssen wir nicht", beruhigt Sie ihn, sie setzt sich vorsichtig auf und rutscht ans Kopfende hoch, „Diana ist unruhig, ich denke es liegt an mir, Morgen die Presskonferenz von Renard, keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich denke er plant was." Nick der sich neben Adalind setzt, legt seine Hand auf Adalinds Bauch, „was auch immer der Kerl vorhat, Mathis und Josh werden sich damit befassen", Nick beugt sich runter und drückt einen Kuss auf die Stelle wo er Diana eben noch gespürt hat. Adalind schüttelt fassungslos ihren Kopf, „wann hast du das letzte mal was von Kelly und Trubs gehört?", Adalind und Nick erschrecken sich gewaltig, denn Diana tritt so heftig zu, das man es sogar sieht, Adalind winkt mit ihrer Hand Nicks Handy zu sich, „ruf sie sofort an", sie hört sich richtig besorgt an. Nick sucht die Nummer von seiner Mom, sein Blick wandert zu Adalind, es kommt ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sich seine Mom endlich meldet.

Mathis trainiert mit Paul Selbstverteidigung, in Gedanken ist er immer noch bei Sean Renard, er ist so in Gedanke versunken das es Paul zu ersten mal gelingt in auf die Matte zu legen. „Das war gut", Hannes hatte die zwei von der Tür aus beobachtet, er spürte genau das man was vor ihm geheim hielt, „Dad aber dir ist klar das Du absolut keine Chance gehabt hättest wenn Mathis bei der Sache gewesen wäre." Paul kneift seine Augen zusammen, „was sind wir wieder witzig", er steht auf und geht auf seine Sohn zu, „wie war die UNI?" Hannes verdreht seine Augen, „anstrengend, feiert man hier eigentlich Karneval?" Mathis bekommt ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch, „wieso?" Hannes holt sein Handy raus, er geht auf die zwei zu, er zeigt ihnen ein Bild, „jedenfalls eine coole Maske." Paul schluckt, er sieht zu Mathis, er atmet laut aus, „Augen zu und durch." Hannes schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, „was ist hier los." Mathis schluckt, „komme bitte mal mit", Mathis hofft das er die Blicke von Paul richtig gedeutet hat, er geht zu dem Raum in dem Hannes schon öfter Nick, Mathis, seinen Dad und 2 Cops verschwinden sehen hat, er war immer verschlossen, denn das hatte er schon getestet. Paul der hinter ihm geht, legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter, „hasse mich nicht." Die Bitte seines Dad verwundert Hannes gewaltig, „ich könnte dich nie hassen", versichert er ihm, er nickt ihm aufmunternd zu und betritt den Raum, er bekommt große Augen, an der Wand gegenüber der Tür steht ein Regal in dem lauter Bücher stehen, sehr alte Bücher, daneben steht ein Regal in dem in einem Glas Augen schwimmen, er schüttelt sich, er dreht sich zu seinem Dad um, seine Augen werden noch größer als er 2 Schränke mit Glastüren entdeckt, hinter den er lauter alte Waffen sieht, er geht zu dem Tisch der in der Mitte steht, er lässt sich auf dem Stuhl fallen und sieht zu Mathis und seinen Dad, der schon beim Bücherregal steht und was zu suchen scheint.

„Geht's euch gut?", Nick begrüßt seine Mom noch nicht mal. Was Kelly verwundert, „hallo Nick, ja uns geht's gut. Kommt das Baby schon?" Nick schmunzelt, er stellt den Lautsprecher an seinem Handy an, „nein Diana wird noch mindestens 8 Wochen in Adalinds Bauch bleiben", er legt seine Hand auf Adalinds Bauch, „haben wir uns verstanden." Diese Worte richtet Nick an seine Tochter. Adalind verdreht ihre Augen, sie nimmt Nick das Handy aus der Hand, „wo seid ihr gerade?"

„Mexico City", antwortet Trubel ihr, „wie lange willst du noch arbeiten."

Adalind schüttelt ihren Kopf, „noch 2 Tage und wann können wir mit euch rechnen."

Kelly und Trubel sehen sich, sie wissen beide das Sie wenigstens Nick einweihen sollten, aber wenn alles nach Plan verlief brauchten Sie das nicht, „in ein paar Tagen", verspricht Kelly ihnen, „du musst hoffentlich noch mal zu Marge, ich würde zu gern einen Blick auf Diana werfen."

„Am 27 Februar", teilt Nick ihr mit, „aber wer sagt das Du uns begleiten darfst."

Adalind haut Nick auf den Arm, „ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Du mich begleitest", sie zwinkert Nick zu, „ich brauche noch ein paar Strampler in rosa", Sie erwartet das Kelly laut aufstöhnt, wo mit sie nicht gerechnet hat, war Kellys Reaktion.

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten diesen Einkaufsbummel mit Dir und Trubs zu machen", Kelly lacht laut auf, „ihr solltet Trubs jetzt sehen, ihr stehen jetzt schon die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn."

Adalind zwinkert Nick zu, „dann bis in ein paar Tagen", sie reicht Nick das Handy.

„Passt auf euch auf", bittet er seine Mom und seine Schwester.

Kelly verspricht ihm das, „ich hab dich lieb, Adalind und meinen kleinen Enkelsohn, ich freue mich sehr auf euch", sie wartet Nicks Antwort nicht ab, sondern legt sofort auf.

Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „was haben Sie uns nicht erzählt?"

Adalind zuckt mit ihren Schultern, sie rutscht runter und kuschelt sich in ihr Kissen, „ich werde mal die Atempause die Diana mir gerade gibt nutzen", sie legt sich auf die Seite, „schlaf noch ein wenig." Nick steht aber zu ihrer Verwunderung auf, „ich schaue mal kurz zu Kelly." Adalind gähnt, „okay, aber wecke ihn bloß nicht auf."

Mathis sieht zu Paul, das ist eins der Bücher die Nick Burkhardt aus Prag per Kurier zugeschickt bekommen hat. Mathis nickt Paul zu. Paul legt das Buch auf dem Tisch, „Du weißt das deine Mom bei deiner Geburt gestorben ist, was du aber nicht weißt ist warum und wie." Paul setzt sich ihm gegenüber, „ich war gefürchtet, schon mit 16 Jahren war ich in der Welt der Wesen gefürchtet, meine große Schwester, Johanna und ich, ich habe mich auf dich gefreut, aber ich hatte auch Angst, die ganze Schwangerschaft über hatte ich große Angst, aber ich wurde von einer Seite angegriffen, von der ich es nie erwartet habe", Paul sieht hilfesuchend zu Mathis, der verneinend den Kopf schüttelt. Paul flucht innerlich laut auf und schaut wieder zu seinem Sohn, der ihn mit großen Augen ansieht, „du hast die Augen deiner Mom", Paul fährt sich durchs Haar, „ich habe sie erblickt wusste von da an das Sie die Liebe meines Lebens ist. Aber da war unserer Welt und unser Erbe."

„Welches Erbe?" Hannes hört sich leicht gereizt an. „Jetzt klingst du genauso wie deine Mom als ihr ihr von meiner Welt erzählt habe. Ich bin ein Grimm", Paul kann kaum glauben das er es laut ausgesprochen hat, „das was du auf dem Campus gesehen hast", Paul schlägt das Buch auf und blättert zu einer bestimmten Seite, „war eine Schreckensnatter", er dreht das Buch um und reicht es seinem Sohn, „was du gesehen hast war eine Aufwallung. Es gibt zwei Arten von Aufwallungen, eine können nur wir Grimms sehen, das was du erlebt hast, das können alle sehen, Grimms und Ungesichter." "nnen alle sehen, Grimms und Undas können alle at, "ebh es nie erwartet habe.t ist warumHannes schluckt, er sieht zu Mathis, „bist du auch ein Grimm?" Mathis nickt, er geht zu zum Regal und holt ein Buch das er selbst vor 1 Woche dort reingestellt hat, auf den Weg zurück zum Tisch versucht er die richtigen Worte zu finden, er reicht das Buch Hannes, „die Welt der Wesen war schon immer sehr brutal, besonders schlimm war es vor ca. 1000 Jahren, die Königshäuser hatten keine Gewalt mehr über die Wesen, aber da gab es Ritter, man hatte bemerkt das Sie besondere Fähigkeiten hatten, ihr Gehör war außergewöhnlich, sie hatten eine schnellere Wundheilung als normale Ritter und sie waren sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Waffen, außerdem fand man heraus das es sich hierbei um Nachfahren der Familie Grimm handelte." Hannes Augen werden immer größer, „Reden wir hier von den Brüdern Grimm, die all die Märchen geschrieben haben." Paul nickt, er blättert in den Buch das er Hannes hingelegt hatte, „das ist ein Blutbader, in den Märchen stellt er immer den bösen Wolf dar." Hannes schluckt, „Okay redet weiter."

Adalind schläft als Nick zurück ins Schlafzimmer kommt, er lächelt als er feststellt das sie fast auf seiner Seite vom Bett liegt, als er neben ihr liegt, zieht er sie an sich ran, er vergräbt sein Gesicht in ihren Haare, dieser Duft, er weiß genau das er nie genug davon bekommen wird, wie von seiner Frau, sie ist sein Anker, Sie kennt ihn besser als er sich selbst, jedenfalls kommt es ihm manchmal so vor, sie weiß genau wann er reden muss, oder wann er einfach seine Ruhe braucht. Er hebt seine Kopf und drückt ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, „ich liebe dich." Er legt seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch, er streichelt ihn zärtlich, er kuschelt sich an Adalind ran und schließt die Augen.

Hannes kann kaum glauben was er hier eben erfahren hat, „heißt das wir sind mit Nick Burkhardt verwandt." Paul schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „nein, aber er ist sowas wie der Ober Grimm, wann immer seine Ahnen oder jetzt er ein Treffen einberufen sind die 6 Grimmfamilien verpflichtet an diesen Treffen teilzunehmen." Hannes schluckt, „deswegen bist du damals Hals über Kopf abgereist." Paul nickt nur. Hannes fürchtet sich irgendwie vor der Antwort, aber er muss es einfach wissen, „sehe ich jetzt auch diese Wesen." Mathis schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „wir wissen ja noch nicht mal ob Du das Gen geerbt hast." Das verwirrt Hannes jetzt in wenig, „heißt das es besteht die Möglichkeit das ich kein Grimm bin." Paul nickt, „das wäre mir am liebsten, aber bis jetzt wurde in unserer Familie das Gen jeder Generation weitergegeben. Aber darüber musst du Dir keine Gedanken machen, ich habe vor uralt zu werden", Paul zwinkert seinem Sohn zu, „ich will Großvater werden." Hannes rollt mit seinen Augen, aber er wird gleich wieder ernst, „heißt das jetzt das wir alle Wesen töten müssen." Paul schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, „das war früher vielleicht so, aber Nick hat uns gezeigt das auch anders geht. Du kennst doch Rosalee und Monroe." Hannes fallen bald die Augen raus, „sag nicht das sind Wesen!" Mathis grinst, er tippt mit seinen Finger auf das Buch das vor ihm liegt, „Monroe ist ein Blutbader und Rosalee", Mathis blättert ein paar Seiten weiter, „ist ein Fuchsteufel." Paul lächelt, „Bud ist ein Eisbieber." Hannes schluckt, „das ist ziemlich viel auf einmal." Mathis schaut zu Paul, „dann sollten wir ihm vielleicht nicht sagen das Adalind mal ein Hexenbiest war und jetzt durch einen Zauber den eure Familie entwickelt hat eine Hexe ist." Hannes schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, sein Blick bleibt nach einer Weile an Mathis hängen, „sie war das." Paul weiß sofort worauf Hannes anspielt, „nein ich denke das war Diana." Hannes schluckt, „Diana, das ungeborene Baby von Nick und Adalind." Mathis kneift seine Augen zusammen, „ja, ihr hat wohl missfallen das ich mich mit Nick und Adalind nicht einer Meinung war." Hannes kann sich noch lebhaft an den Abend erinnern, „ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten", er schaut zu seinem Dad, „ich will alles wissen, die Wesen und ich will lernen mit den Waffen umzugehen." Paul schluckt, er gefällt ihm zwar nicht, aber er weiß das sein Sohn recht hat. „Morgen nach der UNI geht's los", Paul schaut zu Mathis, „wann erzählen wir Nick von Hannes Beobachtung." Mathis schluckt, „morgen Vormittag, vor der Pressekonferenz."

„Okay", Josh reicht es jetzt, „das haben wir alles schon durch gesprochen", stellt er trocken fest, „außerdem bist du nicht aus der Welt, du bist im Mutterschutz und so wie ich dich kenne wirst du mich sowie täglich anrufen und fragen was los ist." Adalind lehnt sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, „was du nicht sagst." Josh nickt, er atmet innerlich erleichtert auf als er Nick, Mathis und zu seiner Verwunderung auch Paul erblickt, sie waren auf den Weg zu ihnen. Als Nick ihr Büro betritt wirft sie einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand, die Pressekonferenz beginnt erst in einer Stunde, also das war nicht der Grund warum die drein in ihr Büro platzten, „was ist passiert?" Das fragt Nick sich auch, er sieht zwischen Paul und Mathis hin und her. Paul holt tief Luft, „Hannes weiß jetzt das wir Grimms sind." Nick schmunzelt, „wie hat er es aufgenommen." Mathis kommt Paul zuvor, „besser als erwartet", er holt sein Handy aus der Jacke, er sucht das Foto und reicht Nick sein Handy, „das hat Hannes gestern auf dem Campus gesehen." Nick schluckt, er reicht das Handy an seine Frau weiter, die kaum glauben kann was Sie sieht, „was ist hier los?" Mathis schluckt, „das wüsste ich auch gern", er geht zu dem Sofa und setzt sich, „seid einiger Zeit kommen Sam und mir immer wieder Gerüchte zu Ohren, das Wesen bewusst einen Aufwallung in der Öffentlichkeit provozieren." Nick lehnt sich an Adalinds Tisch, „Sam geht den Gerüchten nach." Mathis nickt, „bis jetzt hat er noch keine richtige Spur, auch Olaf sucht in Asien, wo er zurzeit auf Tour ist, nach Hinweisen, genauso wie nach Hinweisensien wo er zurzeit aufpine Frau weiter, die kaum glauben kann was Sie sieht, "Jamie." Adalind ist kurz vorm explodieren, „wann wolltet ihr uns einweihen." Mathis schmunzelt, „nach der Geburt, wir wollten außerdem Antworten, Gerüchte bringen uns nicht weiter, wir brauchen Fakten." Nick missfällt es ebenso wie Adalind, aber er versteht auch die Grimms, „ich will nachher mit Jamie, Olaf und Sam reden", er schaut zu Mathis, „bereitet eine Telefonkonferenz in 4 Stunden vor", sein Blick wandert zu Paul, „wirst du dich weiterhin aus allen raushalten." Paul schluckt, „Hannes will alles wissen über die Wesen und er will kämpfen lernen, ich werde euch helfen nachzuforschen, aber zu mehr bin ich noch nicht bereit." Nick versteht ihn, „aber trotzdem hätte ich gern euch drei bei der Konferenz dabei." Josh nickt zustimmend, „ich denke uns wird nicht gefallen was wir erfahren werden." Das sieht Nick auch so, sein Blick wandert zu Adalind, „dir erzähle ich alles heute Abend." Adalind will gerade protestieren, aber eine Horde Reporter die das Büro betreten hindert sie daran.

„Unser Flug startet in 1 Stunde", Martin Meisner wirft der Frau die neben ihm sitzt einen Blick zu, „wir bekommen Sie zurück." Er greift nach der Hand der Frau, „wir werden Sie finden und diesem Mistkerl ausschalten, ein für alle mal." Die Blicke die ihm die Frau zuwirft, sagen ihm das Sie das bezweifelt, „Nick wird ausflippen." Meisner schluckt nur und drückt ihre Hand, „ich weiß."

Sean Renard tritt aus sein Büro heraus, er weiß genau was er sagen will, aber trotzdem hat er feuchte Hände, denn Adalind Burkhardt war ein Störfaktor seit 3 Jahren, er wollte eigentlich warten bis sie im Mutterschutz war, er kann immer noch nicht glauben das Sie innerhalb von 2 Jahren 2 Kinder bekommt, sie hatte absolut nichts mehr mit der Adalind von vor 4 Jahren gemeinsam, aber wenn alles nach Plan verlief würde er demnächst wieder die Oberhand haben und er wusste schon jetzt was seine erste Amtshandlung sein würde. Sean lächelt die Reporter an, „als vor 2 Wochen Rachel Wood auf mich zukam und vorschlug das ich mich für das Amt des Bürgermeisters zur Wahl stellen soll, war ich geschockt, ich habe um Bedenkzeit gebeten, dann habe ich mir Portland angesehen, ich bin durch die Straßen gefahren und was ich gesehen habe hat mich erschreckt, ich verspreche erst mal nichts, bis auf eins das wenn ich ihr Vertrauen bekomme und sie mich als neuen Bürgermeister wählen, dann werde ich versuchen die Missstände zu beseitigen."

Adalind kann immer noch nicht glauben was sie hört, sie reißt sich von Nick los und drängelt sich durch die Reporter, sie bleibt vor Sean stehen, ihr Blick sag ihm alles, „Miss Burkhardt wollen Sie mir zu meiner Kandidatur gratulieren." Adalind schluckt, „ich gratuliere höchsten falls Sie die Wahl gewinnen sollten, ich wollte mich nur offiziell verabschieden, denn auch wenn die Wahl erst in 5 Monaten ist, denke ich doch das Sie jetzt ihren ganzen Augenmerk darauf haben werden", sie schaut zu den Reportern, „das sieht der Chef der Polizei ebenso, ich denke er wird spätestens Morgen ihren Nachfolger hier im Revier bekannt geben", Adalind hofft das der Chief die Pressekonferenz verfolgt und ihren Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl versteht, „vielleicht gelingt es ja ihren Nachfolger endlich den Mord an meinem Angreifer aufzuklären." Sie lächelt Sean an und verabschiedet sich von den Reportern.

„Du konntest es nicht lassen", Nick fasst Adalind etwas fester an Arm an und führt sie in Ihr Büro, Nick will seine Frau gerade fragen ob Sie verrückt geworden ist, als ihr Telefon klingelt, als Sie die Nummer erblickt, bittet sie Nick mit einem Blick still zu bleiben, sie nimmt den Hörer in die Hand, „Hallo Chief", begrüßt sie Nick großen Boss, „ich weiß das ich meine Kompetenzen überschritten habe." Nick wundert es kein bisschen, als er die Stimme seines Bosses hört, „stimmt haben sie, aber sie sind mir nur zuvor gekommen, Renard kann nicht beides machen, dieses Revier leiten und nebenbei den Wahlkampf führen. Ich wollte eigentlich von Ihnen eine Vorschlag hören, Sie arbeiten jetzt seit 3 Jahren mit diesen Cops zusammen, wenn würden Sie vorschlagen." Adalind muss grinsen als sie Nicks panischen Blick sieht, „meinen Mann jedenfalls nicht, aber Detektiv Hank Griffin wäre meine erste Wahl." Nick schüttelt seinen Kopf, „das wird ihm nicht gefallen", stellt Nick trocken fest, ehe er seine Chief begrüßt, „aber fragen Sie ihn doch einfach." Der Chief lacht laut auf, „das mache ich gleich." Zu Nicks Verwunderung legt der Chief einfach auf, er schaut zu Adalind, „Hank", er zieht seine Augenbraue hoch, „er wird dir den Kopf abreißen." Adalind winkt nur ab, aber zu Nicks Verwunderung schnappt sie sich ihre Tasche und ihren Mantel, „ich muss hier raus, sonst musst du mich nämlich noch wegen Mordes verhaften." Sie gibt Nick einen Kuss und stürmt aus ihrem Büro. Nick folgt ihr, bleibt aber an seinem Tisch stehen, wo Hank gerade einen Anruf vom Chief bekommt. Paul, Josh, Mathis und Wu sehen Nick fragend an, aber der lässt sich nur in seinen Stuhl fallen und lässt seinen Kopf immer wieder auf die Tischplatten fallen.

Adalind war auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto, als sich ihr ein Mann in den Weg stellte, „Miss Schade." Adalind bekommt es mit der Angst zu tun, denn dieser Mann hat etwas an sich das sie nicht definieren kann, „Misses Burkhardt", berichtigt sie Ihn. „Misses Burkhardt", er hält ihr die Hand hin, „darf ich mich vorstellen Conrad Bonapard."

28.12.2019

Nick wird von Schlägen die ihm seine Frau verabreicht wach, er erkennt auf einen Blick das Adalind tief und fest schläft, aber an ihren Gesicht erkennt er auch das Sie einen Alptraum hat. „He", Nick hockt sich hin und versucht seine Frau sanft zu wecken, „Adalind wach auf", er streichelt ihr übers Haar, was sie zu spüren scheint, sie wird langsam wach und fasst sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, „oh mein Gott", sie versucht sich aufzurichten, was gar nicht so einfach ist, denn in 4 Wochen sollen die Zwillinge auf die Welt kommen, Nick hilft ihr dabei, „kannst du mir bitte ein Glas Wasser holen." Nick kneift seine Augen zusammen, „du willst mich loswerden." Adalind schluckt, „gib mir bitte 5 Minuten, dann erzähle ich Dir alles."

Als Nick 5 Minuten später wieder ihr Schlafzimmer betritt, sitzt Adalind auf der Bettkante, in ihrer Hand hat sie ein Bild von Kelly und Diana, „wovon hast du geträumt?" Nick setzt sich neben Adalind und reicht ihr das Glas, das sie mit zittriger Hand entgegen nimmt, „Bonaparte", teilt sie ihm mit, sie trinkt einen Schluck Wasser, „unserer erstes Aufeinandertreffen und alles was danach passiert ist." Nick legt einen Arm um Adalind Schulter, er zieht sie an sich und drückt ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, „es geht allen gut", versichert er ihr. „Jetzt ja", sie lehnt sich an Nick ran, „aber vor 3 Jahren sah das ganz anders aus." Nick denkt mit Schaudern an diese Zeit, „wir haben es überstanden." Adalind nickt, „lass uns einen Blick auf Kelly und Diana werfen." Nick schmunzelt, er zieht seine Frau hoch und führt sie die Treppe hoch, vor dem Zimmer von Kelly legt Nick seinen Finger auf seine Lippen, „nur schauen", flüstert er Adalind zu.

Adalind schmunzelt und öffnet leise die Tür, ihr Sohn liegt in seinem Bett und schläft tief und fest, „er sieht aus wie du", Adalind geht zu Kelly und streicht ihm über das Haar, „träum was schönes", sie beugt sich runter und gibt ihm einen Kuss aufs Haar. Nick schmunzelt und nimmt seine Frau an die Hand und zieht sie Richtung Tür, er führt sie zu Dianas Zimmer, die ebenfalls tief und fest schläft, Nick fragt sich ob er es je schaffen wird seiner Tochter einen Wunsch abzuschlagen, er grinst und geht zu Diana, er deckt sie richtig zu, und streichelt ihr sanft ihre blonden Locken aus der Stirn und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Adalind die neben Nick steht, gibt ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss und folgt Nick nach draußen, vor ihrem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer bleibt sie stehen und öffnet die Tür, alles ist vorbereitet, jetzt müssen nur noch ihre Mädels kommen. Adalind legt ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und lächelt, dieses lächeln sagt Nick das Adalind den Alptraum schon vergessen hat, „hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt." Nick legt seinen Kopf auf Adalinds Schulter und seine Hände auf ihre Hände. „Nein", Adalind lehnt sich an Nick ran, „aber ich muss mich nur noch zwischen 3 Namen entscheiden." Nick will wissen welche, „wird nicht verraten." Obwohl sie es nicht sieht, weiß Sie genau wie Nicks Blick jetzt aussieht, „ich denke das werde ich spontan entscheiden wenn ich einen Blick auf Sie werfe, ich kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten." Sie gibt Nick einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen


End file.
